La Desaparición De Helga Pataki
by JaviSuzumiya
Summary: Fic inspirado por la novela del autor japonés Nagaru Tanigawa "Suzumiya Haruhi no Shoushitsu". ¿Que pasaría si un día Helga desapareciera de la vida de Arnold? ¿Que tal si nadie en la primaria 118 la recuerda o siquiera sabe de su existencia mas que el propio Arnold? Pero lo mas importante... ¿Que es lo que Arnold seria capaz de hacer para recuperarla? (Nuevo capítulo cada viernes)
1. Frustración Compartida

**Buenos días, tardes, noches a todos los que se animaron a entrar aquí, primero que nada he de anunciar que este es el primer Fanfic que escribo, el cual esta lleno de melancolía, tristeza, caos (sobre todo caos xD) y por supuesto mucho amor, solo me resta esperar que lo disfruten y si pueden me digan sus comentarios, sugerencias o traumas xD ¡que lo disfruten!**

**Creador Original de ¡Hey Arnold! Así como de todos sus personajes: Craig Bartlett.**

**Capítulo**** 1: Frustración Compartida**

El invierno, esa época del año tan querida por muchos y tan odiada por unos pocos viejos cascarrabias, por fin había arribado a la ciudad de Hillwood. Era diciembre y no se veía más que alegría y regocijo en cada rincón de la metrópoli.

El humo de las chimeneas de las casas se dejaba ver paulatinamente con el pasar de los días. Tanto las aceras como los pórticos se habían cubierto de gruesa nieve, ocasionando que algunos vecinos furiosos no pudieran sacar sus vehículos de sus cocheras y obligados en cierta forma a remover la nieve ellos mismos con grandes y anchas palas especiales. Los árboles de navidad inmensos, adornados con figurines y luces de todos colores y sabores iluminaban cada casa de la ciudad. Las tiendas departamentales no se daban abasto por la cantidad de personas que esperaban ansiosas por obtener sus compras de navidad. No obstante, aquello que más se podía apreciar sin duda eran las sonrisas de oreja a oreja en las caras de los más pequeños e inocentes del hogar. La navidad se aproximaba y era el último día de clases. No había un mejor motivo para estar alegre.

Lamentablemente, aquella felicidad invernal y poco duradera, esta vez no representaba absolutamente nada para un niño en particular; uno con cabeza en forma de balón de fútbol americano, el cual vivía en una gran casa de huéspedes propiedad de su abuelo. El día era el 17 de diciembre y el simpático y a la vez molesto despertador homónimo a la apariencia del chico marcaba las 7 de la mañana en punto.

"Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold" —El aparato repetía sin cesar.

Arnold se despertó con dificultad. Estiró su mano para alcanzar su despertador y conseguir apagarlo. Un hilo de saliva caía por un extremo de su boca, tenía grandes ojeras en ambos ojos y una expresión en su rostro no muy convincente de que había pasado una total noche de sueño placentero.

Se levantó sin hacer ningún gesto y se dirigió a su armario para descolgar su ya clásica camisa larga a cuadros de color rojo, un gran y abrigador suéter azul, acompañado de unos jeans de mezclilla y unas botas de nieve en color negro, así como una bufanda del mismo color que su camisa. El chico se había comenzado a vestir cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

— Hombre pequeño es hora de despertar, no querrás llegar tarde al último día de clases.

— Ya estoy despierto abuelo, gracias. —Respondió Arnold.

— Muy bien, date prisa o me comeré tus waffles. —Le advirtió, soltando una ligera risa, para inmediatamente bajar las escaleras y regresar a la cocina.

Arnold salió de su habitación ya vestido y se dirigió al baño para peinarse y cepillarse los dientes. Caminó por el pasillo y al dar vuelta a la derecha logró divisar a lo lejos al honorable Sr. Hyunh formado afuera del tocador, el cual vestía una gran bata de baño azul y en su mano derecha colgaba una pequeña toalla del mismo color.

—¡Buenos días Arnold! —Gritó el Sr. Hyunh, levantando su única mano libre para saludar al chico rubio que se acercaba por el corredor.

—¡Buenos días Sr. Hyunh! —Le respondió sin muchos ánimos.

—¿Feliz por el ultimo día de clases?

—¿Disculpe? — Preguntó confundido.

—¡Sí! Me refiero a que hoy es tu último día de asistir a la escuela este año. ¿No es así?

—¡Ahh...! Si... Es hoy...

—¿Ocurre algo? —Preguntó el hombre un poco intrigado.

— Si... No... Lo siento Sr. Hyunh, ya no sé ni lo que digo, solo estoy un poco confundido… Eso es todo. —Contestó recargándose en la pared.

— Ya veo... Perdona mi intromisión pero...

— No... Descuide…

— Me preguntaba si aun estas un poco resentido con la situación que refiere a tus padres.

Arnold se encontraba en un estado de melancolía y depresión desde hacia aproximadamente 10 semanas. Todo había comenzado el 5 de octubre anterior, desde aquella ocasión donde encontró casualmente el diario de su padre arrumbado en alguna parte del ático y dentro de este un extraño mapa que señalaba un lejano país en América Central llamado San Lorenzo. Desde aquel entonces, todo se había venido desmoronando lentamente para el pobre chico, tanto escolar como socialmente. Prácticamente todos los inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes lo habían notado de alguna manera, sobre todo el Sr. Hyunh. A diferencia de sus abuelos, con los cuales supo a la perfección como ocultarles sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que Arnold de vez en cuando buscaba ayuda en aquellas personas que consideraba parte de su familia aunque no lo fueran como tal, y sobre todo en ese señor extranjero, aquel que había perdido a su hija e inexplicablemente pese a que Arnold falló rotundamente en la búsqueda de la misma, estos habían podido reunirse. Debido a eso, el chico rubio buscaba continuamente consejo en el, ya que había pasado por una situación similar sintiendo en carne propia la desesperación de no saber cómo localizar a un ser querido. Sin embargo, Arnold no tenía la suficiente fe como para pensar que un milagro se le presentara así el día de navidad.

— No lo se Sr. Hyunh, no sé qué pensar al respecto. Se que tuvieron que marcharse, era una emergencia después de todo y ellos eran las únicas personas que podían ayudar a esa pobre gente de los ojos verdes que mi padre tanto menciona en su diario. Pero ese no es un motivo para haber abandonado completamente a su propio hijo. Tan solo me gustaría saber que les paso, o porque razón nunca han venido a visitarme.

— Entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes Arnold. —Dijo, hincándose sobre su rodilla derecha y colocando su mano en el hombro de Arnold en señal de solidaridad—. ¿Sabes algo? Cuando me encontraba frenéticamente buscando a mi hija, hubo momentos en los que perdía la fe, pero como padre nunca me rendí. Aunque la frustración se había convertido en una vieja compañera, tuve que hacerle frente y no dejarme caer. Tú debes hacer lo mismo, considera que ellos no han podido venir por alguna razón.

— Si... Puede que tenga razón. Pero, eso no justifica que no me hayan podido al menos mandar una carta explicándome los motivos de su ausencia. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— A decir verdad Arnold, eso es algo que también me preocupa —Se puso de pie—. Pero recuerda que nunca debes perder la fe, la esperanza es lo que muere al último y si hay algo de lo que estoy completamente seguro, es que los milagros existen.

Lo último no dejó muy convencido al rubio, el cual aun mantenía una mirada perdida en el infinito. Acto seguido la puerta del tocador al fin se abrió, mostrando a una persona extranjera con aspecto desalineado y barba cerrada de color café.

— ¡Vaya Oscar por un momento creí que te quedarías ahí para siempre! Seguramente ya te acabaste el agua caliente. —Le reclamó.

— ¡Oye! Hay quienes requerimos de bastante tiempo para lograr vernos hermosos. —Le contestó.

— Sí, si lo que digas Kokoshka, ahora déjanos pasar que llevamos prisa, al contrario de ti algunos si tenemos que ir a trabajar.

— ¡Oye no me reclames! Y no tengo trabajo porque aun no hay uno lo suficiente bueno para mí. —Le reiteró, dirigiéndose a su propio apartamento dentro de la casa y perdiéndose de la vista de ambos al girar en el pasillo continúo.

— ¡Vaya sujeto tan desagradable! En fin, entra tu primero Arnold.

— ¿Esta seguro señor? —Preguntó el chico con cabeza de balón.

— Completamente, tú llevas más prisa que yo. — Insistió.

— Gracias Sr. Hyunh, no tardare mucho y gracias nuevamente por sus valiosos consejos.

— ¡No hay de que! —Dijo finalmente mostrándole una sonrisa al chico.

Arnold entró y lo primero que vio fue su rostro lleno de melancolía reflejado en el espejo. Realmente se veía terrible, los síntomas que ya tenían mucho tiempo haciendo estragos en el corazón de Arnold se notaban a leguas. El chico se lavó la cara pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Durante las últimas semanas, aquella desesperación se había ido convirtiendo lentamente en furia, y la furia en odio, la cual había llegado a tal grado que todo recuerdo material que Arnold tenía de sus padres dentro de su habitación siempre si acabó guardado descuidadamente en una caja de cartón en alguna parte del ático donde este había encontrado el diario. Entre todas esas cosas; su gorra favorita de color azul.

Pasaron unos minutos y Arnold salió del baño a toda prisa. Se despidió gentilmente del Sr. Hyunh con un ligero movimiento de su mano y así dirigirse hacia su habitación nuevamente, únicamente para levantar su mochila e irse a desayunar. Su mochila pesaba un poco más de lo usual. Más allá de llevar útiles escolares, el motivo del peso extra era algo especial y único, algo ideal para la chica de sus sueños, aquella que le robaba el aliento y trataba de conquistar cada vez que la oportunidad se presentaba: Lila Sawyer.

"Seguramente esto le encantara a Lila"—Pensaba el rubio. Mientras bajaba los escalones principales.

Hoy se celebraba el intercambio de regalos dentro de su salón de clases y lo que Arnold había logrado conseguir era algo sumamente perfecto para ella. Era tal su deseo de ver su rostro lleno de alegría que omitió por un momento el amargo recuerdo que la ausencia de sus padres le había provocado. Ver a Lila feliz era lo único que podía mitigarlo medianamente de su prolongada depresión al no saber nada de sus padres durante prácticamente toda su vida. Arnold entró a la cocina y decidió dejar todos esos pensamientos de lado para tratar de solo concentrarse en su desayuno, el cual estaba a punto de ser engullido por su abuelo. Al mismo tiempo, no muy lejos de ahí en otra casa, una chica rubia con 2 coletas a los lados y un gran moño de color rosa se encontraba despertando recién.

-o-

— ¿Qué hora es? —Se preguntaba la chica somnolienta observando el reloj de su despertador—. ¿Qué? ¡7:30! ¡Dios mío me quede dormida y llegare tarde! Y por si fuera poco aun no he terminado de envolver el regalo para Arnold. ¡De prisa Helga de prisa!

Helga se comenzó a vestir en tiempo récord poniéndose un vestido rosa con franjas rosas que le llegaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, una chamarra de color violeta y un singular gorro de color rojo el cual dejaba salir libremente sus coletas al exterior. La chica rubia salió de su habitación y estuvo a punto de chocar con su madre, la cual iba corriendo hacia la parte de debajo de la casa con una enorme maleta de viaje.

— ¡Mamá! ¿Porque no me despertaste? ¿Y porque vas corriendo con esa maleta? ¿Vas a donarla a la caridad o algo parecido? —Preguntó confundida frotándose un ojo a causa del sueño.

— ¡Ahh! Lo siento Helga, ya se nos hace tarde para tomar el vuelo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Vuelo? ¿De qué vuelo hablas Miriam? ¿Qué ocurre aquí? —Preguntó arqueando su única ceja y llevándose las manos a la cintura.

— Del vuelo, ¿No recuerdas? Tu padre y yo nos vamos a Vermont a visitar a Olga y pasar la navidad con ella, al parecer hay una ceremonia de graduación o algo así y Olga recibirá un enorme reconocimiento por ser la mejor alumna que esa universidad haya tenido desde su fundación. —Respondió su madre ingenuamente, acariciando la cabeza de su hija.

A Helga le hirvió la sangre cuando su madre pronuncio el nombre de su hermana. Siempre era todo por ella, la gran hija favorita y perfecta de los Pataki resultado de la unión de sus padres. Helga sabía en el fondo que sus padres preferían a Olga sobre todas las cosas, incluyéndola a ella.

— ¡Que! ¿Están bromeando? ¿Cómo es que nunca me dijeron algo así? —Protestó la chica.

— ¡Ehm! ¿Qué? ¿En verdad no te lo dije? ¡Dios mío...! Bueno, lo siento Helga creo que con la adrenalina y emoción del momento lo olvide por completo. —Le respondió soltando una risa despreocupada.

— Entonces... —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Eso significa que me la pasare sola la navidad en casa? ¿Realmente me van a abandonar así de simple en la fecha más importante del año? —Gritó furiosa.

— Helga, Helga. —Dijo su madre poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de su hija—. Disculpa en verdad pero hoy fue el único día en el que tu padre pudo conseguir los boletos, y con el tiempo encima ya no pudimos esperar a que terminaras tus clases. —Trató de excusarse—. Además, se que estarás bien, eres muy madura para tu edad y sumamente responsable, estoy segura de que sabrás que hacer, sabes cocinar, sabes que no debes abrir la puerta a extraños, se que la casa estará bien en tus manos, te la encargo hija.

— ¡MIRIAM! ¡CARIÑO! ¡DE PRISA O NO LLEGAREMOS A TIEMPO! —Gritó Big Bob a su esposa desde la planta baja.

— ¡Si ya voy! Entonces Helga ya sabes que hacer, te saludare a Olga de tu parte.

— ¡Será mejor que no lo hagas! —Murmuró la chica rubia en un tono molesto y siguiendo a su madre al bajar por las escaleras.

— ¿Ya le diste las instrucciones a Olga? —Preguntó Big Bob a Miriam.

— ¡Helga, soy Helga papa! ¡HELGA! —Se adelantó su hija.

— ¡Ahh si... Helga! Bueno entonces ya sabes que hacer, solo hazle caso a tu madre. —Contestó Bob abriendo la puerta delantera de la casa y dirigiéndose hacia la calle para parar un taxi, el cual sorpresivamente consiguió de inmediato.

— ¡Cuídate mucho hija! Nos veremos después de navidad, te llamaremos!

— ¡Al aeropuerto por favor! —Indicó Big Bob al conductor del taxi—. ¡Miriam date prisa!

— ¡Hasta luego Helga! No olvides cepillarte los dientes 3 veces al día... —Gritó su madre desde la ventanilla del taxi mientras avanzaba.

El taxi en el que iban los padres de Helga se alejó y se perdió de la vista de la rubia al dar vuelta en la siguiente calle. Pasaron unos segundos y Helga aun no se movía del lugar ya que aun no lo podía creer. La chica entró nuevamente a su casa y cerró la puerta dejándose caer sobre el piso al pie de la entrada.

— Y el Oscar a los peores padres del mundo es para... —Suspiró y miró hacia el techo. ¡Rayos! ¿Porque me pasa esto a mí? ¿Porque la vida me castigó dándome unos padres tan zopencos y brutos? —Se dijo a si misma mientras se ponía de pie y subía lentamente por los escalones hasta su habitación—. ¿Solo porque Olga la señorita perfección es universitaria y desde pequeña demostró un talento excepcional en casi todo lo que intentaba me tienen que ignorar a mi? ¡Pero en que estoy pensando! No necesito de su afecto, nunca lo he tenido y nunca lo he necesitado, ¿Porque tendría que preocuparme de tenerlo ahora? Lo único que necesito es a mi dios, a mi rey, al chico que representa mi vida entera.

Helga se encerró en su alcoba y abrió su armario, en el cual estaba su santuario personal, su lugar especial en el cual se refugiaba de las represiones del mundo exterior. Ese lugar donde en el fondo se encontraba una representación extraña de lo que era el chico que mas amaba en la vida, con un balón de fútbol americano formando su cabeza, 2 aros de jitomate sus ojos y un conjunto de 6 mitades de bananas formando sus cabellos rubios, ahí se encontraba su musa. Arnold.

— ¡Ohh! Amado mío, si tan solo pudieras verme de la forma en la que yo te veo, ¿Será acaso en estas festividades navideñas el momento perfecto para decirte mis verdaderos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti? ¿Será a caso este el día en el que mi corazón cantará los versos de amor que tanto me he guardado para mí misma? ¿Será a caso este el día que...

Helga se interrumpió a si misma repentinamente, ya que los engranes que hacían trabajar su cabeza se habían puesto en sobre marcha al idear un magnifico plan. Uno en el cual creía que sería una perfecta oportunidad para confesarle su amor de una vez por todas, pero esta vez de una forma más cariñosa y sincera y obviamente menos desastrosa y aterradora como aquella vez en la cima del edificio de las industrias futuro, que lo único que consiguió Helga fue retractarse más tarde y alejarse todavía más de Arnold.

— Si hago que de alguna forma Arnold pase la navidad conmigo seria una excelente oportunidad para abrir mi corazón, será como el paraíso, tengo que lograrlo pero no se me ocurre nada en este momento, bueno no importa estoy segura que algo se me ocurrirá, tengo 1 semana para pensarlo después de todo.

Helga se encontraba imaginando todo el plan con maña dentro de su cabeza, un sueño que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que fuera realidad y que debía conseguir pasara lo que pasara o de lo contrario pasaría la navidad más amarga de su corta edad. A continuación, se colocó las botas de nieve y guantes en sus pequeñas manos para finalmente terminar de envolver el regalo de Arnold; Una pequeña armónica de color dorado, la cual serviría para reponer otra parecida después de que ella misma fuera la causante de que Arnold la perdiera, todo siendo el resultado de una broma pesada que le había jugado unos cuantos meses atrás.

— ¡Espero te agrade esto amado mío! Invertí todos mis ahorros para comprártela, solo espera un poco más Arnold. Te juro que esta será una navidad inolvidable para ambos. —Decía mientras sacaba su pequeño relicario para ver la foto de su amado y pasar sus finos dedos sobre su imagen, para finalmente darle un pequeño beso y guardarlo nuevamente.

-o-

Arnold salió de su casa cabizbajo mirando al pavimento, como si de repente el suelo cubierto de nieve se hubiera convertido en una atracción sumamente interesante. Al cabo unos minutos el autobús escolar por fin apareció ante sus ojos, Arnold subió e inmediatamente todos sus amigos que se encontraban ahí notaron que su depresión empeoraba cada día, provocando que su rendimiento escolar bajara tan drásticamente como una montaña rusa sin control. Los demás chicos que iban sentados interrumpieron su plática y guardaron un poco de silencio mientras Arnold caminaba por el largo pasillo del autobús y encontraba su lugar al lado de su mejor amigo. Gerald.

— ¡Hey viejo! ¡Cielos sí que te ves terrible! —Exclamó Gerald.

— ¿En serio? yo creo que no me veo tan mal. —Dijo Arnold sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

— ¿A caso no te has visto en un espejo?

— ¡No!

— ¡Pues Deberías! o incluso pedir ayuda de tus abuelos o de un profesional ¿Qué tal la doctora Bliss? Debes entender que no puedes continuar así, estoy muy preocupado y no solo yo, la mayoría de tus amigos estamos preocupados por ti, ya casi te desconocemos. —Sugirió el chico moreno.

— Pues que pena que piensen así de mí, yo sigo siendo el mismo de siempre. —Le recriminó el rubio mostrándose un poco molesto.

— ¿Ves? ¡Es eso a lo que me refiero! Estás muy negativo y te niegas rotundamente a aceptarlo, te damos consejos pero no nos escuchas. —En ese momento Gerald comenzó a levantar la voz haciendo que los demás chicos en el autobús guardaran silencio nuevamente y escucharan la discusión desde sus respectivos asientos.

— ¿A sí? ¡Pues en primer lugar no recuerdo haberte pedido consejos a ti ni a nadie!

— Sabes, extraño al viejo Arnold, el era amable, comprensivo y un buen amigo, ahora todo lo que veo en ti es a un viejo gruñón y cascarrabias que solo piensa en sí mismo.

— Si de verdad crees eso Gerald, creo que tal vez deberías alejarte de mí a partir de ahora, o ya se, mejor aún. ¿Qué tal si dejamos de ser amigos a partir de hoy? —Gritó Arnold muy molesto con sus puños completamente cerrados, como si tuviera ganas de darle un puñetazo. En ese momento todo el autobús se convirtió en un cementerio. Gerald no dijo una sola palabra pues no creía lo que sus ojos veían, su mejor amigo de años proponiéndole romper su amistad por algo que no lograba entender.

—Lo siento viejo, solo trataba de ayudarte. —Se lamentó el chico moreno bajando los ojos.

— Nunca te pedí ninguna clase ayuda. —Dijo Arnold levantándose de su asiento—. Solo déjame en paz y apártate de mí vista.

El chico con cabeza de balón se dirigió hacia la parte trasera del autobús en la cual se encontraba Eugene, al cual Arnold amenazó solo con la mirada para que se apartara de aquel lugar.

— ¡Ehh!... Lo siento Arnold... Te lo estaba reservando para ti... —Dijo Eugene con nerviosismo y un poco de temor.

Arnold se limitó a sentarse y a observar por la ventana viendo la nieve caer sobre el pavimento y las aceras de las casas, perdiéndose él y sus pensamientos a través del blanco paisaje en el exterior.

Continuara…

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el experimento que salió un buen día que me encontraba viendo mi anime favorito "Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu" por lo que me pareció buena idea inspirarme en la cuarta novela para hacer un Fanfic sobre mi caricatura favorita, en este caso ¡Hey Arnold! El fic se actualizara cada viernes por lo que solo me resta decirles gracias por haberlo leído. Chao.**


	2. Malas Intenciones

**Continuando con este experimento extraño, les dejo el segundo capitulo de este fic que pinta para largo, muy largo, alrededor de 17 capítulos mas el epilogo. Espero que les guste el capítulo y si pueden me comentan que les esta pareciendo :3 me ayudaría mucho a mejorar ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Creador original de ¡Hey Arnold! Así como de todos sus personajes: Craig Bartlett.**

**Capítulo 2: Malas Intenciones**

Helga estaba en el pórtico de su casa esperando por el transporte escolar, aun sin poder entender exactamente cómo fue que sus padres la pudieron abandonar tan descaradamente en una fecha que se supone debería ser íntegramente familiar. Lo único que la mantenía alegre era que en unos cuantos minutos mas vería a su amado, a su sol, a su motivo para despertar cada mañana. Tan distraída se encontraba pensando en el chico de cabellos rubios que no notó que el autobús ya se encontraba frente a ella tocando la bocina.

— ¡Auch! Mis oídos! —Dijo subiendo al autobús—. ¿Desde cuándo fue que perdió el gusto por su trabajo? Si es que alguna vez lo tuvo. —Le recriminó al chofer a lo que este simplemente se limito a gruñir.

Helga caminó por el pasillo mirando de reojo a los chicos que se encontraban sentados a los extremos como buscando a alguien. Finalmente, al llegar a mitad del transporte fue cuando lo vio a lo lejos, acurrucado dentro de su asiento con los brazos cruzados. Ahí, en la parte posterior del camión se encontraba el verdadero motivo de sus suspiros, de sus sueños y anhelos más profundos desde que ambos asistían al jardín de niños: Arnold, el chico simpático y gentil con la cabeza de balón más pronunciada de la creación.

Helga se acercó con nerviosismo y cautela, estando completamente convencida de que quería sorprenderlo lo antes posible dándole anticipadamente su regalo de navidad para romper el hielo y así tener más confianza en sí misma, todo para tomar valor y confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Sin embargo, el brazo de otro muchacho la detuvo antes de que pusiera dar un paso más hacia Arnold.

— ¡Oye que te pasa cabeza de cepillo, déjame pasar!

— Mira Helga, normalmente siempre he tratado de ignorar y pasar por alto todo lo que le haces al pobre de Arnold desde que lo conoces, pero te recomiendo que esta vez no vayas hacia allá, cerca de el.

— ¿Y se puede saber el porqué Geraldo? ¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme en donde debo sentarme y donde no debo de estar!

— Escucha, si tienes pensado molestar a Arnold como siempre con una de tus variadas bromas o con uno de tus molestos insultos, será mejor que te lo pienses mejor y lo dejes para otro día. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta en estas últimas semanas no ha sido precisamente el mismo y de hecho puedo decir que esta peor que nunca, ya ni siquiera quiere escuchar o reconocer a sus amigos. Imagina lo que podría pasar si lo comienzas a molestar

— Sí, lo entiendo a la perfección cabeza de cepillo tampoco pienses que soy un ogro sin sentimientos y sin sentido común—. Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. —Tomare el dato ¿Si? ahora quítate de mi camino antes de que te deje bien marcados mis nudillos en tu nariz.

— ¡Lo que tu digas Helga!

Helga aparto a Gerald de forma violenta y se fue a sentar a unos 3 asientos adelante de donde estaba el rubio. Arnold no se había percatado de la presencia de Helga, pero ella lo había estado observando todo el tiempo durante el trayecto. Sentado ahí, mirando por la ventana como si nada le importara o como si no tuviera el mas mínimo interés en la vida. Todo lo que él buscaba era una respuesta, una que probablemente nunca llegaría. Helga miraba hacia el en lapsos pequeños cada 10 segundos y mostró una gran preocupación por su amado, nunca en su vida lo había visto así de melancólico, triste y fúrico a la vez, ni siquiera con todas las bromas juntas que ella le había hecho en toda su vida bastarían para llegar al grado en el que él se encontraba.

— Pobre de ti amado mío, tan solo mírate… Tan solitario, tan triste, ¡Ohh! —Suspiró—. Como me gustaría no haber sido tan tonta y tímida como para no haberte apoyado desde hace tiempo, si lo hubiera hecho en este momento tendrías mi hombro para reposar tu preciosa cabecita balón y contarme tus traumas y tus miedos. Haría lo que fuera por ver nuevamente esa sonrisa que ilumina mis mañanas, esa sonrisa la cual hace que mi vida se llene de alegría y gozo, esa sonrisa que...

De repente algo o mejor dicho alguien, interrumpió el verso de Helga con un intenso jadeo. Brainy, el chico sin habla mas extraño de toda la escuela. El cual parece ser que solo vivía para respirar cerca del cuello de la chica desde atrás cuando está se encontraba en el punto más alto del nirvana de la inspiración. Helga no lo pensó 2 veces y le soltó un golpe directamente en el rostro, rompiéndole los lentes y dejándolo inconsciente por el resto del trayecto.

-o-

Después de recorrer unas cuantas calles más y pasar a recoger al resto de los pequeñines a sus casas; el autobús finalmente llegó al colegio deteniéndose en la entrada. Curiosamente, era el único día del año en el que los alumnos de todas las escuelas de la región tenían tantas ganas de comenzar las clases que se arremolinaban en la entrada, desde la 118 hasta la enriquecida 127, ya que los alumnos sabían que cada minuto transcurrido dentro era un minuto menos para ser finalmente libres y comenzar a disfrutar de las vacaciones de invierno. Los alumnos bajaron en desorden y apresuradamente del camión mientras la campana sonaba en todo lo alto, indicando que el último día de clases había comenzado. Arnold con cara de pocos amigos se fue directo a su clase, seguido muy de cerca por Gerald y Phoebe a la cual Gerald se había encontrado en la entrada principal después de que su padre la dejó en el colegio deseándole un feliz fin de curso. Ambos hablaban de la situación de Arnold, mientras tanto Helga seguía muy de cerca a la pareja para tratar de escuchar aunque sea un poco y descubrir una forma, aunque fuera mínima de ayudar a su querido cabeza de balón.

— ¡Te lo digo Phoebe no quiere escuchar a nadie, ni siquiera a mí a su mejor amigo! ¿Puedes creer eso? ¡Inclusive hoy en la mañana a tratar de hablar con él; no le fue suficiente con simplemente ignorarme, sino que hasta claramente se notó como quería soltarme un puñetazo entre las cejas! —Mencionó cabizbajo.

— ¡Hay Gerald! Eso es más grave de lo que imagine, su estado cada vez empeora, ya tiene casi 2 meses así, incluso podría ser hasta mas tiempo. —Contestó la chica ajustando sus gafas y cargando sus libros entre sus brazos.

— ¡2 meses y medio para ser exactos! Y si, lo sé Phoebe a todos nos preocupa, pero no se puede hacer nada, no mientras el no lo quiera así.

— Creo esta vez ni siquiera la pobre de Helga podrá hacer algo para ayudarlo.

En ese momento Helga sintió un escalofrío y le dieron muchas ganas de estrangular a su mejor amiga o mandarla en un cohete a los rincones mas lejanos y fríos de la galaxia. Phoebe se dio cuenta cuando ya era muy tarde, percatándose de que se le había ido la lengua más de la cuenta, por lo que se tapo rápidamente la boca con su mano derecha para no decir algo que comprometiera el secreto mejor guardado de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Helga? ¿Y porque ella tendría que hacer algo? Si es ella la que lo odia con todo el corazón.

— Sí... —Rió torpemente—. No sé en qué rayos estaba pensando... Ambos estaban ya en la entrada del salón de clases cuando Phoebe se despidió del chico afro.

— Bueno Gerald, entonces nos vemos hasta la hora de la salida para ir a tu casa ¿Si?... Hasta luego... —Acto seguido la chica se fue a sentar en su asiento hacia el fondo del salón con un gesto de vergüenza y con la cara roja con motivo de su error.

— Chica tímida, un poco torpe pero interesante... mmm... ¡Me gusta! —Exclamó Gerald, haciendo un gesto de Casanova siguiendo a Phoebe pero este sentándose en su respectivo lugar en el frente del aula junto a su "dudoso" mejor amigo.

Segundos después. La rubia entró al salón como muchos otros, lanzándole un par de ojos asesinos a su amiga y sentándose a su lado.

— ¡Gracias Phoebe! ¡Gracias por casi delatarme!

— ¡Ehh!... ¿Nos escuchaste…? ¡Cielos lo siento Helga! No quería decirle nada acerca de tu preocupación por Arn... Digo... Por el mantecado.

— Está bien Phoebe no hay porque preocuparse tanto, después de todo el cabeza de cepillo es igual de inocente y bobo que Arnold, no sospechara nada.

Los demás chicos y chicas iban entrando uno por uno al salón de clases, y entre ellas se encontraba Lila. Hubo varias reacciones y algunos suspiros dentro del salón, donde casi la mayoría de los muchachos se encontraban de alguna forma enamorados de ella, entre ellos Arnold, el cual al verla se le desorbitaban los ojos, sentía mariposas en el estomago y su cabeza viajaba hacia otro lugar muy lejos de ahí, donde se imaginaba a si mismo junto con Lila en un campo de flores tomados de la mano. Helga se percató de la escena y de como Arnold comenzaba a babear por ella, lo cual le provoco mucha rabia y ganas de asesinarla.

— ¡Y aquí tenemos a la otra señorita perfección! Sonrisa perfecta, dientes perfectos, cabello perfecto y la cualidad de ser tan sofisticada.

— No deberías fijarte en la forma de ser de los demás Helga, especialmente en la de Lila. Sé que es una chica muy linda pero debes concentrarte en ti misma, empezando no por la apariencia sino en la forma en la que tratas a Arn... digo al mantecado. —Sugirió su amiga.

Helga volteo a ver a Phoebe y le frunció el ceño de una forma poco común.

— Phoebe, ya no tienes porque hacerte la disimulada y fingir que no sabes nada, tu mejor que nadie sabes perfectamente que me gusta Arnold.

— Sí... Lo siento Helga. —Contestó la chica de anteojos un tanto avergonzada.

— No te fijes hermana. Ahora lo único que importa es encontrar la forma de hacer que Arnold deje de estar en ese estado tan depresivo, pero sobretodo que deje de fijarse en esa niña tan creída de Lila. Y eso solo puedo lograrlo entregándole sus respectivos regalos a cada uno. —Dijo frotando ambas manos como un signo de maldad.

— ¿También le darás un regalo a Lila, Helga? —Phoebe preguntó intrigada.

— ¡Por supuesto! —Aclaró la niña del moño rosa, sacando una caja sin adorno o moño alguno, no parecía un regalo propio de navidad—. Todo está perfectamente planeado y calculado Phoebe, pero el punto aquí es que yo no seré yo la que le de este regalo tan especial.

— No entiendo Helga.

— Es muy sencillo Phoebe, cuando sea la hora del almuerzo, me deslizare hasta la mochila de Arnold, le quitare la envoltura que tiene el regalo que tiene para Lila y se la pondré a esta cajita que tengo aquí, en el momento en el que Lila lo abra se llevara una no muy grata sorpresa.

— ¿Y qué es lo que contiene esa caja?

— Una broma que no pude jugarle al cabeza de balón el día de los inocentes pasado. —Helga se detuvo para reír un momento—. En vez del lindo obsequio que Arnold le dará, el cual tendría que ser para mí por derecho, —Recalcó—. Lila recibirá lo que se merece, una tarta de crema de banana directa en el rostro.

— Eso es muy malo, hasta para ti Helga. Sabes que a Lila no le gustan ese tipo de bromas.

— ¡Precisamente! Esa es la idea hermana, al ver lo cruel que será Arnold a unos cuantos días de navidad, ella quedara destrozada y ahí es donde haré mi entrada triunfal, iré con Arnold, el cual estará a un mas herido que antes por el rechazo de Lila, y en ese momento le ofreceré mi consuelo y mi compasión, ya todo lo demás se dará por sí solo. —A Helga le brillaron los ojos después de decir esas palabras, tenía la total certeza de que nada podía fallar.

— No lo sé Helga, debo insistir en que mejor deberías decirle la verdad y confesarle tus sentimientos a Arnold directamente.

— Despierta Phoebe, sabes perfectamente que... —Helga agacho la cabeza y suspiró—. Sabes perfectamente que nunca tendría oportunidad contra una chica como Lila. Ella es perfecta aunque me duela decirlo.

— La tendrías si mostraras quien eres en realidad. —Sugirió la chica de ascendencia japonesa. Eres una buena persona y una de las más sensibles que he conocido a mi corta edad.

— ¡Que! ¿Estás loca?, simplemente no puedo, ¡Imagina lo que dirían los demás! Mi reputación como la niña mas mandona de la escuela se vendría abajo. Conseguiré la atención de Arnold a mi manera o no me llamo Helga G. Pataki.

-o-

Pasaron unos minutos y el estruendo de todos los chicos en el salón se detuvo cuando el Sr. Simmons dio unos pasos dentro del mismo.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Silencio! Vuelvan todos a sus lugares por favor que la última clase del año está a punto de comenzar. —Acto seguido todos los chicos y chicas alzaron los brazos gritando y aplaudiendo repetidamente.

— ¡Calma! ¡Calma! Si lo sé, todos estamos muy emocionados por este día tan "especial", las vacaciones están a punto de comenzar y la navidad está a solo 1 semana de llegar. Por lo tanto comenzaremos con el pie derecho realizando nuestra última actividad académica y "especial" del año.

Esto último pareció no agradarles mucho a los muchachos ya que hicieron un gesto de disgusto al unísono.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si los demás salones ya no harán nada! —se quejaron Harold y Rhonda.

— Si, ¿Cual es su problema? —Replicó Helga.

— ¡Vamos! No sean tan aguafiestas, será algo verdaderamente divertido. —Insistió el Sr. Simmons.

— Si usted lo dice... —Comentó Gerald.

— ¡Muy bien! Cada uno de ustedes escribirá un pensamiento, un verso o un poema, algo navideño, algo que quieran decirle a esa persona que elijan lo que sienten en su corazón, puede ser a un amigo, un familiar o hasta ese amor que tienen en secreto. —Helga abrió completamente los ojos después de oír esas palabras—. Pueden firmarlo por anónimo si es que así lo consideran mejor, el objetivo de esta actividad es que compartan su espíritu festivo y la alegría que esto representa con sus compañeros. Ahora a trabajar.

Muy a pesar de las lamentaciones de todo el salón, los jóvenes se pusieron manos a la obra y cada uno comenzó a escribir algo para una persona en especial de su preferencia. Arnold no dejaba de voltear a ver a Lila, mientras escribía en aquella tarjeta lo que sentía por ella, o al menos eso era lo que intentaba. Gracias a su frustración y depresión, no podía concentrarse plenamente en lo que estaba haciendo, su mente estaba bloqueada a pesar de estar a escasos centímetros de la chica que le encantaba.

— ¿Que me está pasando? Si tan solo nunca hubiera encontrado ese maldito diario yo... —Suspiró—. ¿Por qué no puedo sacarme esto de la cabeza? Todo es tan confuso, ¡Maldición! Quiero ver a mis padres o quiero saber al menos cual fue la razón por la cual no han ido a visitarme o la razón por la cual no me llevaron con ellos aun siendo un bebe.

— Arnold. ¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó una chica pelirroja con coletas trenzadas junto a él, la cual llevaba un suéter verde, una falda larga del mismo color y una bufanda morada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Lila! Eres tú. —Dijo sonriendo levemente.

— ¿Cómo te sientes Arnold? He escuchado que últimamente andas un poco deprimido.

— Un poco, abatido... Supongo. —Contestó el rubio, intentando no verla a los ojos.

— Aun no hayas la respuesta con respecto a lo de tus padres, ¿Cierto?

— No aun no, y no sé si algún día encontrare una respuesta.

Helga se dio cuenta de la conversación que se estaba dando a pocos metros de ella e intento escuchar todo lo que podía, al mismo tiempo que apretaba con fuerza el lápiz que tenía más cerca de su mano.

— Tengo la confianza que algún día lo conseguirás, ¡Te lo garantizo! —Aseguró la chica de coletas trenzadas.

— ¡Gracias! Por cierto Lila...

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Hay algo que... Bueno, me gustaría hablar contigo en el almuerzo, ¿Podría sentarme contigo?

— ¡Claro me encantaría!

— Entonces... Hasta el almuerzo.

— Ahí nos veremos. —Afirmó Lila guiñándole un ojo.

Helga rompió el lápiz que sostenía en su mano al observar la escena desde su asiento. Estaba tan enfadada que sentía unas enormes ganas de estrangular a Lila.

— Esa presumida, tratando de sonsacar a Arnold, y ahora ellos almorzaran juntos, ¡No puedo creerlo! Pero no puedo dejar que esto interfiera con mis planes. ¡Muy bien! Antes que nada tengo que hallar alguna forma de que Arnold vea que me intereso en él y la única forma que se me ocurre es haciéndolo por medio de esta tarjeta navideña, veamos:

"Querido Arnold, hay varias cosas que quiero decirte y comenzare con una sincera disculpa, siento haberte causado tantos problemas que yo nunca te quise dar, siento haberte lastimado tanto cuando yo solo te quise amar, siento haberte hecho sentir tantas cosas tan desagradables, que ahora ya desgraciadamente no puedo reparar o simplemente hacer algo para darte felicidad, estoy tan triste al ver la vida pasar, que todos los días te veo y ya no aguanto más, quisiera decirte lo que siento pero esto quizás lo arruinara; sin embargo, mi corazón y mi cabeza no dejaran de gritar tu nombre en medio de la oscuridad, se que nunca me veras de otra forma diferente a la que me ves ahora, después de lo que te he hecho no merezco tenerte, pero si hay algo que es más fuerte que el odio, son los sentimientos de una chica enamorada".

Tu amor secreto: HELGA G. PATAKI.

— ¡Wow! Helga, eso es muy profundo. Con esa actitud tan mala leche que siempre tienes a veces me sorprende como eres capaz de escribir así. —Dijo sorprendida la chica de gafas.

— Gracias Phoebe, pero como bien dicen, nunca juzgues a un libro únicamente por su cubierta.

-o-

El tiempo transcurrió mas aceleradamente de lo habitual y la hora del almuerzo finalmente había llegado. A pesar de las quejas iníciales, los muchachos se habían entretenido y divertido bastante haciendo sus respectivas tarjetas de navidad. Arnold fue el primero en salir del salón, pero se quedó parado afuera para esperar a Lila, la cual tampoco tardo en salir.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó Arnold con mejor humor.

— ¡Claro! —Afirmó Lila.

Arnold y Lila se dirigieron hacia la cafetería, mientras Helga y Phoebe permanecieron dentro del salón hasta el final, una vez que ya no había nadie a excepción de ellas dos, Helga puso manos a la obra.

— Phoebe vigila la entrada. —Helga ordenó mientras se dirigía a la mochila de Arnold y sacaba el regalo que este tenía para Lila.

— Veamos, ¿Que tenemos aquí? —Dijo poniendo la mochila de Arnold sobre su escritorio—. Es un paquete bastante grande me pregunto que podrá ser.

La chica de coletas rubias sacó el regalo y comenzó a quitar cuidadosamente la envoltura la cual era de color rojo carmesí, impresa con una serie de ositos sonrientes, tomados de la mano y con un simpático gorro navideño que adornaba las cabezas de cada uno. Era sin dudas un hermoso decorado, Helga se puso celosa, ya que Arnold nunca le había regalado algo parecido en toda su vida. Incluso recordó que el único obsequio que él le había dado, había sido en el día de los inocentes anterior, el cual solo resulto ser una broma provocándole a la chica una ceguera temporal.

Con sus finos dedos quitó uno a uno los pedazos de cinta adhesiva que cubrían la envoltura, eso sí, sin desacomodar el borde superior que contenía el moño blanco. Y así, poco a poco, la envoltura quedo apartada completamente del obsequio casi intacto.

— ¿Cómo va todo Phoebe?

— Bien, supongo, no hay nadie en el pasillo.

— ¡Excelente! En cuanto terminemos con esto, esa tonta de Lila deseara nunca haberse aparecido por... —Helga se interrumpió a sí misma—. ¡PERO QUE RAYOS ES ESTO! —Gritó la rubia.

— ¿Que sucede Helga? —Pregunto Phoebe asustada.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! No puedo creer que esto sea el regalo que Arnold le va a dar a Lila. Es simplemente inconcebible.

— ¿Qué es?

Helga estaba atónita, no sabía que decir, lo que estaba viendo era la cosa más increíble para ella y su pequeño universo, sin duda era algo que simplemente no quería o no podía admitir.

— ¿Acaso son... Las botas de nieve de Nancy Spumoni edición 2013?

— ¡WOW! —Dijo Phoebe sorprendida—. Escuche que solo hicieron 2013 pares de esas botas, son casi imposibles de conseguir, inclusive mucho más que la edición del año pasado.

— ¡Rayos Phoebe! Ahora me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, que tal vez hice mal todo este tiempo, tal vez, si tan solo tal vez hubiera tratado al cabeza de balón con delicadeza y no con agresividad, pudiera ser que estas botas hubieran sido solo para mí. —Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¡Lo ves! Te lo dije Helga, si hubieras mostrado tus verdaderos sentimientos desde hace tiempo no estarías metida en este embrollo.

— Lo sé Phoebe, lo sé, pero ya no puedo retractarme después de haber llegado tan lejos. —Dijo decidida.

— ¡Espera Helga! ¿Tan siquiera has pensado en las consecuencias de esta treta? ¿O tan solo te has puesto a pensar en lo que dirá Arnold si te descubre? O si es que corres con la suerte de que no te pille en el acto tu serás la primera en aparecer en su lista de sospechosos.

— ¿Como estas tan segura? —Preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Piénsalo de esta forma Helga! Tú eres la única persona en todo el colegio que le hace bromas de ese tipo y que lo molesta en cada momento que encuentra la oportunidad, haciéndole la vida casi imposible. Si descubre que tú lo hiciste te odiara por el resto de su vida y lo lamentaras por el resto de la tuya. ¿O a caso prefieres que te recuerde aquella vez que fracásate al tratar de separarlos en el festival del queso?

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó, fingiendo no saber de que hablaba la chica de gafas.

— Hablo de aquella vez en la que estabas tan empeñada en hacer que la cita de Arnold y Lila se echara a perder, que fuiste la única que no disfruto del festival. Además de que por cierto ninguno de tus planes funciono y Arnold tuvo una de las mejores citas de su vida. Puedo decir que incluso fue mucho mejor que aquella vez que te hiciste pasar por la amiga francesa de Arnold.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo menciones! Tú ni siquiera sabes cómo ocurrió todo, tu estuviste todo el tiempo con el cabeza de cepillo. —Explotó la rubia apretando los dientes.

— Aunque estuve con Gerald. ¿Acaso crees que no te observe durante todo el evento? Fuiste demasiado obvia, me sorprende que Arnold no se hubiera dado cuenta de tus acciones.

— Como sea, ya no se qué hacer, mi cabeza está a punto de estallar, es demasiado estrés, mi conciencia dice no pero mi corazón insiste que si, ¿A quién debería de hacerle caso?

— Escucha a tu sentido común, si Arnold estuviera en tu lugar ¿Que es lo que el haría?

Estas palabras hicieron entrar en razón a la chica rubia, se dio cuenta que por más que Arnold quisiera estar con alguien, su buen corazón le impediría hacer algo como lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer.

— Tienes... Tienes razón Phoebe. —Suspiró—. El único ogro aquí soy yo, admito que soy una niña caprichosa, cruel, mezquina y que no merezco pertenecer a Arnold. Digo... ¿Cómo él podría llegar a amar alguna vez a una persona como yo?

— No seas tan dura contigo misma. —Trató de consolarla—. Te recomiendo que reconsideres las cosas, si no fueras así con el todo el tiempo incluso la que pudo acompañarlo al festival del queso pudiste haber sido tú. Comienza a mostrar ese lado tierno de ti, y dándole ese regalo por el que tanto te esmeraste en conseguir es un buen comienzo.

— Pero... ¿Qué es lo que pasara ahora? No quiero ni imaginar el momento en el que Arnold le de este regalo. Seguramente ella le corresponderá y serán… Novios. Me da asco el tan solo pensarlo. —Helga le dio cierta razón a su amiga, después de pensarlo un poco se dio cuenta que su actitud estaba resultando ser muy infantil. Ella deseaba tanto a Arnold que no pensaba las cosas claramente y el verlo con otra chica la destrozaba por dentro. Sin embargo, dentro de su corazón sabia que lo único que quería era verlo feliz, aun si no fuera a su lado.

— Pasará lo que tenga que pasar, así son estas cosas Helga y no puedes hacer nada, tuviste muchas oportunidades y no las aprovechaste, ahora solo te queda esperar a que Lila no le corresponda a Arnold. —Dijo la chica japonesa colocando su mano sobre la espalda de su amiga.

— Sabes, tal vez tengas razón Phoebe, será mejor dejarlo así.

— Simplemente haz lo que tenías planeado hacer desde un principio, dale el regalo, estoy segura de que Arnold lo apreciara mucho.

— ¡Pero ya no será lo mismo Phoebe! —Dijo Helga desilusionada consigo misma.

Helga volvió a tomar las botas con mucho dolor en su corazón y las acomodo tal y como estaban antes de abrir el obsequio, a continuación volvió a colocar la envoltura con mucho cuidado para no dañarla. Al cabo de unos segundos el regalo volvía a estar tan perfecto como estaba antes de abrirlo.

— ¡Bueno Phoebe! Creo que hasta aquí llegó, sin mi familia y sin Arnold espero al menos pueda estar contigo y tu familia en navidad, claro si no hay inconveniente.

— ¡Ehh! De hecho Helga... Hay algo que aun no te he contado.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Pues, resulta que para esta navidad viajare a Japón junto con mis padres, pasaremos la navidad en la casa de una tía lejana, lo siento mucho Helga. —Dijo Phoebe incapaz de ver a los ojos de su amiga.

— Entonces... ¿Eso quiere decir que estaré completamente sola?

— Pero no te preocupes, prometo que te llamare ese día para desearte una feliz navidad.

— Gracias por la intención Phoebe, aunque no sé si eso ayude.

— En verdad lo siento. Bueno ahora vayamos a la cafetería por algo de comer o nos quedaremos sin almorzar toda la mañana. —Sugirió la chica de gafas.

— Está bien, solo adelántate, te alcanzare en un momento.

Phoebe obedeció y se fue corriendo a la cafetería, mientras que su amiga se quedaba con un shock mayor al que ya tenía. Sin Arnold, sin su familia y ahora sin su mejor amiga, sin duda serian unos días difícilmente de olvidar para la rubia. Acto seguido, sus ojos dejaron escapar una pequeña lagrima que se limpio de inmediato.

— ¿Pero qué estás haciendo Helga? —Se preguntaba a sí misma—. Te estás comportando como una niña tonta e infantil. Nunca has dependido de alguien y no lo harás ahora. No necesito de nadie para pasarla bien esta navidad, ni siquiera del tonto de Arnoldo.

Helga frunció el ceño de nuevo y salió del salón para alcanzar a Phoebe en la cafetería. Sin embargo, ninguna de las chicas se había dado cuenta que alguien afuera de la ventana había estado escuchando la conversación entera a escondidas.

Continuara…

**Gracias por haberlo leído espero que les haya gustado y se animen a seguir con los demás capítulos, saludos y que pasen un buen día.**


	3. Doble Rechazo

**Hola a todos, nuevo viernes, nuevo capítulo de este extraño y a la vez triste Fanfic (bueno al menos considero este capitulo como bastante triste u.u) en fin, espero que les guste y si lo desean háganme saber sus opiniones, traumas, frustraciones… ¡disfrútenlo! **

**Creador original de ¡Hey Arnold! Así como de todos sus personajes: Craig Bartlett.**

**Capítulo 3: Doble Rechazo**

Helga, aun con un ligero sentimiento de dolor y opresión en su pecho salió del salón. Se apresuró para alcanzar a Phoebe en la cafetería y ver si pudiera alcanzar aunque sea un platón de pudín de tapioca para su mínimo consuelo. Pero ninguna de las chicas se dio cuenta que alguien, un chico moreno y de peinado exageradamente alto, había estado escuchando toda la conversación desde el exterior.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Helga G. Pataki. Nunca creí que fueras a caer tan bajo. Sí, te arrepentiste en el último segundo pero tus intenciones eran muy crueles. —Dijo Gerald recargado en el vierteaguas de la ventana más cercana.

El muchacho afro entró silenciosamente por la ventana que daba al patio trasero y a continuación se quedó observando la mochila de Helga.

— ¡Cielos! Ahora sí puedo decir que lo he visto y escuchado absolutamente todo. Si lo hubiera oído de otra persona jamás me lo hubiera creído. Helga nunca en mi vida llegue a imaginar por un momento que realmente te gustaba Arnold, pero eso no tiene justificación para lo que le estabas a punto de hacer, tanto a él como a la inocente de Lila.

Gerald se acercó a la mochila y sacó el regalo que la rubia tenía para Arnold sin ninguna clase de consideración, el cual tenía la envoltura cubierta con un decorado de copos de nieve y corazones y un gran moño rojo en la parte de arriba.

— Muy bien Helga, es hora de jugar en tu propio juego, espero que después de esto no vuelvas a fastidiar los sentimientos que Arnold tiene hacia Lila, ni que te vuelvas a entrometer entre ellos.

Gerald usó la misma táctica que Helga y con extremo cuidado removió el moño y la envoltura del regalo original, ocultando este dentro de su propia mochila. Inmediatamente buscó dentro del morral de la chica para encontrarse con la caja falsa. Aquella que llevaba el supuesto "regalo" que esta tenía para Lila. El joven afroamericano se sorprendió que ambas cajas eran exactamente del mismo tamaño por lo que el colocar la envoltura no debería significar demasiado problema. Transcurrieron unos minutos y la trampa para Helga por fin estaba lista. Gerald volvió a dejar los regalos en su lugar para después marcharse del salón sin dejar sospechas.

"Lamento hacerte esto Helga, pero sinceramente no me diste otra opción." —Pensó.

-o-

Mientras tanto en la cafetería, Arnold y Lila almorzaban juntos, al mismo tiempo que la chica uniceja los miraba con desprecio en una mesa desde el otro extremo del lugar. Apretando muy fuerte la cuchara que usaba para comer su tapioca. Tanto, que ya comenzaba a doblarse a pesar de ser de plata.

— Tan solo míralos Phoebe, tan tranquilos, tan despreocupados, tan felices. Siento que si estoy otro segundo más en este lugar voy a vomitar.

— ¡Helga tranquilízate!

— No puedo tranquilizarme, simplemente no puedo, no mientras vea este tipo de escena tan enfermiza. —Dijo con rabia.

Helga observó con extrema ira como Lila le daba a su amado un poco del emparedado que esta había traído de su casa, pero enfureció aun mas cuando Lila le acercaba el emparedado a la boca para que Arnold comiera directamente sin usar sus manos.

— ¡Ya no lo soporto! Esto es demasiado, esa estúpida, arrastrada y engreída de Lila me está robando a mi amado dándole de su asquerosa comida.

— Siento que lo estas llevando al extremo. —Dijo su amiga mordiendo su emparedado de mantequilla de maní y jalea—. Como te dije hace algún tiempo, hay muchos otros alimentos allá afuera. (Haciendo referencia a que antes ellas dos hacían referencia a Arnold como mantecado)

— Como desearía que esa poción de desamor que tuve antes en verdad hubiera dado resultado.

— No te lamentes por cosas del pasado, ahora solo tienes que ver hacia adelante.

— ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! —Le replicó mientras jugaba con la cuchara.

— ¡Miren eso chicos! Arnold y Lila, que bonita pareja hacen, ¿No lo creen así?

Helga alcanzó a escuchar a Rhonda hablando desde la mesa de al lado, en la cual estaba sentada almorzando y conversando con Harold, Stinky y Sid.

— Sí, opinó lo mismo, se nota que son el uno para el otro. —Comentó Stinky, llevándose a la boca una cucharada de pudín de limón.

— Lila es la chica más bonita de la escuela, que suerte la que tiene Arnold. —Prosiguió Sid.

— Oye cuida tus palabras chico narizón, Lila podrá ser bonita pero no se compara en lo más mínimo con mi estilo sofisticado de la moda. —Respondió Rhonda con aires de grandeza.

— Con moda o sin moda parece ser que es la única persona que puede levantar el ánimo de Arnold en este momento de extrema necesidad. —Dijo Stinky.

— Si eso parece... Pobre de Arnold, creo que el tener padres y no saber si continúan vivos o no, puede llegar a ser mucho peor que no tenerlos. —Agregó Harold.

— No se preocupen chicos, estoy seguro de que Lila podrá lograrlo, no hay nadie mejor para hacerlo, eso siempre y cuando "ALGUIEN" no lo arruine como de costumbre. —Recalcó Rhonda volteando a ver a Helga.

— ¿Que estás diciendo Rhonda? —Se ofendió la chica de coletas. ¿Acaso me estas acusando de algo?

— Mira Helga, todos sabemos que aquí tú eres la que mas detesta a Arnold y tú eres la que siempre lo hace sentir más miserable. Por lo tanto solo por ser el último día de clases te pedimos de favor que no lo molestes en lo que resta del día, no te lo tomes personal pero créeme lo que menos necesita Arnold es sentir tu molesta presencia.

— Así es, lo que menos necesita es sentir la presencia de una niña horrible con una ceja tan fea y asquerosa que da miedo. —Se burlo Harold.

Los 4 chicos echaron a reír mientras que la furia de Helga aumentaba con creces, al punto de doblar por completo la cuchara que tenía en su mano como si fuera una hoja de papel. Helga estaba a punto de levantar la voz, cuando la mano de Phoebe se posó sobre el hombro de su amiga en señal de que se tranquilizara, a lo que esta accedió y continuó comiendo su pudín tapioca en silencio a pesar de las burlas.

"No cabe duda... Que esta semana será inolvidable para ambos... ¿No es así mi amor?" —Pensó Helga, observando de reojo a la feliz pareja.

-o-

El timbre escolar por fin sonó y todos terminaron rápidamente lo que les quedaba de almuerzo para volver a sus últimas horas de clase. Arnold ya se veía de mejor humor después de haber pasado algunos momentos con la chica de sus sueños. Por otro lado, Helga no se sentía mejor que Arnold, sus ánimos estaban completamente por el suelo. Tanto, que por un momento pensó en tomar la dura decisión de no darle el regalo. Además que sabía de antemano que el no la amaba de la misma forma que ella lo hacía y probablemente nunca llegaría a suceder. Ahora no solamente tendría que lidiar con el hecho de pasar sola la navidad, sino con la idea de que basado en los recientes acontecimientos pudiera darse el caso de que Lila tal vez le corresponda sus sentimientos, llámese amor correspondido por lastima o no, pero finalmente le correspondería y la idea de verlos tan juntos era un fuerte dolor de cabeza espantoso para la rubia.

"Que fin de año tan espantoso." —Pensó cabizbaja llevando sus manos a la cabeza.

Todos los jóvenes entraron nuevamente al salón, sentándose en sus respectivos lugares. Helga fue la última en entrar seguida del Sr. Simmons.

— ¡Muy bien chicos! ¿Cómo se sienten al estar a solo 2 horas de comenzar sus vacaciones? —Preguntó, a lo que la mayoría de sus alumnos levantaron los brazos generando un grito de alegría al unísono.

— ¡Si... Fantástico! —Murmuró Helga sarcásticamente en voz baja y mirando perdida hacia otra parte.

— Ahora terminaremos nuestro último día de clases con nuestra última actividad, la cual muchos han estado esperando: El intercambio de regalos. Pueden disfrutar de sus regalos mientras dejamos pasar el tiempo hasta la hora del toque de la campana.

Los chicos dieron un último grito de felicidad para inmediatamente comenzar a sacar un grupo de bonitos obsequios desde dentro de sus mochilas. Para Helga cada minuto la agonía se volvía cada vez más grande, sus manos temblaban y sudaba frío, permaneció sentada sin decir una sola palabra hasta que Phoebe rompió el silencio.

— ¡Bueno... Llego la hora Helga!

— No puedo hacerlo Phoebe, no me siento del todo bien para esto.

— Lo harás bien, confío en ti. —Dijo con una sonrisa para animar a su amiga—. Y por cierto antes de que se me olvide... Toma esto.

Phoebe sacó de su mochila un regalo para Helga, esta lo miró con interés y con cierta sensación de culpabilidad al darse cuenta que había olvidado por completo un regalo para la chica de gafas.

— ¡Feliz navidad adelantada Helga! —Exclamó.

— Phoebe… Muchas gracias no debiste, ¡Diablos! Has de imaginar que soy la peor persona y amiga en el mundo, ni siquiera merezco llamarme tu amiga. Olvidé por completo traerte un regalo. Espero que puedas perdonarme.

— No te preocupes, no lo hice para que me dieras algo de vuelta, solo espero que te guste.

— ¡Gracias! Aunque prometo compensarte después. —Le respondió Helga al abrir su regalo con gran entusiasmo. Removió el moño y la envoltura para descubrir una pequeña pero acogedora bufanda rosa, con adornado de muñecos de nieve.

— ¡Muchas gracias Phoebe! Qué gran obsequio.

Ambas chicas sonrieron y Helga se colocó la bufanda.

— Me alegra que te haya gustado, te queda muy bien, pero ahora ha llegado tu turno.

Helga había comenzado a sudar frío de nuevo. Sus brazos y piernas de alguna forma no le respondían como deberían. La presión era tal, que le tomo unos segundos incorporarse de su banca y animarse a caminar en dirección hacia Arnold.

"¿Que estás haciendo Helga? ¿Porque estas dudando? Para empezar, déjame decirte que estas luchando una batalla que perdiste desde hace mucho tiempo… Pero ya no puedes dar marcha atrás. Arnold, tal vez si este regalo logra hacerte feliz, puede que me permitas dejar ser una de tus amigas más sinceras, una la cual pueda escucharte y confortarte, mi amado cabeza de balón discúlpame por haber sido tan egoísta conmigo misma, tan patética y tan cruel, era algo que no te merecías, y ahora estoy pagando por mis errores." —Helga pensaba mientras se acercaba al chico rubio. Cada centímetro, cada paso, la chica se destruía más y más por dentro. Logró caminar el reducido trecho que los separaba, y en cuestión de segundos que para la joven fueron como horas, finalmente se encontraba junto a él.

Arnold no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Helga, ya que se encontraba muy complacido conversando con Lila. Justo en ese momento Helga notó que en las piernas del chico se encontraba reposando el regalo que contenía las botas. Arnold estaba a punto de hablarle del regalo a Lila, cuando Helga se armó de valor y lo interrumpió abruptamente.

— ¡A... Ar... Arno...! —Tartamudeo.

Arnold volteó hacia la chica, causándole una impresión no muy grata.

— ¡Ahh! Eres tu Helga, ¿Que es lo que quieres? —Arnold preguntó con extrema frialdad y sin ninguna clase de entusiasmo por ver a la rubia.

— Bueno... Veras... Yo... Yo...

— ¿Tu...?

— Yo... solo quería... Solo quería...

— ¿Si...?

— Solo quería...

— Helga, si no vas a decirme nada entonces no me hagas perder mi tiempo, ¿Qué no ves que estoy ocupado?

— ¡YO SOLO QUERIA DARTE ESTE REGALO CABEZA DE BALON! —Gritó. Haciendo que todos los presentes en el salón giraran sus ojos en dirección hacia ellos.

Helga volteo su mirada ligeramente para ver de reojo a Phoebe, la cual se encontraba mirándola con su pulgar derecho arriba en señal de victoria.

— Helga… Mira si tratas de jugarme una broma, mejor ahórratela, que no estoy de humor para ello... —Le advirtió, dándole la espalda para continuar su plática con la chica campirana que tenía a su lado.

Helga al sentirse ofendida con el comentario alzó inmediatamente la voz.

— ¿Acaso crees que esto es una broma? —Gruñó con el típico tono de molestia suyo que tanto la caracterizaba—. ¿Acaso crees que tengo tan poco corazón como para hacerte algo así cuando has estado tan deprimido y melancólico por semanas?

— Después de todo lo que me has hecho pasar, yo diría que sí. —Respondió sin voltear a verla.

— ¡Déjame decirte algo cabeza de balón! Tú crees que me conoces, todo el maldito mundo cree que me conoce, pero en realidad no sabes nada acerca de mí, y lo poco que has visto todo este tiempo solo ha sido una mentira, ¡Un engaño! Has estado completamente ciego con una venda sobre los ojos. Solo has observado este duro y hueco caparazón sin sentimientos, pero en el fondo puedo ser mucho más que eso.

— ¿Que quieres decir? —Preguntó interesado girando un poco la cabeza.

— ¡Que por una vez en tu vida me creas y dejes de ser tan cabeza dura! Únicamente quiero que aceptes este presente que te estoy ofreciendo de corazón. —Dijo comenzando a sonrojarse, girando su mirada lejos de la de Arnold.

Esta vez Arnold se giró por completo y no dejaba de observar a la rubia, la cual enrojecía tan rápido, que si en unos pocos segundos se colocara al lado de un tomate no se notaría ninguna diferencia.

"¿Helga Pataki estaba dándome a mí un regalo? ¿A su peor enemigo? ¿Enserio? Si alguien estuviera grabando esta escena para después verla yo mismo a través de un monitor; apuesto a que tampoco lo hubiera creído". —Decía en su mente.

De un momento a otro, los humos de Arnold se tranquilizaron y su hostilidad cesó un poco. Tal vez estaba siendo duro con ella sin razón aparente. Después de todo, la navidad estaba ya muy cerca y no había ninguna razón aparente para mentirle y jugarle una broma pesada. ¿O sí? A decir verdad, era la primera vez en su vida que Arnold miraba a Helga con tanto detenimiento y curiosidad. Su rostro reflejaba otra cosa y ya no ese odio que emanaba de la chica cada vez que se acercaba a ella. Se veía de alguna manera "linda y sofisticada", casi femenina, sin esa rudeza clásica de ella. Arnold trató de ver más dentro de sus ojos. Últimamente ya no sabía que pensar de Helga. La mayoría del tiempo se mostraba hostil hacia el sin razón aparente, dando como resultado que el chico cabeza de balón sintiera ganas de estrangularla muy fuerte en algunas ocasiones. En cambio había otras veces en las que le agradaba mucho su forma de ser, como aquella vez en la que ambos asistieron a la fiesta impartida en casa de Rhonda; tomaron ponche, platicaron, comieron emparedados triangulares y se divirtieron gran parte de la noche jugando a "ponerle la cola al mono".

Pero hablando más específicamente, lo que había ocurrido unos meses atrás lo tenía contra las sogas. Cuando el barrio estuvo en peligro de desaparecer y Helga fue la primera en tratar de ayudar tanto a Arnold como a Gerald sobreponiéndolos ante el dinero y el poder. Aquel día, cuando irrumpieron dentro del edificio de las industrias futuro para conseguir el documento que salvara al vecindario; Helga diría ciertas cosas que al rubio le sería difícil poder olvidar. Y por si fuera poco, aquel beso tan profundo que la chica le propino sin que él pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Al principio trató de rechazarlo. Su mente simplemente no podía aceptarlo por más que fuera verdad.

"¿Helga G. Pataki enamorada de mi? ¡Vaya locura!" —Pensaba.

No obstante. Arnold se quedaría con esa duda desde aquel día, a decir verdad fueron muchas y largas noches en las que el chico con cabeza de balón no dejaba de pensar en ello. Sin embargo, Arnold prefirió mantener oculta esa intriga suya con el latente temor de preguntarle directamente a la chica rubia sin el temor de recibir de su parte un duro escarmiento por volver a tocar el tema.

"¿Pero acaso todo lo que dijo en realidad había sido producto de la adrenalina que sentían en ese momento o realmente se encontraba hablando enserio?"

Arnold había tratado de olvidar lo ocurrido fijando su atención nuevamente en Lila, esta vez con el fin de conquistarla de una vez por todas. Pero aquellas dudas renacían de nuevo con aquello que Helga estaba haciendo. Un pequeño regalo. ¿Como un pequeño regalo y un rostro inocente y ruborizado de la niña mas ruda del colegio ponían a dudar al chico más dulce y gentil de toda la escuela? Arnold sacudió la cabeza, pensando que tal vez estaba llevando su imaginación hacia otra parte alejada de la realidad.

"Deja de mirarme así Arnoldo y habla de una vez, ¿No ves que todo esto es increíblemente incomodo?" —Pensaba la chica.

Arnold abandonó el país de la fantasía y se enfocó únicamente en Helga.

— ¿Y puedo saber el porqué me estás dando un regalo? Digo... Siempre eres muy mala conmigo y me haces todo tipo de bromas y cosas crueles. ¿Porque el cambio tan repentino? Dame una razón por la cual deba creerte.

Helga se encontraba contra las cuerdas, de tal modo que dijo desesperadamente lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

— Bueno... Porque… Porque estamos cerca de la época de navidad y... Porque normalmente le damos regalos a las personas que ama... Digo... Que apreciamos... Si eso es...

— ¡Ohh! ¿Entonces tú me aprecias?

— Sí... Digo... No... Solo tómalo cabeza de mono que ya no quiero ser un show para toda esta manada de perdedores que solo nos observan como si fuéramos un circo para entretenerlos. —Dijo, señalando con su dedo índice a todos los presentes.

— ¡Oye! ¿A quién crees que le llamas perdedora? —Replicó Rhonda molesta.

Helga empujó el regalo contra el pecho del chico y regresó rápidamente a su asiento con paso firme y los puños cerrados fingiendo que absolutamente nada había pasado.

— Sí, lo que tú digas Helga. —Arnold exclamó sorprendido con ambos ojos muy abiertos.

Harold no pudo evitar burlarse de la situación justo cuando Helga paso frente a él; cantando una tonada a cappella clásica y comúnmente ideales para esta clase de situaciones.

*Helga quiere a Arnold, Helga quiere a Arnold, Helga quiere a Arnold*.

A la chica del moño rosa no le causo mucha gracia, lo que la hizo ruborizarse más.

— ¡YA CÁLLATE GORDO! —Gritó, dándole un puñetazo en el estomago a Harold; el cual quedo semi-inconsciente en su asiento quejándose de dolor—. Y si no quieres que te haga trizas será mejor que cierres esa enorme bocota que tienes.

— Si... Si señora.

— ¡Jóvenes! ¡Jóvenes! Tranquilos no nos alebrestemos por algo que debería ser en armonía y en tranquilidad absoluta. —El Sr. Simmons se levantó de su silla para hablar—. No olviden que el motivo de la navidad es "especial" se trata de convivir con sus seres queridos y demostrar que los aprecian tal y como Helga lo mencionó. Ahora continúen con su actividad por favor que las clases están a punto de terminar.

El tiempo transcurrió de manera apacible y todos los chicos ya habían abierto y disfrutado de los primeros momentos con sus nuevas posesiones materiales. Sid y Stinky se dieron un regalo mutuamente, Sid recibió una gorra nueva de diferente color a la verde que siempre llevaba puesta, esta vez teñida en color rojo, en cambio Stinky por su parte recibió un cupón por 2 meses vitalicios de dulce pudín de limón en la heladería del centro, cosa que lo hizo casi desmayarse de la emoción. Rhonda y Nadine también intercambiaron obsequios, esta última sorprendió a su amiga con un par de bellos y sofisticados pendientes de plata. Mientras que Rhonda le obsequió un par de insectos para su vasta colección; nuevos y raros que únicamente se podrían encontrar en alguna parte de Sudamérica que solo Rhonda conocía, venían en 2 frascos separados con la tapa llena de agujeros diminutos para dejar pasar el aire. Nadine enloqueció de emoción y saltó para abrazar a Rhonda a lo que la muchacha rica la correspondió con alegría.

Otros de los jóvenes que estaban contentos con sus obsequios eran Sheena y Eugene, la chica ecologista había recibido por parte del chico que le gustaba una mini planta carnívora por lo que la puso muy alegre ya que era algo que siempre había deseado. Eugene, que se encontraba con su dedo índice vendado, debido a una mordida que le había propiciado la planta carnívora; recibió un casco de bicicleta nuevo, después de que perdiera el suyo al ser atacado por una jauría de perros feroces, lo que lo hizo pasar unos buenos par de días hospitalizado. Harold y Patty también intercambiaron presentes, ambos recibiendo el mismo obsequio del otro; unos guantes de boxeo, lo cual provocó que ambos chicos rieran a carcajadas.

— ¡Feliz navidad adelantada Phoebe! —Dijo Gerald.

— ¡Cielos! Gerald no debiste, muchas gracias.

— No fue nada, nunca será demasiado para una bella dama. —Pronunció, levantando una ceja de forma galán.

Phoebe se sonrojó.

— Espero que te agrade.

— Si viene de ti seguro que me gustara.

— ¡USHHHHHHHHH! —Se alcanzó a escuchar cerca de los jóvenes.

Helga, recostada sobre sus 2 brazos en su pupitre, se encontraba observando la escena completa que se daba lugar en el escritorio de Phoebe. De alguna forma lo que veían sus ojos le provocaba mareos y nauseas; así como una gran cantidad de celos hacia su amiga por ver como el chico que le gustaba le daba un bonito obsequio, mientras que para ella el tan solo pensar en recibir un regalo por parte de Arnold era algo parecido a desear que los zombis existan, además de saber que ese sentimiento de amistad y confianza que Phoebe y Gerald compartían era algo que probablemente nunca lograría conseguir con Arnold.

— ¿Que sucede Helga? —Preguntó Phoebe

— Si ¿Cuál es tu problema? —Gerald la continuó cuestionando de una forma más agresiva.

— No tengo ningún problema, ya que todo aquí es taaaan perfecto, la navidad los obsequios, la música, la nieve. —Recitó sarcásticamente—. No tendría porque tener algún problema con nada.

— Tu forma de hablar dice lo contrario, será que estas así porque Arnold no te dio ningún regalo.

Esto hizo mover a la chica de aquella posición tan cómoda en la que se encontraba y abrir sus ojos de golpe.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Geraldo? No necesito de ningún regalo de Arnoldo. No necesito de nada. —Se volvió a recostar, esta vez viendo hacia el otro lado para evitar que alguno de ellos descubriera su gesto de tristeza.

— ¿O tal vez estas molesta porque Arnold ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de abrir tu regalo? —Preguntó provocativo.

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Te lo advierto! —Murmuró muy molesta con voz entrecortada, mordiendo fuertemente la manga de su chamarra y tratando de evitar que algunas lágrimas estuvieran a punto de correr por sus mejillas.

— O tal vez...

Phoebe interrumpió al chico moreno colocando su dedo índice en sus labios y negándole con su cabeza en una señal de que se detuviera.

— ¡Esta bien! Ya no diré nada más. Te veré en la salida Phoebe ¿Está bien?

— Si... De acuerdo. —Asintió la chica de gafas.

Gerald regresó a su asiento y Phoebe trató de conversar con su amiga la cual se encontraba demasiado pensativa.

— Perdónalo Helga, hay veces en las que a Gerald se le va la lengua y puede decir cosas un tanto hirientes.

— No te preocupes Phoebe. —Mencionó aun recostada sobre sus brazos con la mirada fija en la pared junto a su escritorio—. Tiene razón. Estoy molesta... Estoy molesta por todo lo que mencionó y algunas otras cosas más.

Phoebe se sintió muy mal por su amiga. Se levantó de su asiento y colocó su mano sobre su espalda.

— ¡Gracias Phoebe! A pesar de que siempre te trato mal y siempre te hago pasar como mi fiel sirvienta, siempre estás ahí cuando más te necesito. ¡Eres una gran amiga! Tanto que si un día hicieran un concurso a mejores amigas sin duda te nominaría.

Helga giró su cara un poco para mostrarle una ligera sonrisa a Phoebe, esto sin temor a que esta descubriera una pequeña lágrima cayendo por su mejilla. Cosa que la chica de ascendencia japonesa correspondió con una propia. Mientras tanto en el frente del salón un acontecimiento que Arnold no esperaba se estaba suscitando.

— ¿Entonces eso significa que no? —Preguntó Arnold con una expresión de decepción en su rostro.

— Lo siento Arnold, eres un chico dulce y bondadoso pero ya te lo he dicho muchas, muchísimas veces, tu no me gustas, gustas... Solo me gustas.

— Pero entonces... ¿Porque en las últimas semanas te habías comportado de una forma diferente conmigo? Eras más dulce y hacías cosas por mí que jamás imagine que llegarías a hacer. Aceptaste acompañarme a ver una película, aceptaste una invitación a comer un helado en la fuente de sodas e incluso aceptaste el ir a patinar en hielo conmigo. ¿Porque te mostrabas de esa forma? Creí que finalmente estaba llegando a tu corazón.

— Arnold, todo eso lo hice porque... Bueno habías estado muy deprimido en estos días y quería levantarte un poco el ánimo pero nunca lo hice con las intenciones que tú mencionas.

— Eso significa... ¿Qué hiciste todo eso por mi por lastima?

— Si, algo así.

— Entonces, necesito que me digas algo y necesito saberlo en este momento. ¿Nunca voy a tener aunque sea la más mínima oportunidad contigo?

— Lo siento Arnold. Y también lamento rechazar tu regalo. Pero no me sentiría cómoda. Sabes que el chico que me gusta es tu primo Arnie, aunque me haya rechazado ya una vez, se que aun puedo hacer algo para que me ame nuevamente.

Lila regresó a su acierto dejando a un Arnold de pie en el frente del salón con el corazón roto. Varios de sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido, más sin embargo decidieron guardar absoluto silencio en vez de mofarse como ya era su costumbre.

Arnold regresó a su asiento, cabizbajo y ahora con la cabeza llena de más pensamientos negativos que antes. Se limitó a reposar su cabeza de balón sobre su mano y dejar que el tiempo pasase libremente hasta el momento de la salida. Fue en ese momento cuando volteó su mirada hacia el piso, entonces lo vio. Aquel regalo que Helga, la chica mandona, le había dado apenas unos momentos antes. Abrió los ojos y lo levantó para ponerlo sobre su banca.

— Bueno, creo que es mejor que nada. —Murmuró.

Mientras tanto Helga y Phoebe mantenían una conversación casi en silencio.

— ¿Enserio te vas a rendir?

— Así es Phoebe, ya lo decidí. —Manifestó cruzándose de brazos y suspirando con dolor—. A partir de ahora ya no estaré mas tras Arnold, está claro que no me desea ni siquiera como una amiga cercana, ya no vale la pena seguir luchando por algo que dé antemano se que jamás conseguiré. Prefiero conservar aquellos lindos momentos en los que disfrute de su compañía, las bromas que le he hecho y los besos que le he robado; todo como simples recuerdos de mi niñez.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que harás?

— Supongo... Que debo encontrar otra fuente. —Decía la rubia.

— No dejes que tu felicidad dependa de alguien más, pero mientras lo solucionas puedes buscar otro tipo de cosas, no tiene porque ser obligatoriamente una persona, puede ser un arte, un deporte o lo que tú quieras. Algo que te mantenga lejos de los pensamientos que tienes de Arnold hasta que desaparezcan por completo.

— ¿Sabes Phoebe? Creo que tienes razón, no debo dejar que mi felicidad sea completamente manipulada por alguien que al final no me correspondió, así no es la verdadera Helga G. Pataki.

— Me alegra oír eso, además de que me mantendré cerca de ti para cualquier cosa que se presente.

— Gracias nuevamente por todo Phoebe.

— ¡Para que son las amigas!

Ambas chicas se sonrieron nuevamente, cuando un sonido seco se escucho por todo el salón, algo que era proveniente de la parte delantera de la fila de bancas en la que se encontraba Helga. Tanto las chicas, como el resto de los alumnos giraron su mirada inmediatamente hacia ese lugar; tan solo para descubrir al joven Arnold con crema de banana esparcida por todo su rostro.

Continuara…

**Pobre Helga ¿No? Me dio mucha lastima al escribir este capitulo pero es algo necesario para el transcurso de esta historia que continua en el siguiente que creo yo es aun mas triste :( Espero les haya gustado y les deseo un buen día. Chao.**


	4. ¡Adiós Amor Mío!

**Hola a todos, puntual como cada viernes subo un nuevo capitulo de este fic que yo pienso me esta quedando genial, gracias por sus comentarios y espero que les agrade el capitulo de la semana que como prometí la semana pasada, será aun más triste :/ En fin, ¡disfrútenlo! xD**

**Creador original de ¡Hey Arnold! Así como de todos sus personajes: Craig Bartlett.**

**Capítulo 4: ¡Adiós Amor Mío!**

"¡SPLASH!"

Fue todo lo que se alcanzó a escuchar dentro del salón cuando Arnold abrió el susodicho regalo proveniente de la chica Pataki. Todos los jóvenes presentes reaccionaron a la vez, como si una piedra hubiera sido lanzada contra uno de los cristales del aula y lo hubiera roto en miles de pedacitos pequeños. En los primeros instantes todos callaron y se quedaron boquiabiertos, pasados unos segundos algunos no pudieron simplemente evitar reír (entre ellos y por obvias razones; Gerald) mientras que otros no pudieron evitar sentir cierta rabia y desprecio, especialmente contra una persona en especifico.

La chica rubia que se encontraba sentada firmemente en el fondo del salón sintió su sangre congelarse en un segundo, cuando repentinamente el 80% del salón giró su cabeza para verla con más que evidente molestia y sin la más mínima idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Helga inocentemente levantó la mirada y se percató de que el rostro de Arnold estaba cubierto por aquello que se suponía que debería de haber cubierto a Lila. Su broma fallida y la cual había decidió ahorrársela, ahora encontraba su objetivo real desde aquel día de los inocentes.

— ¡Esta vez sí que te pasaste de la raya Helga! —Declaró Rhonda.

— ¿Qué? ¿Yo que hice?

— Eso fue muy cruel. —Se quejó Eugene.

— Yo no he hecho nada. —Objetó la niña del moño rosado.

— Te das cuenta del estado emocional de Arnold;¿Y todavía se te ocurre hacerle algo como esto? —Le reclamó Stinky cruzado de brazos.

— Les digo la verdad yo he hecho nada. —Trató de excusarse de la peor forma.

— Si claro, Dinos una cosa Helga; ese de allá es tu regalo ¿No es así? —Continuó Sheena señalando la caja sobre el suelo.

— Sí, pero yo no... Ese no era su obsequio... Sé que debe estar por aquí en alguna parte...

— Sí, está en su rostro. —Dijo Rhonda sarcástica llevando sus manos a su cintura.

— Me refiero a su verdadero regalo zopenca, ¿Dóndediablos estas estúpida armónica...?

— Helga, en todos los años que tengo como profesor jamás había visto semejante falta de respeto hacia un compañero, estoy muy decepcionado de ti, ahora necesito que vayas y te reportes con el director Wartz enseguida.

— ¿PORQUE NO ME CREEN? ¡LES DIGO QUE YO NO FUI LA QUE HIZO ESTO! —Gritó desesperada.

— Tu mala reputación te precede Pataki. —Continuó Rhonda sin dejar de atacarla.

Mientras los reclamos hacia la uniceja se hacían presentes uno por uno, Arnold permanecía inmóvil. Lentamente, sus puños comenzaron a apretarse y su ceño se fue frunciendo poco a poco, unos claramente furiosos y pequeños ojos sobresalían de entre la crema de banana. Arnold se levantó de su silla de un golpe, provocando que la atención hasta hace un instante posada en Helga se volviera hacia el mismo.

Todos callaron. Y Arnold, aun sin quitarse de encima el resto de la tarta de la cara y parte de la ropa, se encaminó furioso hasta donde se encontraba su presunta agresora. Esta lo miró con cierto temor. Al llegar hasta ella, Arnold jaló con su propia mano el vestido de la chica por la parte del cuello, acercándola hasta que sus rostros quedaron a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia.

— ¿No era una broma...? ¿Ehh?

— Veras... Arnold... Escucha... Ese no era el regalo que pensaba darte.

— Entonces ¿Dónde está? —Dijo mostrándole los dientes.

— No lo sé. —Helga miraba hacia todas partes—. Debe estar por aquí, te lo juro, eso no era lo que pensaba darte.

— A otro perro con ese hueso, ¿Acaso me crees un ingenuo idiota?

— No... Claro que no... ¿Cómo crees? Yo nunca pensaría así de ti…

— Esta fue la última Pataki, toda mi vida desde que te conozco he soportado tus burlas, tus humillaciones y tu frecuente odio hacia mí, pero esta vez elegiste un muy mal día para cometer este error.

— Arnold... Yo... No...

— Ya no digas nada... Estoy harto de ti, puedo decir con facilidad que eres la peor persona que he conocido en toda vida, me arrepiento de haber cruzado nuestros caminos, me arrepiento de haberte ayudado en aquel día de lluvia y haberte elogiado sobre tu vestimenta, como desearía nunca haberme topado contigo en toda mi vida. ¡TE ODIO! ¿ME ENTENDISTE? ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! Si es posible espero que nunca más me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra porque la próxima vez que trates de hacerme algo así... Yo... No seré responsable por mis acciones.

Después de aquellas palabras, Arnold soltó a Helga con rudeza. Ella se encontraba completamente destruida por dentro, deseaba romper en llanto sin embargo, eso significaría una mayor humillación de la que ella estaría acostumbrada a soportar. Arnold salió del aula sin ningún consentimiento por parte del Sr. Simmons para ir al tocador a lavarse la cara. Mientras tanto de vuelta en el salón, Helga seguía en shock. Los demás alumnos supusieron que algo como lo que había ocurrido era el suficiente castigo para Helga, por lo que los reclamos cesaron al instante. No obstante, la rabia que aun tenían hacia la chica no había desaparecido del todo, así que decidieron simplemente ignorarla por el resto del día.

— Helga, ve inmediatamente a la oficina del director Wartz y cuéntale lo que hiciste, dejare que él se encargue de tu castigo esta vez. —Dijo el Sr. Simmons, señalando hacia la puerta.

La chica Pataki obedeció sin quejarse. Tomó su mochila con sus manos temblorosas y salió del salón sin decir una sola palabra. Tenía la mirada hacia abajo, mostrándose muy pensativa y desorientada mientras una continua aura de tristeza la cubría de pies a cabeza. Jamás en su vida creyó ver a Arnold en ese estado. Más allá de averiguar qué fue lo que realmente pasó con el verdadero regalo; simplemente se limito a solo caminar lentamente por el pasillo, sin importarle realmente si se dirigía hacia la oficina de Wartz o no. Lo único que deseaba era que el día más horrible de su vida terminara para por fin regresar a su casa y desaparecer por un tiempo de la vista de todos. Ahora que el chico que siempre amó la odiaba con toda el alma y con la total certeza de que tampoco significaba algo para su propia familia, no tenía ninguna razón para volver a mostrarse en público.

-o-

Helga continuaba su travesía sin rumbo por el pasillo, tenía la respiración agitada y parpadeaba repetidamente, como queriendo evitar que alguna lagrima traicionera se le escapara de sus ojos humectándolos constantemente. El cruce de pasillos estaba cerca e inconscientemente decidió girar hacia la derecha, al hacerlo sintió un golpe muy fuerte que la tiró al piso, el cuerpo de alguien más que se dirigía hacia la dirección contraria se había impactado contra el suyo. Helga agito la cabeza, miró hacia adelante y sintió un ligero escalofrío al descubrir que aquel con el que había chocado era nada más y nada menos que el propio Arnold.

— Arnold... —Dejó escapar un hilillo de voz.

El muchacho rubio; esta vez con la cara limpia, pero con su atuendo invernal aun manchado por la crema de la tarta se limitó a solo mostrarle los dientes, gesto acompañado de una clara muestra de rechazo total hacia la joven. Por lo general, era bien sabido que cuando Arnold chocaba contra alguien frente a frente, ya fuese en la calle o dentro del colegio, este siempre le ofrecía la mano a la persona para ayudarla a levantarse; sin embargo esta vez fue totalmente diferente, dejando a la pobre chica en el suelo y continuando su camino sin dirigirle la palabra.

— Arnold... Lo siento mi amor... Lo siento por todo lo que te he causado —Murmuraba incorporándose mientras lo veía alejándose por el pasillo con dirección hacia la clase, todo ocurría al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de cristalinas lagrimas para finalmente caer y manchar sus coloradas mejillas.

-o-

La campana por fin sonó estruendosa y majestuosamente, indicando el final de las clases y el inicio de las tan añoradas vacaciones de invierno. Los chicos de todos los grupos y salones se encontraban exaltados y emocionados. Para ellos,el sonido de la campana más que vacaciones, significaba liberación y el fin de una opresión altamente obligada. El no tener que hacer ninguna clase de esa asquerosa tarea que tanto dejaban los odiosos maestros representaba un gozo inexplicable que solo una persona joven puede llegar a entender.

La clase del Sr. Simmons fue de las primeras en salir, amontonándose en la puerta sin poder moverse, hasta que Harold les dio una tacleada de tipo fútbol americano tumbándolos al suelo.

— ¡LIBERTAD! —Gritó Harold lanzando sus útiles al aire.

Los chicos en el suelo se levantaron y lo siguieron haciendo bullicio y desorden por los corredores del colegio hasta la puerta de la entrada.

— ¡Tranquilos jóvenes, salgamos en orden como seres humanos y civilizados! —Advirtió el Sr. Simmons.

— ¡Animales! —Exclamó Rhonda.

Las puertas principales de la primaria P.S. 118 se abrieron, dejando salir a una infinidad de niños de entre 6 y 12 años que huían despavoridos de aquel inmueble que más bien lucia como una prisión mal aventurada para ellos. Los autobuses escolares correspondientes a cada grado ya se encontraban formados en fila, pegados a la acera y con las puertas abiertas para recibir a los estudiantes que poco a poco fueron llenando hasta que en un lapso de menos de 2 minutos no cabía un solo niño más.

Cerca de la puerta principal, también se encontraba una legión de padres y madres listos para recoger a sus hijos y llevarlos a casa (Probablemente para ponerlos a realizar alguna que otra actividad hogareña más que dejarlos disfrutar de la comodidad de sus vacaciones) entre ellos se encontraba Phil el abuelo de Arnold. El hombre mayor localizó a su nieto de entre los últimos alumnos que salieron por aquellas puertas anchas e inmediatamente notó su rostro lleno de indiferencia y desgane.

— ¡Oye Arnold! —Gritó agitando sus manos en todo lo alto para hacerse notar—. ¡Por aquí hombre pequeño! ¡Aquí estoy!

Arnold lo vio pero su expresión no cambió en lo absoluto.

— ¡Ehh!¡Qué tal abuelo! —Se acercó y lo saludó.

— ¿Como que ¡Ehh! ? ¿A qué viene esa expresión tan fría? ¿Y porque tu ropa está cubierta de crema batida? —Preguntó llevándose las 2 manos a la cintura.

— Lo siento abuelo, y con respecto a eso último digamos que este no ha sido el mejor día que he tenido.

— Es extraño que tú digas eso siendo el último día de escuela, a juzgar por tu expresión debió de haber sido algo muy serio para llegar a ponerte así.Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que paso exactamente? Espera, platícamelo todo una vez que lleguemos al auto, la carne de gallina se me está congelando aquí afuera.

Ambos caminaron unos cuantos metros en silencio hasta el vehículo clase 1955, el cual yacía estacionado en una de las esquinas cerca del colegio. Arnold metió sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su chamarra y suspiró fuertemente, dejando escapar una bocanada de vapor que se mostró visible debido al enigmático frío en el ambiente. Por lo que era lógico que tanto sus orejas y manos resintieran el clima de la peor forma. Una vez que ambos abordaron el coche y este fuera encendido con algunas dificultades por el viejo Phil; Arnold comenzó a hablar fluidamente mientras el auto se alejaba poco a poco de la primaria P.S. 118. De alguna forma Arnold sentía que el hablar con su abuelo lo tranquilizaría y le ayudaría a vaciar la carga de su pecho.

— Abuelo... ¿Recuerdas a Helga? La chica con el gran moño rosa y una enorme ceja.

— Claro que la recuerdo. Después de todas aquellas bromas que te ha hecho...—Se interrumpió a sí mismo para reír—. Ha provocado que sea imposible para mí no recordarla u olvidarla. ¿Qué te hizo esta vez esa bribonzuela?

— Bueno, pues ella ha llevado esto hasta el límite y francamente ya me tiene harto, este fue el ultimo día que aguanto una de sus sucias jugarretas.

— Pues ¿Que fue lo que te hizo esta vez para llegar a ponerte tan furioso? Normalmente siempre terminas asimilando todas las maldades que ella te hace y terminas por olvidarlo a los pocos minutos. —Preguntó sin apartar la vista del camino.

— Me engañó fingiendo ser una buena persona al darme un regalo, pero nunca imagine que ese regalo contenía una enorme tarta con crema de banana y al abrirlo salto en una especie de trampa explotándome en toda la cara, ese es el porqué de que mi ropa se encuentre así.

— ¡JAJAJA!—Se rió a carcajadas—. Pero qué buena broma, esa chica me agrada, debo admitir que tiene muy buen material.

— ¡ABUELO! ¿De qué lado estas? —Protestó furioso.

— Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, esto me recuerda a aquella vez que Gertie me hizo lo mismo cuando éramos niños.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, solamente que en aquella ocasión fue muchas veces peor. 12 veces peor para ser precisos.

— ¿Que quieres decir abuelo?

— Ella le pagó a un payaso para que me lanzara un par de docenas de pasteles en una de las fiestas del condado que hubo hace mucho tiempo. Debiste de haber visto la corretiza que me dio. Jamás había hecho tanto ejercicio en toda mi vida. —Rió al terminar de hablar.

— ¡Cielos! ¿Y cómo le hiciste para no perder los estribos?

— No hay porque molestarse con algo como eso, después de todo éramos niños y Gertie únicamente trataba de divertirse. De vez en cuando le terminaba por regresar las bromas. Pero era muy lista, no caía con facilidad.¿Tu qué hiciste en tu situación pequeño?

— Bueno... ahora que lo veo de otra forma quizá no fue la mejor forma de reaccionar ante ello por mi parte. —Tomó una bocanada de aire que soltó inmediatamente—. La tome violentamente de su vestido por la parte del cuello y la acerque a mí para hablarle en un tono amenazador.

— ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUE?! —El abuelo Phil se impresionó después de escuchar a su nieto que estuvo a punto de impactarse con otro auto que venía de frente, aunque afortunadamente logró esquivarlo a tiempo dando un volantazo rápido hacia el lado contrario—. ¡NO, NO, NO, ARNOLD! A una chica no se le debe tocar ni con el pétalo de una flor por más problemática que esta pueda llegar a , es en ese momento cuando un hombre debe aprender a controlarse y a sobrellevar las cosas de una manera positiva, y no a reaccionar como sus impulsos se lo indican.

— Sí, lo sé y lo siento abuelo... me comporté como un animal. —Dijo, volteando la vista hacia fuera de la ventana—. Ahora sé que hice mal, pero en ese momento no era el más adecuado para caer en una de sus bromas. Aun siendo Helga me comporte de una forma no propia de mi.

— Eso es lo que más me extraña de ti Arnold, te conozco desde que naciste y sé que eres un gran chico. Eres cortes, amable y considerado. Siento que hay algo que aun no me has dicho y que pudo ser el detonante de tu ira.

Arnold presentía que su abuelo quería sacar el tema de sus padres, por lo que rápidamente giró el tema central de la conversación hacia otro lado.

— Bueno… De hecho... Hubo algo. —Suspiró.

— ¡Ohh! Entonces mi percepción no se ha perdido del todo con la edad. —Rió levemente—. ¿Qué paso exactamente?

— Veras… La chica que me gusta o me gustaba hasta hace unas horas... Lila, volvió a rechazarme después de haberle confesado mi amor por séptima vez, pero creo que esta vez fue para siempre.

— Ahora lo entiendo todo, estabas tan frustrado por el rechazo que al caer en la broma de tu amiga del moño rosa estallaste como una bomba de rencor y violencia contra ella. Hombre pequeño, ¿Si ella te hubiera hecho esa broma cualquier otro día del año hubieras reaccionado igual?

— No lo sé, probablemente no.

— Ahí lo tienes, creo que tu amiga de las enormes cejas se merece una disculpa de tu parte.

— Si... Tal vez tengas razón, creo que tratare de llamarla más tarde.

— ¡Así me gusta! —Dijo, dándole a Arnold una palmada fuerte en la espalda que lo hizo toser.

— Gracias por esta charla tan reflexiva abuelo, en verdad la necesitaba.

— No hay de qué pequeño, siempre que desees liberar tus frustraciones el gran Phil estará ahí para escucharte.

— Solo tengo una duda más abuelo.

— ¿Si, dime qué pasa?

— Me gustaría saber que ocurrió con Gertie. Nunca me has contado el resto de la historia. ¿Perdiste contacto con ella? ¿Hasta cuando fue que te dejo de molestar?

— ¡Ohh! Esa es harina de otro costal hombre pequeño. Aun eres muy joven y pronto descubrirás que la vida puede dar muchos giros inesperados, mas de los que uno se pueda imaginar. Tal vez tú y tu amiga del gran moño rosa tengan aun un asunto pendiente que resolver antes de llegar a la adolescencia. Después de todo, ella ha estado muy presente en cada una de las etapas de tu vida.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

— Solo digo que recuerdes aquellos momentos en los que no ha sido mala contigo, apuesto a que han sido muchos y muy agradables.

Arnold rebuscó entre su mente el archivero de recuerdos no muy convencido de encontrar algo que le sirviera, tratando desesperadamente de recordar algunas de las ocasiones en las que la chica Pataki se había comportado de manera diferente a la que acostumbraba. Cuando Arnold recapacitó y encontró la representación del documento en su cerebro, se dio cuenta de que sorprendentemente su abuelo estaba en lo correcto, había diversas situaciones en las que le había resultado muy grata su convivencia con ella. Eran muy pocas, ¡Sí! Pero las había a final de cuentas. Como aquella vez en el verano pasado, cuando Arnold fue engañado por Summer para tratar de ganar un concurso de castillos de arena; fue Helga la que evitó que Arnold fuera timado de una forma muy cruel. O cuando en la última fiesta de disfraces de Rhonda, a pesar de que Helga se había disfrazado de Lila, Arnold pasó unos momentos muy agradables a su lado. No creyendo en un principio que algún día pudiera verla comportarse así.

Mientras pensaba, Arnold no se había dado cuenta de que el auto se había detenido frente a su casa, al parecer la plática con su abuelo había resultado eficaz y entretenida, tanto, que este la continuó sin percatarse de nada.

— No recuerdo muchos en este momento, pero debo confesar que existen. Pero... Lo que aun no entiendo es el porquésiempre tiene que mostrar esa actitud tan hostil hacia mí.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio?

— No para mí.—Se cruzó de brazos.

— Arnold, no se llega a mi edad sin haber aprendido algo en la vida y si hubo una lección que aprendí es que todas las chicas entre peor te traten más les agradas. Bueno, a menos claro de que te odien en verdad.

—Creo que eso ya es soñar demasiado abuelo. —Dijo, arqueando una ceja.

— ¡Vamos Arnold! Está claro que esa niña trata desesperadamente de llamar tu atención. Con cada broma pesada que te juega, su mente esta gritando continuamente tu nombre. Es prudente pensar que se encuentra enamorada de ti.

— ¿Estas bromeando cierto? —Rió sarcásticamente.

— Como te dije anteriormente, la vida da muchos reveses y giros inesperados, en un momento puede parecer ser tu peor enemiga y en el siguiente esa chica que te torturo por años puede llegar a convertirse en tu querida esposa y llegar a tener a un estupendo hijo... Y por ende un maravilloso nieto.

Arnold se sorprendió, abriendo los ojos de golpe y haciendo una expresión como si hubiese sido el ganador de un millón de dólares.

— Entonces... No me digas que aquella niña traviesa y revoltosa que te hacia la vida imposible... Es... Es...

— Sí, así es hombre pequeño, esta justo ahí. —Señaló con su dedo con dirección a la entrada de la casa.

— Me da gusto que hayan llegado con bien. —Dijo la abuela Pookie, la cual se encontraba de pie en el pórtico, portando un abrigo enorme y rojo, emulando ser la señora Claus—. Dentro de poco comenzara a nevar. Será mejor que entren.

— Hemos llegado. Por fin, hogar dulce hogar. —Dijo Phil bajando del auto—. ¡Allá vamos galletita! ¡Arnold date prisa si no quieres pescar un buen resfriado!

Sus abuelos entraron a la casa, mientras que Arnold aun dentro del auto había enmudecido completamente, como si los ratones le hubieran comido la lengua. Permanecía recostado sobre el asiento del copiloto con los ojos completamente abiertos y vidriosos. Paralizado por el shock o la irónica sorpresa recibida; se quedó ahí hasta que los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer lenta y sinfónicamente cubriendo parcialmente el parabrisas. Fue después de unos instantes, que los engranes principales que hacían trabajar a su cerebro se volvieron a activar, devolviéndole la voz y el movimiento de sus articulaciones. Entonces reaccionó:

— ¡Tengo que llamar a Helga!

-o-

Los pasillos de la escuela primaria 118 se habían quedado vacíos cuando Helga caminó sobre ellos, deambulante como una especie de engendro zombi y con los ojos un poco rojos a causa del llanto; se dirigía hacia la salida con un paso extremadamente lento, rozando suavemente con sus dedos las rendijas de los casilleros cada vez que pasaba junto a uno. Como ya era de esperarse, la cita en la oficina del Dr. Wartz nunca se llevó a cabo, ya que la muchacha con dificultades y se podía acordar de su propio nombre o que es lo que estaba haciendo en ese lugar. Lo único que le daba continuas vueltas a su pequeña cabeza eran las hirientes palabras que Arnold le había dicho apenas unos momentos antes, las cuales resonaban fuertemente dentro de su cerebro como un agudo grito dentro de una solitaria caverna:

"_Estoy harto de ti"_

"_Eres la peor persona que he conocido en mi corta vida"_

"_Me arrepiento de haber cruzado nuestros caminos"_

"_Me arrepiento de haberte ayudado en aquel día de lluvia"_

"_Como desearía nunca haberme topado contigo en toda mi vida"_

"_¡TE ODIO! ¿ENTENDISTE? ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO!"_

"_Si es posible espero que nunca me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra"_

Al cabo de caminar unos cuantos metros, la salida por fin estaba frente a ella, emitía tanta luz como un farol en una callejuela obscura. La chica de cabellos rubios cruzó indiferente aquellos portones gemelos, cubriendo un poco sus ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la luz del exterior. En cuanto bajó su brazo, ésta alcanzó a observar a lo lejos a Arnold, el cual subía no con muchos ánimos al auto propiedad de su abuelo.

— Espero... Espero que pases una feliz navidad Arnold, lejos de mí y cerca de las personas que amas. —Dijo suspirando con tristeza.

Helga finalmente apartó la vista de la calle por la cual había desparecido el automóvil donde iba hace unos instantes el chico que tanto admiraba para solo enfocarse en lo que había frente a ella. La calle aun lucia atiborrada de niños y niñas acompañados de sus padres, todos con una sobrada felicidad que se desbordaba. Mientras que algunos habían optado por trasladarse en uno de los tantos camiones escolares abarrotándolos por completo, otros abordaban automóviles de todas las categorías, modelos y colores, todos listos para emprender el fantástico viaje de regreso a casa y olvidarse de la escuela por al menos 4 semanas completas.

La muchacha rubia también notó que en menor medida, había algunos alumnos que regresaban a casa en compañía de aquella "persona especial", la mayoría tomados de la mano y cargando grandes obsequios que se habían hecho mutuamente con anterioridad. Entre ellos se encontraban Harold y la gran Patty. Los cuales parecían estar muy acaramelados el uno del otro, abrazándose cariñosamente en medio del frío. Helga se imagino a sí misma con Arnold por un momento en una escena como esa, aun sabiendo que jamás llegaría a hacerse realidad.

— ¿Helga? —Exclamó una voz conocida detrás de ella.

— ¿Phoebe?

— ¡Creí que ya te habías ido! ¿Donde estuviste? Me dejaste preocupada después de verte abandonar el salón y ya no regresar.

— No estuve en ningún lado en particular, solo quería estar un momento a solas.

— ¿Entonces no fuiste con el director Wartz?

— No.

— Helga...dime ¿Que paso exactamente en el salón? ¿Porque le jugaste esa broma a Arnold?

— Yo no lo hice, en verdad no se que pudo pasar, tal vez en medio de mi estúpido nerviosismo le di el regalo equivocado sin darme cuenta, ¡Yo que sé! El problema es que ahora Arnold me odia y será difícil que pueda cambiar su manera de verme.

— ¿Por qué no tratas de hablar con él? Todo podría solucionarse si dejan las cosas claras entre ambos.

— Phoebe no tengo el coraje necesario en este momento. —Apretó los dientes—. Si llego a mirar hacia los ojos de Arnold llenos de furia y desprecio hacia mí, no podré contener mis lágrimas.

— No puedes quedarte así, debemos investigar qué fue lo que paso realmente, ¿Y qué tal si alguien lo cambió a propósito mientras nosotras no estábamos? Si es así, no puedo permitir que a causa de la posible maldad de alguien más tú sola tengas que pagar por los platos rotos.

— Lo sé, pero no me siento con ánimos, lo único que quiero es llegar a mi casa... Y tratar de dormir un poco.

— De acuerdo Helga... Supongo... Mientras tanto averiguare lo más que pueda. Esto no se puede quedar impune.

— ¡Gracias Phoebe! Eres la mejor amiga que una chica como yo podría desear. Pero y bueno, cuéntame ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aun aquí? Para esta hora ya deberías haber llegado a tu casa.

— Estoy esperando a Gerald, se quedó en el salón para ayudar al Sr. Simmons a limpiarlo.

— Entiendo, ¿Y lo acompañaras a su casa?

— Su familia me invitó a cenar como un gesto de despedida antes de salir de viaje con mi familia.

— Ya veo...—Levantó un extremo de su uniceja—. Y Phoebe…

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Hazme el favor de cuidarlo mucho. Puede que te diga esto por la conmoción y aunque el cabeza de cepillo y yo no nos llevemos muy bien que digamos, me da gusto por ti porque sé que él puede hacerte feliz. Son la pareja perfecta.

— Cielos, gracias Helga, no sé qué decir. —Dijo ruborizada.

— No digas nada simplemente sigue mis recomendaciones ¿quieres? —Le guiñó un ojo.

Momentos después, el chico moreno salió de la escuela por las mismas puertas, encontrando a las 2 amigas que conversaban pacíficamente recargadas en el barandal colocado sobre las escaleras principales.

— Phoebe ya termine, ¿Nos vamos ahora? —Llegó diciendo e interrumpiendo la conversación de las chicas.

— Si Gerald, ya estoy lista. —Phoebe dijo levantando su mochila la cual había dejado en el piso hacia unos instantes—. Entonces... ¿Estás segura de que estarás bien?

— Sí, no te preocupes, lo estaré. Mientras tenga comida suficiente estoy segura de que podré sobrevivir el invierno.

— Entiendo... Entonces, ¡Feliz navidad Helga! Te veré hasta el inicio de clases. —La abrazó.

— Gracias, divierte con tu familia en Japón y que pases una muy feliz navidad tu también. —Le correspondió el abrazo.

— ¡Adiós Helga!

— ¡Adiós Phoebe!

La joven de anteojos se despidió alegremente, dejando a su amiga de pie sobre aquellas escaleras frías hechas de duro concreto. Gerald hizo un gesto con la cabeza para despedirse de Helga, a lo que la chica le contestó con el mismo gesto sin intercambiar palabra alguna. Poco a poco, la pareja se fue alejando hasta que se cruzó al otro lado de la calle, ambos tomados de la mano, riendo y bromeando alegremente. Helga dejó de observarlos en cuanto doblaron la esquina de una de las calles contiguas al colegio, quedándose completamente sola.

— Bueno, creo que es momento de ir a mi casa a tratar de pensar en cómo será mi vida a partir de ahora sin Arnold. —Se dijo a sí misma, acomodando su mochila sobre su hombro derecho y emprender la larga caminata hasta su casa, en la cual; como ya lo sabía de antemano, nadie se encontraba esperando por su regreso.

-o-

— ¡Rayos! ¿Porque no contestas? —Decía Arnold una y otra vez, caminando en círculos alrededor de su cuarto como león enjaulado con el teléfono en la mano.

"Está hablando a la residencia Pataki, por el momento no nos encontramos, si quiere dejar un mensaje... ¡SERA MEJOR QUE HABLE CLARO Y QUE NO SE LE TRABE LA LENGUA PORQUE ME LLENA TODA LA CINTA! Por cierto, soy Big Bob el rey del localizador". —Mencionó la contestadora automática repitiendo un mensaje que Big Bob había grabado con anterioridad para inmediatamente dejar sonar el clásico pitido.

Arnold colgó de golpe mostrando una clara frustración.

— ¡Diablos! No sé ni porque estoy haciendo esto, es ella la que debería disculparse conmigo en primer lugar o al menos darme una buena explicación. —Se cruzó de brazos sentándose en su sillón plegable favorito—. ¿Y entonces ahora porque razón ahora no puedo sacarla de mi cabeza? Vamos Arnold reacciona, Helga es la mala de la historia, siempre lo ha sido ¿O no? Bueno lo admito, también ha mostrado sensibilidad en el pasado, pero por muy poco, no sé qué es lo que le ocurre, y no creo saberlo si ni siquiera sé que me ocurre a mí.

Arnold se levantó de su cómoda posición para quedarse contemplando su estantería de libros que tenía junto a su cama, puso una rodilla sobre la cama, estiró la mano y sacó una pequeña fotografía, la cual tenía un marco blanco a su alrededor, ni pequeño ni grande pero lo suficiente para poder leer sobre él:

"_**Ganadores del Campeonato de Castillos de Arena"**_

Arnold, esta vez recostado sobre su cama jugueteó con la fotografía mirándola desde todos los ángulos posibles. En ella, se podía observar a Helga, abrazando a Arnold con su brazo derecho y sonriendo hacia la cámara, haciendo la pose de "amor y paz" con la otra mano. Arnold con el trofeo, sujetándolo fuertemente con ambos brazos y sonriendo de igual manera. Sin duda, para el rubio era uno de los pocos y satisfactorios momentos que recordaba había pasado con la chica uniceja.

— Si tan solo fueras así todos los días, ahora sé que intentas aparentar algo que no eres, se que en el fondo eres sensible y tienes un buen corazón. —Pasó sus dedos repetidamente sobre el rostro de Helga en la fotografía, cuando no se había dado cuenta que había comenzado a sudar un poco y sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse de un tono color rosa.

— ¡Un momento! ¡No! ¡No! ¿En qué estoy pensando? Yo no siento nada por ella, y definitivamente nunca sentiré algo más que tal vez amistad por ella. —Guardó la fotografía donde había estado apenas unos momentos atrás—. Pero entonces... ¿Porque me siento tan extraño? ¿Y porque me siento con ganas de verla de nuevo?

Arnold sacó la foto nuevamente, se giró sobre sí mismo para quedar de costado con el librero de frente, allí permaneció mirando la imagen de la chica rubia hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido.

-o-

Helga llegó a su casa cuando la nieve ya había comenzado a caer nuevamente sobre la ciudad. Se detuvo por unos momentos en el pórtico y levantó la mirada, los pequeños copos de nieve caían sobre su rostro sin importarle demasiado. A continuación, suspiró fuertemente y sacó una pequeña llave para entrar en aquella gran casa de fachada de color azul cielo. La casa se sentía vacía y solitaria, los pasos de la chica dentro de la misma producían un eco atemorizante, como si se encontrara explorando una casona vieja y encantada. Caminó unos cuantos metros y ya se sentía mareada, dejo caer de golpe su mochila sobre el pasillo y subió con desaliento cada uno de los escalones para llegar rápidamente a su habitación, cerrar la puerta y tratar de dormir un poco como se lo había dicho a Phoebe unos momentos atrás.

— No sé por dónde empezar... —Dijo tirándose de espaldas contra la cama—. ¿Cómo es posible encontrar una nueva inspiración cuando todo aquello que te causaba felicidad es arrebatado de golpe? No sé qué hacer ahora...

Helga giró su pequeña cabeza en dirección hacia la puerta del armario que se encontraba justo al lado de la entrada principal de su habitación. Entonces recordó que ahí era donde se encontraba su santuario en forma de cabeza de balón, junto con toda su estantería de libros repletos con frases poéticas y románticas inspiradas en su amor platónico.

Se levantó de la cama dando un pequeño salto y avanzó con indiferencia hacia su armario, no sin antes levantar su pequeño cesto de basura y llevarlo consigo. Con nerviosismo, giró la perilla y abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su altar exactamente como lo había dejado esta mañana.

— Bueno... Creo que esta es una buena forma para comenzar.

A continuación, cada libro de poemas, cada parte del altar en el que demostraba su intenso fanatismo y su amor incondicional hacia el chico con cabeza de balón fue quedando poco a poco dentro del bote de basura. Debido a lo pequeño de este, Helga se vio obligada a sacar lo que había dentro de él en repetidas ocasiones, llevando los restos hacia el bote más grande que se encontraba a un lado de la entrada de su casa. Al cabo de una hora, su armario quedó tan vacío y solitario como la casa donde vivía.

— Eso fue todo. ¡Adiós amor mío! Espero que así sea más fácil para mí el poder olvidarte y sacarte de mi vida de una vez por todas.

Finalmente, Helga tomó su relicario con la foto de Arnold en él y lo lanzó con mucho dolor hacia donde descansaban el resto de los objetos que conformaban su altar, cerrando así un capítulo más de su triste niñez e inocencia perdida.

Continuara…

**Espero no los haya hecho llorar este capítulo xD que tengan un buen día y hasta la próxima.**


	5. La Zapatilla Roja

**¡Hola a todos! primero que nada gracias a los/las que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi fic así como sus reviews me ayuda mucho a crecer como escritor. Por otro lado, les dejo el capitulo semanal que en lo personal es uno de los que más me ha gustado escribir, sobretodo porque pasa algo increíblemente revelador o_o espero que les guste tanto como a mi, nos vemos hasta el otro viernes con el capítulo 6 ¡que lo disfruten!**

**Creador original de ¡Hey Arnold! Así como de todos sus personajes: Craig Bartlett.**

**Capítulo 5: La Zapatilla Roja**

— ¿Estás bien Phoebe? Apenas y has tocado tu cena. —Preguntó Gerald, llevándose un bocado de carne con patatas a la boca.

— ¡Si, estoy bien! Solo estaba pensando. —Respondió.

— ¡Ohh! ¿Y se puede saber que exactamente?

— ¡No es nada, enserio no te preocupes! —Dijo, comiendo un trozo de carne.

— ¡No suenas muy convencida!

— ¡Gerald tiene razón! —Mencionó el padre de Gerald—. Relájate y disfruta de la cena que hemos hecho en tu honor, deja las preocupaciones de lado.

— ¡Si lo haré! ¡Muchas gracias! —Comentó tímidamente.

— No hay de que, después de todo te llevas muy bien con Gerald y eso te hace como un miembro más de la familia.

— ¡Muchas gracias señor! —Continuó comiendo sin decir nada más.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de forma normal, el padre de Gerald no dejaba de contar anécdotas largas y poco interesantes de cuando él estuvo en la guerra de Vietnam, mientras que los demás solo aparentaban escucharlo. Jamie O se limito a refunfuñar y a mirar la televisión, la Sra. Johanssen no dejaba de salir y entrar de la cocina, mientras que Timberly, la hermana pequeña de Gerald jugaba a la mamá simulando darle de comer a su Wally de peluche favorito. Al final, Phoebe agradeció el gesto que la familia Johanssen le había dado despidiéndose cordialmente y estos a su vez deseándole un muy buen viaje. Gerald y Phoebe ya se encontraban en el pórtico, mirando como la nieve ya había cubierto casi en su totalidad los toldos y parabrisas de los automóviles a lo largo de todo el vecindario.

— ¿Linda nevada no lo crees? —Pregunto Gerald, acercándose un poco a Phoebe.

— Si... Tienes razón... —Bajó la mirada.

— No hace tanto frío, podríamos quedarnos unos minutos aquí a contemplar el paisaje. —Dijo en forma galante, colocando su mano en el hombro opuesto de la chica de gafas para tratar de abrazarla.

— Si... De acuerdo... —Murmuró dejándose abrazar.

— Phoebe ¿Estás segura que estas bien, toda la cena te note muy distraída? —la miró a los ojos.

— Sí, sí estoy bien, solo es que...

— ¿Si?... ¿Qué ocurre? Puedes decírmelo sin importar que.

— Veras... La verdad es que aun estoy muy preocupada por Helga.

Gerald se sintió un ligero escalofrío al escuchar el nombre de la rubia.

— ¡Ohh...! ¿Y eso...? ¿A qué se debe?

— Hablé con ella antes de irnos y estoy completamente convencida de que ella no fue la causante de esa broma tan tonta que hizo que Arnold se comportara así con ella.

— ¿Y Como estas tan segura? Ella siempre es la que le hace la vida imposible al pobre de Arnold después de todo. —Se cruzó de brazos, tratando de evitar el tema, queriendo hacer ver más culpable a la chica del moño rosa.

— Yo le creo Gerald, soy su mejor y única amiga después de todo, ella puede parecer ser mala pero no lo es tanto si miras su interior, la conozco mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que sus propios padres y se hasta donde son capaces de llegar sus límites.

El muchacho moreno comenzó a sudar.

— Yo aun tengo mis dudas... Es decir... Helga es mala por naturaleza, tan solo el pronunciar su nombre provoca terror tanto en nuestro grado como en los inferiores.

— ¡Yo no tengo dudas! Y haré todo lo posible para descubrir al responsable de esto. —Apretó los puños—. No permitiré que Helga sea la víctima aquí, ella no lo merece.

— ¡Bien...! —Se rascó la cabeza en señal de nerviosismo—. ¿Y cómo piensas demostrar su inocencia?

— Para empezar, yo estaba con ella en el momento en el que todo sucedió, nos habíamos quedado atrás después de que todos los demás habían salido para almorzar. De acuerdo, admito que las intenciones de Helga eran terribles pero de alguna manera pude convencerla de que abandonara sus planes malignos y sin embargo; pasó, pero ella fue la que se llevo la peor parte esta vez. Mientras platicábamos, alguien debió de habernos escuchado desde algún lugar cercano. Dime Gerald, ¿Notaste que alguien faltaba en el comedor a esa hora?

— ¿Ehh...? No... No noté nada extraño. —Balbuceó tratando de evadir la pregunta.

— Estoy casi segura de que fue alguien que pertenecía a nuestro grupo, —Se ajusto las gafas y continuó—. Nosotros fuimos el único grupo en toda la escuela en hacer un intercambio de regalos, por lo tanto es muy poco probable que haya algún infiltrado de otro grado, además debió haber sido alguien con un instinto totalmente bromista o peor aún, con un sentimiento de rechazo total hacia Helga. Por lo que se me ocurren algunos nombres para descartar inmediatamente: Sheena, por su ideología a la no violencia. Eugene, es el mejor blanco para una broma pero no para hacer una. Nadine, lo único que a ella le importa son los insectos y ella y Helga se muestran indiferentes una de la otra. Lila, estuvo con Arnold en todo momento. Stinky, puede ser un poco bromista pero no posee el grado maquiavélico para hacer algo de esa magnitud, lo mismo digo de Sid. Harold podría ser uno de los sospechosos pero es un poco torpe al momento de concretar algo con tal precisión, por lo que es de suponerse que no podría haber hecho algo semejante. Otra sospechosa es Rhonda ya que nunca se ha llevado lo suficientemente bien con Helga, pero ella se encontraba en la mesa de al lado de nosotras en la cafetería y pude notar que su almuerzo ya se encontraba más o menos a la mitad, por lo tanto ella llegó allí mucho antes que nosotras 2. Así que las opciones solo se reducen a una sola persona, y... Esto algo que me apena mucho decirlo... Pero ese alguien, eres tú... Gerald.

El nivel de deducción de la chica semi asiática había dejado perplejo a Gerald, por lo que al escuchar su nombre sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina, obligándolo a temblar mas por el miedo a ser descubierto que por el frío invernal que ya comenzaba a soplar con mayor intensidad.

— ¿Qué...? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Porque me incluyes a mí en tu lista de sospechosos? —Preguntó molesto.

— Lo siento Gerald solo estoy suponiendo, se de buena fe que tu nunca harías algo parecido. Simplemente quería corroborarlo, ya que después de todo nunca se han llevado muy bien. —Jugó con sus dedos en señal de vergüenza—. Pero me extraña más la forma por la que reaccionaste ante la acusación.

— ¡No se dé que hablas! —Se giró para darle la espalda.

— ¡Lo vez! Ahí está de nuevo, así es como suele reaccionar una persona cuando se le acusa de algo que en verdad cometió. Por favor dime que tu no lo hiciste Gerald.

— ¡Yo... Yo no lo hice! —Exclamó—. ¿Feliz?

— Gerald, mírame a los ojos y dime que tú no lo hiciste. Por favor.

— De acuerdo... De acuerdo. —Refunfuñó.

El chico afroamericano se giró sobre si, hasta quedar frente a frente con la chica que tanto le gustaba desde hace algún tiempo. Sentía el pesar en sus hombros y espalda, algo parecido a cuando uno depende de un solo examen para aprobar una asignatura. Sus manos sudaban y su lengua había quedado en una especie de suspensión criogénica temporal. Los ojos de Phoebe parecían 2 canicas pequeñas y negras detrás de esos grandes anteojos, pero tan brillantes como para poder reflejar la luz de la luna en cada uno de ellos. Gerald miró y se perdió dentro de aquellos ojos, los cuales se encontraban esperando ansiosos por ver un movimiento de sus labios figurando una respuesta negativa. Los instantes se convirtieron en segundos y los segundos en minutos, pasaban uno a uno como una gotera en un grifo sin que se escuchara una sola palabra por parte de la pareja bajo la nieve. Fue en ese momento cuando Gerald sucumbió ante la presión al darse cuenta que no podía mentirle a su chica más deseada.

— ¡De acuerdo... —Se mordió el labio—. Lo admito... ¡Fui yo el que intercambió los regalos!

Phoebe estaba en shock, se llevó una mano a la boca mientras retrocedía unos cuantos pasos lejos del joven.

— ¿P... Porque lo hiciste Gerald?

— No lo sé, tal vez porque como mejor amigo de Arnold ya no podía soportar como Helga trataba de separarlo de quien está verdaderamente enamorado.

— Se que las intenciones de Helga eran muy crueles, pero finalmente se dio cuenta de su error y acepto vivir con las consecuencias, lo que tú hiciste fue más cruel que lo que ella pensaba hacer desde el principio, el que quedó como monstruo finalmente fuiste tú. —Le recriminó frunciendo el ceño.

— Lo sé y lo siento Phoebe. —Su rostro se ensombreció.

— No es a mí a quien debes pedir disculpas, le destrozaste el corazón a Helga más de lo que este ya se encontraba, después de las vacaciones de invierno ella pensaba cambiar y tratar de ser una mejor persona y amiga para Arnold, pero por tu culpa ahora Arnold es quien la odia.

— ¡Ya deja de recriminarme, tratare de disculparme con Helga! ¿Ya contenta?

— ¡No! No estoy contenta ni alegre porque ese no es el punto, tendrás que hacer mucho más que solo una simple y tonta disculpa. Tendrás que reparar el lazo que había entre ambos. —Dijo molesta.

— ¡No! Eso sí que no, no haré tal cosa, no haré de casamentero nunca jamás. —Levantó la voz.

— Entonces si no estás dispuesto a reparar el lazo que había entre Arnold y Helga... Me veré obligada a cortar el nuestro.

— ¿Qué? —Enseño los dientes—. ¿Me estas amenazando?

— ¡Te estoy advirtiendo!

— ¡Entonces haz lo que quieras, no me interesa!

— ¡Eres un rencoroso desconsiderado!

— ¡Si eso es lo que piensas, entonces vete tú sola a tu casa en medio de la tormenta!

— ¡Pues eso es lo que haré! ¡Adiós!

— ¡Adiós!

Phoebe se alejó de Gerald, caminando a toda velocidad por la acera dejando al muchacho de pie en la entrada de su casa, el cual inmediatamente entro a la misma azotando la puerta sumamente fuerte. Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas rápidamente que no tardaron en rodar por sus coloradas mejillas. Mientras que Gerald, ya dentro de su hogar cayó de un centón recargándose en la puerta, soltando lágrimas llenas de rabia.

— Es un completo tonto. —Se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter—. No puedo creer todo lo que ocasionó y que no sienta el más mínimo remordimiento. ¿Pero qué debo hacer ahora? No puedo esperar a tratar de convencerlo si me voy a Japón con mi familia por la mañana. Debo encontrar una forma de hacerle ver a Arnold que Helga ha cambiado, pero principalmente que la responsable de la broma no fue ella. Un momento ¡Lo tengo! Es algo arriesgado y tal vez Helga me odie por revelar este secreto, pero si puedo conseguir que Arnold cambie su perspectiva será suficiente para estar bien conmigo misma. Aguarda solo un poco más Helga que no pasaras sola esta navidad.

-o-

Mientras tanto, en la residencia de los Pataki. Helga, trataba de mantenerse alejada a toda costa de todo aquello que le recordase a Arnold. Había comenzado con los preparativos de navidad, pensando en colocar todos los adornos correspondientes así como el dichoso árbol de navidad, el cual aun permanecía arrumbado en algún lugar del sótano dentro de una caja cubierta de polvo, todo gracias a que nadie en la casa parecía importarle. Big Bob se mantenía tan ocupado con su imperio de localizadores haciendo campaña para la gran venta de navidad, que por poco olvidaba lo que significaba la navidad en sí. Mientras tanto Miriam se limitaba a beber licor y a quedarse dormida donde fuera que el sueño la sorprendía desprevenida.

Helga adornó uno a uno todos los cuartos de la casa, a excepción de la habitación de sus padres, la cual observó con sumo rencor cada vez que pasaba junto a esta. Había espray de nieve falsa, serpentinas de todos colores; sobre todo doradas y plateadas, un arbolito en miniatura, un muñeco de nieve con lentes de sol que baila, CD's de canciones navideñas y los ya clásicos y enormes calcetines navideños en los cuales fácilmente podría caber un infante no mayor a 6 años.

— ¡Muy bien! Esto será suficiente, si puedo mantenerme ocupada no tendré que pensar en Arnold y así podré pasar una navidad tranquila. Ahora me pregunto. ¿Donde es que Bob habrá dejado el árbol de navidad? El sótano es inmenso me llevara toda la tarde encontrarlo. —Dijo, moviendo la primera caja de cientos de ellas que se encontraban apiladas una sobre otra en las inmediaciones del sótano de su casa.

Los minutos transcurrieron y la ropa de Helga ya se encontraba cubierta totalmente de polvo, le dolían los brazos y la cadera. Había puesto de cabeza el sótano sin éxito.

— ¡RAYOS BOB! ¿Dónde diablos fue que lo dejaste? —Gritó furiosa.

La rubia levantó la mirada con dirección hacia un enorme estante que aun no había explorado, en el cual su padre tenía colocadas la mayoría de sus herramientas más pesadas, fue cuando vio una caja grande y alargada. Con un dibujo hecho a medias con plumón que simulaba ser un árbol navideño.

— ¡Eureka, Te encontré! —Exclamó, tomando una escalera de mediana altura para llevarla cuidadosamente cerca del estante de oxidados fierros.

Helga comenzó a escalar lentamente, ladeándose de un lado a otro puesto que la escalera no era del todo fija. Llegó hasta el tope solo para descubrir que su pequeño brazo no daba el largo para alcanzarlo, faltando cerca de 10 cm para apenas rozarlo.

— ¡Vamos estúpido árbol! Eres mío. —Dijo inclinando su cuerpo más hacia adelante logrando que la distancia entre la caja y sus dedos se redujera considerablemente. Fue cuando faltaban unos cuantos milímetros que el timbre de la residencia Pataki retumbo en los oídos de Helga, haciéndola caer al piso y junto con ella el gran árbol, el cual le cayó encima.

— ¡AUCH! —Gritó quitándose la pesada caja de encima—. ¿Quién podrá ser en un momento como este? Por su bien, espero no se trate de un vendedor de seguros o algo así porque no estoy de humor para semejantes pérdidas de tiempo.

Helga se dirigió a la puerta con paso firme y frunciendo el ceño, sobando ligeramente la región doliente de su espalda causada por el impacto. Se posó frente a ella y miro por la lentilla en el centro, solo para llevarse una grata sorpresa al observar a la persona que se encontraba en el otro extremo y que había visto apenas hace unas cuantas horas; era nada más ni nada menos que una chica con anteojos, de buen corazón y un poco ingenua, la cual era su mejor y única amiga sincera.

— ¿Phoebe? —Se sorprendió al abrir la puerta.

— ¡Hola Helga!

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que en este momento estarías cenando con Geraldo y su familia.

— Bueno... Hubo algunos inconvenientes y tuve que irme. En fin ¿Me permites pasar a tu baño?

— ¡Ehh...! Claro. —Arqueó la ceja un poco extrañada—. Esta subiendo la escalera a la izquierda. Aunque es extraño, tu casa quedaba más cerca de la de Gerald que la mía.

— Es que me perdí al doblar en una esquina. —Soltó una risita torpe.

— Lo que tú digas Phoebe... Lo que tú digas…

Phoebe llegó a la planta alta en menos de lo que canta un gallo y en vez de dirigirse hacia el sanitario como lo había dicho, se metió a hurtadillas en el cuarto que se encontraba a la derecha, resultando ser éste la habitación de la misma Helga; abriendo la puerta cuidadosamente y confirmando repetidamente que Helga aun se encontraba en la planta baja, la cual había suspendido por un momento sus actividades navideñas para mirar un juego de fútbol americano por la televisión. Phoebe se dispuso a localizar su objetivo, el cual era nada más y nada menos que el altar en honor al chico cabeza de balón. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, al abrir el armario Phoebe se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí al encontrarlo completamente vacío.

— ¡Cielos! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Seguramente Helga debió de haberse deshecho de todo aquello que le recordaba a Arnold, llegue muy tarde, mi plan era mostrarle a Arnold alguno de los cientos de libros de poemas que Helga escribía al diario, pero ahora ya no están. Vamos Phoebe algo se te tiene que ocurrir, ¡Vamos! lo que sea. Aquí debe haber algo que aun pruebe que Helga estaba enamorada de él.

Phoebe puso de cabeza la habitación de Helga. Eso sí, volviendo a acomodar todo justo como lo tenía para evitar levantar sospechas. Helga aun se encontraba mirando atónita el juego, gritando de emoción "TOUCHDOWN" cada vez que su equipo favorito realizaba una anotación; esto le daba una especie de aviso involuntario a Phoebe para no preocuparse y continuar con la exhaustiva búsqueda. No obstante, fue al cabo de unos minutos cuando Phoebe finalmente se dio por vencida al no poder encontrar absolutamente nada.

— No puedo creerlo, en verdad se deshizo de todo. Ya no queda nada. —Suspiró decepcionada—. Pobrecita debe estar desesperada por tratar de olvidarlo lo más rápido posible. Discúlpame Helga hice lo que pude. Al menos me da gusto que no luces tan destruida como pensé que estarías.

Phoebe salió de la habitación en silencio, dejándola exactamente como estaba antes de irrumpir en ella. En ese momento; cuando la joven de gafas se disponía a caminar hacia las escaleras para marcharse sin más, pisó accidentalmente una de sus agujetas haciéndola caer al piso.

— ¡AUCH! —Gritó fuertemente.

— ¿Phoebe? ¿Phoebe? ¿Que fue ese ruido? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Helga desde la planta baja.

— Si... No te preocupes... Descuida estoy bien, no fue nada. —Dijo incorporándose rápidamente a pesar del dolor—. Estúpidas zapatillas miren lo que me hacen pasar... Un momento... ¿Zapatillas? ¡Lo tengo! Sé exactamente cómo solucionar esto.

Phoebe sufrió de una sacudida masiva de cerebro cuando probablemente la idea más perfecta que había tenido en toda su vida le vino de golpe a la cabeza. Cojeando un poco por el impacto; regresó a la habitación de Helga, esta vez a buscar algo en especifico, algo que ella deseaba y esperaba que aun estuviera allí. Como el armario se encontraba completamente vacío, su única opción era revisar nuevamente el ropero de la rubia. Estiró su pequeño brazo y tiró de la puerta con suavidad, encontrando solo una bola de ropa un tanto extraña, de la cual le resultaba difícil imaginar a Helga vestida de esa forma.

— Vamos tiene que estar por aquí, yo lo sé. —Se dijo a si misma revisando una y otra vez el contenido del ropero pero sin éxito—. ¡Maldición! llegue demasiado tarde, es posible que Helga ya se haya desecho de él también, ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

Después de aquel conjunto pequeño de blasfemias, Phoebe dio unos cuantos golpes al ropero demostrando su rabia. Sin embargo, esta no contaba con que aquel viejo ropero; probablemente elaborado hace no menos de 40 años, no se encontraba colocado en una buena posición, por lo que este se ladeo sin control de un lado hacia otro, para finalmente terminar cayendo sobre la muchacha.

"¡AAAHHHHHH!"

— ¿Phoebe? ¿Ahora que fue ese ruido?

— ¡Helga ven aquí rápido, necesito tu ayuda!

— ¡Voy enseguida! Aguarda Phoebe.

Helga salió corriendo, subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad hacia el tocador, cuando su sorpresa fue que su mejor amiga no se encontraba dentro.

— ¿Phoebe donde estas?

— ¡Aquí estoy! En tu alcoba.

La rubia se sorprendió por la respuesta, dirigiéndose sin dudar hacia su habitación. Encendió la luz solo para encontrar que Phoebe estaba bajo el enorme ropero, aunque gracias a lo ancho de este, no había recibido ninguna herida considerable y de gravedad.

— ¡Phoebe! ¿Como paso esto? ¿Y qué hacías en mi cuarto? —Le replicó con su típico acento de niña mandona.

— Lo siento... Es que... Yo... —Rebuscó en su mente alguna buena mentira—. Vi que un ratón entró a tu habitación... Y se había metido dentro del ropero... Y yo trate de sacarlo... Si, así fue...

— ¿Un ratón? —Preguntó suspicaz tratando de levantar el ropero.

— Sí. —Afirmó.

— Es extraño que haya ratones en esta época del año. —Se rascó la cabeza.

— Probablemente buscaba algún lugar caliente donde alojarse...

Helga levantó el ropero sin muchos esfuerzos, ya que todo lo que había en el interior ahora se encontraba sobre el suelo aligerando el peso, fue así como el haz de luz de la habitación entraba poco a poco en la zona de oscuridad bajo el ropero, permitiéndole a Phoebe ver un poco mejor el entorno. Entonces lo vio. Aquello que buscaba ahora se encontraba frente a ella, tranquilizándola de algún modo. Helga estaba a punto de liberar a Phoebe de su prisión temporal, por lo que rápidamente tomo el objeto y lo guardo celosamente dentro de su mochila.

— ¡Listo! —Helga exclamó, logrando colocar el ropero de nuevo en su lugar—. ¿Estás bien Phoebe? ¿No te lastimaste?

— ¡No! No me pasó nada afortunadamente. ¡Gracias por ayudarme a salir!

— Eres una tonta Phoebe, deberías tener más cuidado.

— Lo sé, lo siento, lo tendré en cuenta. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Quieres que te ayude a levantar todo esto?

— No, no te fijes tengo bastante tiempo libre así que lo haré después. —Dijo despreocupada.

— De acuerdo, entonces me tengo que ir.

— Sabes Phoebe, hay ocasiones en los que simplemente no logro entenderte.

Helga acompañó a Phoebe a la salida, despidiéndose nuevamente con un fuerte abrazo de despedida y uno que otro ¡Feliz viaje! La rubia se quedó por unos momentos en la entrada, viendo a su amiga correr por la acera con dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba su casa.

— Pobre, se golpeó tan fuerte que está yendo hacia el lado contrario. Apuesto a que tarde o temprano se encontrara tocando mi puerta una vez más. —Después de soltar una ligera risita, cerró la puerta para continuar viendo el emocionante juego.

Phoebe se dirigía a toda prisa hacia su última parada antes de regresar por fin a su cálido hogar, la casa del chico con cabeza de balón se alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos, mientras el escaso sol; semi cubierto por un grupo de nubes grises, comenzaba a ocultarse tímidamente en el horizonte.

-o-

— ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! ¿Estás dormido? ¡Hombre pequeño! —Repetía una y otra vez el abuelo Phil llamando a la puerta de la habitación del joven con cabellos rubios.

Arnold no tardó en despertar ante el ruido de la batalla entre los nudillos de su abuelo contra la fría y vieja madera de la puerta.

— Sí... Ya desperté... ¿Qué pasa abuelo?

— Menos mal, hay alguien que te busca.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quién puede estarme buscando a estas horas? —Se dijo para sí, volteando a ver el reloj cuyas manecillas marcaban las 7:43 PM—. ¿De quién se trata abuelo?

— Es una jovencita de anteojos, dice que es compañera tuya de la escuela.

— ¿Anteojos? ¿De la escuela? ¡La única chica que conozco con esa descripción es Phoebe! ¿Qué hace Phoebe aquí en mi casa?

— Si ella, la hice pasar hasta aquí porque en la planta baja hace mucho frío, dice que tiene algo de qué hablar contigo.

— ¿Conmigo? Bueno... Si... Hazla pasar por favor abuelo.

La puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a la joven compañera de Arnold, la cual se quedo inmóvil a un lado de la puerta mirando hacia su compañero.

— ¡Hola Phoebe! No lo tomes a mal, pero es un poco extraño que vengas a visitarme.

— Sí, te confieso que también es un poco extraño para mi... —Dijo la chica, jugando con sus dedos apenada.

— Bueno, entonces los dejos par de tórtolos —Comentó el abuelo Phil echando a reír.

Ambos niños se sonrojaron al tope, por lo que Phoebe trató de aclarar las cosas lo más pronto posible.

— Disculpe señor pero se equivoca, mis intenciones son completamente limpias y racionales por lo que vengo a hablar con su nieto por razones únicamente circunstanciales de las cuales son de plena importancia para el futuro y convivencia dentro de nuestro grupo.

— De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Phil rió un poco para inmediatamente después levantar su pulgar en señal de buena suerte.

— ¡ABUELO! —Arnold gritó sonrojándose aun más.

— ¡Ok! ¡Ok! Fue suficiente, si necesitan algo solo avísenme. —Dijo continuando su treta y cerrando la puerta, dejando a Arnold y a Phoebe solos en la gran habitación del chico con toque futurista.

— Disculpa a mi abuelo Phoebe, a veces tiende a imaginar cosas de más.

— No te preocupes, es simpático.

— Adelante siéntate. —Dijo, apretando un botón de un control remoto el cual hizo que su sofisticado sofá saliera de entre una de las paredes de manera automática.

— ¡Gracias! —Se sentó.

— Y bueno, ¿De qué es exactamente aquello de lo que tenemos que hablar? —Preguntó tomando asiento junto a Phoebe.

— Creo que al verme aquí ya te lo has de estar suponiendo.

— Eso me temo.

— Si Arnold, vengo a hablar contigo sobre Helga.

Arnold, al escuchar las palabras de Phoebe sentía que todo el peso del mundo se venía sobre sus hombros, muy dentro de sí sabía que algo parecido ocurriría tarde o temprano, sin embargo, no creyó que tan pronto.

— Muy bien... —Suspiró fuertemente—. Hablemos sobre Helga.

— Me sorprende que no tengas ninguna objeción.

— Creo que tuve demasiado tiempo antes de que llegaras para pensar las cosas sin ponerme violento. —Apretó los dientes—. Entonces... Sobre Helga... Supongo que quieres hablar sobre lo que paso esta mañana en la escuela ¿Cierto?

— En parte, pero ese no es el punto al que quiero llegar.

— ¿A no?

— No, primero quiero que me digas, ¿Que es lo que piensas de ella? ¿Te desagrada completamente? ¿Te ha llegado a agradar un poco alguna vez?

Arnold miro al cielo a través de los enormes cristales que fungían como el techo de su habitación, como si quisiera buscar la respuesta en la constelación de Orión. Al no encontrarla debido al mal tiempo, miró cada uno de los copos de nieve que caían a cuenta gotas sobre los empañados cristales. Después de pensarlo por unos segundos finalmente respondió.

— No es que la odie. Si se lo dije antes reconozco mi error, es solo que no era el mejor momento para caer en una de sus bromas. Pero si me preguntas que es lo que pienso de ella, siento que hay alguna razón por la que es así. En el fondo no es tan mala y sé que tiene buenos sentimientos. Incluso se que puede llegar a ser tierna y gentil.

— Al menos me da gusto saber que tienes una percepción positiva de ella en el fondo.

— Muy... Muy en el fondo. —Subrayó.

— Pero la tienes, eso es lo importante. Ahora escucha con atención que esto que tengo que decirte, puede que resulte un poco doloroso, ya que para mí lo fue bastante.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Helga no fue la que te hizo la treta del pastel de crema de banana. Fue Gerald el que lo hizo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Gerald? ¿Estás hablando del mismo Gerald? —Se sorprendió.

— Sí, así es, el mismo me lo confeso todo hace unos momentos.

— Pero... ¿Porque Gerald haría algo así? No tiene sentido.

— Según sus palabras, —Hizo una pausa para tomar aire—. Porque ya no soportaba que Helga te tratara como lo ha hecho desde el día en que te conoció.

— Ya veo, pero hay algo que aun no comprendo. ¿De dónde salió ese pastel de banana? ¿Eso significa que Helga en verdad quería darme un regalo verdadero?

— Así es Arnold, ella en verdad tenía un regalo para ti, pero después de lo que paso no sabemos qué ocurrió con él. Probablemente Gerald lo escondió en alguna parte. Y con respecto a ese pastel... —Se detuvo un momento para mirar a Arnold a los ojos e inmediatamente bajarla para observar sus pies—. Realmente era una broma que Helga tenía preparada pero no era para ti.

— ¿Entonces para quien era?

— Originalmente la broma iba dirigida hacia Lila.

— ¡Sabia que nada bueno podía provenir de Helga G. Pataki! —Se levantó del asiento muy molesto y apretó los puños mostrando una clara desaprobación—. Ahora ya todo tiene sentido. Menos una cosa. ¿Porque le iba a hacer algo como eso a Lila?

— Helga tiene sus motivos propios. De hecho iba a ser mucho peor.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

— Iba a intercambiar tu regalo por aquella broma, para que en el momento que Lila lo abriera creyera que el pastel venia de tu parte.

— ¿QUE? ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! —Gritó furioso—. ¡Justo en el momento en el que comenzaba a creer que Helga tenía buen corazón vienes y me confiesas esto! Creo que debo estar agradecido con Gerald por haberle dado su merecido.

— ¡Espera y escucha esto Arnold antes de que te termines de enfadar!

— ¿Es que aun hay más?

— Quiero que imagines el verdadero motivo por el cual Helga quería hacer algo como esto.

— El único motivo que se me ocurre es porque es una niña testaruda y odiosa que solo disfruta viendo el sufrimiento ajeno, especialmente el mío.

— Te equivocas Arnold. El verdadero motivo es porque Helga ya no estaba dispuesta a verte soportar el rechazo de alguien que nunca te ha querido como Lila o como aquella chica de sexto grado que tanto te gustaba hace algún tiempo... ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?

— ¿Hablas de Ruth?

— ¡Si a ella me refiero!

— ¿En verdad? ¿Y qué es lo que Helga sabe acerca del amor?

— Tal vez tú ya deberías saberlo, tengo entendido que ella ya te ha confesado sus verdaderos sentimientos. ¿No es así?

— Eso solo fue parte de la adrenalina que ambos sentimos en el momento. Así lo acordamos, por lo tanto no cuenta.

— Te confesare algo Arnold, ella sabe mucho mas del amor que nadie que haya conocido en mi vida.

— Phoebe eso es tan irreal como un pez con orejas. ¿Me estás diciendo que Helga G. Pataki es una experta en el amor?

— Precisamente.

— Lo siento Phoebe pero todo lo que me dices me parece tan irreal y absurdo, no me imagino a Helga siendo tierna, gentil y... Amorosa. Es decir, se que muy en el fondo puede llegar a comportarse de esa forma. Pero mi mente simplemente rechaza esa idea, mi cerebro no puede terminar de asimilarlo.

— No es necesario que trates de imaginártela Arnold... Tu ya has conocido esa faceta de ella, solo que no la recuerdas. O mejor dicho... No sabías que se trataba de ella.

— ¿Cómo? ¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?

— Arnold, Quiero mostrarte algo... A decir verdad este es el verdadero motivo por el cual he venido aquí hoy. Estoy segura que con esto podré convencerte de que Helga no es quien parece ser. Y de que tú has sido el mejor testigo de ello.

Arnold miraba a la chica de anteojos con incertidumbre y curiosidad, mientras que esta levantaba su mochila del suelo. La puso sobre sus piernas y tirando del pequeño cierre de un lado al otro. Fue entonces cuando metió su mano y sacó aquello que para Arnold fue una de las más grandes impresiones y revelaciones de su corta vida, siendo solo superada tal vez por el hallazgo del diario de su padre. Phoebe sacó el objeto que extrajo de la casa de Helga, dejando al chico cabeza de balón boquiabierto.

— Estoy segura... de que tú tienes la otra pieza que complementa este par. —Dijo Phoebe, sosteniendo entre sus delgados y fríos dedos una sola zapatilla de color rojo.

— ¡¿Qué?! No... No... No puede ser... —Arnold retrocedió unos pasos hasta golpear su espalda contra el pequeño escritorio junto a su cama—. Entonces... Eso significa que... Aquella chica en el día de San Valentín... La chica que se hizo pasar por mi amiga Cecile... Es… Es…

— Así es Arnold, aquella chica que se hizo pasar por tu amiga francesa en el día de San Valentín pasado, siempre fue y siempre ha sido... Helga.

— No puedo creer lo que me dices, es imposible. Desde aquella vez siempre quise saber acerca de aquella misteriosa chica con la que había pasado el mejor San Valentín de mi vida y resulta ser que esa chica estuvo en la misma clase que yo todo este tiempo, y no solo eso... Sino que resulto ser la chica que me torturaba y me hacía sentir miserable todo el tiempo.

Arnold tuvo una especie de Flashback de proporciones astronómicas, parecido a los que dicen las personas que experimentan cuando han estado a punto de morir. Recordó aquella noche de febrero, en la que conoció a Cecile, aquella chica distraída, un poco torpe y sofisticada, aquella chica que le había hecho olvidar por completo a su amor platónico en aquel entonces: Ruth. Su tierna sonrisa, su hermoso cabello detallado por un singular flequillo que cubría por completo su ojo izquierdo. Pero lo más importante de todo, la forma en la que abrió su corazón lo había dejado completamente cautivado. Cada detalle, cada segundo recordado de aquel día, giraba alrededor de la mente del chico con cabeza de balón como la luna gira alrededor de la tierra y esta alrededor del sol. Desde que la vio por primera vez entrando a aquel restaurante francés, hasta la mágica despedida en la que beso su pequeña mano, demostrándole total interés en querer volver a verla. Era tal el bombardeo de los recuerdos a su mente que no tardó en dolerle la cabeza.

— Perdona por habértelo hecho saber de este modo Arnold. Pero sentía que era mi deber ayudar a arreglar un poco las cosas entre ustedes antes de que yo me fuera.

— No... No te disculpes... Después de todo eres la mejor amiga de Helga, es normal que hayas querido hacer algo así.

— Gracias por comprender. Entonces... Supongo que a partir de aquí, el siguiente paso deben de darlo ustedes, si es que decides aceptarla u odiarla te corresponde únicamente a ti.

— Sí, lo sé. Creo que será una larga noche para pensarlo y consultarlo con la almohada.

— Eso creo —Soltó una pequeña risita—. Pero ahora tengo que irme.

— Espera, te acompañare a tu casa. —Se adelantó.

— No es necesario Arnold no te molestes.

— La tormenta empeoro mientras hablábamos, no me sentiría cómodo si no estuviera seguro de que llegaste con bien a tu casa.

— De acuerdo Arnold, eres un chico muy dulce. Muchas gracias.

Ambos jóvenes bajaron de la habitación de Arnold sin decir una palabra hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Donde Arnold notifico a sus abuelos que acompañaría a Phoebe hasta su casa. Llevándose por parte de estos recomendaciones de no tardar mucho y cuidarse de la tormenta. Al cabo de unos minutos ya se encontraban caminando por la acera en medio del intenso frío, ambos con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de sus respectivas chamarras. A su vez, los 2 estaban en medio de un profundo e incomodo silencio cuando Phoebe comentó.

— Creo que Helga es un buen partido.

— Pues... No sé qué decir... Aun me encuentro confuso.

— Y creo que Helga tiene muy buenos gustos también —Dijo en forma picara.

Arnold se sonrojó un poco después del comentario.

— Gracias Phoebe. No sé bien que vaya a pasar después de esto pero te mantendré al tanto de la situación. Es posible que en estos días llame a Helga para hablar seriamente, esta vez sin tabúes ni ataduras.

— Me parece muy bien, espero puedan solucionar sus diferencias y por fin llevarse mejor.

— Que más me gustaría que eso pasara Phoebe. Tal vez aun estamos a tiempo para resolver las cosas.

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos chicos envueltos nuevamente en silencio total cuando por fin llegaron a la casa de la joven con anteojos.

— Bueno Phoebe, hasta aquí llego yo. —Mencionó Arnold.

— Fue muy amable de tu parte acompañarme a casa. Y discúlpame nuevamente por darte preocupaciones y cosas extras en las que pensar.

— No te preocupes, fue muy noble lo que hiciste por tu mejor amiga.

Phoebe sonrió.

— Entonces nos veremos al iniciar las clases. Me alegra haber podido platicar contigo abiertamente.

— Lo mismo digo, ahora entra o pescaras un resfriado.

— De acuerdo lo mismo te digo a ti, regresa con cuidado. ¡BYE!

— ¡BYE! Diviértete mucho durante tu viaje.

El par de amigos se despidieron afectuosamente. Arnold dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar sin importarle en lo más mínimo la gravedad de la tormenta, la cual empeoraba cada segundo. Las calles estaban semi desiertas, únicamente poblada por alguno que otro vecino despistado que olvido realizar las compras de la semana. Deambuló sin un rumbo específico, estaba claro que pocas o nulas ganas tenia de llegar a su casa. Lo único que deseaba era pensar en todo lo que acontecía dentro de su pequeño cerebro. La idea de que Cecile todo este tiempo se había tratado de Helga le parecía aun bastante irreal. Los signos de interrogación bailaban cínica y alegremente sobre la cabeza del rubio hasta que de un momento a otro, estos se convirtieron en una interrogación gigante. ¿Porque?

Arnold levantó la mirada sin pestañear, cuando se dio cuenta de que se encontraba frente a la casa de Helga.

— ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Los pies de Arnold se pusieron en modo automático y subieron lentamente los escalones del pórtico de aquella casona con fachada azul. Giró sus ojos en todas direcciones, como queriendo encontrar algo, o a alguien. Una vez frente a la puerta, cerró su mano, dando la pinta de querer llamar a la residencia.

— ¡NO! —Se dijo a si mismo apartando su mano de la puerta—. No es el momento. Aun no estoy preparado para esto.

Arnold salió corriendo de ahí a toda velocidad, mientras que la muchacha rubia ya se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, con un gran camisón que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y envuelta en grandes, gruesas y confortantes cobijas.

— Qué extraño se siente... Me siento tan sola. —Dijo sollozando y abrazando una de sus tantas almohadas—. Si tan solo... Si tan solo estuvieras aquí amor mío… Abrazándome cálidamente…

— Si tan solo... Si tan solo… Abrieras tu corazón... Y me permitieras ver lo que hay dentro —Dijo Arnold, parando en seco volteando a ver hacia atrás.

"_**El sol saldría para ambos"**_

Arnold no tardó en llegar finalmente a su casa, simplemente para desearles buenas noches a sus abuelos y enclaustrarse dentro de su respectivo cuarto. Se desvistió y se colocó una abrigadora pijama en color azul con bordes en un azul más fuerte. Se metió en la cama para tratar de olvidarlo todo, cosa que sabía de antemano que probablemente iba a ser casi imposible de lograr. Se giró muchas veces resultándole una tarea muy difícil encontrar una posición adecuada para conciliar el sueño. En ese momento, miró a lo lejos en su habitación, hacia el sillón en el que momentos antes había tenido la charla con Phoebe para ser precisos. En él, se encontraba reposando pacíficamente la zapatilla roja que Phoebe le había llevado. Arnold no dudó en levantarse rápidamente, tomarla y meterse a la cama nuevamente. Acto seguido, estiró su mano hacia uno de los cajones que conformaban el librero enorme que poseía junto a su cama. Abriendo y sacando de él la otra zapatilla restante para juntar el par que le hacía falta. Las sujetó firmemente, pegándolas fuertemente contra su pecho sin dejar de imaginar a su verdadera propietaria.

— Cecile... Helga... —Decía suavemente mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse de forma repentina.

— Arnold... Mi amor... —Susurraba la chica en su propia casa cuando sus ojos estaban por cerrarse de igual modo—. Si yo desapareciera... ¿Entonces serias feliz?

Finalmente, ambos chicos fueron abrazados por Morfeo mientras la ya gigantesca nevada se hacía presente en el exterior. Al otro día, en un día extremadamente frío y Gélido; sucedería algo que haría caer a Arnold en el más profundo de los abismos y en la más aterradora desesperación. Algo que al menos para el chico rubio, no resultaría ser algo de risa.

Continuara…

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el capítulo de esta semana :) cualquier queja, sugerencia u opinión me la pueden dejar en un review o en un MP, Chao y hasta el siguiente capítulo. Que pasen un buen dia.**


	6. Un Mundo De Extraños

**Buen día a todos, los dejo con el capitulo de la semana y agradeciendo como siempre a los que siguen mi historia sus reviews me ayudan bastante c: pero bueno sin mas preámbulos espero que disfruten del capitulo como yo escribiéndolo. Saludos. ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Creador Original de ¡Hey Arnold! Así como de todos sus personajes: Craig Bartlett.**

**Capítulo 6: Un Mundo De Extraños**

Aun en pijama, Arnold se encontraba de pie en medio de la ventisca, lo extraño era que no sentía el más mínimo índice de frío alrededor de su pequeño y delicado cuerpo. Sus pies descalzos tocaban la nieve como si esta fuera una especie de suave alfombra de terciopelo, mientras que su rostro era golpeado con violencia por los enormes copos de nieve que caían sin consideración sobre el pavimento.

Parado a mitad de la calle, el chico rubio comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia adelante pero sin dirigirse hacia ninguna dirección en concreto, las casas a su alrededor parecían cobrar vida para observar cada uno de los movimientos a través de sus enormes ventanales a oscuras, sin aquella cálida luz que emana de los árboles de navidad que tanto se acostumbran a ver en esta época del año. Lucían sin vida.

De repente, Arnold escuchó el eco de unos pasos en medio de la tempestad. Pasos huecos, pasos que resonaban por todo el lugar a pesar de ser un espacio totalmente abierto. Arnold caminó hacia el lugar proveniente de aquel ruido sin inmutarse o preguntarse quién o que podría estar haciéndolo. Al llegar al aparente lugar de origen... Solo encontró silencio.

"¿Que hago aquí? ¿Que no se supone que me encontraba durmiendo en mi cama? No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando". —Murmuró en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Arnooooooold! —Susurró el viento.

El chico se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre. Una voz, aparentemente femenina y sin boca se encontraba llamándolo.

— ¡Arnooooooold! —Repitió aquella lúgubre voz.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Donde estas? ¿Qué quieres de mí? —Preguntó rotando la mirada en todas direcciones sin hallar absolutamente nada.

— ¡Oye Arnooooooold!

Fue en ese momento, cuando Arnold examinó cuidadosamente la acera contraria de la calle que alcanzó a divisar una figura semi borrosa y solitaria dentro de la misma tormenta. Se acercó cautelosamente para descubrir que aquella figura entre la niebla era nada más y nada menos que Helga G. Pataki. Parada allí, sin ninguna clase de abrigo, chamarra o bufanda, tan solo vestida con su ya clásico conjunto de moño rosa, camiseta blanca y un vestido del mismo color que su moño puesto. La chica se encontraba inerte, dándole la espalda al joven como si quisiera evitar un contacto visual directo con él.

— ¿Helga? ¿Helga eres tú?

La chica permaneció callada.

— ¡Helga que gusto me da verte! ¡Oye! ¿Sabes que es este lugar? Parece ser que aun estamos en las calles de Hillwood pero siento que hay algo que no anda del todo bien. No veo ni personas ni señales de vida por ningún lado. Pero lo más extraño es que hace un momento me encontraba en mi habitación y de repente... Aparecí aquí afuera. ¿Tú que estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿En verdad Arnold…? ¿En verdad te da gusto verme…? —Lo cuestionó sin moverse.

— ¡Ehh...! Sí... Digo... Es bueno encontrarse con una cara conocida cuando se está en una situación como esta, sobre todo si se trata de la cara conocida de una amiga.

— ¿Amiga...? ¿Qué es una amiga? ¡Ohh si…! Es algo que yo nunca podré ser en tu vida. —Dijo con frialdad.

Helga hablaba como si tuviera ya varias noches con un fuerte problema de insomnio. Como si estuviera en una especie de trance o bajo el hechizo realizado por algún mago de esos que aparecen por televisión. Las coletas de su cabello se arremolinaban con el intenso viento para después regresar a la misma posición en la que estaban, mientras que su rostro era magullado de igual forma por los gruesos copos descendientes de aquel cielo tan nublado y triste sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Que estás diciendo Helga? —Arnold se tapó el rostro con su mano derecha cuando el viento arreció—. Escucha quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que ocurrió ayer, puede que suene un poco tonto a estas alturas… Pero me precipite más de la cuenta y ahora sé que tu no fuiste la responsable de aquella broma... Y es por eso que quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por mi actitud y por las palabras tan hirientes que te dije.

— Pero tu... Dijiste que me odiabas...

— Lo sé y lo lamento mucho, me siento sumamente arrepentido por todas las cosas malas lo que te dije, sé que no fueron las palabras adecuadas para expresarme. —Bajó la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento.

— Pero… Tú dijiste que me odiabas... Dijiste... Que desearías nunca haberme conocido. —Decía la chica sin moverse aun.

— Lo siento, En verdad lo siento... No te merecías ese trato por parte mía. Me retracto de todas mis palabras. ¿Aun crees que podamos seguir siendo amigos?

— Ya es muy tarde cabeza de balón... Ahora tu deseo se volverá realidad. Vivirás tu vida tranquilamente sin mí a partir de este momento.

— ¿Qué? —Arnold se sorprendió—. ¡Aguarda un momento Helga! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Helga se giró sobre sí misma, ocasionándole a Arnold una especie de mini paro cardiaco al revelar que esta no tenia pupilas en sus 2 ojos mostrándolos completamente en blanco, como una especie de espectro sacado de una de las más espeluznares películas de terror. Arnold se sobresaltó y cayó al suelo.

— Tú... Tú no... Tú no eres Helga. —Tartamudeó levantándose del suelo y retrocediendo.

— Claro que soy yo Arnoldo, soy la persona que siempre te amó y que ahora tiene el corazón roto gracias a ti. Anda cariño ven, acércate y bésame por última vez.

El espectro de Helga comenzó a caminar, sacando los labios y colocando ambas manos hacia el frente para tratar de atrapar con ellos al pobre chico, el cual lo único que podía hacer era retroceder lentamente paso a paso, ya que sus piernas casi petrificadas le impedían escapar libremente.

— Esto es una locura... ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Quiero salir! ¡No quiero estar aquí! —Decía y se preguntaba a sí mismo con una tremenda desesperación y sintiendo un sudor frío que le recorría la nuca hasta llegar a su espina.

— Esto es lo que tú querías ¿No Arnold? Un mundo sin mi... Y ahora eso es justo lo que vas a tener.

— No, yo no quiero eso, además ya te ofrecí mis más sinceras disculpas. ¿Que mas quieres que haga?

— Me temo que tendrás que hacer mucho más que eso cabeza de balón. —Se detuvo justo cuando Arnold ya estaba contra la pared. A continuación soltó una macabra risa para luego desaparecer sin dejar ningún rastro. Sin embargo, su voz seguía mezclada con la cruel ventisca invernal—. Si aun quieres revertir esto, aun hay algo que puedes hacer Arnoldo, pero déjame advertirte que esta será tu última oportunidad.

— Dime... ¿Qué quieres que haga? Si con eso puedes perdonarme y volver a ser amigos haré cualquier cosa que sea necesaria.

— Antes del anochecer del tercer día, la decisión deberá ser tomada, la llave oculta aguarda, para ser amada o torturada.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso Helga? ¿Helga?

— Antes del anochecer del tercer día, la decisión deberá ser tomada, la llave oculta aguarda, para ser amada o torturada. —Repetía una y otra vez.

— ¡No entiendo nada! ¿Qué tratas de decirme Helga?

Repentinamente, varias sombras comenzaron a salir desde dentro de la niebla que cubría por completo el vecindario, cada una tomando la forma de cada uno de los compañeros de clase de Arnold. Eugene, Harold, Rhonda, Lila, Phoebe, Gerald, Sid, Sheena, Nadine, Stinky y por supuesto, nuevamente la misma Helga. Todos con los ojos completamente en blanco se acercaban con lentitud hacia el rubio, recitando las mismas palabras extrañas que Helga le había dicho unos instantes antes de aparecer con todo ese ejercito de zombis.

"**Antes del anochecer del tercer día, la decisión deberá ser tomada, la llave oculta aguarda, para ser amada o torturada." **

Arnold, con una cara completamente llena de horror, se colocó en posición fetal, deseando despertar de esta pesadilla tan horrible. Justo en el momento en el que estaba a punto de ser atrapado por aquellas entidades oscuras, el sonido de su despertador le obligó a abrir los ojos.

-o-

"Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold, Oye Arnold". —Repetía el despertador una y otra vez.

La gélida mañana del 18 de diciembre por fin había llegado. Y como todas las mañanas, Arnold se despertó enrollado en un mar de sabanas, dejando su cabeza de balón como la única parte de su cuerpo visible. Tiritaba de frío mientras sus adormilados ojos miraban con desencanto y odio al despertador. Arnold se levantó con pesadumbre y quedó sentado sobre la cama, bostezando y tallando fuertemente sus ojos para tratar de obtener una mejor visibilidad del entorno. Era un día extremadamente frío, apenas había apartado las sabanas de su cuerpo cuando este comenzó a temblar con mayor intensidad.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Que fue todo eso? ¿Acaso fue solo una horrible pesadilla? —Se preguntaba—. ¿Y porque sonó mi despertador si se supone que lo desactive anoche? —Dijo con pesadumbre volviendo a recostarse.

Para Arnold, las tan esperadas vacaciones invernales ya habían comenzado. Y si había algo que disfrutaba de ellas, era el poder despertarse después de las 12 del día sin recriminación alguna. Recostado en su cama, viendo hacia los enormes cristales que tenia por techo, trató de conciliar el sueño nuevamente, cosa que le llevo unos cuantos minutos el poder hacerlo, ya que aun podía recordar con vaguedad la pesadilla que había tenido. Helga y los demás muchachos con los ojos en blanco en medio de la tormenta, parodiando una clase de Spin-off de la película "el pueblo de los malditos" y recitando una clase de poema, en el que hablaban algo acerca de una decisión y una llave. "Que absurdo suena todo eso" —Pensó.

Pasados unos segundos, Arnold se volvió a quedar dormido y la pesadilla anteriormente suscitada comenzó a perder fuerza dentro de los recuerdos del joven, todo gracias a un nuevo tipo de sueño, esta vez un poco más agradable. En él, la atención la acaparaba en su totalidad la niña rubia uniceja meciéndose sobre un columpio en medio de un parque lleno de flores, Arnold le daba pequeños empujoncitos los cuales hacían que la chica mostrara un semblante totalmente diferente al que Arnold ya se había acostumbrado a ver en ella. Uno que inconscientemente deseaba volver ver en ella algún día.

De pronto, Arnold ya se encontraba abrazando fuertemente su almohada y diciendo en voz alta el nombre de la muchacha de moño rosado, cuando alguien llamó a su puerta logrando despertarlo de su profundo letargo.

— ¡Hombre pequeño! ¡Hombre pequeño!

— Mmm... Helga... Helga...

— Es hora de levantarse, date prisa o se te hará tarde para tomar el autobús escolar.

Para el cerebro adormilado de Arnold le tomó aproximadamente 10 segundos poder recopilar aquella pequeña información. En cuanto lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, como si de repente la necesidad de dormir se hubiera visto suprimida a causa de una droga experimental. Arnold se incorporó a toda velocidad. Dejando las sabanas y su almohada a un costado de su cama para quedar nuevamente sentado sobre esta.

— ¡Ehh...! ¿Qué...? ¿Qué fue dijiste abuelo? —Preguntó extrañado.

— ¿Acaso no me escuchaste pequeño? Dije que si no te dabas prisa perderías el autobús escolar... Y de paso terminare comiéndome tus wafles de nuevo. —Rió un poco al terminar la frase.

Fue en ese momento, cuando el ratón en el interior de la cabeza de Arnold se puso en sobre marcha, dándose cuenta de que algo no andaba del todo bien.

— ¡Espera...! ¡Espera un momento abuelo...! —Se levantó colocándose sus pantuflas y corrió para abrir la puerta de su habitación—. ¿Autobús Escolar? ¿A qué te refieres con perder el autobús escolar?

— ¿Como que a que me refiero con autobús escolar? Es obvio que me refiero al que tomas a diario para ir a la escuela. ¿Acaso hay otro?

— Abuelo, sabes perfectamente que ayer terminaron las clases. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?

— ¿Ayer? que yo sepa, las clases terminan en un par de días más. Además ¿Cuando has visto que las clases terminen en un día miércoles? —Rió otro poco.

— Un momento... ¿Miércoles? Abuelo ayer fue viernes y por lo tanto hoy debería de ser sábado, sábado 18.

— Arnold, creo que estas comenzando a contraer esa extraña enfermedad que últimamente anda haciendo tanto revuelo en la ciudad. —Se rascó la cabeza.

— ¿Enfermedad? ¿Qué enfermedad?

— ¡Hay Arnold! Estas más grave de lo que creí. Incluso hasta has perdido la memoria. Creo que avisare a la escuela que te quedaras en casa y que más tarde te llevare al doctor.

— Abuelo... Estoy bien... Tú eres el que me está poniendo un poco nervioso. Estas diciendo cosas un tanto extrañas.

— Hombre pequeño creo que será mejor que te quedes recostado y mires el periódico de hoy para tratar de refrescar tu memoria.

El viejo Phil sacó de su bolsillo trasero del pantalón un periódico, ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, arrugado y enrollado, el cual se lo dio a su nieto. Arnold lo sostuvo entre sus manos y acto seguido su abuelo se marchó para avisar por teléfono al colegio que Arnold se quedaría ese día en casa.

Mientras tanto Arnold, en un completo estado de confusión mental; desenrolló el papiro para inmediatamente confirmar que lo que decía su abuelo era en efecto... Verdad. Pudo observar que en la primera plana se hacía del titular una noticia la cual decía que un extraño virus invernal estaba azotando a la ciudad de Hillwood, dejando a todos los infectados en cama con serios síntomas parecidos al resfriado común, tos, vomito y fiebre superior a los 40 grados. A continuación, ojeó parte de la noticia sin lograr entender mucho.

— ¿Que significa esto? —Se preguntaba a sí mismo un poco desorientado.

Al cabo de unos instantes, Arnold fue directamente al grano, girando la vista hacia la esquina superior derecha del manuscrito, tan solo para encontrarse con un extraño suceso al cual no le veía sentido alguno. A menos que fuera algún error del torpe encargado de revisar la impresión matutina, su abuelo tenía toda la razón. La fecha impresa y recalcada en el papel prensa señalaba claramente ser el miércoles 15 de diciembre. Arnold se quedó inmóvil por un momento al pie de las escaleras que llevaban a su habitación, arrugando aun más el periódico con sus pequeños dedos y manteniendo una expresión indiferente, muy parecida a la que pondría un niño cuando lo está reprendiendo un profesor por algo que él no cometió. En el instante en el que el control de sus músculos regresó al pequeño niño de cabellos rubios y alborotados, este cerró de golpe la puerta de su cuarto y se dejó caer al pie de esta. Con las hojas del periódico regadas por el suelo, Arnold comenzó a sudar frío.

— No puede ser... Esto... Esto debe tratarse de una sucia jugarreta por parte de mi abuelo. Es imposible que haya realizado una especie de... Viaje en el tiempo o algo parecido. Esto es ridículo. Aunque por ahora tratare de seguirle la corriente e "ir a la escuela" como él me lo dijo.

Aun sin tener la certeza de lo que sucedía y hacia, fue y se abrigó con su ropa invernal ya conocida, la cual para su sorpresa se encontraba increíblemente limpia, sin rastros de la crema batida del pastel de banana que hasta el día de ayer había tenido que soportar. No obstante, optó por no prestarle mucha atención a ese detalle.

A su vez, Arnold tomó su mochila, en la cual trató de meter aquellos libros que vagamente recordaba que había llevado aquel día 15 de diciembre y que supuestamente había vivido. Hizo su cama con cierto disgusto pero logrando encontrar sobre esta una de las zapatillas rojas pertenecientes a Helga y que él había estado abrazando hace apenas unas horas cuando fue a dormir. Percatándose inmediatamente por ser la del lado izquierdo, fue como notó que la que le había traído Phoebe la noche anterior no se encontraba por ningún lado. Arnold la buscó poniendo el cuarto entero de cabeza, sin embargo esta no apareció por ninguna parte.

— ¿En dónde podrá estar? No pudo desaparecer así como así. —Se asomó por debajo de su cama una y otra vez sin resultados favorables, literalmente era como si algún agujero negro se hubiera materializado de la nada chupándola dentro de sí para transportarla hacia otra dimensión desconocida y extraña—. No pudo haber ido muy lejos. En fin, creo que la buscare después con un poco más calma; después de que haya descubierto la treta que planea mi abuelo iré a la casa de Helga para hablar muy seriamente sobre los acontecimientos de ayer y devolverse sus zapatillas. No sé que saldrá de todo esto pero de algún modo cuando pienso en el hecho de que debo de ir a visitarla siento algo muy cálido en mí estomago y comienzo a temblar. Es como si el simple hecho de verla se hubiera convertido en necesidad. ¿Qué rayos me estará pasando?

Arnold guardó la zapatilla dentro de su mochila al terminar de hablar consigo mismo y salió de su habitación, bajando las escaleras a toda prisa para dirigirse rápidamente al tocador y lavarse la cara. En el momento en el que intentó dar la vuelta hacia el largo corredor sintió un fuerte impacto proveniente del frente. Arnold cayó al suelo, viendo por escasos momentos estrellitas de todos colores bailando alrededor de su cabeza. Al recuperar la conciencia, puso su mirada al frente, tan solo para ver a una chica adolescente tirada en el suelo, parecía no tener más de 17 años, a la cual le costó un poco de trabajo poder identificar. Traía puesto un traje invernal en color rojo con bordes aborregados, similares a los que usa papá Noel, mallones largos en color negro, botas invernales en color café y con rasgos aparentes de ser extranjera.

— ¿Mai? —Preguntó Arnold—. ¿Mai eres tú?

— ¡Auch! ¡Auch! —Se quejó la chica.

— ¡Espera! Déjame ayudarte a ponerte de pie. —Dijo extendiéndole una mano.

— Si, muchas gracias Arnold.

La joven se puso de pie gracias a Arnold, revelando que en verdad se trataba de Mai, la hija única del Sr. Hyunh.

— ¡Cielos Mai! ¿No te lastime?

— No te preocupes Arnold no me pasó nada, creo que el que recibió el golpe más fuerte fuiste tú.

— Descuida tampoco fue nada. —Dijo haciéndose el fuerte.

La chica sonrío.

— No esperaba encontrarte, tu padre no me dijo nada acerca de tu llegada.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Arnold? —Preguntó confundida levantando una ceja.

— Si, me refiero a que no pensé que vinieras de visita.

— Arnold... ¿Te sientes bien?

— Si, ¿Porque lo dices? —La cuestionó intrigado.

—Pues no lo parece. Espero no hayas pescado ese extraño virus que anda rondando por ahí últimamente. ¿No tienes temperatura? ¿Te duele el estomago? —Mai decía mientras que con su mano derecha tocaba la frente de Arnold para buscar alguna señal de fiebre.

— Mai, estoy seguro de que estoy bien. —Dijo, apartando suavemente la mano de la chica extranjera—. O al menos eso creo, están pasando muchas cosas raras últimamente.

— Si por algún motivo te sientes enfermo solo avísame.

— ¡Claro! Cuenta con ello, muchas gracias. —Sonrió levemente—. ¿Y desde cuando estás aquí?

— Arnold, hablo enserio cuando digo que estas empezando a asustarme.

— ¿Que quieres decir Mai?

— Arnold ambos sabemos que llevo viviendo en esta casa de huéspedes desde que tenía 9 años. Eso no es ninguna novedad.

Las palabras de la joven dejaron a Arnold más frío y confundido de lo que ya estaba "¿Acaso Mai estaba coludida con mi abuelo para empeorar las cosas y hacerme parecer aun más al rey de los tontos?" —Pensó. Si la respuesta a aquella pregunta resultaba ser afirmativa; probablemente sería la mejor broma que le hayan jugado al chico con cabeza de balón en toda su vida. Incluso el hecho haberle comentado a Mai sobre el malicioso plan del abuelo significaría que el Sr. Hyunh también se encontraba participando, e incluso había la posibilidad de que todos en la casa de huéspedes también fueran cómplices del abuelo. El día apenas empezaba, pero los recientes acontecimientos eran suficientes para hacer ver a Helga, la reina de las bromas como una simple novata. Arnold tragó saliva y se animó a preguntar nuevamente tratando de seguirle el juego.

— ¡Ehh...! Mai...

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Dime... ¿Tu papá está en casa?

— Arnold… Comienzo a pensar que te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza hace un momento que chocamos. Sabes perfectamente que mi padre... No está aquí.

— ¿Entonces donde puedo encontrarlo? ¿Donde está en este momento?

— El esta... El esta… Probablemente sepultado en algún viejo cementerio de nuestro país natal... —Mai bajó la mirada.

Arnold sintió como si el retumbar de un rayo precipitándose rápidamente contra el suelo hubiera sacudido por completo su ser. Mientras que las cuerdas vocales del chico indicaban haber tomado unas vacaciones en el Caribe ya que parecían no encontrarse temporalmente disponibles.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? ¡No...! ¡Esto no puede ser...!" —Pensaba aterrado—. "Esta broma ya se está saliendo de control".

— Arnold sabes tan bien como yo que mi padre murió cuando yo era una niña pequeña, a decir verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien, por lo que su imagen solo la tengo presente en viejas fotografías, y es en esta época del año cuando más lo recuerdo porque... Fue en estas fechas cuando él me salvó la vida.

— ¿Te refieres a aquella vez cuando tu padre le pidió a aquel soldado que te sacara en el helicóptero?

— ¡Vaya! —Exclamó—. Me da gusto que si recuerdes esa parte de la historia. Pero así es, fue en ese momento. Más tarde, cuando llegue a este país a la edad de 8 años, fue la embajada la que me dio la triste noticia. De que un hombre con características similares a las de mi padre había sido encontrado abatido en medio de lo que alguna vez fue nuestro pueblo. —Soltó un par de lágrimas, la cuales secó de inmediato con la manga de su vestido—. Discúlpame Arnold, me duele el hecho de solo recordarlo.

— N... No te preocupes...

— Desde entonces, —Continuó—. He tratado de reunir el suficiente dinero para poder ir ahí nuevamente, ahora que el conflicto ha terminado, se que podré buscarlo detenidamente, quisiera saber si aun se encuentra con vida o si los rumores son ciertos y está sepultado en el lugar que algún día perteneció a nuestro pueblo.

— Lo lamento Mai. —La tomó de la mano—. Lamento haberte hecho recordar algo como esto.

— Descuida, tu amnesia no tiene la culpa. Ahora, disculpa Arnold pero creo que si no me apresuro se me hará tarde para ir a la escuela y creo que a ti también.

— ¡Rayos! Es cierto lo había olvidado; se me hará tarde para tomar el autobús escolar. Entonces, nos vemos mas tarde.

— De acuerdo, que tengas un muy buen día Arnold.

— Gracias, igualmente Mai.

Ambos jóvenes tomaron sus respectivos caminos. Mai regresó a su habitación para recoger su mochila, tomar un pequeño desayuno e ir directo al colegio. Por su parte, Arnold entró al tocador para únicamente lavarse la cara y salir corriendo despavorido hacia la cocina.

— Es imposible que Mai haya inventado todo eso, se escuchaba tan convencida. Ella no bromearía con un tema tan delicado como lo es la muerte de un familiar, sobre todo con la de su padre. ¿O sí? ¿Qué es lo que haré ahora?

Arnold llegó a la cocina donde se encontró a sus 2 abuelos, Phil desayunaba unos ricos huevos con tocino mientras que su abuela, vestida nuevamente como la señora Claus; terminaba de servir los respectivos wafles de Arnold. Phil se sorprendió al ver a su nieto vestido y con mochila en mano listo para asistir a la escuela.

— Veo que estás listo para salir. ¿Estás seguro de querer ir pequeño?

— Plenamente abuelo. —Dijo sin hacer ninguna mueca.

— Si por algún motivo te sientes enfermo llámame y enseguida estaré ahí para traerte a casa.

— Si... Lo tendré en cuenta abuelo... Gracias.

Durante el desayuno, nadie más comentó algo acerca de la situación tan extraña. Arnold miraba atentamente a su abuelo mientras engullía gustoso los wafles que la abuela Pookie le había preparado, los cuales agradecía que siguieran teniendo el mismo sabor. Mientras lo hacía, trataba de intentar descubrir algún signo de debilidad en el rostro de su abuelo y de esa forma confirmar la mofa, sin embargo no ocurría nada. Phil se mantenía más atento a los alimentos y a su café que a otra cosa. Al cabo de unos minutos, Mai bajo presurosa las escaleras, despidiéndose de los 3 en la cocina, especialmente de Arnold, el cual ya había terminado de desayunar.

— Entonces... Mai llego aquí cuando tenía 9 años, ¿Ehh...?

— Si, así es. ¿Porque lo preguntas Arnold?

— No... Por nada solo que creo que deberíamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa cuando llegue su décimo aniversario de su larga estadía con nosotros.

— Arnold esa es una buena idea, así olvidara un poco sus problemas personales al hacerle ver que no está sola y que también tiene una familia. Después de todo, esa pobre muchacha no ha tenido una vida del todo fácil. —Expresó el abuelo de Arnold.

— Si... Lo se... —Suspiró—. Pero entonces... Supongo que ya es tarde y me tengo que "ir a la escuela". —Dijo levantándose de su asiento.

— ¡Que te diviertas pequeño saltamontes! —Expresó su abuela.

— ¡Ten mucho cuidado hombre pequeño! —Le advirtió Phil.

— Gracias... Lo haré... Entonces... Adiós.

— Adiós pequeño. —Mencionaron los 2 con la mano en alto.

Arnold salió de su casa y se quedó perplejo mirando la calle cubierta de nieve, ya que realmente no creía que el bus escolar fuera a aparecer. Lo único que realmente esperaba, era el momento en el que las cámaras de televisión saltaran por delante de él, revelándole que estaba en uno de esos tantos programas mala leche que hay en abundancia, donde suelen hacerles bromas extremadamente pesadas a las personas. No obstante, aquello jamás pasaría, en vez de ello, un escalofrío siniestro recorrió lentamente su espalda al percatarse de que en efecto el camión escolar se encontraba deteniendo su marcha frente a su casa.

— No... No puede ser... En verdad esto no puede estar pasando...

Las puertas del autobús se abrieron tan lentamente que para Arnold fue lo más parecido a una eternidad. Sin pensarlo mucho, cogió su mochila y se aproximo a estas. Sintiendo que se estaba encaminando poco a poco hacia su perdición.

-o-

Arnold abordó el camión en medio de un ataque de escalofríos. Para él, lo primordial era asegurarse de que todo se encontraba en completo orden dentro del mismo. Analizó rápidamente con la mirada a cada uno de sus compañeros que en ese momento se encontraban sentados tranquilamente sobre sus lugares correspondientes; cosa que en los primeros segundos comenzaba a resultar bien, si no fuera porque casi inmediatamente se percató de que algunos de los chicos utilizaban un extenso tapabocas cubriéndoles desde el tabique de la nariz hasta la punta de la barbilla.

— Apuesto a que esa extraña enfermedad de la que tanto hablan es la culpable. —Dijo emprendiendo su viaje por el inmenso pasillo.

Eugene, Rhonda, Iggy, Sheena y Nadine eran las pobres víctimas del día. Todos con un aspecto con el que fácilmente podrían ser el casting perfecto para una película de terror con temática zombi de bajo presupuesto; los ojos llorosos, las mejillas coloradas y una fuerte y abundante tos, eran tan solo algunos de los síntomas que se hacían notar a simple vista.

"Será mejor evitar sentarme junto a alguno de ellos o terminare por contagiarme también". —Pensó.

Arnold continuó caminando, pasando de largo a los jóvenes enfermos para ir a tomar el asiento que originalmente acostumbraban a ocupar Gerald y el. Sin embargo, Arnold no contaba con algo. Gerald no se encontraba ahí.

"¿Acaso Gerald se encontrara enfermo también y por eso no habrá venido? Si esto es así, voy a tener que ir a su casa para hablar seriamente de lo de ayer, aunque me gustaría averiguar primero qué diantres sucede aquí". —Se sentó a pensar sin decir ni una palabra.

El autobús escolar, era bien sabido por todos que usualmente cada mañana se convierte en el mejor lugar para el bullicio antes de comenzar las terribles y agotadoras clases matutinas. Aviones y bolitas de papel volando por todos lados, niños gritando y saltando tratando de volver loco al chofer y algunos otros presurosos por terminar algún deber que olvidaron hacer en casa. Este día todo eso se había terminado. El ambiente dentro del colectivo se percibía triste y un tanto lúgubre. Nadie, ni siquiera los mejores amigos o amigas hacían el más mínimo esfuerzo de conversar con alguien; lo cual generaba un ambiente de tensión y poco agradable.

Arnold miraba el paisaje desde la ventana con la barbilla apoyada sobre su brazo derecho con un notable nerviosismo, no solo por la extraña situación que estaba viviendo, sino porque inmediatamente reconoció la calle donde el autobús se encontraba en ese momento. En aquella calle, Arnold sabia a la perfección lo que allí se encontraba, una casa grande en color azul cielo, en la cual vivía la persona que tanto deseaba ver en ese momento: Helga G. Pataki. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y dentro de su estomago la sensación de mariposas en el estomago comenzó a hacerse presente.

"Tranquilo Arnold, no tienes porque actuar así, es simplemente Helga. Has pasado por su casa antes y la has visto casi a diario por los últimos 5 años, no es posible que estés sintiendo esto ahora".

La hora de la verdad había llegado y el autobús detuvo su marcha. La concentración de nieve en el exterior era poca, pero lo suficientemente densa para que Arnold no pudiera divisar perfectamente hacia afuera de la ventana, viendo solo como una silueta femenina con 2 coletas salía de la casa y se disponía a abordar el bus. Arnold jugó con sus pulgares en una especie de tic nervioso, mientras que sus pies se mecían libremente al no hacer contacto con el suelo. Fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada, tan solo para encontrarse con un suceso tan extraño e insólito como los anteriores, uno que francamente no se esperaba y que era la prueba definitiva para saber que el mundo entero se había vuelto loco y que no se trataba de una simple pero bien elaborada broma por parte de su abuelo.

Aquella joven abordó el autobús y saludó alegremente al chofer del mismo con una agradable sonrisa, así como a cualquier otro chico o chica que la miraba desde los asientos contiguos mientras avanzaba por el pasillo. Arnold tenía la misma expresión en su rostro que tendría una persona al ver a un fantasma en una noche tormentosa. De un momento a otro parecía como si al pobre chico se le hubiera olvidado por completo como respirar o como articular sonido alguno. A lo que para Arnold le pareció una eternidad solo fueron unos cuantos segundos. Entonces se detuvo a su lado.

— Disculpa... Arnold... ¿Puedo sentarme aquí contigo? —Preguntó tímidamente señalando el asiento junto a él, agarrando y arrugando con sus delicadas manos su falda que salía por debajo del abrigador suéter con adornos navideños que llevaba puesto.

Arnold no dijo nada. En vez de eso se limitó a solo asentir con la cabeza mientras se recorría hacia la ventana para cederle el asiento a la chica.

— Muchas gracias... Lo que decían de ti era cierto... Eres muy tierno y gentil.

"Aguarda un segundo... ¿Tierno y gentil? ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quien le había dicho algo así? ¿Porque siento que me habla como si yo fuera un desconocido? Pero aun más importante... ¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ¿Porque salió de esa casa? Es más... ¿Porque pidió sentarse junto a mí? Desde que dejó muy claro que lo nuestro jamás podría ser, nunca volvió a sentarse junto a mí en el camión".

La mente de Arnold se llenaba de preguntas así como los signos de interrogación no tardaron en aparecer de nueva cuenta flotando sobre su cabeza. Cosa que se estaba volviendo de una manera muy frecuente y odiosa al ser el único que no entendía prácticamente nada. Camino al colegio, Arnold trataba de mantener una distancia considerable entre ambos, cosa que la chica no pareció notarlo o no darle mucha importancia. Sin embargo, Arnold pudo percatarse que en repetidas ocasiones cuando la alcanzaba a ver por el rabillo del ojo, esta también se encontraba mirándolo, por lo que cuando esto ocurría, ella desviaba la mirada rápidamente hacia cualquier otro lugar aleatorio. Por si fuera poco, una pequeña línea en color rosa se dibujo en el borde de sus mejillas, dando la sensación que se comenzaba a sonrojar. "Probablemente por el frío" Pensaba Arnold.

De esta forma, la travesía continúo hasta que el bus escolar finalmente se detuvo frente a los portones de la primaria 118. Para Arnold, el ver esta escena de nuevo le producía cierta inseguridad y la sensación de un mal presentimiento ya que en efecto, este se trataba de un día de clases habitual como lo había sido el 15 de diciembre que el recordaba haber vivido.

La chica junto a él se levantó de su asiento sin decir una palabra o hacer gesto alguno y bajó rápidamente del camión. Arnold se acojinó dentro de su asiento encontrándose psicológicamente destrozado.

Si es que esto resultaba ser un complot de alguien que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas al cabeza de balón; podría decirse que fue un completo éxito. Sin embargo, a estas alturas del partido ya era poco probable que alguien lo estuviera causando a propósito.

— ¡Oye tu! ¿Vas a bajar de una vez o te vas a quedar ahí? —Le recriminó el chofer con cara de pocos amigos.

Arnold despertó del trance y notó que todos los alumnos ya habían bajado del colectivo. A continuación, tomó sus cosas y bajó del camión a toda velocidad disculpándose por la demora. Avanzó hacia la entrada colocando su mochila sobre su hombro y se dirigió hacia el salón correspondiente al cuarto grado. Deseando que al menos este continuara siendo el mismo. A lo que finalmente así fue.

El chico con cabeza de balón entró con aflicción al aula sentándose en su respectivo asiento de enfrente a 2 lugares de la puerta de la entrada. Pero para su mala fortuna, dentro de él, las cosas si habían cambiado. Nada lucia como Arnold lo recordaba. Los adornos navideños que habían sido colocados por todos los alumnos de la clase en los días anteriores habían desaparecido sin dejar ningún rastro. Los calcetines navideños de cada uno con los mejores deseos para el año nuevo colocados sobre el pizarrón de corcho a un costado del salón, las guirnaldas, el mini árbol de navidad que el Sr. Simmons había traído desde su casa, la serpentina, las luces, los ridículos muñecos bailarines en forma de papá Noel. Todo se había esfumado como si nunca hubieran estado ahí. El aula se veía tan muerta como la cordura de Arnold. Sentado, abrazando fuertemente su mochila contra su pecho no tuvo más remedio que esperar a que la clase fantasma diera comienzo.

Como era de suponerse, a Arnold ya no le interesaba en lo más mínimo si pudiese aprender algo o no. Lo único dentro de su ser que le retorcía la mente al punto de casi exprimírsela eran cuestiones que el chico por sí solo no podía responder. ¿Quién o que estaba detrás de todo? ¿Qué clase de monstruo o entidad maligna súper secreta se hallaba controlando todo bajo el telón?

Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y allí se encontraba la chica que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba a su lado en el autobús compartiendo el asiento, siendo la misma que había salido de la casa que le pertenecía a los papás de Helga y dándole a entender a Arnold que también sería su vecina dentro del horario habitual de clases. Allí junto a él, con una mirada soñadora y distraída, se encontraba la que hasta hace apenas el día anterior había sido su amor platónico: Lila Sawyer.

Tratando de despejar todas sus dudas y olvidar el pequeño trauma que la situación representaba, Arnold se formulaba una sola pregunta dentro de su cabeza: ¿En donde rayos esta Helga?

-o-

Eran las 9 de la mañana en punto cuando las clases dentro de la primaria 118 dieron inicio y como ya era cuestión de costumbre de todas las mañanas, el Sr. Simmons entró muy avispado a la clase correspondiente al cuarto grado. Las clases para Arnold, transcurrieron de una manera que él podía referirse a ellas enteramente como "Normales". El Sr. Simmons siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre fiel y apasionado a su trabajo, le encantaba enseñar y era algo que sinceramente se le daba muy bien, aunque según el director Wartz, necesitaba pulir un poco más la disciplina con la que se dirigía a sus alumnos, y para Arnold era de cierto modo reconfortante que eso no hubiera cambiado en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, eso no hacía que la preocupación que el joven cargaba sobre sus hombros disminuyera en lo más mínimo. Arnold sentía dentro de su corazón que él no debería de estar en ese lugar. ¿Porque entonces era el único que había notado que el mundo había dando un giro de 360 grados? ¿Y porque aun conservaba enteramente sus recuerdos sin modificaciones? Todo era tan extraño, tan distante de la realidad.

Tan pronto como comenzaron, las clases matutinas habían terminado. Haciendo que los pasillos y la cafetería de la escuela burbujearan de niños hambrientos. Arnold, mas desanimado que antes, se dispuso a ir a la cafetería pero sin tener demasiada hambre, caminando despacio y dejando que otros niños se le adelantaran, pudo notar que Lila iba caminando unos cuantos pasos detrás de él a la misma velocidad, acción a la cual no le prestó demasiada atención.

Entró a la cafetería y se sentó en una banca solitaria, ya que no deseaba conversar con nadie en ese momento. No obstante, su deseo de soledad se vio interrumpido súbitamente por el arribo de 2 amigos del chico muy bien conocidos. Stinky y Sid se encontraban a su lado, pidiéndole permiso si podían sentarse junto a él.

— Claro... ¿Porque no? Es un país libre. —Respondió Arnold.

— Gracias. —Contestaron Stinky y Sid al unísono.

— Arnold has estado muy distraído este día ¿Te ocurre algo? —Se adelantó Sid.

— Sí, Sid y yo queríamos preguntarte si te encontrabas bien. —Complementó Stinky.

— Si estoy bien, no se preocupen. —Dijo Arnold sin verlos a los ojos—. Es solo que...

Los 2 chicos arquearon las cejas.

— ¿Nunca han tenido la sensación... —Tomó aire— De que no pertenecen a ningún lugar?

— ¿Que quieres decir Arnold? —Preguntó Sid con interés.

— Me refiero a que si alguna vez han tenido la sensación de que todo lo que te rodea se siente diferente, como si algo no estuviera bien. Perdonen, creo que solo los estoy confundiendo. —Se interrumpió.

— Descuida, creo que ya capte el mensaje. —Declaró Stinky.

— ¿De verdad?

— Si, me pasa cuando el pudín de limón se termina en mi casa, es una sensación de verdad horrible, tanto que me encierro en mi cuarto a llorar por varias horas hasta que mi papa me lo compra.

Arnold y Sid miraron a su amigo como si este se hubiera transformado en una especie de extraterrestre que baila Hula-Hula con un sombrero de charro, aunque para Arnold no sabía si eso llegaría a ser tan extraño como los hechos que se habían suscitado a lo largo del día.

— ¿Qué? ¿Que dije? —Preguntó sorprendido el chico amante del pudín de limón por la reacción de ambos.

— Como sea... Cualquier cosa de la que quieras hablar o sacar de tu pecho puedes contar con nosotros, para eso son los amigos. —Recalcó Sid volteando a ver a Arnold.

— Gracias chicos lo aprecio mucho. "Este mundo se vuelve cada vez más extraño, ellos nunca han sido tan atentos con alguien" —Pensó.

La plática cesó por unos momentos, tiempo en el que Sid le regalo un pudín de tapioca a Arnold para que este no se quedara sin almorzar. Al terminar la plática, el joven de cabellos rubios trató de abordar temas aun más arriesgados y difíciles. Temas que posiblemente resultarían ser extraños y confusos para sus 2 amigos. No obstante, Arnold tenía las de perder en este juego enfermizo, por lo tanto era arriesgar todo o nada, tenía que averiguar qué rayos estaba pasando. ¿Porque el mundo se había vuelto loco de la noche a la mañana?

— Oigan chicos...

— Si, ¿Que ocurre Arnold? —Respondieron los 2, con una ligera pausa entre cada uno.

— Ustedes recuerdan... Que ayer tuve una pelea con cierta chica... por una cierta broma que ella me...

Arnold no terminó de hablar ya que el sonido que la puerta de la cafetería hacia al abrirse resultaba un tanto molesto. Siendo que todos en ese momento se encontraban en la cafetería, resultaba raro que alguien más entrara a estas alturas faltando 10 minutos para que la campana sonara indicando el comienzo de las clases vespertinas. De pronto, se escucho un griterío provocado por los chicos y chicas que se encontraban más cerca de la puerta. La cual era su reacción al saber quien había cruzado la puerta. De entre todos los estudiantes, Arnold alcanzó a apreciar que alguien sobresalía, resultando ser el foco de atención de los demás. Ese alguien, bien vestido con una ropa de marca capaz de obligar a morirse de la envidia a la misma Rhonda. Con una chamarra blanca abierta revelando una camisa reluciente a cuadros de color azul, con unos jeans hechos a la medida y unos mocasines cafés hechos o comprados probablemente en el extranjero, se alzaba en todo su esplendor nada más y nada menos que Brainy Woods.

— La verdad simplemente fue un pequeño resfriado, mi padre mando llamar a algunos de los mejores médicos del estado para que analizaran mi caso, pero ya determinaron que no contraje la tan temida enfermedad que azota a la ciudad.

La ropa de Brainy no solo había cambiado por completo, sino que incluso hasta hablaba con la misma fluidez y tono un poco egocéntrico que tanto caracterizaba a Rhonda. Por si fuera poco, los demás chicos y chicas lo escuchaban con suma atención, era claro que Brainy se había convertido aparentemente en el chico más popular y más "Fashion" de toda la escuela, tanto que incluso tenía a su propio y personalizado club de fans. Otra cosa que sorprendió a Arnold a simple vista era su apariencia, ya que sus lentes y esa expresión boba que tenía todo el tiempo se habían esfumado para jamás volver.

— Y aquí viene el señorito perfección. —Comentó Sid cruzándose de brazos y realizando un gesto de rechazo total.

— Es un completo engreído. —Complementó Stinky—. ¿Tú qué dices Arnold? ¿Arnold?

Stinky trataba de hablar con Arnold pero sin duda lo más extraño, lo mas bizarro, lo mas infrecuente, lo mas excéntrico era lo que Arnold observaba a través de su par de ojos Verdi-azules, los cuales se talló en repetidas ocasiones porque simplemente no podía creer lo que veía. "¿Brainy el chico más popular de la escuela? ¿En serio? ¿Que sigue después? ¿Lila enamorada de mi?". Pensaba el chico rubio tratando de no reírse mientras Brainy caminaba sintiéndose como un rey en la cafetería siendo seguido por su legión de "fans" entretanto varias chicas suspiraban cuando pasaba junto a ellas. Arnold no lo soporto más y no aguantó la risa, lo que llamó la atención del chico extravagante acercándose a su mesa.

— ¿Tienes algún problema Arnoldo?

— No... —Aun Riéndose—. No Brainy en lo absoluto.

— ¿Entonces porque te sigues riendo en mi cara? Podría llegar incluso a pensar que te estás burlando de mí.

— No, para nada Brainy solo... Solo me acorde de un chiste muy gracioso... Que no me sabía. —Dijo recobrando la compostura.

— ¿A si?

— Sí.

— Entonces cuéntalo. Todos queremos oírlo ¿Verdad muchachos?

Arnold sintió un escalofrío cuando ahora el centro de atención de la cafetería era el mismo. Sabía que lo del chiste era mentira por lo tanto se quedó mudo unos segundos al no saber qué decir, como en esas ocasiones cuando tienes que realizar una exposición oral enfrente de toda la clase y olvidas por completo tu dialogo. Arnold rebuscó entre su mente hasta que dijo en voz alta el primero que se le vino a la mente.

— Bueno… Había una vez un perrito que se llamaba resitol que se cayó y se... Pegó...

Arnold sentía que estaba en una especie de funeral cuando termino de contar su chiste improvisado. Había tanto silencio que inclusive se podía escuchar el segundero del reloj de la cafetería. Entonces, repentinamente sintió un tirón muy fuerte por parte del chico "cool", jalándolo de su camisa y acercándose a él de forma amenazante, cosa que hizo recordar la actitud que el mismo había tenido hacia Helga el día anterior sintiéndose más culpable de lo que ya estaba.

— Escucha Arnold, eres un buen chico y nunca he tenido ningún problema contigo, pero eso no significa que no podamos comenzar nuestra relación con el pie izquierdo, así que... Ya estás advertido, apártate de mi camino cabeza de balón si no quieres pasarla en verdad mal.

Brainy lo soltó bruscamente, dio media vuelta, se burló y se alejo saliendo de la cafetería siendo seguido por varios de sus "amigos", los cuales también se burlaron del chico rubio por creerlo tan tonto.

— ¿Cual es su maldito problema? —Dijo Arnold reincorporándose en su asiento para seguir comiendo y charlando con sus amigos.

— Se creé mucho solo porque su padre posee casi la mitad de las escuelas del condado incluyendo esta. —Mencionó Stinky.

— ¿La escuela es propiedad de su padre? —Preguntó Arnold sorprendido.

— Si, ¿Arnold acaso ya lo olvidaste? Nos lo restriega en la cara todo el tiempo, y por si fuera poco logró convencer a su padre para que reemplazara las iníciales originales de la escuela por las de él.

—Dijo Stinky llevándose a la boca una cucharada de pudín de limón.

Arnold no se había dado cuenta pero Sid estaba en lo cierto. Dentro de los recuerdos vagos de su memoria, el recordaba que anteriormente el colegio tenia por iníciales una "P" y una "S", pero ahora al mirar la bandeja donde descansaba el pudín que Sid le había regalado, se podía leer perfectamente en letras grabadas "Propiedad de la escuela B.W. 118"

— B.W. Brainy Woods. Ahora todo tiene sentido. —Manifestó el chico rubio.

— ¿Que no te habías dado cuenta? —Preguntó Sid.

— Lo siento, creo que hoy amanecí un poco confundido, eso es todo. —Le respondió.

— Me pregunto si algún día Brainy se llegara a comportar de manera diferente. —Stinky comentó ingenuamente.

— Eso es imposible y lo sabes Stinky. —Aclaró Sid.

— Pero... Escuche rumores... Rumores de la otra escuela en la que estuvo antes de ser transferido a esta.

— ¿Qué clase de rumores? —Arnold le cuestionó interesado.

— Si, queremos escucharlos.

— Muy bien ahora escuchen con atención —Stinky hizo un gesto de misterio bajando la voz—. Un día cuando fui al baño, pude escuchar a escondidas a 2 de sus seguidores hablando a sus espaldas. Lo curioso es que ambos mencionaron que extrañaban una faceta de Brainy que no muchos recuerdan haber visto. En ella mencionaban que Brainy no siempre fue un niño caprichoso, mimado y arrogante, sino todo lo contrario...

— Cielos eso si que no me lo imagino. —Comentó Sid.

— ¡Rayos Sid sabes que odio cuando me interrumpen al contar una historia!

— ¡Ups! Lo siento.

Arnold Rió y continuó escuchando atentamente la leyenda que Stinky narraba con emoción, la cual de cierto modo le recordaba a Gerald, y aunque Stinky no lo hacía tan mal, nadie podía quitarle el trono a Gerald como el amo y señor de las leyendas urbanas.

— En fin, como iba diciendo. —Continuó—. Los chicos mencionaron que Brainy no siempre se comportó de esa forma, no fue sino hasta su ingreso a la primaria 127 cuando todo su mundo se vino abajo, entonces cambió para convertirse en lo que es hoy día.

— Pero, ¿Que es lo que lo hizo volverse de esa forma?

— Una mujer, Sid... Una mujer...

— ¿Una mujer? —Arnold preguntó intrigado.

— Si, una mujer, Brainy se enamoró profundamente de una chica, una a la cual parece ser que ni el dinero ni la fama parecían importarle.

— ¡Wow! Hay muy pocas chicas como ella en el mundo, debe ser especial y hermosa. —Dijo Sid.

— Dado que si hay algo que le sobra a Brainy es la atención de las chicas, puedo deducir que la chica de la cual se enamoro es muy hermosa. Pero el punto es... Que después de cientos y cientos de intentos fallidos para tratar de conquistarla, el no podía vivir sus años de niñez con ese dolor tan grande, por lo cual se trasladó a esta primaria y así tratar de olvidarla... Y no volver a verla.

— ¡Cielos! Ahora todo tiene sentido. Debe ser muy frustrante no poder conquistar a una chica teniéndolo todo en el mundo. ¿A ti te ha pasado Arnold?

— Bueno la verdad... Es que yo...

Arnold fue interrumpido nuevamente, ya que la campana escolar sonó abruptamente dando por finalizado el almuerzo y como señal para que todos los alumnos regresaran a sus salones lo más rápido posible.

— Entonces los veo en la salida chicos.

— De acuerdo. —Asintieron los 2 con el pulgar arriba.

Los 3 jóvenes salieron de la cafetería para adentrarse nuevamente a su salón de clases. Sid y Stinky ocupando sus respectivos lugares al final del salón y Arnold quedándose en el frente del mismo. El resto de las clases pasaron sin pena ni gloria para el chico rubio, el cual no podía dejar de pensar en las cosas tan inusuales que habían pasado a lo largo del día. Y de las cuales algunas seguían atormentándolo en ese preciso momento, como el hecho de que Lila se le quedara mirando todo el tiempo sin ninguna clase de discreción o de que Brainy y sus compinches estuvieran arrojándole bolitas de papel durante toda la clase. De esta forma, los minutos transcurrían y las horas pasaron hasta que el reloj finalmente marco las 3 de la tarde, dando por finalizadas las actividades escolares del día.

— Que bien se siente salir de clases ¿No lo creen así? —Dijo Stinky estirándose y dirigiéndose a la salida.

— Ni que lo digas. Y más cuando pasado mañana comenzaran las vacaciones de invierno. —Comentó Sid siguiendo a su amigo—. Pero por ahora a disfrutar de esta libertad temporal. ¿Qué dices Arnold? Stinky y yo iremos a las maquinitas de videojuegos del centro, ¿Vienes con nosotros?

— No chicos, me temo que tengo que rechazar la invitación.

Sus amigos se sorprendieron ante tal declaración.

— Tu nunca has rechazado una invitación así Arnold, ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

— Descuiden chicos estoy bien, solo hay algo que tengo que hacer urgentemente el día de hoy.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué es?

— Si... Bueno... Aunque les resulte extraño esto que les voy a decir, tengo que ir a visitar a Helga a su casa. Probablemente se encuentre en cama por aquella extraña enfermedad que tanto caos ha provocado según el periódico.

— Eso suena fantástico Arnold, solo que hay un detalle que no nos has contado aun. —Sid habló por ambos

— ¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es?

— ¿Quien es Helga?

Arnold se quedó quieto en medio del corredor que llevaba a la salida de la escuela cuando sintió que el tiempo y el espacio se habían detenido causándole una clase de electroshock cerebral matando el resto de las neuronas que le quedaban.

"¿Que fue lo que dijo? ¿Que quien era Helga? ¿A caso escuché mal? ¿Quien en su sano juicio podría no conocer a Helga en esta escuela?" —Pensó confuso.

— ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! ¡La tierra llamando a Arnold...! ¡Oye Arnold!

Arnold quería reaccionar pero sus 5 sentidos no se lo permitían. Se giró lentamente hacia sus amigos con una mirada gélida, pero en especial hacia Stinky el cual había sido el que formuló la pregunta detonadora.

— ¿Me acabas de decir que no sabes quién es Helga? ¿Cómo es posible que no sepas quien es ella? Helga es Helga, Ha estado con nosotros desde el primer día del jardín de niños. —Replicó el chico rubio.

— Sid... ¿Tú conoces a alguien con ese nombre?

— No y nunca lo había escuchado en mi vida.

— ¡Helga! ¡Helga G. Pataki! ¿No la recuerdan? —Insistió.

— No es que no podamos recordarla Arnold, es solo que no la conocemos. Dinos... ¿Es bonita?

— ¿Que están diciendo? Tienen que conocerla... Siempre ha formado parte de nuestra clase y parte de nuestro grupo de amigos. —Dijo comenzando a desesperarse.

— Arnold creo que en verdad te has contagiado, ya comienzas a ilusionar. Será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería.

— ¡NO! ¡No se atrevan a tocarme...! Es solo que... ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí? —Arnold cayó de espaldas al suelo con una expresión clara de completo terror.

En ese momento algunos de los chicos que caminaban tranquilamente junto a ellos hacia la salida, giraban la mirada observando a Arnold como una especie de paciente esquizofrénico en algún tipo de hospital mental. Entre ellos se encontraba Rhonda la cual se veía terriblemente enferma y era acompañada por su mejor amiga Nadine que también estaba enferma.

— ¿Arnold? ¿Qué te ocurre?

— ¡Ohh! Rhonda. —Sid se acercó a ella—. ¿Tú eres la delegada de la clase por lo tanto debes de tener las listas de todos los alumnos cierto?

— Si, así es Sid. ¿Qué necesitas? —Dijo la chica mostrándose accesible a pesar de su enfermedad.

— Queremos saber si hay alguien con el nombre de Helga... ¿Helga qué?

— ¡Helga G. Pataki! —Gritó Arnold molesto.

— Queremos saber si hay alguien con ese nombre en alguna clase.

Rhonda captó el mensaje y de su mochila sacó una gran cantidad de hojas engrapadas llenas de nombres puestos uno tras otro en forma de lista. Arnold no pudo esperar más y le arrebato las hojas a la inocente chica.

— ¡Oye eso fue muy grosero de tu parte Arnold! ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Arnold la ignoró por completo y se dedicó a buscar entre los múltiples nombres que aparecían en la lista con la leyenda de cuarto grado. Sin embargo y para desgracia para Arnold no había nadie cuyo apellido comenzara con la letra "P".

— No hay Pataki... —Dijo, dejando caer la lista al suelo.

Rhonda levantó la lista, para después de fruncir el ceño y mostrarle una mirada fúrica a Arnold. Esta continuó su camino junto con su mejor amiga, diciendo toda clase de malos comentarios hacia el rubio mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Entretanto Arnold, se había convertido en el centro de atención por segunda vez en el día. Sus amigos y los demás alumnos que se habían quedado a presenciar con indiferencia su show maquiavélico, lo miraban extraño como si pensaran que necesitara urgentemente un tratamiento psicológico.

Arnold no se quedó de brazos cruzados y comenzó a preguntar a cada uno de los presentes si conocían o recordaban a una chica que respondía por el nombre de Helga G. Pataki o a alguna de sus características físicas, a lo que únicamente encontró respuestas negativas y miradas de extrañeza. Fue en ese momento, que lo que quedaba de la cordura de Arnold se quebró en millones de pedacitos. Sid agarró a Arnold del hombro y lo miró preocupado.

— Ve a la enfermería viejo, en verdad estas muy mal.

— ¡NO! Yo no soy el que está mal, son todos ustedes son los que están mal. —Chilló con fuerza—. ¡Suéltame!

Arnold se las arregló para escapar de Sid y echarse a correr como alma que lleva el diablo hacia afuera de la escuela sin ningún rumbo fijo. Únicamente preguntándose el porqué únicamente le estaba pasando solo a él, ¿Acaso había algo, una entidad ultra cósmica y poderosa que se las arregló para divertirse con el sufrimiento y desesperación de Arnold? Sonaba bastante irreal.

"Un retroceso en el tiempo, una epidemia, el Sr. Hyunh fallecido, Brainy popular... ¿Helga no está y nadie la recuerda? ¿Qué clase de mundo retorcido y enfermo es este?" —Se formulaba en su mente mientras corría a toda velocidad por las calles nevadas de Hillwood.

Ya más calmado y bajando un poco la velocidad por el cansancio, Arnold dijo.

— Únicamente me quedan 2 opciones, si esas 2 oportunidades fallan eso significa que ya no queda más por hacer. El juego se habrá terminado. Phoebe y Gerald, tampoco los vi hoy en la escuela. Por lo tanto, me dirigiré hacia las casas de cada uno para verificar si siguen siendo los mismos y para que también me ayuden a saber que ha pasado con Helga, espero... Que ellos aun sepan quién es.

Tras correr un sin fin de calles y recorrer una distancia considerable que Arnold jamás pensó que llegaría a correr en toda su vida, llegó finalmente a donde Gerald residía. Arnold se mostraba con tanto nerviosismo que tardo aproximadamente 15 minutos en animarse a llamar a la puerta, puesto que ya a estas alturas ya no sabía en qué o en quien confiar, todo era tan enfermizo, tan extraño en cierto modo, nada cuadraba donde debería. Arnold tocó el timbre perteneciente a la residencia de los Johanssen, la incertidumbre lo consumía poco a poco, ya que no sabía que podría encontrar detrás de aquella puerta. La fachada de la casa lucía exactamente como Arnold la recordaba. Pintada de un color pálido entre morado y gris, con unas cortinas un tanto deslavadas y viejas le daban ciertas esperanzas al pobre chico con cabeza de balón. Sin embargo, todas esas esperanzas se volvieron a hacer añicos cuando aquel residente que salió por esa puerta no era lo que Arnold esperaba encontrar.

— ¿Si? ¿Que deseas niño? —Habló un hombre calvo y corpulento de mediana estatura. Uno que le recordaba mucho a Ernie pero más alto y mucho mas amargado.

— Ehh... Disculpe la intromisión señor... Pero ¿Esta es la residencia de los Johanssen? Gerald Johanssen es a quien estoy buscando.

— Lo fue niño... Lo fue, hace aproximadamente 6 años que se mudaron de aquí.

Arnold sintió como si le hubieran dejado caer una cubeta de agua helada sobre la espalda.

— Y... ¿No sabe de casualidad hacia qué parte se trasladaron?

— No lo recuerdo muy bien. —El hombre se llevó la mano hacia la cabeza tratando de recordar—. Creo que mencionaron algo sobre ir a Suecia.

— ¿A Suecia? —Exclamó Arnold.

— ¡No grites tan fuerte que la cabeza me está explotando! —Gruñó el hombre—. Ahora si no deseas nada mas déjame tranquilo.

— Lo siento mucho. Gracias por la información.

— Si... De nada. —Dijo cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

— Bueno al parecer Gerald tampoco podrá ayudarme esta vez, ¿Que está pasando aquí? Quiero regresar a mi propio mundo. Ahora solo me queda una última carta bajo la manga. Phoebe, si ella no puede ayudarme... nadie lo hará.

Arnold se dirigió hacia la casa de la chica de anteojos sin muchos ánimos de llegar y sin la misma velocidad con la que huyó de la escuela, poco a poco comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de encontrar una respuesta del porque se encontraba en ese mundo tan loco, pero si este resultaba ser su mundo, ¿Porque todo estaba tan cambiado? ¿Y porque era el único al parecer que recordaba todo lo acontecido anteriormente con lujo y detalle?

La casa de Phoebe se veía a lo lejos y Arnold dio un gran suspiro mientras caminaba, sabía que el momento para el juicio final estaba cerca, era ahora o nunca, vivir o morir. Sin embargo, en la mente de Arnold aun se encontraban unas cuantas preguntas que le provocaban mareos de proporciones mayores. ¿Si Phoebe lograba recordar algo, cuál era el paso a seguir? ¿Que podríamos hacer para resolver el problema?

Finalmente Arnold se encontró bajo el pórtico del sitio que pudiese tener la ultima respuesta, decidió no esperar más como lo había hecho frente a la casa de Gerald y poner manos a la obra, llamó a la puerta y la joven de anteojos salió de entre la oscuridad en la que se encontraba la casa. Tenía un aspecto fatal, no había la menor duda de que ese extraño virus había hecho estragos en el frágil cuerpo de la joven.

— ¡Ehh...! ¿Phoebe?

— Si... ¿Que deseas? —Dijo llevando un pañuelo a su nariz para limpiarse.

"¿Que deseo? ¿Porque me habla como si fuera un extraño?" —Pensó.

— Phoebe necesito hablar contigo urgentemente. Algo muy extraño está sucediendo y nadie me quiere dar una simple respuesta.

La chica pareció asustarse un poco cuando Arnold la mencionó.

— ¡Ehh...! ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

"¿A qué se refiere con que como se su nombre?"

— Phoebe soy yo, Arnold, ¿Acaso la enfermedad ya hizo que te olvidaras de mi? La situación es muy grave, todo el mundo ha enloquecido, cosas extrañas están pasando, el tiempo retrocedió, la escuela es un caos y Helga... Helga tu mejor amiga ha desaparecido, tenemos que encontrarla, y Gerald. Gerald también se ha esfumado y se ha ido a vivir a alguna parte de Suecia. Tenemos que hacer algo para solucionar todo esto Phoebe. Ayúdame por favor te lo imploro.

— Detente... Por favor.

De repente, Arnold se dio cuenta que había llevado a Phoebe contra su voluntad hacia adentro de su casa y ahora la tenia sujetada de ambos brazos contra la pared. Sin embargo fue tarde para Arnold, ya que a los pocos instantes de reaccionar y darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, este sintió un fuerte dolor sobre su brazo izquierdo, resultado de una llave de aparente defensa personal bien ejecutada por parte de una chica la cual Arnold no se había percatado de su existencia. La chica en cuestión usaba un largo vestido rosa sobre una camiseta blanca, cabellos rubios y un singular moño rosa. Pero por desgracia para Arnold aquella no era la chica con esas características que tanto deseaba ver. La joven tenía bien agarrado el brazo izquierdo de Arnold llevándolo hacia atrás y manteniendo una fuerte presión sobre su cuello con el otro antebrazo.

— ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? Responde rápido.

— Soy... Soy yo Arnold... Soy amigo de Phoebe.

— Pues yo nunca te he visto en mi vida. Di la verdad. —Gruñó la chica.

— Phoebe... Dile que me conoces, hemos sido amigos desde el jardín de niños.

— Esta bien... Gloria suéltalo. —Dijo la chica de anteojos con voz temerosa.

"¿Gloria? ¿Quién es Gloria? Nunca había escuchado de ella"

— Pero Phoebe... El te atacó.

— Se quien es el Gloria, suéltalo por favor. —Volvió a decir la joven de anteojos.

— Muy bien, como gustes pero lo mantendré vigilado.

Gloria soltó a Arnold y este tosió en repetidas ocasiones ya que estaba siendo asfixiado por las increíbles fuerzas de la chica rubia.

"¡Cielos! Tiene una fuerza monstruosa similar a la de Harold o a la de Patty". —Pensó.

— Ahora Habla Arnold. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué quieres de Phoebe? —Gloria gritó en tono amenazador.

— Necesito, que ella me ayude a aclarar varias cosas. —Volteó a ver a Phoebe—. Phoebe... Helga a desaparecido y Gerald también. Tienes que ayudarme a encontrarlos.

— Pero... Arnold... No sé a qué te refieres... Yo no conozco a ninguna de esas personas.

Arnold abrió por completo los ojos y comenzó a tartamudear.

— Es más... Ni siquiera te conozco a ti. Esta es la primera vez que hablamos.

— Pero... Pero tu... Tu también asistes a la primaria 118 ¿No es así?

— Si, pero voy en una clase diferente en la que tu estas... Como dije... Esta es la primera vez que hablo contigo... Se tu nombre y hay veces en las que te veo caminando por el corredor y comiendo en la cafetería con tus amigos pero solo eso.

— Entonces... ¿Q-q-quieres decir, que s-s-somos completos extraños?

— Sí, por eso me sorprendió mucho que conocieras mi nombre.

— E-e-entonces... ¿Los nombres de Helga G. Pataki y Gerald Johanssen n-n-no significan nada para ti?

— No, lo siento.

Arnold se hundió en el abismo más profundo jamás imaginado. Fin del juego. Ya no podía hacer nada ahora que la chica que esperaba ayudarlo no simplemente no conocía a Helga o a Gerald, sino que ni siquiera lo conocía a él.

— Bueno, lamento interrumpirte chico extraño pero ya que aclaraste tus dudas ¿Podrías marcharte? Como veras Phoebe está muy enferma y si algo le pasa tú seas el responsable, entonces tendré que darte un severo escarmiento.

— ¿Tu... Tu eres Gloria verdad?

— Si ¿Porque?

— ¿Tu eres la mejor amiga de Phoebe no es así?

— Si, ya deja de hacerme tantas preguntas que es sumamente molesto.

— Ya veo... Entiendo... Disculpen las molestias.

Arnold estaba destruido psicológicamente. Salió de la casa sobándose el brazo sin decir otra palabra más y justo cuando cruzó la puerta esta se cerró violentamente detrás de él. Con la mirada perdida, caminó hasta su casa para tratar de dormir un poco, se sentía exhausto y sus párpados pesaban horriblemente. Al llegar a casa, no conforme con lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, tuvo que aguantar unos cuantos regaños por parte de su abuelo, ya que este lo había estado esperando en vano fuera de la escuela al terminar las clases, dejándolo en ascuas y sin saber prácticamente de su nieto durante toda la tarde, provocándole una enorme preocupación de saber donde se encontraba.

Después de casi 1 hora de quejas y reclamos, Arnold se fue directo a su habitación sin cenar nada en lo absoluto, se colocó la pijama y se acostó a dormir. Mientras lo hacía, diversas escenas del día de hoy cruzaban por su mente atormentándolo por unos cuantos minutos más. Como en la noche anterior, Arnold volvió a tomar la zapatilla roja perteneciente a Helga, la cual era prueba suficiente para el chico de saber que ella seguía existiendo en algún sitio.

— Helga... ¿En donde estas?

La abrazó y la pegó fuertemente contra su pecho para finalmente caer rendido ante el cansancio y deseando que todo lo anterior vivido simplemente resultara ser un horrible sueño. Sin embargo, todo lo anterior dicho, apenas resultaría ser el mero prologo de la verdadera pesadilla que se avecinaba.

Continuara…

**¿Un capítulo bastante extraño no? o_O pero esto apenas comienza *inserte risa malvada aquí* veamos en el siguiente capítulo como el cabeza de balón tratara de resolver todo esto y ya solo le quedan 2 días además de que habrán mas situaciones extrañas. Que tengan un buen día. Chao. **


	7. Me Gustas, Gustas

**Nueva semana y un nuevo viernes ha llegado por lo tanto aquí esta el capítulo de la semana :3 espero no ganarme el odio de ustedes por lo que están a punto de leer sobre todo porque es un Fanfic ArnoldxHelga por lo tanto sean pacientes y espero que les guste c: ¡disfrútenlo!**

**Creador original de ¡Hey Arnold! Así como de todos sus personajes: Craig Bartlett.**

**Capítulo 7: Me Gustas, Gustas**

El 15 de diciembre terminó como si alguien le hubiera dado la vuelta a una página de un libro para comenzar la siguiente, en este caso el 16 de diciembre. El día comenzaba con más frío del que se había presentado el día anterior, bajando la temperatura aproximadamente unos 3 grados según el informe meteorológico que daban por la radio.

— "Es el día más frío en la historia de Hillwood" —Decían los locutores.

Sin embargo, para el chico con cabeza de balón, todo eso pasaba a un segundo, tercer o inclusive un cuarto plano en la cadena personal de importancia, lo único que realmente deseaba era llegar al meollo de todo este misterio.

Como cualquier otro día, Arnold se levantó gracias al molesto ruido de su reloj despertador. Se vistió, se lavó y se dirigió a la cocina para desayunar, en la cual encontró a su par de abuelos aun molestos por lo que Arnold había hecho el día de ayer.

En el transcurso del desayuno hubo mucho silencio, más del que Arnold estaba acostumbrado a soportar. Arnold se sentía aun culpable, pues se había dado cuenta que les había hecho pasar por una enorme preocupación a sus abuelos. No obstante, este se animó a lanzar una pregunta al aire, una que no tenía nada que ver con las consecuencias de sus actos.

— Abuelo...

— ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa pequeño? —Dijo Phil en un tono serio y muy frío sin apartar la vista del periódico.

— De casualidad… ¿Tú conoces a una chica de mi salón de clases llamada Helga G. Pataki?

— ¿Helga G. Pataki…? —Dejo el periódico de lado para concentrarse en su nieto—. No, para serte sincero no me suena ese nombre, ¿Por qué lo preguntas hombre pequeño?

— No... —Se encogió de hombros—. Por nada Abuelo, no te preocupes…

"Como lo supuse… Mis abuelos tampoco saben quién es". —Pensó desilusionado.

Arnold terminó su desayuno sin muchas ganas y se dispuso a salir de la casa para esperar la llegada del camión escolar, no sin antes advertirle a su abuelo que el llegaría por cuenta propia a la casa, solo en caso de que se presentara algo como lo que había sucedido ayer. A lo que este respondió estando de acuerdo.

Ya enfrente del pórtico, Mai salió de la casa para dirigirse al colegio de igual forma. La chica saludó y se despidió de Arnold deseándole un buen día. En cuando Mai se perdió de la vista de Arnold, el camión escolar apareció de nueva cuenta frente a la casa de huéspedes.

Arnold se sentía extraño y observado por los demás chicos. Tal parecía que los hechos del día anterior habían pasado de boca en boca a tal grado de que hasta este punto ya todos los alumnos de cuarto grado y probablemente de otros grados ahora lo sabían por igual.

El chico con cabeza de balón continuó su día de forma arbitraria sin muchos cambios significativos a lo que había experimentado el día anterior durante sus actividades rutinarias. A estas alturas, las clases le parecían ya innecesarias, tan solo asistiendo por pura obligación y por el deseo de saber que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, por lo que le costó ciertas dificultades buscar algo con que entretenerse mientras el Sr. Simmons parloteaba en frente del salón acerca del origen de las tradiciones que se realizaban en navidad. Sin embargo, justo en el momento en el que Arnold se encontraba flotando en medio del nirvana del aburrimiento y estando a punto de quedarse dormido, fue entonces cuando la dulce voz de su vecina de asiento lo obligó a salir de su trance.

— ¡Oye Arnold! ¡Arnold! ¿Estás despierto?

— ¡¿Ehh…?! Lo siento Lila... —Dijo regresando a la realidad—. ¿Dijiste algo?

— Dime una cosa... ¿Es verdad que enloqueciste ayer en la salida?

— ¿Que acaso nada se puede guardar en secreto en esta escuela?

— ¿Disculpa...?

— No, no es nada Lila, pero volviendo a tu pregunta, es mejor que lo sepas de mi que de otros rumores tontos e innecesarios.

— ¡Ohh...! ¿Entonces si perdiste la cabeza? —Dijo en medio de una risita.

— Sí... —Dijo Arnold apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos y hundiéndose en la banca.

— ¡WOW! Hubiera dado lo que fuera por ver eso.

— ¿Ya te habías ido?

— No, me quede en la biblioteca; he sido asistente de la encargada desde hace 2 meses por lo que me quedo después de clases a realizar labores de acomodo, conteo y limpieza en algunas ocasiones.

— Que interesante... —Dijo con sarcasmo.

— Es divertido. Si le buscas el lado positivo puedes aprender mucho.

— Sinceramente, nunca le he encontrado el lado divertido el ser encargado de biblioteca.

— Lo encontrarías si estuvieras ahí, viviendo la emoción y adrenalina del momento. —Se froto las manos con nerviosismo—. Arnold... ¿Te gustaría venir a ayudarme el día de hoy?

— ¿Ayudarte? ¿De qué hablas Lila?

— Si, me refiero a ayudarme, veras... Hoy tengo mucho trabajo en la biblioteca, son demasiados los libros que hay que reordenar y me llevaría mucho tiempo el poder hacerlo yo sola, por si fuera poco una amiga mía ira a mi casa a cenar y me apenaría mucho el poder cancelarle de imprevisto.

— ¡Cielos, no lo sé Lila!

— ¡Por favor Arnold! Te lo suplico, no tengo a otra persona a quien pedírselo.

— ¿Y qué hay de las otras chicas del salón?

— Veras... —Se miró los zapatos por un segundo para después devolverle la mirada al rubio—. No me llevo muy bien con ninguna de ellas. A decir verdad no he entablado una amistad lo bastante profunda con alguna como para atreverme a pedirle ese gran favor.

— ¿Y qué me dices de los demás chicos?

— Pasa lo mismo Arnold... Pero descuida, si no quieres lo entenderé.

— De acuerdo Lila… —Suspiró—. Te ayudare en tus labores.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Muchas gracias Arnold! Eres un encanto de chico. —Estiró su mano para alcanzar la del joven y tocarla suavemente por pocos segundos.

— D... De nada. —Se sonrojo ligeramente al igual que la chica—. "La Lila de este mundo actúa diferente, la Lila que yo conozco nunca me pediría algo así ni en broma, ni siquiera me dejaría sujetarla de la mano".

— Nos veremos a las 3:30 en la biblioteca ¿Está bien? —Dijo guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡Ahí estaré! —Arnold le contesto con una sonrisa medio fingida.

Las clases matutinas pasaron rápidamente a pesar del colosal aburrimiento que Arnold sufrió desde que se sentó en su respectivo pupitre en el frente del salón. Los chicos y chicas atiborraban el pasillo para llegar y ganar todo lo que se podía de la barra de comida. Arnold sin sentir mucha hambre, tomó uno de los últimos pudines de tapioca para sentarse en una mesa del rincón de la cafetería.

— Helga... ¿Donde podrás estar? —Se preguntó a sí mismo sin apartar la mirada de aquel postre, el cual le recordaba mucho a ella, entonces reaccionó—. ¿Porque de entre todo lo que ha pasado desde ayer, Helga es lo que aparece primero en mi mente? No lo entiendo.

Arnold pasaba la cuchara dentro del pudín sin llevarse nada a la boca cuando Sid y Stinky aparecieron con sus charolas del almuerzo frente a él.

— ¡Ehh...! Arnold... ¿Podemos acompañarte?

— Si... Si no hay problema. —Dijo tratando de disimular la embarazosa situación de la que fue protagonista.

— ¿Arnold qué diablos te ocurrió ayer? —Sid no se aguantó las ganas de preguntar.

— Me gustaría saberlo Sid, en verdad me gustaría saberlo...

— Esa chica que mencionaste... Helga, ¿Acaso estas enamorado de ella? —Preguntó Stinky suspicazmente.

— ¿Qué? ¡No...! Que disparates dices Stinky.

— Solo decimos lo que vimos, parecías paranoico y desesperado por querer encontrarla a toda costa.

— Solo... olviden lo que paso ayer chicos... Por favor...

— De acuerdo Arnold pero no vuelvas a tener un ataque de esquizofrenia frente a nosotros, si que nos diste un gran susto. —Dijo el niño de la gran nariz y gorra verde.

— Descuiden. —Suspiró—. No volverá a suceder, eso espero.

Los 3 chicos continuaron su almuerzo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Stinky habló.

— Oigan, ¿Van a ir al baile invernal de mañana en la noche? —Preguntó Stinky observando la propaganda pegada en la pared.

— La verdad es que no lo sé, no he encontrado pareja y creo que ya es un poco tarde para ello faltando un solo día. —Confesó Sid.

— ¿Baile invernal? ¿Qué baile invernal? —Preguntó Arnold.

— Ahí vamos otra vez Arnold, ¿De casualidad no te caíste y te golpeaste fuerte la cabeza causándote un severo caso de amnesia? —Le cuestionó Sid.

— Pues… La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro de ello.

— El baile invernal de este viernes es una especie de convivencia para celebrar el inicio de las vacaciones de diciembre. Todo el mes se ha estado hablando de ello. —Explicó Stinky.

"Ahora un baile invernal, eso sí que se pone cada vez más extraño" —Pensó Arnold para sí.

— Pues ahora que lo mencionas, tampoco tengo una pareja o a una chica en específico a la cual invitar, es más, no sé si tenga muchas ganas de asistir.

— Arnold no se cómo tu nariz puede permanecer del mismo tamaño después de decir tantas mentiras. —Protestó Stinky.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Me refiero a que no te hagas el disimulado. Es obvio que vas a llevar a Lila Sawyer al baile, no lo niegues.

— ¿A Lila? ¿De qué estás hablando? Sabes perfectamente que Lila no me quiere más que como un amigo.

— Arnold no has notado todas las señales que te ha dado, en estos últimos días pudimos notar cómo se sonrojaba al momento de verte o como su voz tiembla cuando habla contigo.

— Stinky, creo que el paranoico es otro. —Declaró Arnold.

Por más que Arnold trataba de negarlo, en el fondo sabía que Stinky tenía una pizca de razón, desde el día de ayer Lila se comportaba de forma extraña cuando estaba cerca de ella, se ponía nerviosa lo cual provocaba que jugara con sus manos, se sonrojara y le temblara la voz, cosa que en un principio Arnold imaginó que se trataban de puras reacciones causadas por lo gélido de la nevada. Sin embargo, Arnold se mantenía escéptico, ¿Lila Sawyer enamorada de él? Que tonto suena... Pero en este mundo tocado por la locura... ¿Podría llegar a ser cierto?

Arnold prefirió guardar silencio el resto del almuerzo, únicamente escuchando las conversaciones que tenían sus 2 amigos, entre las cuales destacaban la ausencia del mandamás por excelencia: Brainy, que no se había aparecido a lo largo de todo el día, tanto en el salón de clases como en la cafetería, dando a entender que probablemente se encontraría en su recamara dentro de la colosal mansión propiedad de su padre, recuperándose de un intenso resfriado de más de 40 de temperatura y con 20 sirvientes amaestrados al lado de su cama para cuidarlo.

La hora del almuerzo concluyó como cualquier otra, con todos los alumnos desanimados por regresar a clases, pero a la vez entusiasmados porque las vacaciones de diciembre estaban prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Para el joven Arnold, las vacaciones esta vez significaban poco o menos que nada, durante las clases la atención de Arnold se esfumó como la expulsión del aliento que se emana por la boca en tiempos de frío. El Sr. Simmons continuaba parloteando mientras Lila lo miraba con severa frecuencia con lo cual Arnold comprendió que tampoco estaba prestando la más mínima atención a la clase. El comentario de Stinky cobro fuerza en la mente de Arnold mientras los minutos transcurrían tan lentamente como el día y la noche. La idea de que Lila se encontrara enamorado de él le agradaba en cierta forma, después de todo, era la chica con la que soñaba y tenia fantasías color de rosa. En tal caso… ¿Que ese mundo en el que encontraba no era mejor? ¿Acaso ese mundo no era lo que tanto había deseado todo este tiempo? La idea de que Helga no lo molestara mas y que hubiera una pequeña posibilidad de que Lila sintiera atracción hacia el... ¿No debería hacerlo más feliz? Entonces… ¿Porque Arnold no se sentía de la misma forma? La cabeza de balón de Arnold estaba a punto de estallar después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, su mente estaba hecha un millón de nudos y su imaginación voló más allá del país del agujero del conejo y así entrar al país de las maravillas. Se encontraba tan distraído que no pudo apreciar el momento en el que la campana sonó dando por finalizadas las actividades del día.

— Te veo arriba Arnold. —Dijo Lila dirigiéndose a Arnold.

— ¡Sí! de acuerdo Lila, enseguida te alcanzo. —Le respondió al instante.

Arnold levantó su mochila para retirarse, no sin antes observar de reojo a Sid y a Stinky los cuales se encontraban con el pulgar arriba deseándole suerte.

"¡Por dios! Se están comportando como mi abuelo, viendo cosas donde no las hay" —Pensó mientras cruzaba la puerta del salón para dirigirse hacia los bebederos.

-o-

Después de beber una considerable cantidad de agua, Arnold encaminó sus pasos hacia la biblioteca, la cual se localizaba en el último piso del edificio. Caminaba de una forma torpe y descuidada, probablemente porque no se sentía con muchos ánimos de estar en ese lugar. Luego de caminar unos cuantos metros, no se percato de que al girar en una esquina, alguien más lo estaba haciendo también del lado contrario, causando un choque repentino que hizo que ambos cayeran al piso.

— ¡Auch! Disculpa ¿Estás bien? —Dijo Arnold.

— ¡Sí! ¡No te preocupes!

— ¿Phoebe?

— ¿Arnold?

— ¡Ehh...! Disculpa Phoebe no fue mi intención, déjame ayudar a levantarte.

De repente Arnold sintió otro fuerte impacto como si de una patada giratoria se tratara.

— ¿Que le hiciste a Phoebe? ¡Responde gusano o tendré que masacrarte aquí y ahora! —Dijo Gloria saltando sobre Arnold para evitar que se levantara.

— Gloria... Solo fue un accidente ¿Ahora puedes dejarme en paz? —Dijo muy molesto.

— El tiene razón gloria, déjalo por favor. —Dijo Phoebe poniéndose de pie.

— De acuerdo. —Se levantó dejando libre al chico rubio—. Solo lo haré porque Phoebe lo dice.

— ¿Acaso eres su guardaespaldas? —Le preguntó.

— Exactamente, Phoebe es mi mejor amiga y por si no lo has notado aun sigue muy enferma, pero afortunadamente no tan grave como el día de ayer cuando te lanzaste sobre ella. —Contestó la chica de moño rosa levantando el puño de forma amenazante.

"Carambolas, esta niña tiene la misma actitud que Helga... No, inclusive es todavía peor." —Cruzó por su mente.

— Y ahora si nos disculpas llevamos prisa.

— Si lo que tu digas Gloria. —Dijo casi ignorándola—. Phoebe te quería pedir una disculpa por lo de ayer, no fue uno de mis mejores días, espero que puedas perdonarme.

— Si, descuida Arnold, no paso nada. —Dijo jugando con sus dedos.

— Gracias Phoebe, me da gusto que contigo las palabras si sirvan para entendernos. —Objetó señalando indirectamente a Gloria.

— ¡Te escuche pequeño gusano!

— Cuídate ese resfriado Phoebe, nos vemos después. —Se despidió cortésmente guiñándole un ojo

— Cuídate tú también Arnold. —Phoebe se sonrojó ante tal gesto.

Arnold se marchó y continuó su camino hacia las escaleras que estaban más adelante, en cuanto Arnold avanzo lo suficiente para asegurarse de que no pudiera escucharla, Gloria Hablo.

— ¡Es despreciable! —Se cruzó de brazos.

— Pues a mí no me pareció nada mal. —Confesó Phoebe en un tono de picardía.

— ¿Que no me digas que te gustó ese sujeto? —Gloria armó un escándalo.

— No lo sé, no es un mal partido, ¡ACHU! —Dijo sugestivamente para después estornudar.

— Tú mereces algo mejor Phoebe, escucha conozco a alguien que...

Las chicas seguían hablando mientras caminaban hombro a hombro por el pasillo para finalmente salir de la escuela. Entretanto, Arnold se encontraba entrando a la biblioteca, localizando en el fondo a una Lila despreocupada, contemplando el exterior de una de las ventanas del inmueble.

-o-

Lila seguía sin inmutarse ante la llegada del chico rubio, simplemente observando hacia afuera de los ventanales de la biblioteca sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Arnold la saludo propiamente pero sin recibir una respuesta en concreto, dejó su mochila cerca de una de las tantas mesas disponibles y se limitó a mirar por la ventana de igual forma. El silencio incomodo lo empezaba a poner sumamente nervioso, ya que al ser la biblioteca de la escuela el silencio era aun mas intolerable. Arnold se metió las manos en el bolsillo, jugueteó su camisa arrugándola un poco e incluso comenzó a morderse las uñas. Después de unos momentos Lila alzó la voz.

— ¿Es hermoso no te parece?

Arnold se sobresaltó al escucharla.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo hermoso?

— Pues todo. La nieve, el ambiente navideño, las luces, el amor que se tienen las parejas cuando caminan tomados de la mano en esta época. Me gustaría poder experimentar esas emociones en pareja. ¿A ti no Arnold? Sentir la calidez de los labios de esa persona especial.

— ¡Ehh...! Si, supongo que ha de ser muy reconfortante. —Rió con nerviosismo.

— ¿Verdad que si? —Suspiró para inmediatamente sonrojarse—. Dime Arnold ¿Como le puedes decir a esa persona especial que te gusta?

"¿Porque me está preguntando este tipo de cosas?"

— Bueno... Yo creo que si hay alguien que te gusta... Deberías decírselo en el momento apropiado, ni tan pronto ni tan tarde, solo cuando en verdad te sientas preparada. —Contestó sin entretenerse.

— De acuerdo... Creo que aun no me siento preparada, después de todo casi no he conversado mucho con él y es probable que aun no sienta nada por mí.

— Todo llegara a su tiempo Lila. —Sonrió—. Se nota que eres una chica excepcional estoy seguro que también llegaras a gustarle.

"Al menos parece ser que yo no soy el que le gusta, pero me pregunto… ¿De quién estará enamorada en esta realidad?"

— Tienes razón Arnold, muchas gracias por darme más confianza en mí misma, ahora hay que poner manos a la obra o nos quedaremos hasta muy tarde. —Le hizo ojitos.

— De acuerdo Lila, dime en que puedo ayudarte.

— Puedes ayudarme acomodando los libros que hay en el estante de devolución de allá. —Dijo señalando con su dedo índice una enorme pila de libros que casi llegaba hasta el techo—. Todos ellos comienzan con una letra entre la A y la H, tu trabajo consiste en regresarlos a las estanterías que corresponden con esas letras mientras que yo haré lo propio con los libros que comienzan después de la H y hasta la Z.

Tras decir esto, Arnold y Lila comenzaron las labores de reacomodo, pareciendo a primera instancia una tarea sencilla de realizar, pues Arnold no sentía la pesadez de ella aunque fueran demasiados libros. Poco a poco, el estante de devolución fue quedando vacío a la vez que los enormes libreros se fueron a completando de aquellos volúmenes faltantes previamente utilizados por los estudiantes. El tiempo pasó hasta que Arnold estaba a punto de acabar, únicamente faltándole 5 libros en total por reacomodar y a Lila otros 7 más.

— ¡Uff! Lila, no sé cómo puedes hacer esto todos los días, siento como si me hubiera aplastado un tren, las piernas me duelen. —Dijo Arnold hincándose un momento.

— Supongo que es el poder de la rutina. —Rió levemente—. Cuando tu cuerpo se acostumbra a algo llega un momento en el que simplemente lo hace sin pensarlo demasiado.

— Es cierto, entonces solo llevare estos últimos libros para que podamos irnos.

— Muy bien Arnold, y muchas gracias por ayudarme con esto, si no hubiera sido por ti creo que me hubiera pasado la tarde entera y parte de la noche acomodando libros y no hubiera tenido tiempo para ir cenar con mi amiga. Como hoy es el ultimo día en el que la biblioteca estará abierta también es el ultimo día que tenían los estudiantes para devolver los libros que habían sacado, por lo tanto se acumularon muchísimos.

— Ahora lo entiendo todo, ¡No hay problema Lila! Siempre que pueda estaré complacido en ayudarte.

— Eres un chico muy lindo y considerado, pero por ahora debemos apurarnos. Una vez que hayamos terminados debo de cerrar este lugar con llave.

En ese momento Arnold sintió un fuerte mareo, se tambaleó y todo le daba vueltas mientras que la suave voz de Lila repetía constantemente su nombre en un tono de preocupación, la cual lentamente se hacía más distante y hueca hasta que finalmente se desvaneció en la nada. Arnold había quedado inconsciente sin motivo aparente, con los ojos semi abiertos, su cuerpo inerte se encontraba tirado sobre en el piso frío de la biblioteca, con una pequeña mancha de sangre sobre el mismo, producto del impacto seco de su cabeza al caer.

— ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! —Repetía y gritaba la chica campirana al borde de las lágrimas.

-o-

"La llave oculta aguarda, La llave oculta aguarda, La llave oculta aguarda, La llave oculta aguarda, La llave oculta aguarda, La llave oculta aguarda"

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué hago aquí? —Repetía el chico con cabeza de balón cuando caminó por la calle en medio de una fuerte ventisca—. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Acaso ya he estado aquí antes?

Arnold trataba de recordarlo, pero en efecto ya había estado en ese lugar apenas el día anterior, cuando tuvo aquella pesadilla momentos antes de que el mundo se volviera completamente loco. Sin embargo esta vez era un poco diferente, ya que a diferencia de aquella vez, en esta ocasión el frío llegaba brutalmente hasta sus entrañas a pesar de estar bien abrigado.

— ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas siendo su única respuesta un incremento en la intensidad del viento y el sonido de su propio eco—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Porque me está ocurriendo todo esto a mi?

— Porque eres un pobre idiota con cabeza de balón. —Contestó una voz femenina que Arnold conocía bastante bien.

— ¿Helga? ¿Helga eres tú?

— Aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre, esa persona que respondía por el nombre de Helga ya no existe.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

— Quiero decir... —Hizo una pausa para salir de entre la ventisca para postrarse frente a Arnold—. Que Helga ahora es solo un triste y vago recuerdo que alguna vez tuvo la desgracia de conocerte.

El espectro con todas las características y similitudes de la joven con moño rosado y largas cejas volvía a hacer acto de presencia en los rincones más oscuros de la mente del propio Arnold, con sus ojos completamente en blanco parecía mirarlo directo al alma.

— Helga existe, aun puedo recordarla y mientras sea de ese modo aun queda esperanza, se que debe de estar en alguna parte y no pienso rendirme hasta encontrarla. —Dijo apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño.

— Que tierno de tu parte que pienses de esa forma Arnoldo. Pero tus esfuerzos son inútiles como tú.

— ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

— Recuerda mi amor, te queda solamente un día y medio más, después de ese límite no habrá vuelta atrás y podrás despedirte de todo.

— No permitiré que me arrebates a nadie que haya estado en mi vida. Empezando por Helga.

— Si tanto te importa tu "amiguita" debes apresurarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde cariño, aunque a estas alturas ya es imposible que puedas hacer algo al respecto. —Rió macabramente.

— ¡Exijo saber donde esta!

— Recuerda Arnold. Antes del anochecer del tercer día la decisión deberá ser tomada, la llave oculta aguarda para ser amada o torturada. —Dijo para después desaparecer con el viento.

— La encontrare ¿Me oíste? La encontrare como sea sin importar el infierno por el que tenga que pasar.

En ese momento, Arnold abrió los ojos, levantándose de golpe para quedar sentado sobre la cama donde reposaba hace unos segundos.

-o-

— Arnold no deberías de levantarte de esa forma, te acabas de recuperar de una fuerte caída. —Decía la enfermera mientras buscaba una venda dentro de un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

— ¿Dónde estoy? —Dijo Arnold confundido llevándose la mano derecha hacia su cabeza.

— Estas en la enfermería de la escuela, tienes mucha suerte de que aun estuviera yo aquí de lo contrario el llevarte al hospital en tu estado hubiera sido sumamente arriesgado con este clima.

— Entiendo... ¿Qué paso exactamente no puedo recordar mucho? —Preguntó en un estado de confusión.

— Según tu amiga Lila, te desmayaste de repente golpeándote fuertemente la cabeza, ella actuó con mucha serenidad y te trajo hasta aquí.

— ¿Y donde esta ella?

— Ella esta esperándote afuera, se veía muy preocupada, a decir verdad nunca había visto esa reacción en ella. Ahora quédate quieto mientras reviso tu herida en la cabeza.

Arnold permaneció inmóvil mientras la enfermera escolar desinfectaba y aplicaba cierto ungüento sobre la herida que Arnold se había hecho al caer para después cubrirla con una ligera venda hecha de gasa.

— ¡Listo! Como nuevo, no fue tan grave como creí simplemente cambia la venda cada 6 horas y aplica nuevamente este ungüento sobre la herida. —A continuación se lo dio en la mano—. Sigue estas indicaciones y en un par de días estarás como si nada hubiera pasado.

— Muchas gracias enfermera Shelley, entonces ahora debo irme.

— No tan rápido jovencito, —Lo detuvo en seco cuando este se dirigía hacia la puerta—. Como recomendación personal deberías ir al hospital para tratar el motivo de tu desmayo, en estos días con esa extraña enfermedad rondando por aquí y por allá no es bueno correr semejante riesgo.

— Sí, creo que tiene razón, muy bien lo tendré en cuenta enfermera. Hasta la próxima. —Se despidió con la mano en alto.

— Cuídate mucho Arnold.

Arnold salió del consultorio cuando lo primero que vio frente a él fue a Lila sentada sobre el piso abrazando su propia mochila.

— ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! Me alegra tanto que estés bien. —Dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto, lanzándose a sus brazos para abrazarlo fuertemente y comenzar a soltar unas cuantas lágrimas que quedaron impregnadas en el suéter del chico rubio.

Arnold se sonrojó un poco y le correspondió el abrazo dándole ligeras palmadas en la espalda para tratar de tranquilizarla.

— Descuida Lila estoy bien.

— ¿Que te paso allá arriba? Me diste un gran susto. —Dijo aun con algunas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

— A decir verdad, no tengo la menor idea. Probablemente sea por falta de alimento, en estos últimos días no he estado comiendo muy bien.

— Arnold debes alimentarte adecuadamente, en estos tiempos de frío tu cuerpo necesita más nutrientes.

— Si lo sé, discúlpame, lo tendré en cuenta a partir de hoy te lo prometo. —Puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Lila—. Pero ahora es momento de irse.

— ¿Estás seguro de estar bien? —Quiso corroborar.

— Estoy bien Lila solo fue una caída, anda es hora de volver a casa, creo que hace más frío con cada segundo que pasamos aquí.

— De acuerdo. —Le sonrió dulcemente.

— Te acompañare a tu casa, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por haberme salvado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Lila se sobresalto poniéndose más roja que un tomate—. ¿Quieres acompañarme a mi casa?

— Claro, si es que no tienes ninguna objeción.

— No claro que no... De hecho... Me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras... —Comenzó a sudar.

— ¿Te sucede algo Lila? Estas muy roja, espero no sean indicios de fiebre.

— No... No Arnold, no te preocupes enserio, ahora… ¿Qué tal si nos vamos?

Lila caminó deprisa por el ya conocido y muy largo pasillo que llevaba hasta las puertas de la salida, el cual se hacía más largo si no tenías un amigo cerca con el cual platicar. Arnold la siguió de cerca. Salieron de la escuela pudiendo notar como comenzaba a nevar de nuevo, por lo que decidieron apresurar mas el paso.

— ¡Mira Arnold! —Exclamó la joven campirana señalando hacia la parte frontal de la escuela. En la cual se podía apreciar a un puñado de hombres grandes y rudos bajando desde el interior de un enorme camión de carga una gran cantidad de mesas, sillas y otro tipo de decorados para una fiesta.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Todo está listo para el gran baile de mañana.

— Ya me di cuenta, creo que será un evento que no olvidaremos con facilidad. ¿Piensas ir?

— Ehh... Pues... No estoy muy segura... Es un baile casi especialmente hecho para parejas y hasta el momento ningún chico me ha invitado... —Bajó la mirada.

— Es curioso Lila, tampoco nadie me ha invitado, aunque pensaba pasar todo el rato en compañía de Sid y Stinky. Después de todo no considero que sea en su totalidad para las parejas, sino como una forma divertida en compañía de tus amigos en el último día de clases del año.

— De acuerdo. —Puso una expresión de tristeza y bajo la cabeza.

— No se... Si quisieras estar con nosotros.

Lila asintió con su cabecita tímidamente como si no le hubiera gustado lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. El camino hacia la casa de Lila fue en su casi totalidad bajo un silencio muy incomodo, en el cual Arnold caminaba un poco más lento en comparación a la chica, pudiendo apreciar por detrás como sus coletas eran mecidas suavemente por la brisa de invierno que les pegaba de frente. Durante el trayecto, Arnold no podía pensar en otra cosa que en aquel sueño que había tenido hace unos momentos y en la manifestación de aquel siniestro espectro en forma de la chica rubia hasta ahora desaparecida. En el mismo sueño, ese misterioso espectro mencionaba una llave y un cierto límite de tiempo para poder hallarla.

"¿Pero qué significa esto? ¿Qué quería decir exactamente cuando se refería a una llave? Antes del anochecer del tercer día... Eso solo significaba que si el primer sueño lo tuve el día de ayer, en el peor de los casos el día limite debería ser el día de mañana antes de que el sol se ponga. ¡Demonios! Es muy poco tiempo, tal vez el espectro tenía razón y todo se ha perdido. No, no puedo dejarme caer todavía. ¿Y qué rayos significaba la última línea de aquella clase de profecía? ¿Amada o torturada? ¡Qué locura! ¿Cómo es posible amar a una llave en todo caso de que esta se tratase de un objeto inanimado? Y en caso de que la encontrara ¿Que tendría que hacer con ella? ¿Donde la tendría que llevar o como la tendría que usar? ¡Maldición! Tantas preguntas y sin respuesta. Pero volviendo a lo mismo... ¿Que acaso este mundo no era mejor? Piénsalo... Helga ya no está para torturarte y complicarte la existencia y Lila se comporta de una manera que jamás en tu vida pensaste que llegarías a ver. Que tortura, que desesperación, ya no sé ni qué es lo correcto. Había ocasiones en las que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que Helga desapareciera y que Lila fuera dulce conmigo; pero ahora que mi deseo pareciera haberse hecho realidad... ¿Porque estoy dudando?"

La mente de Arnold se hacía trizas cuando Lila lo interrumpió, indicándole que habían llegado a su destino.

— Arnold, hemos llegado esta es mi casa.

Arnold levantó la cara tan solo para encontrarse con algo que resultaba igual de perturbador y que simplemente no podía asimilar en cuanto lo vio con sus propios ojos hasta apenas el día de ayer. Frente a él se encontraba aquella casona pintada en azul donde sabía que vivía la persona que al parecer nadie recordaba o sabia de su existencia más que él, la casa de Helga Pataki ahora pertenecía única y exclusivamente a Lila Sawyer.

— Entonces Lila... —Dio un largo y pesado suspiro—. Te veré mañana en la escuela.

Arnold apenas había dado 2 pasos cuando la voz tenue de Lila lo detuvo.

— Espera... Espera Arnold... Yo... Bueno... Aun queda un poco de tiempo para que mi amiga venga a cenar... ¿Te gustaría entrar?

Arnold se quedó frío en cuanto esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos, pero no había sido por el clima.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Perdóname Arnold... No quería ser tan descortés.

— No, no me refiero a eso... Solo que... Se me hace un poco extraño que me invites a tu casa.

— ¿Porque se te hace extraño?

"Lila invitándome a su casa, esto jamás lo hubiera imaginado, ni siquiera estando en este mundo de locos"

— No… Por nada... Olvídalo... Es decir... Me gustaría entrar, si tus padres están de acuerdo.

— Descuida Arnold... Vivo sola.

— ¿Que estás diciendo?

— Que vivo sola Arnold, todo mundo lo sabe. Ahora entra ya y ven conmigo. —Dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta el interior.

Ambos chicos entraron al recinto y en efecto, la casa en cuestión parecía muy solitaria y un poco vacía, no como Arnold recordaba que estaba conformada la residencia de los Pataki. Un televisor de principios de siglo, acompañado por 2 lámparas a los lados, una pequeña alfombra, un sillón de 2 plazas y un pequeñísimo árbol de navidad sobre una mesa de madera. Era todo lo que se podía observar en la sala.

Lila y Arnold dejaron sus respectivas mochilas cerca de la puerta principal, mientras que la chica se quitaba la bufanda que había llevado ese día y la gruesa chamarra para revelar por debajo un gracioso y singular suéter verde, adornado con una simpática imagen de Rodolfo el reno bordada a la altura del pecho. Por su parte, Arnold permaneció como estaba, siendo invitado por Lila a tomar asiento, no sin antes de que este le pidiera el teléfono para avisarles a sus abuelos donde se encontraba y donde estaría por las próximas horas. Lila sirvió 2 tazas de chocolate que había calentado previamente mientras Arnold llamaba, a continuación lo sirvió en 2 tazas que sacó de la alacena y se sentó junto a Arnold el cual observaba atónito la escena.

"¿Lila sirviéndome chocolate caliente mientras estoy con ella en su casa? Nunca creí vivir demasiado para llegar a ver este día"

Arnold daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida para no quemarse la lengua, cuando se dio cuenta que Lila aun sin tocar su tasa estaba petrificada mirándolo con gran interés. Sintiéndose un poco incomodo Arnold rompió el silencio.

— Y Lila... ¿Me puedes decir donde están tus padres? ¿Porque vives sola?

— Arnold... Bueno... Normalmente no me gusta hablar de ello, pero por ser tú te lo contaré todo... —Recargó sus manos sobre sus piernas y comenzó a hablar—. Mis padres fallecieron.

Arnold casi se ahoga con el chocolate cuando escuchó a Lila confesar su secreto mas intimo.

— ¿Fallecieron?

— Si, en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía 3 años. Veras... Toda mi familia se ha dedicado a las labores de granja por generaciones, pero cierto día cuando mis padres decidieron probar suerte en la gran ciudad de Hillwood. El autobús en el que viajábamos sufrió de un terrible accidente. A decir verdad, yo fui la única sobreviviente. El resto de mi familia se hizo cargo de mí hasta que tuve la suficiente edad para asistir a la escuela, fue entonces cuando decidieron enseñarme a vivir por mi cuenta y aunque me siguen apoyando desde lejos he vivido de esta forma desde que tenía 8 años. —Decía manteniéndose fuerte.

— Eso es terrible Lila… Lamento haberte hecho recordar esos momentos.

— No te preocupes Arnold, merecías una explicación después de todo, además de que como mis padres murieron antes de que tuviera la capacidad de recordar no me ha llegado a afectar lo suficiente. Sin embargo, hay días en los que hubiera deseado conocerlos.

"Lila ha pasado casi lo mismo que yo, aunque su situación es más grave. Al menos hay una pequeña posibilidad de que mis padres se encuentren vivos, eso sin contar el apoyo que me han brindado mis abuelos al criarme durante toda mi vida."

— Se cómo te sientes Lila, el no tener cerca a unos padres que te comprendan y te escuchen es una situación bastante terrible para alguien de nuestra edad. Yo tampoco he tenido fácil esa parte ya que aun vivo con la incertidumbre de no saber si los míos siguen con vida o no, pero tengo a mis abuelos y tú a tu familia en el campo, no te han abandonado, ni a mí tampoco. Eso es algo por lo debemos estar agradecidos.

— Arnold gracias por decirme esto, son palabras que he querido escuchar desde hace mucho tiempo. No cabe duda de que eres el chico más especial que he conocido en toda mi vida.

— ¡Cielos...! Gracias Lila... —Se sonrojó levemente.

— Arnold... —Se acercó poco a poco al chico.

— Si ¿Qué ocurre?

— No te traje aquí solo para que escucharas mis tontas penurias, me disculpo por ello. Pero hay otro motivo en especial... Por el cual te invite a mi casa.

— ¿Ahh si? ¿Cuál es?

— Veras Arnold... Quisiera... Decirte algo. —Acercó su rostro lentamente al de su acompañante cerrando los ojos levemente.

— Si... Dime... —Dijo tragando saliva y cerrando los ojos por igual, comprendiendo un poco mejor la situación.

— Lo que pasa es que... Es que... Tú me... Tu a mi me...

Arnold no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, el momento que deseó durante tanto tiempo por fin estaba a punto de ocurrir. Pero justo en el momento en el que sus labios se encontraban a pocos milímetros de tocarse, el timbre de la puerta sonó abruptamente haciendo sobresaltar y retroceder a los 2 jóvenes.

— Disculpa Arnold... Enseguida iré a abrir. —Dijo la chica de trenzas mostrando un claro gesto de molestia y levantándose del sillón de un salto.

— Si... De acuerdo Lila... Aquí te espero... —Dijo Arnold con un sentimiento de decepción por no haber concluido lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Lila se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió, dejando entrar a una joven la cual llevaba entre sus manos una enorme olla con una especie de guisado dentro de ella. La chica se sorprendió al mirar a Arnold y viceversa.

— ¿Arnold?

— ¿Mai?

— Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí Arnold, no pensé que conocieras y fueras amigo de Lila.

— Digo lo mismo de ti Mai. —Salió del sillón y se acercó a la joven—. Resulta difícil para mí el creer que conozcas a Lila.

— ¡Esperen un momento! ¿Ustedes se conocen? —Preguntó una Lila sorprendida.

— Si. —Contestó Arnold rápidamente—. Ella vive en la misma casa de huéspedes que yo, podría decir que es como mi vecina. Aunque de hecho me resulta más extraño que ustedes 2 se conozcan.

— Lila y yo hemos sido buenas amigas desde hace algún tiempo. Ambas somos parte del programa comunitario "hermana mayor hermana menor". —Explicó mientras dejaba la gran olla en la mesa de la cocina.

— Entiendo cómo funciona y me parece fascinante, me da gusto que seas una fiel amiga y compañera de Lila.

— A mi también Arnold. —Se recargó en la pared—. Ella es una chica fantástica.

— Ya lo creo.

Lila se sonrojo al escuchar tantas alabanzas.

— Mai no creí que llegaras tan temprano a la cena. —Lila se adelantó.

— Lo sé, pero el último profesor no asistió a darnos la clase, así que salí temprano del colegio y como es probable que comience a nevar más tarde decidí venir de inmediato. Espero no haya sido imprudente de mi parte. —Explicó la chica extranjera.

— Descuida, no paso nada.

Era sumamente claro que Lila estaba mintiendo, Arnold lo notó de inmediato, obviamente la chica de cuarto grado aun se sentía un poco molesta y decepcionada por no haber podido decirle aquello tan importante y mucho menos haber podido concluir y consumar aquello que parecía un cálido beso.

— Tomen asiento mientras yo sirvo los platos. —Lila les dijo dulcemente fingiendo una sonrisa.

— Espero les guste el estofado navideño, yo misma lo prepare con mucho cariño. —Recalcó Mai.

— Estoy completamente seguro de que así será. —Respondió Arnold mirando hacia la chica adolescente.

Mai y Arnold se habían quedado sentados alrededor de la mesita del comedor a charlar acerca de cómo habían resultado los últimos días de clases para ambos, mientras que Lila servía el estofado navideño que Mai había preparado con tanto entusiasmo.

— Me siento orgullosa de ese platillo. —Decía en repetidas ocasiones.

Al regresar, Lila estando ya más tranquila, traía entre sus manos 2 platos con aquel guiso que se veía delicioso, Arnold lo miró y no pudo evitar derramar un poco de saliva, puesto que aproximadamente desde aquella noche antes de que el mundo se volviera loco y hasta este preciso momento acompañando a las 2 chicas, solo habían pasado por su estomago 2 pudines de tapioca y un par de wafles, por lo que el hambre lo estaba matando aun sin sentirlo propiamente. Lila puso ambos platos enfrente de Arnold y Mai, dándoles también un juego de cubiertos a cada uno, inmediatamente regresó a la cocina por el suyo y el trío de amigos comenzaron a degustar el estofado.

Arnold engulló 3 platos del guiso preparado por su vecina local, siendo que a su paladar le parecía ser de las cosas más deliciosas que había probado en toda su vida o tal vez era el hambre lo que le ayudaba a darle un mejor sabor. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, Arnold comió con alegría mientras escuchaba a sus 2 compañeras hablar de temas casuales, como que planes tenía la otra el día de navidad o que regalo serian los ideales para cada una. Aunque más bien parecía ser Mai la que llevaba todo el hilo de la conversación mientras Lila simplemente se limitaba a escuchar y a responder de vez en cuando con un seco "Si". Después de aproximadamente 1 hora de charla, Mai se levantó de la silla y le indicó a Lila que pusiera lo que restaba del estofado en el refrigerador para que se conservara. Arnold hizo lo propio puesto que ya era un poco tarde y la hora de regresar a casa había llegado, confirmando finalmente la veracidad de la leyenda que insinúa que cuando te diviertes con los amigos el tiempo pasa volando.

Mai se adelantó ofreciendo llevar a Arnold de regreso a casa, a lo que el chico de cabellos rubios aceptó sin pensarlo 2 veces. Fue entonces cuando Arnold había tomado su mochila y se disponía a seguir a Mai fuera de la casa para abordar el automóvil; que una pequeña fuerza lo jaló del brazo hacia dentro de la casa nuevamente. Era Lila sujetando la manga del suéter de Arnold.

— Arnold... Espera...

— Si... ¿Qué ocurre Lila?

— Con respecto a lo de hace un momento... Yo...

Arnold tragó saliva y la miró con interés, sintiendo toda clase de sensaciones extrañas en el estomago, puesto que sabía que algo que sería muy agradable para él estaba a punto de ocurrir.

— Bien dicen que es mejor arrepentirse por haber hecho algo que arrepentirse por no haber hecho nada. Así que prefiero hacer lo primero y actuar, ya no puedo seguir escondiendo estos sentimientos dentro de mi pecho.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Lila acercó su rostro al de Arnold tan rápido que el chico no tuvo el suficiente tiempo para reaccionar, plantándole un tierno y cálido beso en los labios. Cosa que el joven disfruto tanto que permanecieron por algunos minutos en ese estado, abrazándose para apaciguar el frío y continuando con el beso, el cual se hacía cada vez más intenso, haciéndolos sentir un calor muy agradable en la boca del estomago. Por fin, aquello que Arnold tanto había deseado tanto por fin había germinado de una forma satisfactoria. A pesar de todo aquello extraño y mundano que resultaba ese mundo, algo había salido bien. Lila finalmente le había correspondido.

Sin embargo, la imaginación del chico voló más de la cuenta, imaginando dentro de su mente ciertas escenas de momentos vividos en el pasado, unos flashbacks donde se encontraba a si mismo sobre el edificio de las empresas futuro; en un término mas especifico, cuando Helga le había plantado aquel apresurado y exagerado beso que finalmente después de pensarlo un poco no había resultado tan desagradable. Fue cuando Arnold se dio cuenta, que la emoción del beso que estaba recibiendo en ese momento se transformo en desconcierto, al haber dejado de pensar en Lila para imaginar que a quien estaba besando con pasión era a la misma Helga.

— Espera un momento Lila. —La apartó de repente.

— ¿Que sucede Arnold? Apenas estábamos comenzando.

— Lo siento Lila... Pero esto debo pensarlo con detenimiento... Te veré mañana en la escuela ¿De acuerdo?

— Pero... Arnold... Me gustas, me gustas mucho... No solo me gustas, sino que me gustas, gustas.

— Y tú también me gustas mucho Lila... Solo que por ahora hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza que no me dejan estar tranquilo, prometo solucionar todo para mañana antes del baile.

— ¿Lo prometes?

— Lo prometo. —Le sonrió.

— Entonces hasta mañana Arnold. —Dijo Lila acercándose y dándole otro pequeño pero tierno beso en los labios, el cual esta vez Arnold no lo disfrutó con sumo deleite.

Arnold se despidió de Lila abordando el auto que era conducido por Mai, el cual para su sorpresa resulto ser el que era propiedad del abuelo Phil; dándole a entender al joven rubio que su abuelo se lo había prestado.

Lila se quedó en el pórtico de su casa hasta que vio a Arnold alejarse en el horizonte y suspirando con fuerza. Entretanto, dentro del auto había un silencio absoluto aunque no tan incomodo. El chico de rizos rubios se encontraba pensando en lo que había ocurrido momentos atrás, en como la chica de sus sueños finalmente le había correspondido y sin haber hecho lo más mínimo para lograrlo. Pero entonces ¿Porque no se sentía feliz?

— Arnold... —Mai rompió el silencio sin despegar la mirada del frente.

— Si ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¿Te gusta Lila no es así?

— ¡Ehh...! Siendo sincero contigo... Si, podría decirse que me gusta.

— Ustedes 2 hacen una linda pareja.

— ¿Enserio?

— ¡Claro! No cabe la menor duda de ello. Por cierto ¿La invitaste al baile de tu escuela?

— Sí... La invite, aunque estarán unos cuantos amigos acompañándonos.

— Si puedes encontrar un momento apropiado en la pista de baile aprovecha el momento y proponle que sea tu novia, estoy segura que le será imposible negarse. —Sugirió.

— Lo tomare en cuenta Mai, gracias por el consejo. Y dime, ¿Desde cuándo han sido amigas? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen?

— Ha sido tanto tiempo que no estoy segura, le calculo que aproximadamente han sido 6 años desde entonces. Ese día recuerdo que llegue a las oficinas del hermano mayor, yo tenía más o menos la edad que lila tiene en este momento y ella rondaba los 4 años. Me dio tanta ternura y tristeza a la vez que no dude en ofrecerme para cuidarla. Después me entere de que sus padres habían fallecido en un trágico accidente. Lila es de esas chicas que aunque parezcan que pueden ser completamente independientes no puedes dejarlas solas.

— Eso es cierto y me alegra que le demuestres todo tu apoyo al no dejarla sola.

El viaje de regreso a la casa de huéspedes culminó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Al llegar, Mai le devolvió las llaves del automóvil al abuelo Phil agradeciéndole por las molestias y despidiéndose de Arnold deseándole buenas noches. Arnold se sentía extremadamente cansado y confundido, que lo único que quería era llegar a dormir. Se despidió de sus abuelos y se marchó a la cama, no sin antes lavarse los dientes y colocarse su pijama de ositos. Ya dentro de su cama, la sensación del beso de Lila aun la podía sentir sobre sus labios. Sin embargo, la imagen de la chica que Arnold tenía en la cabeza era completamente diferente a la que había protagonizado el beso. Por algún extraño motivo, Arnold no podía dejar de pensar en su némesis de toda la vida: Helga G. Pataki.

"¡Maldición! Lila ya te ha confesado sus sentimientos, has podido saborear y disfrutar de la calidez de sus besos, y aun así te comportas como un estúpido sentimental. ¿Porque no dejo de pensar en Helga? Por su culpa, el beso que tanto he esperado toda mi vida se echó a perder, esa chica solo causa problemas esté o no esté. Si tan solo no hubiera desaparecido. Me pregunto en donde estará esa tonta en este momento. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Ahora que ella no está puedes vivir una vida tranquila junto a Lila. ¡Eso es! Al diablo con el acertijo, al diablo con la tal llave misteriosa. Voy a permanecer en este mundo y haré una vida feliz al lado de Lila después de hacerla mi novia el día de mañana".

Arnold se envolvió en las sabanas como si fuera una especie de rollo primavera para dejarse llevar hacia el país de los sueños, cosa que estaba a punto de lograr, cuando de repente, se dio cuenta de la clase de cosas que había estado pensado, al ver de reojo sobre su cama aquella zapatilla de color rojo reposando junto a él. En ese momento, Arnold se quiso dar un fuerte puñetazo a sí mismo.

— ¿Pero qué estoy diciendo…? Soy un completo estúpido... —Suspiró para dejar salir unas cuantas lagrimas, que finalmente caían y se desvanecían sobre la funda que cubría su almohada, solo para decir unas últimas palabras antes de caer rendido ante los pies de Morfeo.

¡Extraño a Helga!

Continuara…

**Que cosas ¿no? xD ahora ven porque me disculpe desde antes de hacerles leer esto? Y sobre todo porque no a muchos les cae bien la pequeña Lila (incluyéndome) pero era algo necesario para la historia owo espero les haya gustado, pasen buen día. Chao y hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	8. Un Ángel Navideño

**Hola a todos c: y bueno lo prometido es deuda y sin mucho que decir les dejo el siguiente capítulo de mi fic que es otro junto con el 5 que más me gustó escribir, con este capítulo se les quitará el mal sabor de boca del anterior xD espero les gusté ¡disfrútenlo! :3**

**Creador original de ¡Hey Arnold! Así como de todos sus personajes: Craig Bartlett.**

**Capítulo 8: Un Ángel Navideño**

La mañana del 17 de diciembre se hacía presente cuando el joven de cabellos rubios ya se encontraba despierto mucho antes de que su despertador e incluso antes de que el sol saliera por completo por el horizonte. Vestido de manera clásica con su suéter de lana azulado, jeans de mezclilla, bufanda roja y sus botas de nieve en color negro; se encontraba sentado en el ático, con la caja donde había metido todas las cosas que le recordaban a sus padres puesta sobre sus piernas. El chico observó con detenimiento todos y cada uno de aquellos objetos, entre los que se encontraban varias y viejas fotografías de sus padres con la gente de ojos verdes, juguetes de cuando Arnold era un bebe, el diario de su padre y por supuesto; su ya característica gorra azul, la cual hasta el momento nadie parecía haber notado que no la traía puesta, tanto en la escuela como en su propia casa.

"¿Acaso en este mundo no les parece extraño que no la use todo el tiempo?" —Se preguntó colocándola nuevamente sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Arnold? ¿Hombre pequeño estas aquí? —Preguntó Phil llamando a la puerta.

— Si abuelo, aquí estoy. —Le respondió sin hacer ningún movimiento.

— ¿Que estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? Aun falta media hora para que tu despertador suene.

— No podía dormir abuelo... Y este fue el único lugar que se me ocurrió visitar para pasar el tiempo. ¿Pero tú que estás haciendo aquí tan temprano?

— Escuche ruidos y quise venir a averiguar —Se sentó junto a su nieto—. ¿Qué te ocurre pequeño? Te escuchas triste.

— No del todo, solo un poco melancólico.

— Entiendo... ¡Vaya! Puedo ver que de nuevo estas usando tu gorra favorita, hace ya varios años que no te la veía puesta.

— ¿Años?

— Sí, aproximadamente 3 años si no mal recuerdo. —Dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

"¡WOW! En esta realidad ha sido mucho más tiempo del que creí, ahora entiendo él porque nadie lo notó".

— Ya veo... Abuelo...

— ¿Si qué pasa?

— ¿Crees que mis padres estén vivos en algún lugar? Se sincero conmigo por favor abuelo, ¿Tú qué opinas?

Phil guardó silencio por un momento antes de responder mientras los ojos resplandecientes de Arnold se posaban sobre él.

— Debo creer que si Arnold, la esperanza y la fe son lo último que se pierde. —Arnold recordó las palabras del Sr. Hyunh—. Y mis instintos me dicen que mi hijo está junto a tu madre ayudando a esas pobres personas que tanto los necesitan.

— Pero aunque fuera así, ¿Qué razón tendrían para no haber vuelto? —Bajó la mirada.

— Estoy seguro que tienen una buena razón para no hacerlo. —Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Arnold—. Debes verlo de esta forma hombre pequeño, si tuvieras la oportunidad de ayudar a los demás y hacer una diferencia, aun si eso significara sacrificar parte de tu vida y el tiempo que pasas con tus seres queridos, ¿Lo harías?

— No estoy seguro de ello abuelo.

— Tengo la certeza que mi hijo Milles y tu madre estuvieron en la misma situación y al final tuvieron que tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida. La de dejarte a cargo de nosotros e ir a ese lejano país para ayudar a esas personas manteniendo la esperanza de que algún día volverían.

— Eso no me ayuda mucho abuelo. Me hubiera gustado ir con ellos.

— No querían ponerte en peligro y a juzgar por lo que dice el diario de tu padre San Lorenzo es un lugar muy peligroso, sobre todo para un bebe.

— Incluso ahora desearía no ser tan pequeño. —Apretó los puños.

— Ahora que ya eres un poco mas mayor la estatura no importa, lo verdaderamente valioso es el tamaño de tu fuerza de voluntad, si esta es lo suficientemente grande puedes llegar a realizar cualquier cosa que te propongas. Incluso el poder buscar a tus padres por ti mismo, con toda la ayuda que tu abuela y yo podamos brindarte.

— ¿Quiere decir que me ayudarían a poder encontrarlos?

— Por supuesto, Milles es mi hijo después de todo y deseo el poder volver a verlo al igual que a tu madre. No sé cuando, ni sé exactamente como, pero trataremos de hallar una forma de localizarlos y llegar hasta ellos. —Le agitó su cabello con la mano.

— Muchas gracias abuelo. —Le sonrió.

— Ahora ve y alista tus cosas que esta vez sí es el último día de clases, Por cierto, ¿Iras al baile de la escuela?

— Sí, creo que será divertido, además ya quede de verme con un trió de amigos.

— Muy bien, por ahora necesitas distraerte de todos esos malos pensamientos que te atormentan. Te veo abajo en el desayuno. —Dijo poniéndose de pie y abandonando el ático.

Arnold se sentía más animado, las palabras de su abuelo habían hecho efecto de una forma muy peculiar y aunque el sabia muy en su interior que esa no era su realidad, la forma de pensar de su abuelo no había cambiado en lo absoluto, por lo que si encontraba la manera de regresar a su propio mundo trataría de convencer a sus abuelos de acompañarlo en la frenética búsqueda de sus padres. Sin embargo, por ahora el problema era precisamente el encontrar una forma de revertir toda esta locura. Hoy al anochecer se cumplía el plazo que tenia para encontrar esa misteriosa llave que no se dejaba ver por ningún lado.

"Llave, llave, llave, ¿Que podrá significar? No entiendo nada, según aquel espectro que se apareció dentro de mis sueños si no la localizo antes del anochecer de hoy todo terminara y probablemente me quede en este mundo atrapado para siempre. ¿Pero a que se referirá con eso de la llave? El termino es demasiado basto y ambiguo, necesito más pistas."

-o-

— ¡Arnold! ¡Arnold! —Lo llamó su abuelo desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cocina.

— ¡Ehh! Lo siento abuelo solo meditaba.

— Luces muy pensativo, ni siquiera has tocado tu desayuno ¿Acaso no sabes cómo declararte a una chica en el baile? —Rió fuertemente.

— ¡No! ¡Qué cosas tan locas dices abuelo! —Dijo comenzando a probar el cereal con leche que tenia frente a él—. No es nada, solo pienso en lo que me dijiste hace un momento, eso es todo.

Arnold evadió la pregunta soltando una mentirilla blanca, ya que no podía explicarle a su abuelo que se encontraba pensando en cómo le iba a hacer para salir de aquella dimensión paralela o de lo contrario lo tacharían de loco, o en el mejor de los casos; lo creerían una víctima más de la enfermedad tan de moda en estos días que azotaba con fuerza a la indefensa ciudad de Hillwood. El joven de la gorra azul terminó de desayunar en un santiamén para salir de su casa y esperar el autobús en su último día de circulación del año en curso.

Estando ya en el interior del colectivo, Arnold sentía otro gusanillo que le picaba en el subconsciente, uno que le decía que Lila no tardaría en aparecerse subiendo al camión y recorriendo el pasillo para irse a sentar junto a él. Se cruzó de piernas y jugó con sus dedos para únicamente esperar lo inevitable.

Lila salió de su casa y repitiendo la misma rutina de todos los días. Subir al camión, saludar al chofer y a todos los jóvenes que le dirigían la mirada para inmediatamente irse a sentar junto a Arnold. Cuando la vio tomar asiento a su lado, Arnold se sintió una especie de prestidigitador callejero por haber adivinado las acciones de Lila con anticipación, aunque no es que fueran del todo muy difíciles de descifrar. Por su parte, el joven rubio sintió poco o menos que nada cuando esta lo saludó dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ahora lo que sentía era completamente diferente, resultándole sorprendente como de la noche a la mañana ya no la veía con los mismos ojos con los que lo había hecho durante meses. Ahora los nervios provocados eran producto de no saber qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante una Lila que inminentemente estaba enamorada de él y que el sabia a la perfección que no podía corresponderle.

— ¡Hola Arnold! —Lo continuó saludando mostrándole una magistral sonrisa.

— ¡Hola Lila! —Dijo tratando de no mirarla a los ojos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Y esa gorra tan mona? —Se sentó junto a él.

— Es un regalo que me dieron mis padres hace mucho tiempo.

— Nunca te la había visto puesta, ¿Porque el cambio?

— Digamos que es una forma de hacerme sentir seguro, una forma de saber que me acompañan a todos lados.

— Eso es muy tierno de tu parte Arnold, haría lo mismo si tuviera algún recuerdo de los míos. —Dijo haciendo una mueca de indiferencia.

— Perdóname por sacar ese tema y hacerte recordar algunas cosas de las que probablemente no quieras recordar.

— Descuida Arnold, ya he aprendido a sobrellevarlo.

— Eso es genial, tal vez puedas enseñarme a superarlo algún día tal y como tú lo hiciste.

— Con mucho gusto. —Le sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con la dulzura de un ángel—. Y dime Arnold. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? Ayer te fuiste de mi casa sin darme una explicación muy clara.

— Si... Eso creo... —Rio entre dientes—. Lo siento por la forma de irme anoche de tu casa.

— Eso me da gusto y no te preocupes nada, esta noche todo será diferente y mucho mejor, así que ahora podemos volver a lo nuestro sin ningún inconveniente. —Dijo lanzándole una sugestiva mirada, atrapando su brazo entre los suyos y tomándolo de la mano.

"Jamás imagine que esto llegara a pasarme, por fin Lila me toma de la mano... Pero no siento absolutamente nada". —Pensó.

El trayecto a la escuela se produjo con normalidad como todas las mañanas. Al llegar, Arnold recordó algunos detalles que había vivido en aquel 17 de diciembre, un día antes de que todo se volteara de cabeza y que de algún modo le hacía sentirse más como en su propio mundo. Ya que como en aquel día, todos los estudiantes, incluidos los enfermos bajaron del camión como si fuera una especie de carrera mortal contra el tiempo, como si de una barata de navidad del 99% de descuento se tratara justo antes de noche buena.

Ya en el interior, las clases para el joven Arnold pasaron tan desapercibidas como la misma tarea en las épocas vacacionales. Ya que trataba por todos los medios disponibles de descifrar el tan complicado y sin sentido acertijo que flotaba alrededor de su cabeza de balón. Lila lo observaba con detenimiento y en ciertas ocasiones cuando Arnold se distraía lo tomaba cariñosamente de la mano.

"Tengo que ponerle un alto a esto, pero no puedo hacerlo en este momento o quedare como un verdadero monstruo sin consideración al herir los sentimientos de la niña más dulce de toda la escuela justo en el día del baile de invierno ¿Que voy a hacer ahora?".

-o-

Por fin corría la hora del almuerzo. Arnold y Lila se encontraban formados en la barra de la cafetería para tratar de alcanzar el ya clásico pudín de tapioca y una que otra chuchería más, con esta ultima sujetando el dedo índice de Arnold con el suyo. En ese momento, había varios murmullos alrededor de la pareja, entre los cuales Arnold alcanzaba a apreciar varios referentes a las acciones que Lila estaba tomando, y como algunos otros hacían especial mención a la futura muerte del chico rubio por parte de algunos envidiosos que en secreto formaban parte del club de fans de Lila. Tras salir de allí, Arnold se sintió como un antílope que logró escapar a la voracidad de varias hienas hambrientas.

— ¡Eso fue un infierno! —Declaró Arnold respirando agitadamente.

— Descuida querido no les prestes atención. —Lo sujetó del brazo.

"¿Porque me pasa esto a mi? ¡Un momento! ¿Querido? ¿Desde cuándo me dice querido?"

— Mira Arnold allí hay una mesa libre. ¡Vamos!

Arnold suspiró y bajó la mirada. Lila fue la primera en tomar asiento seguida del joven rubio el cual se mostraba desesperado por salir corriendo de allí. La chica de trenzas tomó la cuchara del pudín de Arnold y esta comenzó a dárselo en la boca.

"Esta es la segunda vez que esto ocurre en este mismo día, tanto en el que viví como en este, pero ahora no siento el más mínimo gramo de felicidad, ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí? Solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo mientras los minutos pasan y yo sin descubrir aun el misterio de todo esto. Quiero despertar ya por favor."

— Oigan, podemos sentarnos con ustedes. —Dijo una voz que Arnold conocía muy bien.

— ¡Hola Sid, hola Stinky! —Se adelantó Lila—. Escuchen chicos no es por ser grosera, pero en este momento Arnold y yo necesitamos privacidad así que...

— ¡Si no hay problema! Siéntense por favor —La interrumpió Arnold acercando un par de sillas—. Tomen asiento y acompáñenos debo insistir.

— De acuerdo. —Dijeron los 2 chicos extrañados, mientras que Lila fruncía el ceño.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Eres todo un Casanova Arnold ¡Quien iba a pensar que te volverías el novio de Lila a tan solo 3 días de conocerla! —Dijo Stinky.

— Bueno… En realidad yo no soy su... ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con 3 días de conocerla? —Arnold se sobresalto y cambió la trayectoria de su respuesta tras escuchar la última parte de lo que había dicho su amigo.

— Si, antes del miércoles tú y Lila no se habían hablado en todo el año escolar. Y mírense ahora, su relación va viento en popa. ¿Cómo le haces para tener esa suerte con las chicas Arnold?

— Sí, queremos saber tu secreto Arnold. —Comentó Sid.

Arnold se sorprendió por todas las palabras dichas por sus amigos. En ese momento se giró para ver a Lila, la cual tenía las mejillas completamente rojas.

— Ellos tienen razón Arnold, como sabrás; hasta antes del miércoles pasado nunca me había animado a hablarte. Fue hasta ese día que me arme de valor y me senté a tu lado que comenzó todo, si no fuera por ti Arnold nunca me hubiera animado a confesarte mis sentimientos, me hiciste sentir una chica especial desde el primer momento. Siempre te había visto de lejos y nunca me había atrevido a abrir mi corazón hacia ti pero ahora que se que nuestros sentimientos son mutuos me siento la chica más feliz y afortunada de todo el mundo.

Arnold deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se lo tragase o que hubiera al menos una mínima distracción para disimular su reacción ante lo que estaba escuchando. Un simulacro, una guerra de comida, lo que fuera. Fue entonces cuando los deseos de Arnold se volvieron realidad y aquella distracción que tanto esperaba se materializo en la entrada de la cafetería.

— ¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban nenas! —Se alcanzó a escuchar en la entrada.

Todos los chicos, pero especialmente las chicas voltearon, causando en la mayoría gritos de alegría y desenfreno, mientras que en otros pocos como Sid y Stinky una sensación de estar a pocos segundos de vomitar. Había entrado a la cafetería nada más y nada menos que Brainy Woods, el chico mas presumido, creído y antipático de la creación.

— ¿Señor Brainy como se encuentra de salud? ¿Porque no vino el día de ayer? —Se acercó a entrevistarlo el responsable del periódico escolar.

— Ese maldito virus parecía comenzar a hacer estragos en mi hermoso cuerpo pero gracias a un equipo de médicos que mi padre trajo desde Washington, pude recuperar mis fuerzas, después de todo no podía dejarle el control y dominio total de la escuela a cualquier pelmazo, además que tampoco podía faltar al fantástico baile de esta noche. —Respondió serenamente colocándose unos lentes oscuros.

— Ahí está ese tonto presumido de nuevo. —Habló Stinky.

— Es insoportable. —Agregó Sid.

— Y despreciable. —Finalizó Lila.

Arnold se quedo inmóvil contemplando la escena, aun siendo casi imposible de creer para sus pobres ojos lo que se encontraba viendo a pesar de estar metido en un mundo extraño. Brainy se paseaba por toda la cafetería como un rey por su castillo cuando de repente cruzó la mirada con Arnold, lo cual lo hizo acercarse irremediablemente al chico con cabeza de balón.

— ¿Que tal Arnoldo? ¿Qué dice la locura este día?

— ¿A qué te refieres Brainy? —Le respondió desanimado.

— No te hagas el inocente conmigo cabeza de balón. Sé que el miércoles en la salida estuviste alucinando y armaste un alboroto que probablemente nadie que lo haya visto lo olvide hasta que tenga 80 años. Según testigos estabas desesperado por tratar de encontrar a una persona. ¿De quién se trataba?

— Eso no es de tu incumbencia Brainy. —Replicó Arnold frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Déjalo en paz Brainy y déjanos almorzar en tranquilos! —Protestó Lila.

— ¿Y quién te crees tú para hablarme en ese tono niñita? —Preguntó indignado.

— Nadie en especial, solo que tu actitud tan altanera no te da derecho a molestarme a mi ni mucho menos a Arnold.

— Como quieran, no me siento del todo bien para estar discutiendo con unos simples lacayos como ustedes.

Lila enfureció apretando los dientes y los puños.

— Pero enserio Arnold... ¿Qué te ocurrió hace 2 días? De haberlo predicho lo hubiera filmado y subido a la red para que todos vieran lo patético que eres. —Él y sus amigos más cercanos se mofaron del rubio.

— Brainy te estás ganando un buen golpe entre ese par de ojos de idiota. —Gritó Lila.

— ¡Vaya la gatita tiene garras! Te recuerdo que si me tocas haré que mi papi te expulse de esta escuela y que no te permita la entrada a otras muchas más en la región, ¿Enserio te gustaría que hiciera eso?

— Déjalo así Lila, te agradezco por tratar de defenderme pero esto es entre él y yo. No quiero que te veas perjudicada. —Arnold salió a defenderla

Lila se sintió en las nubes al ver como Arnold se preocupaba por ella.

— ¡Pero ya suelta la sopa Arnold! ¿Quien era esa persona a la que tanto buscabas? ¿Acaso un amor no correspondido?

— Si con eso puedes y prometes solemnemente dejarnos en paz por el resto del día, de acuerdo te lo diré Brainy. —Arnold levantó la voz—. Y la respuesta es sí. Era a una chica a la que buscaba. ¿Feliz?

— ¡Ohh! ¿Y se podría saber también su nombre? Me gustaría saber quién es la pobre víctima de tus acosos. —Rió descaradamente.

— Se llama Helga y no es ninguna víctima por parte mía y mucho menos la estoy acosando, pero ahora que lo sabes cumple tu promesa y déjanos terminar nuestro almuerzo en paz.

Brainy abrió completamente los ojos cuando escuchó a Arnold decir aquel nombre, el cual lo hizo estremecerse.

— ¡Oye Arnold…!

— ¿Que mas quieres Brainy? —Dijo furioso—. Ya te he dicho lo que querías ahora lárgate.

— ¿Por de casualidad no te estarás refiriendo a Helga Pataki o sí? A Helga G. Pataki ¿Cierto? —Brainy Reiteró.

— ¡Sí! Es a ella a quien busco. —Dijo en un tono más molesto—. Pero volviendo a lo nuestro, te lo estoy diciendo enserio Brainy estas empezando a fastidiarme tanto a mí como a mis amigos, así que...

Arnold se quedó frío y guardó silencio, como si de repente su boca hubiera sido rellenada con cemento para nunca más volver a abrirse.

— Brainy... ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste...? —Dijo volteando a ver al chico vanidoso directamente a los ojos con un gesto no menos expresivo.

— Dije... ¿Que si no te estarías refiriendo a Helga G. Pataki? La niña más cruel, ruin y despiadada que jamás haya pisado este planeta.

De repente, el mundo alrededor de Arnold se volvió un lugar oscuro.

-o-

— ¡BRAINY PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! —Arnold gritó poniéndose de pie de un solo golpe haciendo que el resto de sus amigos retrocedieran un poco.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma Arnoldo? A mí, al gran Brainy Woods, dueño absoluto de todo lo que ves aquí.

— ¡ME IMPORTA UN BLEDO QUIEN SEAS! —Le gritó enfurecido tomándolo por la parte del cuello de la chamarra—. ¡¿DIJISTE QUE CONOCIAS A HELGA PATAKI CIERTO?!

— ¿Qué? Sí, eso fue lo que dije, nunca en mi vida podría olvidar a una niña con el nivel de crueldad semejante al del mismísimo demonio.

— ¡ENTONCES DIME DONDE ESTA! ¿DONDE PUEDO ENCONTRARLA EN ESTE MOMENTO? —Arnold continuaba gritando y zangoloteando a Brainy sin ninguna clase de consideración, mientras atraía toda la atención de los presentes a la vez que ponía un poco nerviosos a sus amigos, especialmente a Lila.

— ¿Pero que te ocurre Arnoldo? ¿Acaso la viste en alguna parte y te enamoraste a primera vista de ella? Escucha viejo, te daré un consejo como amigos y esto es algo que nunca en tu vida volverás a tener de mí. No te acerques a ella, es muy hermosa pero su forma de ser es totalmente opuesta a lo que aparenta. Podrías lamentarlo por el resto de tu vida. Como aquella vez en que se hizo pasar por ciega para jugarnos a todos una broma el día de los inocentes, o como aquella ocasión en la que fingió tener amnesia para que la mayoría la tratara como a una niña indefensa y le hicieran su tarea, le compraran helados gigantescos y cuidaran de ella.

— ¡TODO ESO YA LO SE! ¡IDIOTA! ¡DIME DONDE PUEDO ENCONTRAR A HELGA G. PATAKI EN ESTE MOMENTO O TE VAS A ARREPENTIR!

Brainy sintió el verdadero terror, puesto que nadie en su vida se había atrevido a hablarle así, por lo tanto se vio obligado a confesarle todo al cabeza de balón.

— Ella está en la primaria de donde yo vengo, la 127, se encuentra en la calle Baker al norte de aquí a unos 30 minutos a pie, sigue la línea del subterráneo no hay pierde. Ahora suéltame por favor, ya te he dicho todo lo que querías saber. —Chilló apunto de mojarse los pantalones.

— ¿La primaria 127? —Arnold dijo en un tono más calmado—. Eso significa que aquella chica que cuentan los rumores y te rechazo humillantemente y que te obligó salirte de ese colegio, fue Helga. ¿Cierto?

— Sí... Está bien… Lo admito fue ella. Pero no divulgues esa información innecesaria, te lo suplico de la manera más atenta, si lo haces toda mi popularidad se vendrá abajo.

¡Arnold! Tranquilízate. —Stinky intervino sujetando a Arnold para tratar de separarlo de Brainy—. Ya suéltalo viejo lo dejaras con un trauma severo de por vida. Deberías ir a la enfermería, tu locura se está expandiendo más y más.

Arnold bajó los brazos y soltó a Brainy. Se quedó contemplando el piso a cuadros de la cafetería por unos instantes para después girar y observar a todos los chicos y chicas presentes en el lugar, los cuales tenían una cara de incredulidad y horror mientras murmuraban acerca de la situación.

— ¡Me voy ahora mismo! —Declaró Arnold, palabras que dejaron sorprendido a más de uno—. Sid, Stinky, Lila, díganle al Sr. Simmons y al director Wartz que estoy muy enfermo, me he contagiado de neumonía, bronquitis, laringitis, sinusitis y todas las enfermedades que terminen en "itis". Y por cierto Brainy...

Arnold salió trotando hacia la puerta de la cafetería, no sin antes girar y voltear a ver a un aterrado Brainy el cual aun temblaba, tan solo para gritarle un par de palabras antes de marcharse.

— ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!

— De... De nada. —Murmuró Brainy manteniendo un estado de perplejidad absoluta así como el resto de los acompañantes de almuerzo del chico rubio.

Arnold pasó rápidamente al salón de clases por su mochila y salió de la escuela, corriendo a una velocidad que fácilmente podría igualar o superar a la del correcaminos. Sin sentir el mínimo cansancio o el esfuerzo hecho por sus piernas y su corazón, Arnold avanzaba despavorido por las calles nevadas de Hillwood, apretando los dientes y soltando pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad que desaparecían a raíz del viento soplando sobre su rostro. Se abrió paso esquivando gente por la calle y pasando por diversos comercios que apenas estaban elevando sus puertas para abrir; un enorme parque, varias escuelas mas que no tenía la mas mínima idea de que estaban ahí y fue así como sin dejar de seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones extraídas con anterioridad y de forma excesivamente violenta, como Arnold llegó a su destino en un lapso no mayor a los 15 minutos de carrera continua. La escuela 127 se podía contemplar a simple vista frente a él.

-o-

Arnold había llegado a la meta sin ninguna clase de previsión u organización de su tiempo, cosa de la que se dio cuenta a los pocos segundos de analizar el exterior de la escuela.

"¡Soy un tonto! No debí apresurarme, si tienen el mismo horario que nosotros, es obvio que en este momento acaban de comenzar las clases vespertinas". —Pensó—. "¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Esperar o intentar entrar con sigilo? No, no tengo el suficiente valor o destreza para hacer algo así. Tampoco tengo el valor, si Brainy tiene razón entonces tarde o temprano Helga debería aparecer saliendo por esas puertas, para lo cual faltan casi 3 horas. ¡Maldición! Tampoco puedo regresar a la escuela, no tendría sentido. Por si fuera poco, hice un gran alboroto dentro de la cafetería. Si no puedo regresar a mi mundo entonces creo que al menos estaré en el libro de historia de las rarezas de la primaria 118... Solo espero que nadie haya grabado esto y considere subirlo a la red. Sería vergonzoso."

Y así fue como Arnold espero las 3 horas, sentado en uno de los columpios del pequeño espacio recreativo localizado justo en frente. Esperó tiritando de frío.

Al concluir la agonizante, sumamente larga y desesperada espera, las puertas de la primaria 127 finalmente se abrieron al sonar el timbre, dando paso a cientos de estudiantes que salían corriendo como si fueran los protagonistas de una persecución policial. Detrás de ellos se hallaban los más tranquilos y los que iban acompañados por algunos cuantos de sus amigos y más atrás los que iban acompañados por su amor pre-adolescente. Arnold no se había percatado pero frente a él, además del río de estudiantes había otro conformado exclusivamente de padres de familia.

"¡Rayos! Será difícil localizar a Helga de entre tantos chicos y padres por todas partes" —Pensó al ponerse de pie y acercarse un poco al colegio.

El chico rubio seguía esperando impacientemente mientras analizaba con la mirada a cada uno de los estudiantes que cruzaban las enormes puertas del instituto imitando los movimientos oculares de un robot asesino proveniente del futuro. Su estomago se comenzó a estremecer y sus manos a sudar con exageración.

"¿Que te ocurre Arnold? La última vez que te sentiste así fue cuando llevaste a Lila al festival del queso. No puedo creer que me este comportando de esta forma, lo admito quiero ver a Helga, pero nunca en mi vida pensé que tanto fuese mi deseo".

Arnold jugó con sus dedos por unos minutos, al mismo tiempo que la ansiedad le carcomía lenta y dolorosamente el alma. La entrada principal del colegio se continuaba vaciando sin haber señales aparentes de la chica rubia.

"Brainy… Te juro que si me jugaste una broma te haré pagar por todo esto, no me importa si tu padre me impide la entrada a todas las escuelas de la ciudad, tú no te veras bien librado de mis puños. ¿Pero qué debería hacer una vez que la encuentre? Se supone que en este mundo yo debería ser un completo extraño para ella. Brainy dijo que era la niña más cruel que jamás había conocido, aunque la Helga que yo conozco tampoco no siempre resultaba ser la cereza sobre el pastel, pero al menos ella de vez en cuando abría su corazón, y ahora que lo pienso, casi siempre era la primera en ayudarme en los momentos de crisis, resaltando la ocasión en la que salvamos al vecindario. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo debo reaccionar? ¿Cómo va a reaccionar al verme si es que ella está en este lugar? Tal vez ese acertijo que apareció vagamente dentro de mi sueño me ayude, la llave oculta... ¿Acaso estará refiriéndose a Helga?".

Arnold seguía atormentándose dentro de su propia mente, cuando de repente levantó la mirada para observar a la última tanda de chicos que salían por aquellas puertas principales de la primaria 127, las cuales tenían un diseño muy similar al de la 118. Allí, salida de entre una masa de niños y niñas rebosantes de alegría, ella apareció.

De entre aquella bola de estudiantes alegres, había una cara que parecía no estarlo, Arnold la reconoció de inmediato y soltó un largo y profundo suspiro, aunque este no supo el porqué de aquella reacción tan imprevista. Sus manos dejaron de estar inquietas y su estomago tuvo la sensación de como si algo cálido y agradable lo envolviera, algo similar a cuando alguien se toma una bebida caliente y esa persona siente el liquido fluir desde su garganta hasta su estomago. Aquella persona que Arnold se encontraba contemplando con una cara que pondría un niño al entrar a una confitería, avanzaba con paso lento y con una expresión de melancolía y tristeza. Justo como en aquel día de San Valentín anterior en el cual se hizo pasar por la amiga francesa de Arnold; su cabello rubio y sedoso caía graciosamente sobre sus hombros, adornado con el ya clásico moño rosado que Arnold y todo el mundo conocía. Con un singular flequillo que le cubría por completo el ojo de lado izquierdo y vestida con un suéter a primera vista demasiado abrigador de color rosa, haciendo juego con una falda del mismo color pero en un tono más oscuro y un par de mallas en color negro muy parecidas a las de Mai cubriendo por completo sus piernas, para terminar con sus pequeños pies envueltos en un par de graciosas zapatillas del mismo tono que el resto de su ropa, siendo envuelta por encima con una gruesa y abrigadora chamarra en color blanco como la nieve.

Arnold se quedó inmóvil al observarla con detenimiento. Brainy tenía razón, pero no solo en su oportuna indicación revelando la localización exacta de la chica, sino en el comentario apresurado donde mencionaba que se veía realmente preciosa, ya que resaltaba como una esfera blanca en medio de una caja de esferas negras. Arnold también se percató que no había sido el único que había soltado un suspiro al verla, ya que mientras caminaba, varias decenas de suspiros provenientes de los chicos a su alrededor fueron hechos al unísono como si fueran una especie de orquesta sinfónica. Sin embargo, aquel nerviosismo que Arnold traía y que apenas había desaparecido, regresó el doble de fuerte, al darse cuenta que la chica se acercaba cada vez mas y mas, haciendo que las articulaciones de sus rodillas no le respondieran como él quería. Allí, Arnold poniendo cara de bobo y sonrojándose hasta el tope, contempló a la joven de cabellos rubios por unos segundos más antes de animarse a hablarle. Frente a él, se encontraba la niña que Arnold tanto deseaba ver en ese momento. La chica que lucía como un verdadero ángel navideño bajo la tormenta. Helga G. Pataki.

¡Helga, al fin te encontré!

Continuara…

**Bueno Helga apareció por fin *o* veo que ya se le extrañaba casi 3 capítulos sin aparecer pero espero les haya gustado este capitulo que tanto me encanto escribir ya llega el momento de la verdad OwO veremos que pasa la siguiente semana. Chao c:**


	9. Batalla Bajo Cero

**Nuevo capítulo de la semana c: Helga por fin hizo su acto de aparición aunque no estará sola xD por lo pronto no hay mas que decir solo que esperando que les guste y gracias a todos y todas que han seguido mi historia hasta ahora owo**

**Creador original de ¡Hey Arnold! Así como de todos sus personajes: Craig Bartlett**

**Capítulo 9: Batalla Bajo Cero**

Una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujó en el rostro de Arnold cuando vio a Helga caminando en dirección hacia él. Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa no solo era producto de haber localizado con éxito a la chica de cabellos rubios, sino que además por haber descubierto también al chico moreno que la acompañaba, charlaba y caminaba junto a ella. El joven afroamericano con el cabello levantado y vestido con un traje de gala y corbata, no era otro más que su amigo incondicional de toda la vida: Gerald Johanssen.

"Ahí está, y también Gerald. Así que después de todo el bribón no se había mudado a Suecia. Ahora debo de acercarme... Y tratar de hablarles... ¿Pero que debería decirles? ¿Que soy un viejo conocido de otra dimensión? Me tacharían de demente. ¿Y porque Helga tiene esa expresión? Estoy tan acostumbrado a verla con el ceño fruncido que cualquier otra expresión en su rostro me hace pensar que no es ella".

La joven de moño rosado caminaba mientras parecía ver hacia el suelo, indicando que no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención a su amigo, el cual no paraba de parlotear como si fuera un predicador en domingo.

"Así que en este mundo ellos 2 son amigos, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Ver a esos 2 juntos por mucho tiempo en mi propio mundo significaría el inicio de un posible Apocalipsis. Llegó la hora de la verdad, ¡Vamos Arnold! ¿Acaso siempre has sido así de cobarde? ¡Maldición! Mis piernas no me responden. Muévete Arnold... Muévete... ¡Ahora!"

Arnold, se lanzó para interceptarlos aun sin saber que decirles o que hacer precisamente para llamar su atención. No obstante, no tenía otra alternativa si es que quería revertir todo esto y regresar a su mundo habitual.

— ¡Oigan! —Dijo Arnold con un hilillo de voz.

Helga y su acompañante se detuvieron de golpe y ésta cruzó miradas con Arnold.

— Ehh... ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó fríamente la joven—. ¿Porque te pones en nuestro camino?

— H... Helga...

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo rayos sabes mi nombre? Es más ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre? —Frunció el ceño.

— Tu... Tu eres Helga G. Pataki ¿Cierto?

— ¿Y cómo sabes mi apellido? —Preguntó comenzando a molestarse—. Te ordeno que te identifiques de inmediato.

— Ehh... Oye viejo no sé cómo es que sabes su nombre ni su apellido, pero te aconsejo que la dejes tranquila, no sé quién eres, pero si eres solo uno de los molestos integrantes de su club de fans será mejor que no la hagas enojar, podrías lamentarlo por el resto de tu vida. —Mencionó Gerald.

— ¿Esta es la primera vez que nos vemos verdad?

— Eso parece, ¿Quién eres tú?

— Yo soy... Me llamo Arnold…

— ¿Con que Arnold Ehh...? Bueno, Arnold... ¿Se puede saber que haces impidiéndonos el paso? Por si no lo sabes, llevamos un poco de prisa.

Arnold no le respondió y dirigió su mirada hacia Helga, la cual tenía una mirada asesina puesta sobre él.

— ¿Se puede sabe que tanto me vez pequeño gusano? ¿Acaso tengo algo en la cara o qué?

"¡Diablos! Estoy atrapado, me lancé a la batalla sin armas o algún tipo de plan que me ayude. ¿Que se supone que debería decirle? No se me ocurre nada, piensa Arnold, piensa".

— Si te vas a quedar ahí con esa cara de idiota al menos hazte a un lado ¿Quieres? —Lo empujó—. Vámonos Gerald, date prisa e ignora a este perdedor.

Helga emprendió nuevamente la caminata siendo seguida por Gerald que permaneció callado y manso.

— No... Espera... Helga.

— ¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre! Ya déjame en paz, estúpido chico con cabeza de balón.

"No sé porque, pero de algún modo ya extrañaba que me dijera cabeza de balón" —Pensó al tratar de detenerla.

Arnold se apresuró y la tomó por el brazo, sujetando parte de su chamarra haciéndola detenerse una vez más.

— ¡SUELTAME MOSCA MUERTA! ¡SI VUELVES A TOCARME TE JURO QUE TE TRITURARE! —Gritó y le dio un certero puntapié al chico rubio, atrayendo la atención de todos los chicos y chicas a su alrededor.

Arnold sintió tanto dolor que el golpe lo hizo arrodillarse al mismo tiempo que recibía una serie de insultos bastante fuertes por parte de Helga mientras que Gerald trataba por todos los medios posibles de tranquilizarla, el cual en su intento tampoco salió ileso de las protestas de Helga.

"¡Cielos! Creo que Brainy tenía razón en todo lo que me dijo, sobre todo en la parte donde menciona que puede ser terriblemente cruel y despiadada, incluso más que la Helga que yo conozco. Debo llegar al grano ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo puedo convencerla de que la necesito para ayudarme a resolver todo este misterio? ¿Cómo?"

El ese momento, Arnold experimento lo más cercano a una epifanía cuando por azares del destino recordó que había algo único que tal vez pudiera refrescarle la memoria a la rubia y que por cierto estaba tan agradecido por meterla nuevamente a su mochila esta misma mañana antes de partir al colegio que casi saltó de felicidad.

— ¡Espera Helga! Espera por favor.

— ¿Ahora qué quieres Archivaldo?

— Soy Arnold.

— Si como sea. ¿A quién diablos le importa?

— Aun hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

— Sea lo que sea viniendo de ti, no me interesa así que esfúmate de una buena vez.

Arnold se quitó la mochila de la espalda y la colocó en el suelo. La abrió y de ella sacó algo que hizo a la chica retroceder y abrir la mandíbula unos cuantos centímetros al quedar completamente petrificada.

— ¿Reconoces esto? —Le preguntó al sostener la zapatilla de Cecile sobre su mano—. Si puedes reconocer esta zapatilla entonces quiere decir que estamos en la misma sintonía y posees casi los mismos recuerdos que yo.

— No... No puede ser... Si tú tienes esa zapatilla... Eso significa que el chico misterioso... Ese chico misterioso que me invito a salir en el pasado día de San Valentín... Eres... ¿Eres tú?

"Sabía que había algún modo de hacerla recordar. Sin embargo eso fue muy arriesgado, no tenía la certeza de que al mostrarle la zapatilla reaccionara de forma favorable, ahora que sabe quien soy es posible que sea más fácil hablar con ella."

Helga estaba en un shock total sin poder dejar de mirar al muchacho rubio con cabeza de balón que aun continuaba arrodillado frente a ella. Su impresión fue tal, que casi la hizo caer si no hubiera sido por la intervención rápida de Gerald, el cual la sostuvo de ambos brazos para evitar la dura caída.

— Si quieres saber el porqué estoy aquí, te lo explicare todo con más detenimiento, pero tendrá que ser en otro lugar, es una historia demasiado larga...

-o-

Los 3 jóvenes se encontraban dentro de un establecimiento muy conocido de hamburguesas cuando Arnold les contó toda la historia. Al principio, el joven de cabellos alborotados dudaba sobre si contarles la verdad acerca de todo lo que acontecía dentro de su pequeño mundo o si guardárselo para sí mismo. Sin embargo, Arnold no tardó en darse cuenta que era de vital importancia que esta información llegara hasta sus oídos, aun sin importar que lo tacharan de loco y desquiciado.

Mientras Helga y Gerald degustaban sus respectivas hamburguesas, Arnold explicaba con lujo y detalle las aventuras vividas durante estos 3 días que había pasado en ese mundo tan retorcido, incluyendo la pesadilla siniestra, la muerte del Sr. Hyunh y la aparición de su hija viviendo en la casa de huéspedes, el retroceso en el tiempo, la enfermedad, el cambio de actitud de Lila, así como algunas de las que había vivido en su propio mundo. Recalcando por sobre todo lo demás, los eventos ocurridos durante la celebración del día de San Valentín anterior, cuya versión difería casi en su totalidad a la que Helga le había contado antes de que los 3 entraran en el establecimiento. Según Helga, aquella noche de San Valentín había sido invitada por un chico misterioso y anónimo. Un chico que vestía elegantemente de smoking, lentes oscuros y un singular sombrero que únicamente se atrevería a usar un agente secreto, pero que la había hecho pasar la mejor noche de toda su vida y por si fuera poco, también le había hecho olvidar lo desastroso que había sido la otra cita que casualmente había tenido el mismo día, y que para sorpresa de Arnold esa otra cita había sido nada más y nada menos que con el chico mas vanidoso, presumido y engreído de la creación: Brainy Woods. Sin embargo, las pocas similitudes que había entre sus historias aunque fueran muy escasas, existían, como el hecho de que cada uno había conservado una pieza del par de zapatillas rojas como un recuerdo de la velada tan encantadora, cosa que hizo entender a Arnold el porqué la otra zapatilla, la que Phoebe había llevado a su casa la noche en la que soltó toda la sopa, no se encontraba en ninguna parte de su habitación. En este mundo Helga aun la tenía en su poder ya que Phoebe nunca llego a conocer a Helga y ni mucho menos a llevarla a la casa de Arnold.

Y así, la charla se extendió por aproximadamente 1 hora completa, donde tanto Arnold como Helga narraban algunos acontecimientos parecidos pero con sus respectivas diferencias. Fue cuando Helga declaró.

— ¿Sabes Alfred? Cuando te vi por primera vez hace unos momentos creí que eras un tonto, pero creo que tu historia resulta ser muy fascinante.

— Pues a mí me parece un tanto descabellada, es decir, ¡Vamos! ¿Cómo podrías creer en algo así? Viajes en el tiempo, dimensiones diferentes, eso es algo que solo se ve en las películas de ciencia ficción. —Comentó Gerald usando su sistema de lógica que tanto lo caracterizaba.

— No te culpo. A decir verdad, aun me siento como un verdadero tonto contándoles todo esto. —Arnold se hundió en el asiento—. Incluso hasta para mí todo esto me resulta difícil de creer y por cierto Helga mi nombre es Arnold.

— Si como sea, el punto crítico aquí es que dices que necesitas regresar a tu mundo. ¿No es así? —Respondió la chica tomando un poco de su soda.

— ¡Exacto! Pero el problema aquí es que no se realmente como hacerlo, creí que al encontrarte mi mente se aclararía y se me ocurriría algún plan, pero el haberte encontrado solo me ha traído más dudas que respuestas.

— Bueno, pero volviendo a lo de tu pesadilla, dice claramente que antes del anochecer de hoy tienes que encontrar cierta clase de llave, la cual piensas y crees que debe ser Helga. —Dijo Gerald.

— Así es. —Confirmó Arnold—. Pero a partir de esa línea no sabría bien cómo interpretarla. Habla algo acerca del amor y la tortura pero nada más.

— Pues... Si es exactamente como yo pienso que es... Tomando en cuenta que en tu mundo yo estaba locamente enamorada de ti en tu propio mundo... Yo diría que tienes que tratar de reconquistarme o hacer que yo me enamore de ti en este mundo. Aunque ambos sabemos que eso será prácticamente imposible Oswaldo. —Recalcó esto último.

— Eso lo sé a la perfección. Y pienso que es una locura total. —Suspiró—. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda suceder mañana si no arreglo todo esto, pero al hablar con ustedes me he dado cuenta de que será algo completamente imposible de lograr y mi nombre es Arnold.

— Así es pequeño, así que te aconsejo que te acostumbres a vivir en este mundo con tu linda noviecilla Lila. —Helga cambió a un tono de voz agresivo al mencionar a la chica campirana mientras tomaba de su soda apretando fuertemente el vaso; al punto de casi partirlo por la mitad.

— Lo lamento mucho viejo, aun si tu historia resultara ser cierta nos gustaría ayudarte, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer a estas alturas del partido, es decir siendo francos, es completamente imposible que logres enamorar a Helga antes del anochecer del día de hoy. —Habló Gerald moviendo las manos de un lado a otro.

— No necesitas decírmelo 2 veces Gerald. Me doy cuenta de ello. —Se encogió de hombros—. Antes que nada quiero ofrecerles una disculpa por haberles quitado parte de su tiempo para escuchar mi tajada de estupideces. No se preocupen por la cuenta yo pagare por todo.

— No te preocupes Artemio. Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, es lo menos que podemos hacer después de que desafortunadamente no podamos hacer nada para apoyarte.

— Gracias... Supongo... —Se giró para mirar a la chica con sus ojos tristes—. Seguiré tu consejo Helga y tratare de vivir mi vida en este mundo tan extraño para mí.

— Cuídate mucho Ambrosio.

— Igualmente Helga. —Se levantó con dificultad—. Y mi nombre es... Bueno eso no importa mucho, tal vez algún día podamos encontrarnos de nuevo y no lo sé, incluso podríamos intentar ser amigos en este mundo.

— Ehh... No creo que eso llegue a pasar viejo. —Se adelantó Gerald.

— Bueno... Entonces... Gracias por su tiempo y perdonen las molestias. Tenía muchas ganas de verlos chicos, la escuela no será la misma sin ustedes. Y por cierto Helga... —Se giró para mirar a la rubia.

La chica lo miró a los ojos prestándole atención.

— Te vez muy hermosa con ese estío de cabello, aun sin saber en un principio que se trataba de ti, deseaba verlo de nuevo desde aquel día de San Valentín, hace resaltar tu belleza un 200%.

Arnold abandono el establecimiento con la mirada baja dejando a un Gerald a punto de reírse a carcajadas por las locuras que había escuchado y a una Helga totalmente sonrojada tras el halago que había recibido. Tras asegurarse de que Arnold se hubiera alejado lo suficiente para que ya no pudiera verlo ni escucharlo, Gerald no pudo aguantar la risa, la cual continuó por cerca de 10 minutos sin parar. Mientras que Helga se mantenía callada dentro de su asiento con sus mejillas rosas y pensando en lo que Arnold le había dicho, divagó dentro en su mente y se dio cuenta de que nunca en su vida había recibido un halago tan sincero como ese.

— ¡Cielos! Ese chico Arnold de verdad tiene que tener muchos problemas para venir con nosotros e inventarse una historia tan ridícula como esa ¿No crees? Apuesto a que ni siquiera ha de tener amigos. ¿Helga? ¿Helga me escuchas?

La chica continuaba en estado de petrificación por lo que le tomo 20 segundos el reaccionar a las palabras de Gerald.

— ¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo? —Pregunto volviendo en sí.

— ¿Helga no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? ¿Qué te ocurre?

— No lo se... Estuve pensando... Que tal vez deberíamos ayudarlo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás loca? Está claro que solo se trata de un loco en busca de atención.

— Pero... Al final se veía tan decidido... Que uno fácilmente podría llegaría a pensar que está hablando enserio.

— ¡Por favor Helga! ¿No me digas que le creíste todas esas patrañas? —Sorbió lo que quedaba de su bebida.

— No es que le haya creído del todo, hay algo mas, hay algo en su mirada que me dice que todo lo que dijo es verdad. Además hay otra cosa que necesito comprobar por mí misma. —Se levantó de golpe—. ¡Vamos Gerald! Si nos damos prisa tal vez aun podamos alcanzarlo.

— No estarás hablando enserio, ¿Qué hay del baile de la escuela? Recuerda que aun debemos pasar a tu casa por tu vestido. —Gerald se cruzó de brazos.

— El baile puede esperar, después de todo aun faltan aproximadamente 2 horas para que dé comienzo, aun tenemos el suficiente tiempo.

— A veces no sé el porqué hago caso a todo lo que me dices.

— No seas aguafiestas y sígueme, no hay tiempo que perder, no debe estar muy lejos de aquí.

A continuación, Helga hizo que Gerald pagara las 3 cuentas y así salir apresuradamente del restaurante para tratar de alcanzar al cabeza de balón, el cual caminaba a un paso ni muy lento ni muy rápido, pero lo suficiente para alejarse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Arnold andaba por calles desconocidas y sin un rumbo fijo a donde ir. No se sintió en casa sino hasta que se dio cuenta que se encontraba dentro del parque cerca de su propio vecindario.

— ¿Como fue llegue aquí? Bueno, no tiene importancia. —Dijo sentándose en una banca. Acto seguido, comenzó a llorar con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus manos—. ¡Amigos...! ¿Podemos ser amigos...? Arnold... Eres un estúpido... Tal vez deberías hacerles caso y continuar con tu vida en este mundo. Que otra opción tienes.

Arnold hablaba consigo mismo cuando no se había percatado que 3 personas con malas intenciones se acercaban hacia el por el lado del frente.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Miren lo que tenemos aquí.

— Pero si es nada más y nada menos que el cabeza de balón ¿Que estás haciendo aquí tan solo Arnoldo? ¿No asistirás al baile de invierno? —Le preguntó el más grande y fuerte de los 3.

Arnold sintió un ligero escalofrío al apreciar que los 3 chicos que se encontraban hablándole no eran otros que los bravucones por excelencia de la primaria 118, Wolfgang y sus secuaces Edmund y Mickey.

— No quiero ser grosero, pero esto no es de tu incumbencia Wolfgang.

— Si que tienes agallas para atreverte a hablarme con ese tono pequeña cucaracha. —Wolfgang se mofó—. Pero te diré algo, todo lo que pasa en este vecindario me concierne.

— Wolfgang, hablo enserio; no me encuentro de humor para esto, así que por favor déjame en paz. —Arnold se levantó de la banca y trato de alejarse.

— ¡Ohh! ¿Qué te pasa cabeza de balón? ¿Porque te vas? Si la fiesta acaba de comenzar. —Dijo un Wolfgang prepotente, colocándose delante de Arnold con los brazos cruzados impidiéndole el paso.

— No quiero problemas con ustedes chicos pero... ¿Que no deberían estar en la escuela con el resto de los chicos de quinto alistándose para el baile?

— Oye tú no eres nuestra mamá para decirnos en donde tenemos que estar. —Protestó Edmund.

— ¡Así es! Tú no eres nadie para decirnos que hacer. Dale una paliza Wolfgang.

— Parece ser que la voz del pueblo se hace escuchar ¿No Arnold?

— Escuchen chicos, enserio no quiero tener ningún problema con ustedes 3. ¿Porque no tratamos de llevarnos bien? —Propuso el chico rubio.

— Pero, ¿Qué tal si nosotros si queremos tener problemas? —Dijo Wolfgang preparando sus puños.

Arnold tragó saliva y comenzó a sudar la gota gorda cuando descubrió que estaba atrapado como un roedor en un laberinto.

— De acuerdo, quieren tener problemas... Pero se están olvidando de algo...

— ¿De qué? —Dijeron los bravucones.

— ¡¿QUE RAYOS ES ESO?! —Arnold gritó señalando un punto muerto para hacer que los bravucones voltearan y de esta forma poder escapar, cosa que increíblemente funciono para así echar a correr lo más rápido que podía.

— Yo no veo nada Wolfgang. —Exclamó Mickey.

— Ni yo. ¿Tu logras ver algo Edmund?

— Tampoco, pero lo que sí puedo ver es a nuestra presa corriendo hacia esa dirección

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese pequeño gusano nos engañó! ¡Atrápenlo muchachos!

Los 3 matones salieron corriendo tras de Arnold, al cual no tardaron mucho en alcanzar, puesto que eran más grandes y veloces que el. No obstante, Arnold se las ingenió para tratar de perderlos dentro de una tienda departamental cercana, se coló entre la gente, entro a varios locales, subió y bajo por las escaleras eléctricas pero sin poder perderles de vista.

— ¡Rayos! Si continuo así no tardaran en atraparme, son mucho más persistentes de lo que creí.

De repente, Arnold se adentró en una de las bodegas del lugar, una que decía claramente en la puerta de la entrada "Prohibido el paso a todo el personal ajeno" pero al no quedarle otra alternativa, Arnold se decidió a intentarlo.

— Solo espero que esto funcione.

Mientras más se adentraba y esquivaba un montón de pilas hechas por cientos de cajas e ignorando a algunos miembros del personal que no evitaban preguntarse que hacia un niño con cabeza de balón dentro del lugar, Wolfgang y sus secuaces le pisaban fuertemente los talones.

A lo lejos, Arnold alcanzó a divisar una salida de emergencia, que mas que salida se sentía como si fuera a alcanzar la luz al final del túnel, Arnold jadeaba por el cansancio producido por la intensa persecución; Llegando a un estado en el que había perdido la noción del tiempo al ya no saber por cuantos minutos u horas había sido perseguido. Finalmente, y para su alivio prematuro, Arnold cruzó aquella puerta para encaminarse directo a su salvación. Sin embargo, el pequeño niño rubio no contaba con que esa puerta solo lo conducía a un callejón sin salida, ya que por un extremo, una pared hecha de ladrillos sólidos le bloqueaba el paso y por el otro, una gran cerca de metal con una puerta atada con una cadena y un candado, todo aquello le restaba las esperanzas de salir de ahí sin ningún rasguño.

Arnold lo pensó por medio segundo cuando finalmente se decidió a subir por aquella valla metálica. Sin embargo, no contaba con que la pandilla de Wolfgang ya lo había alcanzado y ahora no solo la reja sino que ahora ellos disminuían la posibilidad de alcanzar su libertad.

— ¿Acaso creíste que podías escapar de nosotros pequeño miserable?

— ¡Ya fue suficiente Wolfgang! Que yo recuerde yo no te he hecho nada, no entiendo el porqué quieres golpearme.

Wolfgang rió.

— A decir verdad tampoco tengo nada personal contra ti Arnold, este problema entre tú y yo se basa simplemente en puros negocios.

— ¿Negocios? ¿Quieres decir que alguien te pagó para golpearme? —Preguntó Arnold con un gesto de horror en su rostro mientras retrocedía hasta toparse con la pared de ladrillos.

— Sí, algo así. En realidad nos permitió adueñarnos de los almuerzos de los chiquillos de segundo y tercer grado y amedrentar un poco a los de tu grado.

— ¡Un momento...! Solo hay alguien en la escuela capaz de tener tal libertad y autoridad para hacer algo así. Díganme... ¿Acaso fue Brainy fue el que los contrató?

— ¡Bingo! —Gritó Wolfgang acercándose más y mas a Arnold—. Parece ser que la forma en la que lo trataste no le gusto para nada. Pero basta ya de charla y dejémoslo para después, te prometo que será rápido.

— ¡Pero jefe! —Interrumpió Mickey—. Brainy nos dijo que fuera lento y muy doloroso.

— Tienes mucha razón, lo había olvidado por completo, gracias por recordármelo. Lo siento Arnold olvida mi promesa, pero te puedo prometer otra cosa. Iremos a dejarte flores al hospital. —Rió fuertemente.

Arnold comenzó a sudar de nuevo, ya que sabía que no tenía salvación alguna, por lo tanto cerró los ojos y suplico al cielo porque esto terminara lo más rápido posible. Fue en ese momento cuando Wolfgang estaba a punto de soltar el primer golpe al rostro del chico rubio cuando una piedra golpeó fuertemente el puño del bravucón, provocándole un intenso dolor que lo obligo a ponerse de rodillas.

— ¿Quien fue el granuja que me Golpeo? —Wolfgang gruñó en medio del intenso dolor, sosteniendo fuertemente su mano adolorida como si esta fuera capaz de zafarse de su sitio.

— ¡Suelten a ese chico con cabeza de balón en este mismo instante o se las verán conmigo! —Ordenó un joven de piel morena y con un excéntrico peinado hacia arriba sentado sobre la reja de metal, con una resortera en la mano derecha y unas cuantas piedras en la otra.

— ¡Gerald! —Arnold gritó de alegría—. ¿Has venido a ayudarme?

— ¡Oye tranquilo viejo! Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza, esto solo lo hago para salvar mi propia vida de cierta persona que me amenazó si no venía a buscarte. Aunque personalmente no podía dejar que la persona con las mejores historias de fantasía fuera golpeada tan brutalmente.

— ¿Historias fantásticas?

— ¡Maldito sin vergüenza! ¿Cómo te atreves a golpear al gran Wolfgang? ¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?

— ¡No! Y la verdad es que no me interesa, pero por lo que puedo notar es que eres un sujeto con más músculos que cerebro. —Gerald soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Nunca te había visto chico moreno pero no te salvaras de esta tu tampoco! ¡Bájelo de ahí chicos! Necesita un escarmiento.

— Veamos si pueden alcanzarme a esta altura. —Dijo Gerald preparando una segunda piedra y lanzándola hacia Edmund en el estomago, así como una tercer proyectil y dándole a Mickey en la zona de la rodilla.

— ¡Cúbranse muchachos! —Gritó Wolfgang agarrando la tapa de un bote de basura que estaba cerca para cubrirse de la lluvia de rocas con él, cosa que imitaron sus 2 amigos—. Resistan chicos a ese tonto se le acabaran las piedras tarde o temprano, en cuanto eso suceda Edmund necesito que corras a toda velocidad y embistas la reja, eso hará que ese tonto caiga y así es como lo atraparemos.

Tal y como Wolfgang lo dijo, Gerald se quedó sin municiones y en una posición no muy ventajosa. Por lo que antes de que Gerald pudiera reaccionar, Edmund corrió dándole una fuerte tacleada a la reja haciéndola estremecer y tumbando a Gerald, el cual cayó desde lo alto dándose un fuerte golpe sobre el piso.

— ¡AUCH! —Se quejó—. Creo que me lo merecía por ser tan hablador.

Acto seguido, Mickey se encargo de sujetar fuertemente a Gerald torciéndole el brazo.

— Así que te creías muy valiente ¿No? —Dijo Wolfgang acercándose al chico afro con lentitud y en tono amenazante—. Después de que le de su merecido a tu amigo seguirás tu Arnold.

— ¡Mami ayúdame! —Chilló Gerald.

— No te preocupes chico moreno seremos más generosos contigo, a ti no te mandaremos al hospital, simplemente te dejaremos con unos cuantos rasguños —Volvió a reír cínicamente.

Gerald estaba a punto de recibir la paliza de su vida, justo cuando alguien más apareció detrás de la reja metálica, sujetando unas enormes pinzas para cortar el hierro y con un gesto que fácilmente podría intimidar a cualquier depredador salvaje y hambriento. Parada con ambas manos puestas en la cintura y el ceño fruncido, Helga Pataki había hecho acto de aparición.

— ¡Helga gracias a dios que llegaste! Ve por ayuda lo más pronto posible. —Chilló su amigo.

— Helga no te acerques mucho te pueden hacer daño. —Le advirtió Arnold.

— ¿Quién es esa niña? ¿Acaso es amiga suya? —Preguntó Wolfgang a los 2 jóvenes.

— Es muy linda. —Declaró Edmund.

— Sin duda que lo es. —Agregó Mickey.

— ¡Ya cállense trío de idiotas! Y dejen en paz a mis amigos.

— ¡Vaya! Por lo visto es muy ruda y atrevida. —Dijo Wolfgang comenzando a reír nuevamente—. Perdone usted señorita, pero es que es muy gracioso pensar que una chica tan débil como usted puede pensar que puede hacernos el menor daño.

— Será mejor que cuides tus palabras muchachito o te arrancare la lengua y te la obligare a usarla de corbata.

Arnold sonrió ya que extrañaba a Helga escucharla decir esa frase amenazadora tan simbólica de ella.

— Archie, Gerald. No se preocupen yo los rescatare.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! Tú no podrás contra estos bravucones de quinto grado.

— ¡Gerald tiene razón! No te acerques mas, podría ser peligroso. ¡Y mi nombre es Arnold!

— Eres muy escandaloso Arcadio, permíteme hacer mi trabajo en paz. Me desharé de estos 3 estorbos antes de que puedas decir parangaricutirimicuaro.

Helga abrió las enormes pinzas y cortó la cadena que bloqueaba la puerta colocada en el centro de la reja como si fuera un trozo de mantequilla. Entro a la zona de conflicto mostrándose completamente inerte ante la presencia de los 3 chicos rudos. Dejo las pinzas en el piso, se paró ante ellos y los encaró.

— ¡Me pregunto de donde las habrá sacado! —Murmuró Gerald sorprendido.

— Jefe, ¿Qué hacemos? No podemos golpear a una niña pequeña, y mucho menos si es una completa belleza. —Preguntó Mickey.

— No se preocupen muchachos, en este lugar tan desolado nadie los condenara por ello así que háganse cargo de ella, mientras que yo haré lo propio con este par de bobos.

Edmund y Mickey se colocaron en posición de ataque, mientras que Helga permanecía sin moverse aun con las manos en la cintura.

— Les advierto a los 2 que no me provoquen o pueden lamentarlo.

— ¡Huye Helga! ¡Rápido huye de aquí! —Arnold y Gerald gritaron a la vez.

— No tardare.

Mickey se lanzó hacia la chica a una velocidad considerable y con suficiente fuerza para derribarla. Sin embargo, el chico gamberro no contaba con un as bajo la manga que Helga estaba dispuesta a utilizar. Mickey estiró la mano velozmente para sujetarla del cuello, pero para cuando lo hizo, Helga ya había esquivado ese movimiento ladeando su cabeza hacia su derecha, con su mano izquierda sujetó levemente el antebrazo del chico, al mismo tiempo que con la mano derecha apretó la parte del codo de su agresor, para finalmente darle una patada en la espinilla con la suela de la zapatilla, haciéndolo perder el equilibro y con la fuerza puesta en su brazo, logró aplicarle una voltereta completa dejando a Mickey tumbado en el suelo sin posibilidades de levantarse de nuevo.

Edmund no se quedó quieto y trató de tumbar a Helga con una embestida hecha con su brazo derecho en una especie de movimiento de lucha libre. Helga se percató del ataque y dejo ir su flexible cuerpo hacia atrás para sujetarse al piso con ambas manos formando una especie de arco sobre el suelo y esquivar el lance. Inmediatamente, gracias a sus reflejos y rapidez, Helga regresó a su posición antes que Edmund para propinarle una patada de mula en la parte trasera de la rodilla, provocando que el bravucón doblara su pierna y su cuerpo se torciera hacia atrás, lo cual fue aprovechado por la chica rubia tomándolo por el cuello con su mano derecha y azotando su cabeza contra el piso para finalmente darle una certera patada en el rostro que lo dejo inconsciente.

Wolfgang se encontraba estupefacto, con la boca abierta al ver como sus muchachos eran dejados fuera de combate tan fácilmente por una chica, por lo que se acercó a Helga dando a entender que era su turno para encararla. Se acerco hasta que únicamente quedaron pocos centímetros entre ellos. Helga no retrocedió.

— Estoy impresionado, jamás me imagine que pudieras encargarte así de ellos, dime ¿No te gustaría formar parte de mi pandilla? Tienes las aptitudes y tienes la fuerza, sin mencionar el carácter.

— No estoy interesada.

— Por supuesto que no, ¿Que disparates estoy diciendo? Alguien tan tonta como tú jamás aceptaría una propuesta así. Entonces no me quedara de otra más que enseñarte a respetar. Dejare que me des el primer golpe.

Wolfgang provocó a Helga sin considerar que el enojo de la chica aumentaba gradualmente a cada segundo como si fuera una olla de presión.

— Anda pequeña, suelta el primer golpe —Se mofó en su cara—. ¿Acaso te quedaste paralizada del miedo? ¿Estás tan asustada que quieres salir corriendo de aquí para ir a llorar con tu mamita? No eres más que una niña tonta y estúpida. ¿Qué harás al respecto?

Helga no había dicho una sola palabra en todo el tiempo que Wolfgang estuvo provocándola, no fue sino al terminar su monologo de insultos que Helga levantó la mirada para sonreírle al bravucón, gesto que dejo completamente confundido al chico de quinto grado. Sin embargo, la confusión de Wolfgang duró poco tiempo ya que la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro cambio drásticamente a una de intenso dolor, producto de la intensa patada que Helga le propinó en los bajos.

— Dijiste que diera el primer golpe ¿No querido? —Dijo orgullosa sonriendo dejando a Wolfgang en el piso retorciéndose—. Ahora vayámonos de aquí o tendremos problemas... ¿Se puede saber que les ocurre a ustedes 2?

Arnold y Gerald estaban abrazados mutuamente y temblando de una forma muy poco ortodoxa luego de ver la muestra de las capacidades de combate de Helga.

— ¡Que femenina! —Dijo Arnold sin soltar a Gerald—. Ahora comprendo el porqué Brainy estaba tan aterrado cuando le hice recordarla.

— ¿Quien te enseño a hacer eso? ¿Por qué jamás me habías dicho que eras capaz de hacer algo así? —Preguntó conmocionado el chico de cabello alto.

— Mi padre es un obsesivo compulsivo de la seguridad, creyó que sería buena idea que aprendiera algunos trucos de defensa personal.

— ¿Trucos de defensa personal o entrenamiento de combate cuerpo a cuerpo para trabajar en la CIA? —Dijo Gerald sacando a relucir su sarcasmo.

— No seas ridículo y salgamos de aquí.

Los 3 chicos abandonaron el callejón dejando a los 3 gamberros noqueados, mientras caminaban, la nieve comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad a un ritmo más acelerado.

— No saben lo agradecido que estoy con ustedes por ayudarme, si no fuera por su oportuna intervención probablemente me encontraría camino al hospital en este momento. —Dijo Arnold rompiendo el silencio, caminando entre los 2 chicos.

— No te fijes, no fue nada. —Respondió la chica.

— ¿Que no fue nada? Casi nos matan allá atrás. —Protestó Gerald.

— Solo eran un trío de tontos, nada que no pueda solucionar por mí misma. —Helga dijo aun más orgullosa.

— Estoy en deuda con ustedes.

— Olvídalo Argus, no te atormentes, como dije antes no fue nada.

— ¡Soy Arnold! —Le replicó—. En fin... ¿Puedo preguntar porque finalmente decidieron ir a buscarme? Después de lo que dijeron en el restaurante... Y todo lo que hicieron por mi allá atrás... no tiene sentido.

— Eso yo puedo aclarártelo viejo. —Gerald se aclaró la garganta y se adelanto para responder—. La señorita aquí presente piensa que tu historia es bastante entretenida para dejarla pasar por alto y quiere buscar la forma de ayudarte. —Se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

— ¿En verdad? ¿Pero qué pasó con aquello de que es imposible apoyarme? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? —Se giró para mirar a Helga.

— Bueno... Para serte sincera estaba aburrida, y no todos los días llega un chico con una cabeza extraña en forma de balón para decirte viene de otro mundo, además... —Se sonrojó y le sonrió a Arnold—. Que me gustaría saber un poco más acerca del chico que me invitó a cenar al "Chey Paris" aquella noche.

Arnold se sonrojó al escuchar esto último.

— ¡Vamos Helga! Míralo por el lado racional, algo como lo que dice este chico es completamente absurdo, no tiene lógica.

— Si, puede que tengas razón, pero eso no le quita lo divertido de la situación, además que es incluso más gratificante el encargarse de bravucones que asistir a un baile seco y sin sentido de niños ricos con dotes de supremacía.

— Helga, hay veces en las cuales simplemente no logro entenderte. —Gerald arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Así que también había un baile de fin de curso en su escuela? —Preguntó Arnold sin apartar la mirada de la rubia.

— Si, algo por el estilo, Gerald trataba de convencerme de que asistiera con el solo para darle celos a una chica que le atrae. —Rió levemente a la vez que Gerald le lanzaba una mirada asesina por divulgar cosas innecesarias—. Y dime Andrés. ¿Cómo fue que te liaste con esos tipos? ¿Qué es lo que querían de ti? No se nota que seas un chico busca pleitos.

— ¡Soy Arnold! Y al parecer tu antiguo novio Brainy; les pagó para que me dieran un escarmiento después de haberle sacado la información de tu ubicación a la mala.

Helga echó a reír.

— ¡Cielos! me hubiera encantado ver la cara de ese engreído cuando lo amenazaste frente a toda la escuela, apuesto a que casi moja los pantalones... Y no te confundas cabeza de balón ese tipo nunca ha sido mi novio y nunca lo será. Es repugnante... ¡Aguarden un momento! —Helga se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Gerald preguntó discretamente.

— ¡Es una gran idea! —Helga se frotó las manos.

— ¿Que es una gran idea? —Arnold le preguntó a Gerald, a lo que este se limitó a levantar los hombros en señal de indiferencia.

— ¿No lo ven chicos? Es perfecto, Gerald parece ser que al final si tendrás tu baile y tu cabeza de balón tendrás una novia temporal para regresar a tu mundo. Vengan, quiero que me acompañen a mi casa por mi vestido, en el camino les explicare todo con más detalle. —Dijo una Helga muy animada con una gran sonrisa de ángel que hizo ruborizar a sus 2 acompañantes—. Armando, Gerald dense prisa que no hay tiempo que perder.

Arnold y Gerald se miraban extrañados como si ambos fueran de planetas diferentes.

— ¡Y aquí vamos de nuevo! —Exclamó Gerald después de soltar un largo suspiro de resignación.

— Gerald no te quedes atrás. —Gritó Arnold.

— Si, ya voy, no me digas que hacer viejo.

Ambos guardaron silencio el resto del camino mientras seguían a la chica muy de cerca, la cual había emprendido a trote el regreso hacia su casa.

Continuara…

**Gracias por leer el capitulo de esta semana que estuvo cargado de acción y sorpresas owo la próxima semana veremos que es lo que Helga esta tramando. Por lo pronto nos vemos hasta el siguiente capitulo c: amor y paz.**


	10. Nuevos Sentimientos

**Nuevo capitulo de la semana y ya nos estamos acercando al verdadero clímax de la historia espero les este gustando hasta ahora y hayan tomado como positiva el cambio de actitud de algunos personajes aunque les he de confesar que a Brainy aun me cuesta muchísimo trabajo imaginármelo con esa actitud xD espero les guste el capitulo y que tengan buen fin de semana.**

**Creador de ¡Hey Arnold! y de todos sus personajes: Craig Bartlett**

**Capítulo 10: Nuevos Sentimientos**

Arnold respiraba con dificultad, mientras observaba inexpresivo hacia el cielo al mismo tiempo que unos cuantos copos de nieve caían sobre su frente y su fría nariz. Durante el camino a la casa de Helga, tanto el frío como el viento gélido proveniente del norte se habían intensificado el doble, haciendo que las ropas que los jóvenes traían puestas fueran casi insuficientes para protegerse. En consecuencia, Arnold comenzó a temblar.

La casa de la chica Pataki se alzaba en lo alto de una colina bastante empinada ubicada en una de las zonas residenciales más ricas de todo Hillwood; la cual tanto para Arnold como para Gerald; subirla al mismo paso que con el que Helga lo hacía era algo equivalente a subir el Everest llevando consigo una mochila con pesadas y enormes rocas adentro. Los 2 jóvenes esperaron en la entrada de la residencia de la rubia mientras que esta buscaba su vestido que tenía pensado usar para el baile de esa misma noche.

— ¡WOW! No sabía que la familia de Helga era rica. —Exclamó Arnold cambiando la dirección de su mirada hacia la casa de la chica; la cual tenía más pinta de ser un castillo encantado de esos que solo aparecen en los cuentos de hadas que de una simple residencia de gente rica.

— Sabes viejo... Comienzo a creer que realmente vienes de otro mundo. —Se recargó en la pared del exterior de la casa—. La familia de Helga es una de las más adineradas de todo el país, casi todo mundo conoce a los padres de Helga, ambos dirigen un imperio muy grande de telefonía celular.

— Ahora me doy cuenta de que este mundo está mucho más cambiado de lo que llegue a pensar en un principio, bueno... Quise decir, bastante diferente a como yo lo recuerdo. Pero hay algo que aun no entiendo, si los padres de Helga son tan ricos y famosos como es que su hija pasa tan inadvertida ante los ojos de las demás personas, es decir... Ni en el restaurante, ni siquiera los bravucones de mi escuela la pudieron reconocer.

— Eso es fácil de explicar viejo, Helga nunca se ha caracterizado por ser alguien que le guste llamar demasiado la atención, al menos fuera de la escuela, ya que por dentro cerca del 90% de los chicos se derriten por ella. Sin embargo, Helga es de las chicas que les gusta pasar inadvertidas aun teniendo todo el dinero del mundo. Ella es una chica única y muy especial aunque en primera instancia su carácter diga todo lo contrario.

— Al menos me alegra que haya ciertas similitudes entre esta y la Helga que yo conozco.

— Arnold... —Gerald hizo una pausa.

— ¿Si qué pasa?

— La Helga que tú conoces... ¿Podrías describirla? Es decir... Su carácter, ¿Como era? Pero antes de que me respondas quiero destacar que no estoy diciendo que por fin he llegado a creerte todo lo que nos has dicho hasta ahora. Únicamente es por simple curiosidad.

— Bueno... —Se cruzó de brazos—. La Helga que yo conozco siempre fue muy mandona y agresiva especialmente conmigo. Me hacia toda clase de bromas pesadas y se burlaba de mi cuando encontraba la mas mínima oportunidad para hacerlo. Al principio creí que me odiaba... Pero después de ciertos acontecimientos, ella me lo confeso todo, me dijo que le gustaba y que incluso me amaba… Hasta en su momento llegó a mencionar que hacia altares en mi honor dentro de su armario. Aunque eso no puedo comprobar si fue verdad. —Soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar al cielo—. Sabes Gerald… Al principio me pareció una locura... Pero tras descubrir que ella fue la chica que me había citado aquel día de San Valentín haciéndose pasar por mi amiga Cecilepude comprenderlo todo y abrir mis ojos ante la realidad. Sin embargo, en los últimos días la trate muy mal injustamente por un error que ella no cometió. Aunque eso no lo supe sino hasta horas después.

— ¿Te refieres a lo del incidente con el pastel de banana que mi otro yo provocó?

— Así es, y es por eso que deseo volver a mi mundo real, de alguna forma se que yo cause todo esto, le dije que no quería volver a verla en mi vida y me arrepiento de ello. —Suspiró de nuevo—. Lo siento Gerald creo que me desvíe un poco del tema.

— No te preocupes Arnold, me ayudaste a comprender el porqué de muchas cosas.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas?

— Arnold... Aunque llevamos pocas horas de conocernos, y de algún modo ya siento una gran envidia hacia ti.

— ¿Envidia? ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con eso Gerald?

Gerald sonrió pero trató de ocultar sus ojos volteando hacia el lado contrario de donde se encontraba Arnold.

— Sabes Arnold... Tengo algo que confesarte... Desde antes de tu aparición jamás llegue a imaginar a Helga con la actitud que tiene en este momento... Jamás en mi vida la había visto sonreír como lo ha hecho desde que te conoció.

— ¿Jamás?

— Jamás Arnold, jamás. Desde que la conocí había hecho hasta lo imposible por provocarle ese gesto de felicidad que tú le provocaste tan solo con aparecer y revelarle tu identidad. —Arnold se limitó a solo escuchar—. He visto varias facetas en ella y hasta antes del día de San Valentín pasado, ella se comportaba tal y como tú la describes viejo, era una chica cruel, mandona y atemorizante. Pero a raíz de lo que paso entre ustedes su agresividad disminuyó, pero entonces ella se volvió una chica fría, triste y muy solitaria. Fue ahí cuando me acerque a ella para tratar de ayudarla y poco a poco mi corazón se fue abriendo sin querer aunque ella no me demostraba lo mismo. Supe que se encontraba triste porque nunca llego a saber tu nombre o donde vivías o en qué escuela te encontrabas. Es por eso que siempre sentí celos de aquel chico que la había hecho pasar el mejor día de su vida. Aquel chico que la hizo cambiar.

— ¿Que tratas de decirme exactamente con todo esto Gerald?

— Quiero decir que… Esa chica testaruda y osada se ganó un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, podría decir que me gusta mucho amigo mío. —Soltó una discreta lágrima que trató de ocultar por todos los medios posibles a Arnold, diciendo que una basura había entrado en su ojo—. Ese baile era solo una excusa para darle celos a ella y que me prestara un poco de su atención. Seré sincero contigo Arnold, en estos momentos daría lo que fuera por ser tú. Aunque sea solo una actuación, Helga actuara como tu novia por el resto del día hasta el anochecer. Tanto yo como otros cientos de chicos daríamos lo que fuera necesario por conseguir una oportunidad como esa. Deberías sentirte afortunado.

Arnold enmudeció unos instantes al escuchar la confesión de Gerald y se quedó así hasta que la puerta principal de la mansión de los Pataki se abrió y se cerró de inmediato.

— Helga se acerca, será mejor que no hablemos nada de esto o se molestara conmigo por ser un tonto sentimental.

— D... De acuerdo. —Murmuró Arnold.

— ¿Están listos chicos? —Preguntó la chica apareciendo con un gran vestido de color rojo envuelto en una gran bolsa de tintorería, el cual enrollo y metió a una mochila más grande que había traído desde su casa y que finalmente se colgó sobre su espalda.

— Si estamos listos. —Contestaron los 2.

— Muy bien, les diré mi plan una vez más por si no les quedó claro. Esta noche, nos colaremos al baile de la primaria del cabeza de balón, en el fingiré actuar como su novia, de esta forma puede que ayudemos a descifrar algo para ayudarlo a regresar a su mundo y de paso le podré dar su merecido a ese estúpido cobarde y engreído de Brainy por haberlo mandado golpear en vez de venir el mismo y hacerlo como el hombre que dice ser. Mientras tanto Gerald, tu tendrás el baile entero para ligar con todas las chicas que quieras. Es un plan simple pero efectivo, mataremos a varios pájaros de un solo tiro. ¡Ahora muévanse!

Helga terminó de hablar y le pidió a Arnold que los guiara hasta la primaria 118 donde el baile estaba a punto de dar inicio. Mientras el trío de amigos caminaban casi en silencio, la tormenta de aquel día se volvía más violenta y peligrosa, el frío y el viento se intensifico aun más, reduciendo considerablemente la visibilidad del entorno.

— ¿Cuanto falta Adrian? —Preguntó Helga.

— Ya no falta mucho, solo 7 calles más… ¡Y mi nombre es Arnold!

— ¿7 calles? Nos congelaremos antes de llegar siquiera a la segunda. —Se quejó Gerald.

— Deja de quejarte Gerald, haces que el caminar en medio de esta tormenta sea más difícil. —Le replicó la rubia.

— Solo procuren no separarse, estaremos bien y descuiden que las calles son aun mas chicas de lo que realmente aparentan. —Arnold se cubrió los ojos debido al viento—. Helga toma mi mano y la de Gerald, si caminamos así estaremos más seguros, también bajen la mirada para que la nieve no les caiga directamente en los ojos…

La chica obedeció sin titubear y los tomo a los 2 de las manos, acto que hizo sonrojar a ambos.

— Espero que sepas lo que haces Aramis. —Dijo Helga un poco temerosa.

— Descuida mi abuelo me enseño lo necesario para sobrevivir en una tormenta de nieve como esta. ¡Y mi nombre es Arnold!

Poco a poco, los 3 chicos iban acercándose a la escuela de Arnold cuando el clima empeoró gradualmente durante los 20 minutos que duro el resto del trayecto. El frio era tal, que tanto las piernas y brazos de los 3 se habían convertido en témpanos de hielo puros. No se podía saber a ciencia cierta si el estar dentro de un congelador durante el mismo tiempo fuese incluso más cálido que lo que estaban experimentando; aunque seguramente la respuesta pudiera ser en un 99% verdadera.

En el exterior el caos reinaba y las cosas parecían ser de locos, ya que más de la mitad de la ciudad estaba paralizada casi en su totalidad. Autos estancados en los más de 40 cm de nieve que cubrían el pavimento, personas resguardadas dentro de algunos comercios y locales con estrictas indicaciones de no abandonar el recinto por su propia seguridad, todo esto acompañado del sonido de las sirenas de las ambulancias que parecían no darse abasto para atender las emergencias. Esta era la primera vez en la historia de Hillwood que una tormenta de este calibre hacía estragos en los alrededores. Nadie la vio venir.

Arnold y compañía finalmente habían llegado a su destino. Gerald, sintiendo un intenso frío que le hacía que cada célula de su cuerpo temblara fue el primero en adelantarse y llamar a las grandes puertas principales golpeando su exterior con su puño derecho, las cuales permanecían totalmente cerradas. Tras unos cuantos minutos de espera al no haber recibido una respuesta, Gerald trató de forzarlas, cosa que también fue inútil.

— Es una locura, no creo que nos abran con este clima, —El chico afro se resignó—. Además parece como si estuvieran sujetas con una cadena desde el interior. Creo que fue una mala idea venir hasta aquí.

— Ya estamos aquí Gerald no nos queda otra opción, no podemos regresar. —Arnold dijo pacíficamente—. Tienen que poder abrirnos de alguna forma.

— ¿No existe otra Entrada? —Preguntó Helga.

— Existe una ventanilla que conduce directamente al sótano pero no estoy seguro de que pueda estar abierta.

— Debemos intentarlo, es nuestra única alternativa.—Recalcó Helga.

— Y por cierto, ya pueden soltarse ustedes 2 —Señaló Gerald—. Es muy poco probable que se pierdan teniendo la escuela enfrente de ustedes...

Arnold y Helga tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar ante las palabras del chico moreno, el cual estaba haciendo referencia a que los 2 chicos aun se encontraban tomados tiernamente de la mano. Al darse cuenta del hecho, ambos se soltaron de golpe y se sonrojaron intensamente, girando su mirada hacia la parte contraria del otro para no verse directamente a los ojos. Puede que en el subconsciente de Arnold y Helga no lo hayan notado a simple vista, pero para ambos el estar agarrados de la mano los hacía sentir una sensación en el estomago bastante agradable y difícil de describir.

— Ehh... Disculpa... —Murmuró Arnold ruborizándose un poco..

— No... No te preocupes... La culpa fue mía. —Dijo Helga disculpándose torpemente, sonriendo ligeramente y sonrojándose por igual.

— Bueno si ya dejaron de derramar tanta miel, entonces tal vez Arnold podría decirnos donde esta esa ventanilla que menciono.

— Si, disculpen... Es por aquí, síganme.

Arnold los llevo hacia un costado de la escuela, donde efectivamente había una pequeña ventana pero lo suficientemente angosta para que unos niños como ellos cupieran sin dificultad, con el único problema que esta se encontraba cerrada de igual forma.

— ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer? Estamos atrapados como ratas, solo que al revés. Nos congelaremos y moriremos de frío aquí afuera. —Gerald sacó a relucir su negatividad.

— Debe de haber otro lugar donde podamos colarnos. Vamos a investigar si por el lado del gimnasio podemos...

De repente, ambos chicos vieron un cuerpo desconocido moverse a gran velocidad frente a sus ojos, el cual hizo que al impactarse rompiera en miles de pedazos el cristal de aquella ventanilla.

— Ahí tienen su entrada chicos. —Dijo la rubia sonriendo cínicamente dejando a los 2 con la boca abierta tras lanzar un pesado ladrillo contra la ventana.

— ¡¿Helga que es lo que acabas de hacer?! ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Quieres que nos acusen y encierren por vandalismo juvenil? —Protestó Gerald.

— Descuida, con mi mesada pagare los daños ocasionados. Ahora dense prisa antes de que nos congelemos. —Dijo Helga entrando por la ventana.

— No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto.

— Helga eres increíble. —Declaró Arnold.

— No la alabes tanto viejo.

Helga entró seguida de Arnold y Gerald. El sótano de la escuela era un lugar lúgubre de aspecto descuidado y con un intenso hedor a moho pero no menos frío que el exterior a pesar que la caldera responsable de la calefacción del edificio se encontrara allí.

— ¡Qué asco! ¿Qué es ese olor? —Se quejó la chica.

— ¿Como puede ser que haga tanto frío en un lugar como este si la caldera esta justo aquí? —Gerald se abrazó a sí mismo tratando de generar calor en su cuerpo.

— Esta puerta da hacia uno de los corredores principales pero parece que se encuentra atascada con algo, vengan tratemos de abrirla a la fuerza chicos. —Dijo Arnold señalando la única salida.

Los 3 empujaban con todas las fuerzas que les quedaban, cosa que al principio parecía no dar resultado, no fue sino que después de unos minutos de fallidos intentos de derribos que la puerta comenzó a ceder, fue así como tras realizar un último esfuerzo sobre humano la puerta finalmente se abrió haciendo caer a los chicos uno sobre otro. De repente, Arnold escuchó en medio de la confusión una tranquila voz que le resultaba muy familiar, así como un mar de murmullos cercano a esa voz que se hacían más sonoros con cada segundo transcurrido.

— ¿Arnold? ¿Arnold eres tú?

— ¿Sr. Simmons? ¿Es usted? —Preguntó incrédulo.

— Arnold permítanme ayudarlos a ponerse de pie. —Les extendió la mano a cada uno—. ¿Qué hacías metido en el cuarto de calderas? Me dijeron tus compañeros que te habías ido corriendo fuera de la escuela diciendo que habías enfermado de gravedad. Y también que te habías vuelto loco o algo parecido.

— Es una larga historia Sr. Simmons, una muy larga historia.

— ¿Y quiénes son ellos?

Los chicos que se encontraban en el pasillo en ese momento, no pudieron evitar mirar hacia donde Arnold se encontraba, puesto que para ese momento, la noticia de que se había vuelto loco a la hora del almuerzo ya corría en boca de todos. No obstante y para fortuna del chico con cabeza de balón, los murmullos de los demás no solo iban dirigidos hacia él sino que también hacían gala de su par de acompañantes, los cuales al levantarse se sintieron acosados por todos esos ojos puestos súbitamente sobre ellos sin ningún tipo de discreción, siendo la mas grande victima de esas miradas la misma Helga, que había logrado atraer la atención de todos los chicos hombres del lugar gracias a su belleza.

— ¿Que me ven? Bola de ineptos. —Dijo Helga levantando su puño contra los chicos presentes, los cuales no se inmutaron y continuaron observándola completamente embobados como si de un ejército de zombis sin cerebro se tratase.

— Ellos son Helga y Gerald, un par de amigos de fuera que vinieron a visitarme Sr. Simmons. —Explicó Arnold sonriendo con nerviosismo—. Vinieron de visita y salí corriendo de la escuela porque había olvidado completamente que hoy llegaban en su vuelo matutino, así que tuve que ir al aeropuerto a recogerlos.

— Arnold conoces bien las políticas de la escuela de no dejar entrar a nadie ajeno a la institución.

— Lo sé Sr. Simmons y lo lamento, pero la tormenta no nos dejo llegar a tiempo a mi casa y la escuela era el único lugar en el que podíamos quedarnos sin correr peligro.

— Ahora lo entiendo todo, siendo así no hay ningún problema con ello. Después de todo no podemos abandonarlos en medio de esa tormenta tan peligrosa. —Manifestó el Sr. Simmons—. Entonces, ya que están aquí pueden acompañarnos a todos a disfrutar de nuestro baile anual de invierno.

— Gracias por entender Sr. Simmons, se lo agradezco. Vamos chicos pueden dejar sus cosas en nuestro salón de clase.

— Si Arthur salgamos de aquí pronto o me saldrá roña con toda esta manada de feos engendros mirándome sin tratar de disimular. —Dijo la rubia.

— ¡Que mi nombre es Arnold! ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas recordarlo?

— Si como sea ahora andando. —Respondió Helga tomando a Arnold de la mano para escapar del lugar.

— Oigan espérenme. —Gritó Gerald siguiendo a la pareja.

-o-

— ¡Vaya! ¿Se dieron cuenta de cómo me veían? ¿Qué les pasa? —Helga se quejó dejando su mochila en el piso del salón de clases, sacudiéndose la nieve de la ropa, el cabello y frotando sus brazos y piernas para entrar en calor.

— Francamente no los culpo. No están acostumbrados a ver a una chica tan... Tan bella por estos lares. —Confesó Arnold tartamudeando un poco y quitándose la nieve como Helga.

Helga se puso roja.

— Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Arnold. —Agregó Gerald.

— Gracias chicos... —Sonrió.

— Y esa belleza... —Jugó un poco con sus dedos mirando apenado hacia el piso—. Crece un millón de veces más cuando sonríes, la tristeza es algo que simplemente no va contigo, eres una chica fantástica y permíteme decírtelo abiertamente, soy tan feliz por haberte encontrado.

La chica estaba a punto de desmayarse tras recibir tantos halagos por parte del chico que había conocido apenas 3 horas antes, pero que ya la hacía sudar como loca y sonrojarse con el comentario favorable más mínimo hacia su persona. Sin duda eran sentimientos que Helga no estaba acostumbrada a sentir. La última vez que sintió esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago había sido 11 meses atrás, cuando según en la versión de ella, Arnold la había invitado al restaurante francés más romántico de la ciudad para pasar una velada inolvidable. A partir de ese momento, la misión de la joven de mechones rubios había sido la de localizar a toda costa a ese muchacho que le hizo conocer por vez primera el amor en persona. Sin embargo ahora que lo tenía en persona, parecía que todas las palabras de cariño y afecto que tanto había planeado decirle desde el momento que lo conoció se hubiesen borrado en una especie de formateo masivo a su cerebro. Por si fuera poco, Helga sabía que el tiempo junto a Arnold se agotaba por lo que decidió tratar de pasar el mayor rato junto a él.

— ¡Cielos! No séqué decir... Gracias Armin... Digo... Arnold. —Le dirigió una sonrisa tan dulce que Arnold se sintió en las nubes por unos momentos, no solo por la sonrisa, sino porque también había podido recordar su nombre. Fue en ese momento de mayor éxtasis para ambos mirándose a los ojos y en silencio, cuando Gerald los interrumpió bruscamente.

— ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! —Arnold y Helga salieron del trance—. Lamento interrumpir este momento tan meloso pero Helga se tiene que poner su lindo vestido y el baile está a punto de comenzar, así que sugiero que salgamos del salón en este momento.

— ¿Qué? ¡Ahh...! Si... De acuerdo salgamos… —Balbuceó Arnold sin dejar de mirar a la chica ni esta a él.

— ¿Porque el amor tiene que ser tan complicado? —Gerald se preguntó a si mismo jalando a Arnold hacia afuera del salón donde ambos permanecieron mientras Helga se cambiaba de ropa.

-o-

El corredor principal de la escuela se encontraba tan atiborrado de los chicos y chicas que pretendían asistir al baile invernal que daba por terminadas las clases y que solo esperaban la indicación del director Wartz en los altavoces para poder entrar al Gimnasio, lugar donde el evento se iba a llevar a cabo. Cada uno de ellos vestido propiamente con todo tipo de smokings de todos los colores y sabores, entre los cuales sobresalían algunos chicos que jamás se podría llegar a pensar en los interiores de la primaria 118 como tal es el caso de Curly, el cual atraía tantas chicas con su nuevo estilo de peinado hacia atrás, lentes de contacto y elegante atuendo que inclusive la misma Rhonda Lloyd comenzó a sentir un ataque de celos involuntarios. Por su parte, la mayoría de las chicas, asistieron con vestidos largos de noche adecuados para la ocasión formando una impresionante pasarela en el pasillo siendo un deleite para los muchachos que no se cansaban de admirar a ángeles tan hermosos cerca de ellos.

Arnold y Gerald se encontraban sentados en el piso esperando ansiosamente el reaparecer de su compañera. Así permanecieron hasta que Gerald soltó un bufido para decir unas cuantas palabras que no fueron del todo escuchadas por el chico rubio debido a estar pensando en algo más.

— ¿Porque será que las mujeres tardan tanto para estar listas? Pareciera como si ellas mismas tejieran el vestido que se van a poner ¿No te parece Arnold? ¿Arnold…? ¿Arnold me estas escuchando?

— ¿Porque todo es tan hermoso últimamente? —Arnold formuló su propia pregunta ignorando a la de Gerald.

— ¿Disculpa? —Preguntó un Gerald confundido.

— ¿Que porque todo es tan hermoso últimamente? Es decir, las luces, la fuente para beber agua, el bullicio de los demás. —Suspiró.

— ¡Cielos Arnold! Esa flecha de Cupido si que hizo su trabajo y eso que aun no estamos en febrero. Pero dime... ¿Qué se siente ser el pretendiente numero uno de la señorita Helga G. Pataki?

— Es maravilloso. —De repente Arnold sintió una sacudida en su cerebro como si estuviera recibiendo una descarga en la silla eléctrica—. Es decir... No sé que decir sobre eso.

— Arnold deja de fingir, se que te gusta. No lo niegues.

— Gerald todo esto es increíblemente confuso, Helga es una chica en verdad sorprendente, lo tiene absolutamente todo, es perfecta. Pero no sé si pueda decir aun si me gusta.

— Vamos Arnold no te contengas, si estas pensando en Helga mientras hablamos quiere decir que tu foco de atención solo se centra en ella y nada más que ella, eso quiere decir que irremediablemente estas enamorado.

— Sabes... Creo que tienes razón

— Entonces ¿Trataras de conquistarla esta noche Romeo?

— Aun no lo sé, no sé que pase exactamente esta noche o lo que vendrá después, no sé si pueda ser capaz de regresar a mi propio mundo o me quede en este para siempre. Y a decir verdad, ya no me importa demasiado la diferencia, ya sea en mi mundo o en este, quiero evitar que Helga caiga de nuevo en ese estado de depresión que tanto la atormentó por meses, ella no lo merece. Por lo tanto si no logro conquistar su corazón, al menos le daré la mejor noche que haya tenido en toda su vida. Solo espero que no te moleste…

— Descuida Arnold, desde que vi ese cambio de actitud en ella cuando te vio el día de hoy, supe inmediatamente que no me correspondía a mí el hacerla feliz... Sino a ti.

— Gracias por comprender Gerald. No cabe duda que en este mundo y en el otro, tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

— Eres un poco extraño, pero finalmente puedo decir que te he tomado algo de afecto.

— Entonces ¿Qué dices…? ¿Amigos?

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡Amigos!

Ambos chicos estrecharon sus manos en señal de que una nueva amistad para ambos había nacido. Sin embargo, ninguno de los 2 contaba con que cierto chico en estado fúrico y desquiciante se aproximaba hacia ellos, el cual era acompañado y escoltado por 3 personajes que Arnold y Gerald conocían a la perfección y que por lo tanto sabían de lo que eran capaces. Al cabo de unos minutos, el corazón de Arnold y Gerald se paralizó del miedo cuando frente a ellos aparecieron nada más y nada menos que Brainy y sus secuaces bien pagados: Wolfgang, Mickey y Edmund. Todos luciendo elegantes smokings de etiqueta que probablemente Brainy les había regalado como parte de sus servicios. Arnold y Gerald vieron sus horas contadas al contemplar la escena tan terrorífica que formaba parte de sus pesadillas más oscuras y que finalmente se había materializado, dándoles pocas esperanzas de escapar y salir ilesos.

Continuara…

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo de esta semana y espero se hayan quedado con ganas de mas ya que el próximo capitulo es de los que personalmente considero como uno mas bonitos que he escrito además de que las escenas que pasan son de ufffff *-* que pasen una genial semana. Chao.**


	11. El Baile Invernal

**¡ADVERTENCIA! LEER ESTO ANTES DE CONTINUAR CON EL FANFIC**

**Hola a todos, me alegra enormemente que hayan seguido el fic hasta este punto y antes que nada les agradezco de corazón por continuar con el :3 pero vayamos al grano y pues resulta que este capitulo tiene algo en particular y ese algo es una canción que va insertada a mitad del capitulo, aunque desafortunadamente no puedo dejar el link de la canción si les puedo dejar su nombre para que la escuchen en YouTube. **

**Algunos ya la conocerán por aparecer en un video Fanmade precisamente de Arnold y Helga, por lo que se me hizo la canción perfecta para encajar en la escena, la canción se llama "****If you and me****" de la artista "Juris" esta increíblemente tierna por lo que se recomienda que la escuchen mientras se imaginan las escenas, yo pondré la letra y la indicación precisa de cuando comience a sonar a si que sin mas que decir ¡disfrútenlo! c:**

**Creador original de ¡Hey Arnold! Así como de todos sus personajes: Craig Bartlett.**

**Capítulo 11: El Baile Invernal**

Arnold y Gerald sintieron un vuelco en el estomago al descubrir quienes eran los chicos que se encontraban de pie frente a ellos. De un momento a otro, los deseos de correr despavoridos para dejar una estela de polvo por detrás como típica escena de dibujos animados llegaron muy de golpe como una ventisca de aire fresco al abrir una ventana a los pensamientos de la pareja de nuevos mejores amigos. Sin embargo, sus piernas paralizadas por el miedo se los impidieron. Lo único que les quedaba era rezar y esperar a que un milagro sucediera.

— ¡Miren quien fue el que se atrevió a volver después de que quiso humillar públicamente al rey de este lugar! —Dijo Brainy descaradamente mientras que los bravucones de quinto se limitaron a reír—. ¡Y por si no fuera suficiente, mi estimado ex compañero de la 127 también está aquí! Gerald, ¿Cómo has estado mi viejo amigo? ¿No me extrañaste cabeza de cepillo?

— ¿Estas bromeando Brainy? ¿Cómo podría extrañar a una sabandija como tú? Si hay algo que no me hubiera gustado volver a ver en toda mi vida; esa sería tu horrible cara de mono amaestrado.

— Esas palabras me ponen un poco triste mi querido amigo Gerald. ¿No me digas que aun me guardas rencor por lo de tu pececillo?

— ¿Pececillo? ¿Cual pececillo? ¿Qué le hiciste al pez de Gerald? —Gritó Arnold—. ¡Responde!

— Digamos que ganó un pase gratis al maravilloso mundo de las cloacas de Hillwood, pero no te preocupes ya que viajó en primera clase en aerolíneas inodoro. —Echó a reír.

— ¡Eres un monstruo Brainy! ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz hacerle eso a un animal indefenso? —Arnold enseño los dientes y se lanzó hacia Brainy pero fue rápidamente sujetado por Wolfgang.

— Lo hice porque puedo Arnoldo, puedo hacer lo que quiera porque soy inmune a cualquier clase de regaño, falta o recriminación por parte de cualquiera de los incrédulos maestros de esta miserable escuela y eso incluye al benevolente director Wartz.

— ¡Eres un...!

De repente, Arnold sintió un ligero toque en el hombro por parte de su amigo.

— Déjalo así Arnold, gracias por tratar de ayudarme pero él tiene razón. No podemos hacerle nada.

Arnold gruñó.

— Será mejor que tú ni siquiera abras la boca Johanssen. —Brainy trató de callarlo—. Ya que una vez que termine con el cabeza de balón; tú serás el siguiente, de hecho tú ocupas el segundo lugar en mi lista personal de enemigos. Pero por ahora dejemos que los perdedores gocen del baile, no queremos causar alboroto siendo aun tan temprano. Así que disfrútenlo porque al terminar serán todos míos.

Brainy comenzó a reír nuevamente cual villano principal de película de acción de bajo presupuesto, cuando en ese momento y de imprevisto la puerta del salón perteneciente al cuarto grado se abrió de golpe, acertándole a Brainy un porrazo directo en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente sobre el piso y llamando la atención de los chicos y chicas que pasaban por el pasillo, los cuales se limitaban a murmurar sobre lo sucedido y otros pocos a reírse del chico vanidoso.

— ¿Quien fue el idiota que se puso frente a la puerta? —Preguntó la chica uniceja frunciendo el ceño y saliendo del salón donde se había cambiado de ropa con anterioridad—. Que quede muy claro que yo no me haré responsable por los daños físicos y psicológicos ocasionados.

— ¡Es ella! ¡Es la chica demonio! —Alertó Mickey.

— ¡Vámonos de aquí muchachos! —Gritó Wolfgang echando a correr.

Los bravucones huyeron, dejando a su jefe en el suelo como un saco de patatas o una bolsa de basura olvidada por el camión recogedor.

— ¿Se puede saber que les pasa a esos sujetos? ¿Que no son los 3 tarados que nos molestaron en el callejón?

— ¡Gracias a dios que llegaste Helga! Si no hubiera sido por ti, nosotros...

— Gerald tiene razón. —Arnold se puso de pie—. Si no hubiera sido por esa intervención tan oportuna, nosotros...

Tanto Arnold como Gerald no pudieron completar adecuadamente la frase ya que se quedaron completamente mudos y con la mandíbula a punto de dislocarse cuando vieron a la chica rubia con su nueva y totalmente cambiada apariencia al haber cruzado por aquella puerta de color azul que tenía grabada en el dintel la leyenda de "Cuarto Grado". Para ellos y para muchos chicos que la llegaron a ver, podría considerarse como la más fiel representación de un verdadero ángel sobre la tierra. ¿Quién es esa chica? ¡Nunca la había visto! ¡Qué hermosa es! ¿En qué clase esta? Los comentarios no se hicieron esperar por parte de los alumnos a su alrededor, los cuales fueron totalmente ignorados por la joven Pataki, ya que la única opinión que realmente le importaba escuchar era la del chico con cabeza de balón. Caminó hacia él graciosamente, levantando su vestido con sutileza para que este no se arrastrara por el suelo. En cuanto Arnold la tuvo enfrente, este comenzó a sudar y a soltar palabras Random al aire como si fuera una especie de concurso. Tartamudeó y las mariposas en el estomago ahora parecían dragones escupiendo fuego. Arnold jamás pensó vivir lo suficiente para ver a una Helga más hermosa que la que vio en aquel día de San Valentín.

— ¡Estoy lista! —Dijo la chica apenada con una sonrisa tan bella y tan dulce, que era capaz de hacer desmayar a la hilera completa de muchachos que la observaban y que se encelaban fuertemente de Arnold debido a la escena presenciada—. ¿Qué tal me veo? Espero… Espero que te guste y que no te moleste que haya abierto tu mochila para sacar la zapatilla faltante Arnold.

Helga se veía completamente hermosa, como si no fuera perteneciente a este planeta. Lucía un hermoso vestido de noche, el mismo que había pasado a recoger a su casa por la tarde. El vestido era de color rojo carmín intenso, el cual le quedaba perfecto, como si hubiera sido mandado a hacer para cubrir a la perfección las medidas de la chica. Su largo cabello de mechones rubios se encontraba recogido y era adornado por un par de flores blancas que fungían como adorno, para finalmente complementar todo con el par de zapatillas rojas que usó el mismo día que conoció a Arnold o que en los recuerdos del chico rubio, eran las mismas que Helga usó para hacerse pasar por Cecile.

— Te vez... Te vez... Te vez increíblemente radiante. —Dijo Arnold mientras los corazones danzaban alrededor de su cabeza.

— Gracias. —Dijo la rubia con las mejillas coloradas—. Y Arnold... Hay algo que quiero decirte...

El corazón de Arnold comenzó a latir muy rápido después de que Helga le soltó la bomba. De repente, una ligera música suave se empezó a escuchar en los adentros de Arnold sintiendo que las palabras que tanto ansiaba escuchar por fin se harían realidad. Fue en ese momento cuando Helga finalmente dijo...

— Arnold... Que día decirte que... ¿No tendrás pensado asistir al baile con esas ropas o sí?

Arnold pudo apreciar el momento exacto en el que la música dejo de sonar por el barrido del disco y volver a la realidad ya que en efecto la chica tenía razón, se observó la ropa solo para encontrarse con la desgracia de que aun tenia puesta su ropa invernal y había olvidado su Smoking en su armario de la casa de huéspedes; probablemente debido a que los millones de pensamientos que Arnold tenía en su cabeza de balón con respecto a los recientes acontecimientos no tenían sin cuidado.

— ¡¿Que voy a hacer ahora?! No puedo regresarme a mi casa para ir por mi traje. —Dijo aterrado llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

— Arnold, comienzo a creer que no eres tan listo como lo imagine. —Comento la chica Pataki llevándose las manos a la cintura—. Pero en fin, no nos queda otra opción. ¿Porque no tomas el traje de Brainy? Creo que ya no lo va a necesitar. Ese pobre idiota no creo que se levante sino hasta el día de mañana.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, no quiero meterme en más problemas con el que los que ya tengo. Sería un suicidio.

— ¡Vamos Arnold! Ya no puedes meterte en más problemas con él que con los que ya tienes, será solo por una noche o a menos claro que quieras ser el hazmerreír de la escuela por el resto de tus años restantes aquí.

Arnold reflexionó sobre la posibilidad y aunque le dio miles de vueltas al asunto, sabía que a fin de cuentas no le quedaba otra opción si es que quería salvar su propia reputación y darle una velada mágica a la chica parada frente a él.

— De acuerdo... De acuerdo... Me pondré el traje de Brainy.

— ¡Genial! Solo quítale la camisa, el saco, la corbata, los pantalones y los zapatos y será mejor que te mantengas alejado de sus calzoncillos.

— Gracias por las recomendaciones. —Dijo Arnold en un tono crispado—. No tardare, si el baile da comienzo adelántense por favor, enseguida los alcanzare.

Arnold se metió al salón con el cuerpo inerte de Brainy arrastrándolo por el suelo y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

— ¡Dios mío! Esto es asqueroso, no puedo creer que Helga me haya convencido de hacer esto. No quiero ni ver.

Fue así, como poco a poco el chico creído y vanidoso se quedó únicamente en calzoncillos mientras que Arnold comenzaba a tomar la forma de un autentico caballero digno para la ocasión, vestido con el elegante Smoking de color negro, camisa impecable, pantalones cuidadosamente planchados y zapatos relucientes como un diamante. En ese momento la voz inconfundible del director Wartz sonó en todo lo alto a través de las bocinas colocadas por toda la escuela.

*Muy bien estudiantes de la primaria 118 el gimnasio será abierto inmediatamente para comenzar con las actividades del baile anual de invierno para celebrar el inicio de las tan añoradas vacaciones y el final de un maravilloso año lleno de bajas y altas (Bajas subrayado) Así que disfruten de este baile hecho en honor a todos ustedes y a su dedicación mostrada durante este periodo*.

Los jóvenes distribuidos por toda la escuela gritaron al unísono y se dirigieron emocionados hacia el gimnasio ubicado a un costado del edificio principal. La mayoría haciendo gala de sus atuendos o presumiendo a sus respectivas parejas, aunque otros no tan afortunados tuvieron que pasar por un momento amargo al invitar a uno de los chicos o chicas menos populares con el simple hecho de que no se sintieran solos. Mientras tanto, Arnold salió del aula con su nueva apariencia, la cual hizo que a Helga le brillaran los ojos.

— ¡WOW! ¡Qué diferencia! Si que te vez encantador cabeza de balón. Grrrrrr. —Helga imitó el rugido de un tigre—. Ahora ya sé cómo será cuando me case.

— ¡Que cosas dices Helga! En realidad no es para tanto... —Se sonrojó—. ¡Espera! ¿Que fue lo que dijiste al final?

— Nada, no tiene importancia. Ahora... ¿Nos vamos? —Disimuló la joven fingiendo no saber de qué le hablaban.

— Me sorprende lo bien que te quedó el traje de ese engreído viejo. —Comentó Gerald.

— Debe ser porque Brainy y yo tenemos exactamente la misma talla.

Justo en el momento en el que se disponían a partir hacia el gimnasio, Helga tomó la mano de Arnold entre sus dedos. Acto en el cual Arnold no pudo evitar sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba.

— Recuerda que deben pensar que soy tu novia o de lo contrario no funcionara.

— Si, de acuerdo... —Dijo Arnold casi al borde del desmayo. Cosa que tal vez hubiese preferido antes de toparse con una persona con la cual aun tenía un asunto pendiente. Tanto Arnold como Helga y Gerald se quedaron quietos al ver como una chica con el rostro ensombrecido les impedía el paso, una chica que usaba un vestido tan encantador como el de Helga pero en un color verde Jade, con su cabello portando 2 coletas caídas a los lados y adornadas con una cinta del mismo color a su vestido en el extremo de cada una. Frente a ellos, se encontraba la chica campirana más linda de la primaria 118 esperando escuchar una simple explicación por parte del chico de los cabellos alborotados y rubios. Lila Sawyer.

-o-

— Arnold... ¿Puedes decirme que significa esto? ¿Porque esa chica desconocida te está tomando de la mano? —Lila dijo en un tono molesto.

— Lila me da gusto que pudieras venir, Stinky y Sid deben de estar adentro, aunque no los he visto desde que llegue.

— ¡No me cambies el tema! —Gritó espantando a Arnold—. Te pregunte acerca de quién rayos es esa tipa.

— ¿Tipa? —Helga reaccionó—. Escúchame bien princesa no sé quién te crees que eres pero a mí me hablas con respeto. —Hablo Helga.

— ¡Tú no te metas uniceja! —Gritó Lila con una furia más grande.

— Lila trata de tranquilizarte. —Dijo Arnold.

— ¡Ohh! ¿Así que tú eres Lila? ¿La supuesta y autoproclamada noviecilla del cabeza de balón? —Helga dijo en tono sarcástico y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡Así es! —Contesto la chica de trenzas.

— Espera Lila, yo nunca acepte tal cosa. —Se defendió Arnold.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Arnold? Ambos sabemos que somos el uno para el otro, además prometiste traerme al baile contigo.

— Aguarda un momento Lila, yo te sugerí que te unieras a Stinky, a Sid y a mí para pasar el baile estando todos juntos como amigos, yo en ningún momento mencione algo referente a traerte como pareja sentimental.

— Pero... ¿Qué paso con ese beso que nos dimos en mi casa y con aquellas palabras que me dijiste haciendo referencia a que yo te gustaba?

— Escucha Lila, tengo que admitir que me llegaste a gustar alguna vez. Sin embargo, al final descubrí que mi corazón le pertenecía a otra persona, y esa es la razón por la cual al final decidí rechazar ese beso tuyo y cualquier otra forma de cariño de tu parte hacia mí durante el día. Además… Que eso también explica el ataque de ansiedad en la cafetería al medio día. Lo siento Lila, me agradas pero no de esa forma...

Arnold cerró la boca después haber recibido una cachetada por parte de Lila a la cual se le salieron unas cuantas lágrimas.

— Lo siento Lila, no quería que esto terminara así...

Arnold se adentró en sus pensamientos para charlar consigo mismo.

"Pero... ¿De qué otra forma pudo haber terminado todo esto? Desde que me di cuenta de que este mundo no era normal, asumí que cualquier cosa, por mas ilógica que resultara posible, esta podría llegar a pasar. Para empezar… ¿Lila enamorada de mi? ¡Qué locura! La Lila real no se enamoraría de mí ni aunque fuera el último chico sobre la tierra, ella lo había dejado bien claro hace tiempo ¿O no? Tu no me gustas, gustas, solo me gustas Esas habían sido sus hirientes palabras para rechazar y escudarse de mis sentimientos, su salida de emergencia a todo lo que yo le proponía. Por más que luché y traté de gustarle, jamás aceptó mi corazón el cual se lo había dado en bandeja de plata. Mientras que por el otro lado, una chica mandona y prepotente llamada Helga me amaba en secreto, pero que escondía sus sentimientos tal vez por temor hacia mí de ser rechazada... A decir verdad no la culpo, pero jamás llegue a pensar que algo así pudiera estar pasando bajo mis narices, si no noté ninguna de las señales que me daba, debo estar completamente ciego, empezando por aquel día de San Valentín, ese día pude conocer a la verdadera Helga sin ninguna clase de mascaras; era hermosa, sincera y segura de sí misma, en pocas palabras; la chica perfecta. Ese fue el día, en el que finalmente abrió su corazón logrando cosas importantes, ya que gracias a ella pude olvidar mi obsesión hacia a esa otra chica que me llamaba la atención en aquel entonces: Ruth McDougal. La vida es un poco curiosa, ya que como Helga me dijo esa vez en el Chey Paris, el mejor regalo puede llegar de modo inesperado, y ahora que conozco a la verdadera Helga puedo decir abiertamente que me ha gustado lo que he visto en ella. En ella he podido encontrar todo lo que siempre había querido.

¿Elegir entre Lila o Helga? No cabe duda de que hasta hace unos meses; Lila se hubiera llevado el 100% de los votos. Pero ahora, al conocer la verdad, Helga se ha levantado como la absoluta vencedora de mi corazón. No sé qué es lo que vaya a pasar de ahora en adelante, si puedo regresar o no a mi mundo, mi elección ya está tomada. Sea cual sea el mundo en el que me quede, Helga es la chica con la que quiero pasar mi niñez, mi adolescencia y si es posible... Mi vida adulta también. Lo lamento Lila pero ni siquiera en este mundo, en el que tus sentimientos son completamente opuestos a tu otro, sería capaz de hacerte feliz. Tal vez algún día encuentres a alguien más que pueda cumplir a la perfección esa tarea, que de hecho eso es algo que me gustaría mucho, un día verte tomada de la mano con otro chico mientras ambos toman un helado de chocolate. Sin embargo, si hay algo que me ha quedado completamente claro en estos días... Es que ese chico no puedo ser yo".

Arnold regresó en sí, mientras que Lila echó a llorar con fuerza. Acto seguido, Arnold tomó a Helga de la mano y la llevó consigo hacia el lugar donde el baile se estaba desarrollando sin decir una palabra más, en ese momento Gerald actuó rápidamente.

— Disculpa, ¿Tu nombre es Lila no es así?

— Si. —Respondió la chica limpiándose las lágrimas.

— ¿Quieres tomar un poco de agua?

— Solo quiero sentarme un momento, gracias.

— Permíteme acompañarte entonces.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Soy Gerald Johanssen a sus servicios mi lady.

Gerald le dirigió una señal con la cabeza a Arnold indicándole que no se preocupara por nada y que el cuidaría de la chica con el corazón roto. Mientras tanto, Arnold y Helga entraron en aquel espacio amplio dedicado especialmente para las actividades físicas donde el baile invernal se estaba llevando a cabo. Música fuerte para bailar de forma alocada, globos, mesas llenas de toda clase de bocadillos y el clásico ponche que nunca puede faltar en ninguna reunión o evento similar. La pareja hizo acto de presencia abriendo la puerta del lugar que se encontraba casi a oscuras, provocando que la luz del exterior se filtrara y llamando la atención de la mayoría de los presentes. Entre murmullos se comenzaron a escuchar comentarios como ¡Wow! ¿Ese es Arnold? ¿Quién es la chica que lo acompaña? ¡Es muy bella! La impresión fue tal, que incluso algunas parejas se olvidaron del baile para contemplarlos, lo cual probablemente provocó diversos rompimientos dentro de la pista cuando los chicos se fijaron únicamente en Helga ignorando por completo a sus respectivas parejas. Arnold y Helga sintieron todo el peso de las miradas por lo que se sonrojaron de la vergüenza.

— Arnold… ¿Porque todos estos fenómenos de tu escuela se nos quedan viendo?

— Como te dije hace unos momentos... No están acostumbrados a ver a una chica tan bella como tú.

Helga suspiro y sonrío enamorada.

— ¡Arnold! ¡Hey Arnold! ¡Por aquí! —Gritó Stinky desde la lejanía agitando su brazo en todo lo alto como una señal para su amigo.

— ¡Mira Helga quiero presentarte a unos cuantos amigos!

— Si, me parece bien, solo espero que no sean tan extraños y bobos como todos los que he conocido hasta el momento.

— Descuida, te agradaran.

La pareja llegó hasta donde estaban el par de mejor amigos de Arnold, al menos en este mundo.

— ¡Hey Arnold! ¿Qué pasó contigo en la cafetería? ¿Porque saliste corriendo como loco hacia fuera de la escuela? —Preguntó Stinky.

— Así es, nos diste un gran susto. —Agregó Sid—. Incluso uno más grande que el que nos diste el miércoles en la salida. ¿Estás seguro de no haberte contagiado de ese virus tan extraño.

— ¡Pero que dicen chicos! —Rió disimuladamente—. No me he contagiado o enfermado de ningún tipo de enfermedad, lo que en verdad pasó fue que... Como puedo explicarlo... —Divagó en su mente hasta que lo único que se le ocurrió fue resaltar la mano con la que tenia sujetando a Helga.

— ¡Ohh! Ahora entiendo, siendo de esa forma creo que cualquiera se hubiera comportado así por una chica tan bonita. — Dijo Stinky.

— ¡No cabe la menor duda! —Sid complementó a su amigo.

— Sabes Arnold, creo que tus amigos no son tan desagradables después de todo. —Confesó la chica.

— Tú debes ser Helga, la chica que Arnold estaba tan desesperado por encontrar, permíteme decirte que eres encantadora. —Declaró Sid.

— Si así es, soy Helga G. Pataki, encantada de conocerlos.

— ¡Mucho gusto! Mi nombre es Stinky y este enano narizón de gorra verde a mi lado es Sid.

Helga saludo con la mano al mismo tiempo que Arnold Habló.

— Bueno chicos, llevare a Helga a bailar unas cuantas piezas. Nos vemos después. ¿De acuerdo?

Los 2 chicos asintieron con la cabeza como señal de estar completamente de acuerdo con la propuesta. Sin embargo, Helga había comenzado a sudar frío, por lo que le pidió a Arnold que si en vez de bailar primero iban por un poco de ponche a una de las mesas dentro del recinto para refrescarse, a lo que Arnold un poco extrañado aceptó sin preguntar de mas. Pasaron unos minutos y Helga ya llevaba alrededor de una docena de vasos de ponche bebidos. Arnold la miraba con rareza notándola muy nerviosa.

— ¿Helga estas bien? Te noto un poco pálida.

— ¿Pálida? No como crees, para nada. Es solo que después de tantas emociones juntas en un día pueden hacer estragos en el cuerpo de una chica frágil, si eso es.

— Helga, después de haberte encargado de esos chicos de quinto grado por ti misma de ninguna manera puedo considerarte como alguien frágil. ¿Segura que estas bien?

— Si Arnold estoy bien, confía en mí. —Dijo acariciando la mano del chico.

— ¿Entonces qué tal si bailamos? —Propuso Arnold.

— De acuerdo pero... Pero antes mira eso Arnold. —Señalo la mesa con su dedo índice—. Hay bocadillos de queso, ven conmigo Arnold.

Arnold obedeció cumpliendo los caprichos de su acompañante pero sin dejar de sentir que algo andaba mal. El baile transcurría con normalidad para casi todos, pero un poco mejor para algunos y peor para otros. Harold y la gran Patty bailaban románticamente en el centro de la pista, a pesar de encontrarse en una dimensión paralela su cariño no había cambiado en lo absoluto, no como en el caso de Curly el cual le daba continuos celos a Rhonda bailando con docenas de chicas. Gerald había logrado lo que aparentemente parecía imposible, sacarle una sonrisa a Lila y animarla a bailar con él para olvidar sus penas. Mientras tanto, las cosas empeoraban para el chico con cabeza de balón, este miró su reloj, el cual indicaba sobre su pantalla digital las 8:30 de la noche, el baile ya había comenzado desde hace hora y media y aun no había podido convencer a Helga de que bailara con él. Cada vez que Arnold le preguntaba por un baile, la chica rubia ponía pretextos de hacer mejor algo diferente u optarse por tomar asiento, poniendo de pretexto estar demasiado cansada para realizar tal actividad, inclusive en los bailes lentos. Fue entonces cuando Helga se quedó charlando con un par de amigas nuevas, las cuales parecían inseparables, mientras una era casi el mismo reflejo de Helga, la otra presentaba rasgos de ser de ascendencia japonesa. Gloria y Phoebe parecían pasarla bien junto a Helga ya que desde el comienzo de la plática parecía como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Cosa que para Arnold no le resultaba tan extraño como la forma en la que Helga se encontraba evitándolo a toda costa. En ese momento Sid y Stinky aparecieron de nuevo.

— ¿Qué te pasa Arnold pareces triste? —Preguntó Sid.

— Bueno en realidad creo que podría decir que tenemos un problema, por alguna razón Helga ha estado evitándome toda la noche, no sé qué es lo que le ocurre. —Respondió Arnold.

— Las mujeres son las criaturas mas misteriosas y extrañas que existen, un día pueden amarte y al otro clavarte un cuchillo en la espalda. —Pronunció Stinky—. Ok. Tal vez exagere un poco con el último punto.

— ¡Pero todo iba tan bien! No logro entender que está pasando y no quiere darme una simple respuesta. —Suspiró.

— Sabes Arnold, debes hacerte valer en todo lugar, una chica no puede hacer como que no te escucha e ignorarte así como así, te sugiero que vayas en este momento, la tomes de las manos y la obligues a darte una explicación coherente, y sigue mi consejo Arnold; no dejes de verla a los ojos ni un solo segundo, ella no soportara la presión.

— ¡Cielos Sid! Eso es muy profundo. ¿Donde aprendiste eso?

— Mi padre siempre me lo dice cuando está a punto de terminar una relación.

— ¿Y ha funcionado?

— Si funcionara, ya hubiera dejado de decirlo desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿No te parece?

Arnold lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— Entonces tendré que hacer que funcione, no tengo otra opción. —Dijo Arnold aplastando con la mano su vaso vacío de ponche y caminando con determinación hacia Helga.

Arnold llegó hacia donde las 3 chicas platicaban desprendidamente y este tomo a su pareja de la mano y la alejó, no sin antes de disculparse con las 2 amigas explicándoles a medias el motivo de su repentina partida. Arnold la llevó hacia una esquina del lugar acorralándola y exigiendo una explicación.

— ¡Muy bien Helga tenemos que hablar ahora mismo!

— Fuiste muy brusco al traerme aquí de ese modo Arnold. ¿Qué te pasa?

— No, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? Has estado evitándome durante todo el baile y no has aceptado el bailar una sola pieza conmigo. ¿Puedo preguntar porque?

— No sé de qué estás hablando. —Dijo Helga evitando la mirada de Arnold.

— Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo, no te hagas la inocente conmigo, ¿Dime qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no llené tus expectativas? ¿Acaso te avergüenzo de algo? ¿O acaso hay alguien más?

— No... Es solo que...

— ¿Es solo que...? Tú dijiste que fingirías ser mi novia para ayudarme a regresar a mi mundo, pero siéndote sincero desde que llegamos al baile no has actuado como tal. Y por lo tanto necesito que me des una explicación coherente y creíble en este momento.

— Es solo que...

— ¡Ya dilo de una vez Helga! ¿Cuál es el problema?

— Es solo que... ¡ES SOLO QUE NO QUIERO PERDERTE! —Helga gritó sintiéndose atrapada.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Arnold confundido.

— No quiero perderte Arnold... No quiero... —Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus coloradas mejillas.

— ¿No quieres perderme?

— Así es... —Cayó de rodillas—. Soy una egoísta, no merezco ser llamada tu novia fingida. Perdóname... Arnold.

— ¿A qué te refieres Helga? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Se hincó y colocó su mano en su hombro.

— Al principio te dije que aceptaría fingir ser tu novia y ver de qué manera podíamos regresarte a tu mundo. Sin embargo, de alguna manera en el transcurso del día de hoy me fui enamorando lentamente de ti. No sé como paso, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que mis sentimientos son reales y realmente me gustas Arnold, me gustas mucho y sé también que esos sentimientos son mutuos, se que te gusto. Es por eso que en mis deseos más egoístas trate de apartarme lo mayor posible de ti... Porque sabía que si ambos bailábamos en esa pista... Tú terminarías desapareciendo de mi vida. No sé si puedas perdonarme Arnold... Aunque sé que no lo merezco...

De repente y sin verlo venir, Helga recibió un cálido y tierno abrazo por parte de Arnold, que además de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, comenzó a acariciar su cabello de arriba hacia abajo.

— No tienes porque disculparte conmigo. —Dijo Arnold sin dejar de abrazarla.

— Pero lo que trate de hacer fue horrible. —Helga continuó el dialogo secándose las lagrimas.

— No fue algo horrible... no en el sentido objetivo de la palabra; ya que gracias a ese gesto, puedo comprender que realmente te importo y significo mucho para ti. Lo que hiciste vale más de lo que tú piensas.

— Gracias... Pero aun así no puedo dejar de sentirme culpable por lo que hice.

— No te preocupes por nada Helga... Lo digo enserio... Tan enserio que no te obligare a bailar conmigo esta noche si es que así no lo deseas.

— Pero no podrás volver a tu mundo.

— Lo se... —Arnold miró la pista de baile—. Pero si mi misión es quedarme aquí para cuidarte... Lo haré con gusto.

— Arnold... —Murmuró la rubia, dejándolo de abrazar y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

En ese momento, una voz se escucho en todo lo alto del podio que estaba cerca de la pista de baile. Sobre este, el Sr. Simmons había tomado el micrófono para dirigir unas palabras hacia el público una vez que la canción que hasta ese momento se escuchaba terminó.

— Este ha sido un baile de invierno realmente maravilloso niños, a decir verdad nunca me imagine que esto no se llegara a salir de control en algún momento, pero en fin, ahora que ya casi hemos llegado al final, pondremos una canción que va dirigida especialmente para las parejas que se encuentran muy enamoradas. Así que sin más preámbulos ¡Que corra esa música Director Wartz! —Dijo para finalmente darle la señal al director Wartz, el cual había fungido como DJ durante el baile.

— Arnold... Es el momento...

— ¿Que quieres decir Helga?

— Quiero... Quiero bailar esa canción contigo.

— Pero Helga... ¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?

— Definitivamente... Prefiero guardar en mi cabeza un solo recuerdo maravilloso y para siempre... Que arrepentirme después por no haber hecho lo correcto cuando pude hacerlo. ¡Vamos Arnold! La canción está a punto de comenzar.

— Helga... —Arnold suspiró.

La pareja de rubios fue y se ubicó en el centro de la pista de baile. Arnold la sujetó suavemente de la cintura con su mano derecha, mientras que la tomaba de la mano con la izquierda. Por su parte, Helga se sostenía del hombro de Arnold con su mano izquierda y con la derecha tenia sujeta firmemente la mano del chico. La bola disco giraba sobre sus cabezas mientras que las luces de láser se encendieron dejando ver todos los colores del arco iris a la vez que cambiaban de color al ritmo de la música, la cual había iniciado con un solo de piano muy reconfortante y romántico. Todas las parejas se movieron al mismo tiempo cuando la voz tenue de la artista comenzó a recitar las primeras letras de la primera estrofa.

**("If You And Me" – "Juris")**

_Here I am, standing close to you_

_And it's still so far away,_

_So many times, I tried to say,_

_But my heart was afraid._

_Look at you is all that I can do,_

_Like a silly girl, I stare_

_'Coz you might leave me when I reveal,_

_What my heart is really feeling._

Arnold y Helga bailaban despacio, dando pequeñas vueltas sobre sí mismos y mirándose directamente a los ojos, manteniendo cierta distancia y sosteniendo una mirada de amor puro e inocente que solo 2 niños enamorados de 10 años podían tener.

_If I could just say the words,_

_All the secrets in my heart and in my soul you'll hear,_

_Will you take me in your arms or let me go,_

_Our lovely days will they just fade like whispers in the wind?_

_If I could just say the words,_

_All the secrets in my heart and in my soul you'll hear,_

_Can't you see the love I hide slip through my eyes,_

_This silly girl so scared she just can't say "I Love you."_

El tiempo se detuvo para los 2 niños dentro de la pista, tanto que no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, como si fueran los únicos habitantes en el mundo entero. Pequeños destellos los cubrían de pies a cabeza, mientras la música se acoplaba a sus pasos. Desde lejos, Sid y Stinky los observaban complacidos, así como Gerald y Lila, la cual aparentemente había superado levemente su decepción amorosa que tuvo por un lapso pequeño con el chico con cabeza de balón, indicando que Gerald había hecho un buen trabajo.

_Here I am, holding on to fate,_

_What we have may never change_

_'Coz you might leave me when I reveal,_

_My lips will seal the love I'm hiding._

_If I could just say the words,_

_All the secrets in my heart and in my soul you'll hear,_

_Will you take me in your arms or let me go,_

_Our lovely days will they just fade like whispers in the wind?_

_If I could just say the words,_

_All the secrets in my heart and in my soul you'll hear,_

_Can't you see the love I hide slip through my eyes,_

_This silly girl so scared she just can't say "I Love you."_

— Arnold... Hay algo... Que… Que quiero decirte. —Dijo Helga, acercando sus labios al oído del chico.

— Helga... También hay algo que quiero decirte. —La abrazó y así siguieron bailando.

— Quisiera cambiar algunos puntos de mi plan... Pero no sé si te parezcan los más adecuados.

— ¿De qué se trata?

— Quisiera... Quisiera cambiar la parte en la que dice que fingiré que soy tu novia, ya que... Ya no quiero seguir fingiendo más y dándoles la espalda a los sentimientos que tengo hacia ti... Quisiera que el convertirme en tu novia se volviera una realidad. Lo he deseado desde que me diste el mejor día de San Valentín de toda mi vida.

— Me encanta la idea Helga... Me gustaría mucho que lo hicieras.

— Arnold... —Suspiró.

_If I could just say the words,_

_All the secrets in my heart and in my soul you'll hear,_

_Can't you see the love I hide slip through my eyes,_

_This silly girl so scared she just can't say "I Love you."_

La letra de la canción había terminado y solo quedaba por escuchar el resto del solo de piano que incitaba a las parejas a darse el beso final sobre la pista. Arnold y Helga entendieron bien esa señal por lo que Arnold miró muy dentro de los ojos de Helga y ella dentro de los de Arnold. Ambos chicos se perdieron uno dentro del otro y sus corazones comenzaron a latir a 1000 por hora. A los pocos segundos de terminar la música, Arnold finalmente opto por cerrar los ojos y acercó lentamente su rostro al de Helga y esta no retrocedió, la emoción dentro de su corazón hizo que la chica imitara los movimientos faciales de su compañero. Sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros mientras abocinaban sus labios, el beso que tanto habían esperado y retenido por tanto tiempo por fin estaba a punto de germinar. Finalmente, la música termino con el repasar de las teclas del piano y los labios de Arnold y Helga ya se estaban rozando, haciendo que cada uno sintiera el aliento del otro.

Sin embargo, aquella muestra de amor finalmente no pudo ser concretada, porque fue justo en ese momento cuando ocurrió la tragedia.

Continuara…

**¿Cómo se nota que Me gusta dejarlos/las en suspenso cada semana verdad? *Risa malvada* pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y es uno de los mas tiernos que he escrito. Si gustan me pueden dejar un review de que tal les pareció. Saludos y que tengan un buen día. Chao. *Continua riendo malvadamente por haber dejado el capítulo en lo mas emocionante y se va*.**


	12. Eventos De Pesadilla

**Hola a todos, esperando hayan tenido una buena semana les traigo el capítulo 12 owo, en este sucederán cosas bastante extrañas y la historia dará un giro dramático para acercarse ya a su final :) **

**Como comentario adicional es cierto lo que dicen, que a quien le gusta escribir no puedes alejarlo del vicio xD por lo tanto como hace poco termine de escribir esta historia, anuncio que después de haberla subido empezare a escribir un nuevo fic basado en la famosísima película de la jungla, los hechos no seguirán la línea temporal de este fic sino que comenzara donde termino la serie justo cuando Arnold descubre el mapa. Así como también estoy escribiendo en mi tiempo libre un One Shot Lemon (para mayores de 18 xD) de Arnold pero que lo subiré un poco después c:**

**Creador original de ¡Hey Arnold! Así como de todos sus personajes: Craig Bartlett.**

**Capítulo 12: Eventos De Pesadilla**

Los portones principales que conectaban el gimnasio con el pasillo se abrieron de golpe justo en el instante en el que los labios de Arnold y Helga se habían apenas y tocado, produciendo un sonido similar al de un aplauso a la mitad de una gigantesca caverna pero elevado a la milésima potencia, dejando ver a un hombre de aspecto semi exhausto y asustado que respiraba con bastante dificultad.

Así como el resto de los chicos que habían hecho la misma acción; Arnold y Helga se sobresaltaron por el impacto y retrocedieron, impidiendo que aquel beso tan románticamente anhelado por ambos tuviera lugar en el centro de la pista bajo los destellos de la bola disco sobre sus cabezas.

El hombre en cuestión estaba parado a mitad de la entrada, convirtiéndose inmediatamente en el centro de atención de los jóvenes pertenecientes a diferentes grados y del único profesor que se encontraba en el lugar así como del propio director Wartz. Un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar hasta que el Sr. Simmons habló sutilmente dirigiéndose hacia él.

— ¡¿Entrenador Wittenberg...?! Creí que ya se había retirado a su casa. ¿Porque motivo entró de esa manera tan brusca? Nos dio un buen susto a todos.

— Si, eso hice. —Contestó el hombre temeroso—. O eso pensaba hacer... Ahora escúchenme todos...

Los murmullos en el lugar no se hicieron esperar creando un aire de incertidumbre. Arnold y Helga observaban atónitos la escena sin decir una palabra pero tampoco sin dejar de tomarse fuertemente de la mano.

—Nadie... Absolutamente nadie y por ningún motivo debe abandonar este lugar... Lo digo por su propia seguridad.

— ¿Pero de que está hablando entrenador Wittenberg?

— La tormenta... La tormenta ha empeorado, tanto que nunca había visto algo así en todos mis años de vivir en Hillwood.

— ¿Que tan terrible es Wittenberg? Explíquese de inmediato. —Dijo el director Wartz exigiéndole al hombre una explicación.

— Es en extremo terrible, ¡Créanme! Cuando intente salir me di cuenta de que el nivel de la nieve me llegaba hasta la altura de la cintura, mi auto se quedó completamente atascado sin poder salir por lo que tuve que regresar a advertirles lo más rápido posible. No podemos dejar que los niños se vayan de aquí, sería muy peligroso para ellos y por si fuera poco la tormenta no tiene señales de querer terminar pronto. Es muy posible que tengamos que permanecer aquí la noche.

Las reacciones ocurrieron como era de esperarse y los primeros en entrar en pánico fueron los alumnos, sobre todo aquellos que pertenecían a los grados más inferiores. Las chicas se aferraban a sus parejas como si de ello dependiera su vida y Helga apretaba muy fuerte la mano de Arnold.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que moriremos congelados? —Chilló Harold.

— ¡Vamos a ser sepultados vivos bajo toneladas de nieve! —Gritó Sid.

— ¡Nunca volveremos a ver a nuestros padres! —Culminó Rhonda, haciéndose bolita en el suelo y abrazando sus piernas con ambos brazos.

— ¡Tranquilos niños! Por favor... Nadie va a morir congelado, ni sepultado. —Anunció el Sr. Simmons—. Primero tenemos que saber a que nos estamos enfrentando y para ello lo primordial es mantener la calma.

En ese momento las luces del gimnasio comenzaron a parpadear.

— ¡La electricidad...! ¡La electricidad es esta yendo! —Pronunció Eugene.

— ¡Nos quedaremos a oscuras y después moriremos! —Gritó Harold desatando el caos colectivo para después comenzar a correr en círculos.

Los demás chicos imitaron la carrera sin meta de Harold y corrieron despavoridos por todo el lugar mientras que otros mejor optaron por esconderse por debajo de las mesas o simplemente cubrirse con los manteles blancos colocados sobre las mismas para ponerse a llorar.

— ¡Director Wartz tenemos que hacer algo! —Simmons dijo preocupado—. Los niños están demasiado alterados.

— Muy bien, yo lo arreglo. —Dijo sin titubear aclarándose la garganta—. Chicos escúchenme en este instante, si no se detienen ahora mismo van a ser seriamente castigados y...

Wartz no había podido completar totalmente la frase cuando un grupo de niños desbocados como una estampida de animales salvajes lo arrollaron tirándolo al piso.

— Director Wartz ¿Está usted bien? —Preguntó el entrenador preocupado.

— Sí, estoy bien... Pero creo que tenemos que aplicar medidas mucho más severas. Simmons, tráigame ese micrófono con el que estaba hablando hace un momento, solo así me escucharan.

El profesor Simmons asintió con la cabeza y obedeció. A continuación se trepó al escenario lo más rápido que pudo para así alcanzar el aparato amplificador de voz, bajar y dárselo al Director Wartz, el cual ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. En cuanto el director de la primaria 118 lo tuvo en sus manos, este comenzó a hablar con un tono de voz alto y semi agresivo. No obstante, a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos el resultado parecía ser exactamente el mismo, ya que la enloquecida horda de niños y niñas continuaba haciendo estragos por el lugar sin importarles en lo absoluto si pudiera haber represalias futuras por sus actos malhechos.

No fue sino hasta que una chica rubia con un deslumbrante vestido rojo y suficiente determinación en su mirada que casi daba miedo; que decidió poner cartas en el asunto cuando de repente le arrebató el micrófono al hombre de la exuberante barriga sin previamente consultarle o siquiera pedirle permiso. Entonces Helga gritó con la misma fuerza con la que usualmente rugiría un león.

— ¡¿QUIEREN CALLARSE TODOS DE UNA BUENA VEZ?! ¡YA ME TIENEN HARTA!

Helga había gritado tan fuerte que casi se levantaba del suelo, obligando a los chicos que se encontraban cerca de las bocinas a taparse los oídos al instante si es que no querían perder el sentido del oído por completo. De esta forma el gimnasio se convirtió en un lugar más callado que un cementerio a la media noche.

— ¡¿Qué rayos...?! —Se sorprendió el director—. ¿Se puede saber quién es usted jovencita? No creo haberla visto nunca en ninguna clase, es mas ni siquiera recuerdo haberla visto antes dentro de esta escuela, identifíquese de inmediato.

— ¡Mi nombre es Helga G. Pataki y vengo de la primaria 127! —Le respondió con su típico acento malhumorado sin voltear a verlo.

— ¿Y se puede saber que hace en esta escuela señorita Pataki? ¿Acaso no sabe que está violando la norma 6 del párrafo 2 perteneciente a la sección 29 del reglamento escolar?

— ¿Cómo puede pensar en las estúpidas políticas escolares en un momento como este? La vida de todos nosotros está en juego. —Se cruzó de brazos.

— Lamento decírselo Director Wartz, pero la niña tiene razón. Este no es el momento para pensar en ese tipo de cuestiones. —Habló Simmons.

— ¡Pero qué niña tan problemática! ¡Y usted guarde silencio Simmons! —Exclamó el director de la 118—. En fin... Como sea, al menos pudiste tranquilizarlos, ¡Ahora dame eso inmediatamente!

— ¡¿Esta bromeando?! Claramente se ve que usted no es un hombre totalmente capacitado y capaz para manejar una situación extrema como esta. Yo me encargare de ahora en adelante. ¿Le quedó claro?

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a un profesional docente como yo?

— No me interesa si es el rey de Inglaterra, no pertenezco a su escuela y ni siquiera estamos en horas de clases, así que solo limítese a seguir mis indicaciones y nadie saldrá herido ¿De acuerdo? —Hizo una pausa para adelantar sus pasos unos metros más y comenzar a hablar hacia los chicos que se encontraban aun aturdidos por el grito—. Escúchenme todos y pongan atención, estamos ante una situación de emergencia y si, les seré sincera; es muy posible que no salgamos vivos de esta, así que necesito que todos mantengan la calma y cooperen. Director Wartz necesito que tengamos una radio de baterías a la mano para estar escuchando el informe meteorológico. ¿Tiene uno?

— Ehh... Sí, hay uno en mi oficina. —Dijo Wartz.

— Muy bien, también necesitaremos linternas con baterías, medicamentos y almacenar la comida que queda del baile y la que hay refrigerándose en la cafetería. Como dijo su entrenador es muy posible que permanezcamos aquí la noche entera o peor aún, varios días mas —Declaró Helga.

— De acuerdo, aunque su actitud jovencita me sigue pareciendo injustificada tengo admitir que está en lo correcto. —Dijo el director reconociendo el trabajo de la chica rubia—. Atención alumnos ya la escucharon, tanto mi radio de baterías como las linternas se encuentran dentro del segundo gabinete en mi escritorio dentro de mi oficina, las llaves de la cafetería y la enfermería se encuentran encima de mi escritorio. Ahora necesito que alguien vaya inmediatamente y traiga todas esas cosas mientras yo permanezco aquí supervisando el caos. Joven Harold, joven Eugene, ustedes serán los encargados para esta tarea. Los estaremos esperando aquí mientras que nosotros almacenaremos la comida sobrante del baile.

Helga soltó el micrófono y se alejó del par de profesores a la vez que todos los chicos ponían manos a la obra. Harold y Eugene abandonaron el lugar para dirigirse a toda prisa hacía la oficina del director Wartz, mientras que los demás muchachos comenzaron a recolectar los pocos bocadillos que sobraron, encimándolos unos sobre otros en una de las charolas donde estos estaban puestos.

— Helga me tienes muy sorprendido, ¿Donde aprendiste a sobrellevar una situación así? —Le preguntó Arnold con sumo interés.

— Si mi padre es un esquizofrénico de la seguridad, mi madre no se queda atrás. Ella insistió tanto en que yo aprendiera métodos de supervivencia que casi me vuelve loca. Pero parece ser que a final de cuentas si podré ponerlos en práctica.

— Me parece maravilloso que tus padres en este mundo se preocupen por tu seguridad, no se... Es algo lindo, parece que en verdad les importas mucho.

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso de que "en verdad parezco importarles mucho" Arnold?

— Bueno... Como explicártelo... —La tomó de la mano—. Veras... La otra Helga que conozco... La de mi propio mundo... Tiene una relación no muy amena con sus padres, al parecer ella pasa completamente inadvertida para ellos, es como si no existiera.

— ¡Cielos! Eso es muy triste en muchos sentidos... Mi otro yo no se merece ese tipo de trato. Apuesto a que no ha llevado una vida sencilla ¿Cierto?

— Así es... —Corroboró Arnold.

— Y seguramente tú debes ser su única fuente de felicidad...

— Eso no sabría decirlo con certeza... Pero lo que si tengo muy presente es que me necesita, además de que admito me gustaría volver a verla, especialmente para pedirle mi más sincero perdón por todo lo malo que le dije antes de que yo quedara atrapado aquí. Y es por eso que...

— Es por eso que quieres regresar a tu mundo... ¿No es así? —Lo interrumpió y ocultó su rostro para que Arnold no mirara sus ojos llorosos.

— Si...

El silencio se apoderó de ambos por unos segundos.

— No te preocupes Arnold... Después de todo tu no perteneces aquí y es algo que me ha quedado completamente claro.

— Helga... —Murmuró con tristeza.

— Prométeme algo Arnold...

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Hazme feliz Arnold... Me refiero a mi otro yo, a la verdadera Helga que tú conoces, esa chica está desesperada gritando por ti en medio de la oscuridad... Ella te necesita... Probablemente mucho más de lo que yo te necesito a ti.

— Lo haré... Te lo prometo. —Susurró y le sonrió.

Arnold tomó a Helga del brazo y la giró con delicadeza hacia él para tratar mirarla a los ojos, los cuales estaban un poco rojos y humedecidos por las lágrimas no derramadas. Una vez más, Arnold cerró sus 2 ojos y acercó sus labios a los de la chica. Helga le correspondió sin decir una palabra y cuando el tierno y apasionante beso estaba a punto de concretarse, algo más se los impidió.

— ¡Lo tienen...! ¡Se lo han llevado...! —Se escucharon unos gritos desde la puerta principal del gimnasio—. ¡Lo han tomado como rehén!

Arnold y Helga se separaron, mostrándose sobre el rostro de cada uno un gesto de clara molestia. Fue en ese momento que todos en el lugar se percataron de que el que había armado tal escándalo se trataba del chico con más mala suerte en el mundo, arrastrándose por el suelo con la ropa rasgada, el ojo morado y sumamente maltrecho.

— ¡Eugene! ¿Pero qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Donde está Harold? —Dijo el Sr. Simmons corriendo a auxiliarlo.

— Se lo han llevado...

— ¿Que estás diciendo? ¿Quiénes se lo han llevado? —Preguntó el Dr. Wartz.

— Ellos... Ellos se lo llevaron, lo tienen secuestrado en la cafetería. —Tosió y se retorció en el piso como gusano—. Los están esperando a todos... Me dijeron que quieren hablar con todos ustedes de inmediato. —Acto seguido se desmayó.

— ¡Esto es terrible! Apuesto a que fueron vándalos o peor aún, alguna clase de sucios vagabundos refugiándose de la tormenta. Debemos llamar a la policía de inmediato. —Exclamó el Sr. Simmons con histeria—.

— Me temo que eso no será posible. La línea de emergencia escolar es muy delicada y se corta fácilmente con cualquier tormenta, inclusive hasta con la más leve llovizna de verano. —Explicó Wartz.

— ¿Pero qué clase de línea de emergencia de bajo presupuesto es esa? —Simmons se quejó.

— ¡La única línea de emergencia que el presupuesto anual de la escuela puede pagar! Y si no está conforme con eso deje una queja en el buzón de mi oficina o haga una cita para discutirlo personalmente.

— ¡Pero claro que lo haré! Y desde ahora usted va a escucharme muy claramente.

— ¡Por favor Simmons! Nunca se le ha revelado a nadie en toda su vida profesional ¿Y esta amenazándome con hacerlo ahora y conmigo? —Wartz rió a carcajadas—. Eso quiero verlo.

— Desde ahora las cosas serán muy diferentes entre nosotros señor director gordinflón.

— ¿Gordinflón? ¿Cómo se atreve a llamarme así? ¡Es obvio que no tiene la menor idea de a quien le está hablando!

— ¡¿Quieren cerrar la boca los 2?! —Interrumpió el entrenador Wittenberg separándolos—. ¡Están asustando a los niños y alterando el orden publico!

— ¡Usted no se entrometa! Esto es una discusión entre caballeros. —Pronunció Wartz.

— ¡Si eso es lo que quieren plantear, la palabra "caballeros" les queda muy corta señores!

— ¡¿Pero qué es lo que está diciendo?! Nosotros...

Mientras los adultos peleaban, los niños y niñas pero sobre todo los de cuarto grado se acercaron a mirar el cuerpo inerte de su fiel compañero Eugene, mientras que Sid lo picaba con una vara que solo él sabía de donde la había sacado.

— ¡Pobre Eugene! ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido? —Dijo Arnold preocupado.

— Parece como si alguien hubiera trapeado el piso con el... Literalmente. —Comentó Helga.

— Sea quien sea el que lo haya hecho parece ser que nos está esperando en la cafetería. Eso ultimo que mencionó Eugene antes de desmayarse sonó como a un reto personal, estoy asustada ante lo que le pueda pasar tanto a Harold como al resto de nosotros. —Pronunció Rhonda mordiéndose sus uñas de sus manos tan cuidadas.

— ¡Esto me huele muy mal! —Comentó Stinky—. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.

— Sea como sea, parece que esos 3 se mantendrán muy ocupados por un muy buen rato, así que sugiero que vayamos a rescatar nosotros mismos a ese pobre chico gordo de lo que sea que lo esté reteniendo. —Concluyó la chica rubia.

— ¡Espera Helga! —Arnold la detuvo—. El señor Simmons tiene razón, no sabemos quién o qué es lo que pueda estar en la cafetería esperándonos. Si hay alguien así considera que puede ser peligroso.

— Oigan muchachos, ¿Alguien ha notado que los de quinto grado no se encuentran aquí? No los he visto durante todo el baile. —Sid preguntó pero nadie pareció escucharlo.

— ¡Escucha Arnold! Eres un chico muy lindo y sabes que me gustas muchísimo, pero veo claramente que nuestras opiniones parecen discordar entre sí. Pero debes entender que en estos momentos necesitamos actuar rápidamente. ¿Acaso crees que dejaría mi vida en manos de esos 3 individuos que se hacen llamar docentes profesionales? Si nosotros no nos cuidamos a nosotros mismos nadie lo hará, eso fue algo que aprendí en el curso de supervivencia que me hicieron tomar. Así que sin más preámbulos, quienes estén de acuerdo conmigo síganme. Iremos a salvar a ese niño gordo y escandaloso.

"Ni siquiera en este mundo ha perdido ese instinto de líder aventurera, siempre lanzándose sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, podrá pertenecer a otro mundo y tal vez comportarse de una manera un poco distinta, pero ella nunca dejara de ser Helga G. Pataki". —Pensó Arnold para después responderle a la joven—. De acuerdo Helga... En ese caso iré contigo. No importa si se trata de la Helga de mi mundo o si se trata de ti, yo siempre mantendré la promesa de protegerte como sea posible de todo peligro y mal que llegue a amenazarte. Pero… Antes de cumplir con mi parte del trato, hay una condición que me gustaría que me concedieras.

— ¡Que romántico eres! Pero dime cual es esa condición. —Sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

— Yo iré delante de ti, si la situación se vuelve peligrosa no puedo correr el riesgo de que te hagas daño... O es más, creo que mejor debería de ir yo solo...

— Arnold eres muy tierno y considerado y es tal vez por eso que me gustas tanto. —Bajó los brazos—. Pero si quieres deshacerte de mi tendrás que hacer algo mejor que solo poner una excusa tan tonta como esa cabeza de balón. Si hay algo más que me han enseñado mis padres es siempre apoyar a las personas que amo y que realmente me importan, ya sean mis amigos o mi familia, o incluso esa persona especial en mi corazón. Así que te guste o no, yo estaré allí contigo en todo momento. —Dijo Helga Guiñándole un ojo y poniendo cara de enamorada.

Arnold se puso rojo.

— Y ni creas que te libraras de mi tan fácilmente viejo. —Hablo Gerald—. Yo también los acompañare estando en primera línea, no quieras cargar con toda la responsabilidad Arnold.

— Gerald...

— Nosotras también vamos. —Dijeron Phoebe y Gloria.

— Gracias por el apoyo chicas. —Exclamó Arnold.

— Sabes Phoebe... no es un chico tan malo y desagradable como yo pensé, se nota que haría lo que fuera por ayudar a sus amigos. —Gloria murmuró en voz muy baja para que nadie pudiera escuchara más que Phoebe.

— ¡Hey Arnold! No te olvides de nosotros. —Dijeron Stinky, Sid y Rhonda.

— ¡Y yo los acompañare! —Proclamó la gran Patty con su típico y escalofriante acento rudo, la cual se veía tan furiosa que los demás chicos se intimidaron y retrocedieron un poco—. ¡No permitiré que le hagan daño a mi querido Harold!

— ¡Esa es la actitud princesa! —Exclamó Helga haciendo un ademan con la mano derecha.

— Me alegra que estemos todos reunidos de nuevo chicos... De acuerdo, entonces... Andando todos, tenemos a un amigo que salvar. —Gritó Arnold levantando una mano al cielo siendo seguido por el resto de sus amigos.

— ¿Y Arnold...?

— Si, ¿Que ocurre Stinky?

— ¿A qué te referías cuando le mencionaste a tu novia que este era un mundo paralelo?

— ¡Ehh...! —Divagó—. Te lo contare todo en otra ocasión...

— Lila, será mejor que te quedes aquí con los demás chicos de grupos inferiores. Dudo mucho que los de primero y segundo grado se queden tan tranquilos, de hecho muchos de ellos ya están llorando clamando por sus mamás.

— Haré mi mejor esfuerzo Gerald. Lo prometo. —Dijo Sonriente—. Los cuidare y protegeré a todos con mi nato calor de madre.

— ¡Fantástico Lila! Sé que puedo contar contigo. Sobre todo trata de mantenerlos calmados. Así como tu tampoco te preocupes por nada, ya verás como saldremos de aquí en un santiamén.

— No puedo ocultar que estoy un poco nerviosa por la situación. Sin embargo al estar cerca de ustedes me siento un poco más segura.

— Estaremos de vuelta pronto, solo vamos a revisar y tal vez darle un escarmiento a ese que se atrevió a hacerle esa barbaridad a ese pobre chico gordo y a ese chico extraño de cabello naranja.

— ¡Cuídate mucho! —Lila le guiñó el ojo, gesto que obligó a Gerald ruborizarse un poco.

Los chicos y chicas avanzaron de puntillas logrando evitar a los 3 docentes que continuaban con la disputa sin sentido como niños de preescolar que se pelean por una paleta de dulce. Sin haber sido detectados al no hacer el más mínimo ruido, continuaron moviéndose lentamente sobre el corredor hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino.

-o-

El corredor estaba en silencio cuando los alumnos del cuarto grado de la primaria 118 llegaron al lugar mencionado por Eugene antes de desvanecerse. Por curioso que parezca y a pesar de la ventisca apocalíptica en el exterior, los alumnos se encontraban con demasiada adrenalina en sus pequeños cuerpos como para sentir la más mínima pizca de frío. Lo único que invadía sus mentes eran pensamientos e imágenes sobre qué era lo que se encontraba detrás de las puertas de la cafetería reteniendo a uno de su grupo, y no por decir cualquier chico, sino que se estaba hablando de uno de los chicos más grandes y rudos de todo el colegio. Para algunos de sus amigos la idea de que algo así le hubiera pasado a Harold era realmente perturbadora.

— ¡Muy bien! ¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Stinky incrédulamente.

— Bueno... Supongo que tenemos que entrar. —Contestó Arnold.

— Esperen. —Advirtió Helga—. Hay algo muy sospechoso en esto, puede ser una trampa.

— ¿Que te hace pensar eso? —La cuestionó la gran Patty.

— Es sumamente extraño que el que esté detrás de todo esto nos haya dicho su ubicación exacta y nos haya hecho una invitación abierta para venir a verlo. No tiene el más mínimo sentido.

— ¿Entonces qué propones chica extraña uniceja de otra escuela? —Preguntó Rhonda arqueando una ceja.

— Estando en nuestra posición no nos quedan muchas opciones. —Se llevó los dedos a la barbilla adoptando la forma de pensadora—. Entraremos todos juntos al mismo tiempo y sin tratar de dejar al descubierto un punto ciego que nos ponga en desventaja. Solo Síganme y no digan palabra alguna.

— ¡Oye Helga...! —Objetó Gerald—. ¿Estás segura que es lo mejor que se te pudo ocurrir?

— ¿Acaso tienes una mejor idea? —Frunció el ceño—. Cada segundo es vital y por ahora es el único plan que se me vino a la mente. Así que no seas tan quejumbroso y sígueme, lo mismo va para todos ¿Entendieron?

Gerald soltó un bufido y los demás asintieron con la cabeza. El grupo siguió muy de cerca a la joven rubia siendo el más cercano a ella su chico con cabeza de balón, el cual la tenía fuertemente agarrada de la mano. La tensión del momento se encontraba matando lentamente a todos como si fuera un gas venenoso filtrándose lentamente por los ductos de ventilación. Todos, incluso Helga, sudaban frío y un escalofrío no tan agradable les recorría la espalda. Fue así como de esta forma y sin pensarlo 2 veces, que Helga abrió la puerta de una sola patada y se adentró con los demás a una completa oscuridad.

Los chicos ya dentro de la cafetería completamente envuelta en tinieblas miraban hacia todas direcciones sin lograr divisar nada en la oscuridad, aun cuando la luz del pasillo a sus espaldas se escabullía dentro del lugar junto a ellos.

— ¿Hay alguien aquí? —Preguntó Helga sacando el pecho.

— ¿Harold estas aquí? —Patty preguntó hacia la nada en un tono de preocupación.

No paso mucho tiempo para que los ojos de los alumnos temerarios de cuarto grado se terminaran acostumbrando a la penumbra que los envolvía. De repente, los chillidos de lo que parecía ser una silla vieja y con los tornillos malgastados se lograra escuchar como queriendo atraer a los muchachos hacia más adentro en la oscuridad. Entonces alguien rió.

— ¿Quién eres tú? Muéstrate ahora mismo, déjanos ver tu rostro inmediatamente. —Promulgó Arnold frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Donde está Harold?

— Así que... Volvemos a encontrarnos amigos míos. ¡Arnold, Helga, Gerald! —Dijo una voz despreocupada y bromista.

— ¡Un Momento...! Esa voz es de...

— Así es mi querido Arnold... Y debo decir que me da gusto que hayas podido venir con todos tus amiguitos también, me ahorraron el tiempo de tener que reunirlos a todos en un mismo lugar.

Una luz en el medio de la enorme cafetería se encendió dejando ver la silla antes mencionada que poco tardaron los alumnos de cuarto grado en adivinar que se trataba que la silla del director Wartz. La silla se giró lentamente, siendo impulsada por la persona que se encontraba sentada sobre ella, con la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda y cruzando sus dedos a la altura de la barbilla para recargarla, un chico semi desnudo y con la mentalidad un poco retorcida se dejaba ver ante los jóvenes.

— Tal vez todos se estén preguntando en este momento porque razón los traje hasta este lugar.

— ¡¿Brainy…?! ¿Así que tú eres el que tiene a Harold secuestrado? —Arnold sacó los dientes.

— De acuerdo, me declaro culpable ante tales acusaciones. —Se recargó en la silla adoptando una nueva pose de confort pasando sus manos por detrás de su cabeza.

— ¡Brainy pequeño gusano...! Se ve que no has aprendido nada después de todos estos años de ser nada más que un patán vanidoso, desconsiderado y egoísta. Creo que vas a necesitar un escarmiento aun más fuerte contra esa puerta con la que te golpeé antes de que el baile comenzara. —Lo encaró la chica de vestido rojo.

— ¡Helga! ¡Mi linda y adorada Helga! Tengo que admitir que me ha dado mucho placer el volver a verte de nuevo, permíteme confesarte que estas más hermosa que nunca.

— ¡Vaya! 2 años completos sin vernos y permíteme confesarte que eres más zopenco que nunca.

Brainy rió.

— Helga... Helga... Siempre tan encantadora. Y sin embargo a pesar de todos tus insultos y rechazos hacia mi persona, sigo conservándote en un lugar muy especial en mi corazón.

— ¿Enserio? ¡Qué curioso! Porque yo sigo conservándote en un lugar muy especial por debajo de la suela de mi zapato. —Dijo sarcásticamente haciendo que algunos de los chicos de atrás de ella no pudieran contener la risa, como Sid y Stinky.

— Déjame decirte algo querida mía, no se llega hasta donde estoy solo recibiendo insultos para después dejarlos pasar de largo. Durante el tiempo en el que nuestros caminos se vieron irremediablemente separados aprendí muchas cosas sobre expansión y poder lo que me permitió apoderarme fácilmente de esta mugrosa escuela. Aprendí a tomar acción y a aprovechar de la más mínima oportunidad, cosa que estoy a punto de hacer en este momento.

Para Helga y los demás no hubo ni siquiera tiempo para cubrirse los ojos debido al encender de las luces que hizo que quedaran como venados deslumbrado a mitad de la carretera, ya que lo que había oculto en la hasta hace apenas unos segundos dentro de la brumosa oscuridad de la cafetería fue mucho más impactante y aterrador. Alrededor de Brainy y distribuidos estratégicamente por todo el lugar cuales guardias de seguridad de la CIA se encontraban Wolfgang y sus secuaces así como toda la clase restante de gañanes del quinto grado mostrando una cara como la de una manada de feroces lobos hambrientos acorralando a su presa.

— ¡Así que todo este tiempo se trató de una trampa! — Exclamó Arnold poniendo cara de asustado.

— ¡A ellos muchachos! —Ordenó Brainy—. Los quiero a todos inmóviles y maniatados en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

La conglomeración de chicos de quinto grado en el lugar no pudo esperar más e inmediatamente saltó para interceptar rápidamente a la tropa conformada por los de cuarto grado, los cuales lo único que pudieron hacer fue quedarse paralizados del miedo y tal vez esperar un milagro para no mojarse los pantalones al ser claramente superados en número y en fuerza por sus compañeros de un grado superior.

Uno a uno, todos fueron cayendo bajo las manos de Wolfgang y los demás, el cual fungía como una especie de líder entre la multitud. Como era de esperarse; Rhonda, Sid, Phoebe, Stinky y Gloria fueron los primeros en ser atrapados a pesar de los intentos de lucha de esta última, siendo atados de pies y manos con cuerdas de las que se usan para saltar y depositados uno sobre el otro sobre el piso cerámico color café como si fueran bolsas de basura; siendo Arnold, Gerald, Helga y Patty los únicos capaces de poner cierta resistencia al ataque. Sin embargo, solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que los 2 primeros niños fueran atrapados por igual y puestos fuera de combate muy violentamente por un escuadrón conformado de 5 chicos muy toscos. Solo Helga y Patty quedaban de pie, la primera ya había dejado semi inconscientes y tirados en el piso a 4 de los chicos por si misma gracias a sus grandes habilidades en las artes marciales y defensa personal, mientras que la segunda se había despachado recién al tercero siendo un factor determinante en la pelea su gran tamaño y cuya fuerza superaba incluso a la de Harold a pesar de ser una niña de su misma edad.

— ¡Estos locos no se van a detener por nada! —Dijo Helga poniéndose de espaldas contra Patty y adoptando pose de pelea.

— ¡Eso parece! ¿Qué haremos ahora? Incluso si somos más fuertes que ellos no podremos luchar contra todos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Hay que pensar en un plan princesa! ¿O es que ya tienes uno?

— De acuerdo, hay uno que me ha estado dando vueltas la cabeza desde un poco antes de que entráramos a este sitio de locos. —Dijo Patty golpeando a otro chico en el estomago y dejándolo tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

— ¡Muy bien princesa! Será mejor que me lo digas lo antes posible si es que queremos eliminar a toda esta tropa de fracasados.

— ¡Descuida mi estimada amiga uniceja! —Patty se giró a ver a Helga—. Tú siempre fuiste parte de ese plan desde un principio.

— ¡Un momento…! ¿Qué tratas de decirme exactamente?

Patty realizo un movimiento relámpago que Helga no vio venir. La chica prominente tomó el brazo de la rubia y lo llevó hacia atrás de su espalda torciéndolo y causándole un profundo dolor que la obligo a arrodillarse. Justo antes de que Helga pudiera reaccionar o asimilar la situación, Patty le dio un golpe certero en la boca del estomago a la chica del vestido rojo, sacándole el aire y haciéndole perder el conocimiento al instante ante la cara de angustia y desconcierto del resto de sus compañeros pero sobre todo la de Arnold.

— Patty... ¿Qué...? ¿Porque...? Patty... ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste…?

Arnold, con los ojos completamente abiertos alcanzó a murmurar unas últimas palabras antes de perder completamente el habla por el asombro de los hechos recién acontecidos, hechos aterradores y eventos de pesadilla que sin duda ninguno de ellos imaginó que llegarían a suceder. ¿La gran Patty los había traicionado? Pero la pregunta más importante… ¿Con que fin y a qué precio?

Continuara…

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo y si lo se para mi también es difícil de imaginar las actitudes de algunos personajes en este mundo paralelo, sobre todo la de Brainy o.O en fin que tengan un buen día y hasta el próximo viernes c:**


End file.
